<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prague-99 by greyquill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922208">Prague-99</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyquill/pseuds/greyquill'>greyquill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything Through The Stars [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Androids, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chapter Length Varies, Character Development, Comfort, Eventual Romance, Existentialism, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Food, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Introspection, Lee Taeyong-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss, Mercenaries, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planets, Protective Taeil &amp; Johnny, Slow burn... kind of?, Smut, Soft Lee Taeyong, Space Racer, Time Skips, Violence, Wedding, Worldbuilding, a lot of it, space travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyquill/pseuds/greyquill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong is a weapon of mass destruction, perfectly well-rounded, able to complete any mission given to him. But with the help of the friends he makes along the way, he finds he's a lot more capable of other things too, even falling in love with a space bandit.</p><p>Who knew getting a date with a mercenary required so much soul-searching?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jongin | Kai &amp; Lee Taemin, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong &amp; Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee &amp; Lee Taeyong, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything Through The Stars [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NEO VISION</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro: Taeyong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally unveiling this puppy. It's been in the works since October so I hope y'all like it. We're in for a long ride, but before we begin, here's a few words you should know:<br/>Rotation- week<br/>Span- month<br/>Revolution- year<br/>Simple enough, right?</p><p>Oh yeah, this is also the 2nd part in a series. If you haven't read the 1st part <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519372">(The 7th Element)</a>, I recommend you do.</p><p>This story was completely inspired by Blaenavon's song, Prague '99.<br/>Without further ado, please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>These nights, these nights, yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They control me, you control me, yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These nights, these nights, yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They control me, you control me, yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thrum and bass of the rhythm fills the room, stretching out from the long bar-shaped speaker beneath the large holographic TV embedded in the wall. Silver stones cut into rectangular facets, lining both appliances in a strip that runs from the baseboard to the ceiling molding, sparkle in the faint moonlight shining in from the floor to ceiling glass wall opposite. Below the black speaker is a fireplace, unlit, clean of ashes, and stacked with the marron wood native to the planet. Sleek black plastic sofas, the latest style trend, curve around the living room area, encasing a small white trapezoid coffee table. In the corners of the room, hovering cylindrical lamps glow softly casting a warm light within the seal grey and white-colored walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around the coffee table, Taeil and Taeyong dance, swaying side to side and bobbing their heads to the music while huge grins decorate their faces. Taeil dances closer to Taeyong, singing along with the song. Taeyong grins and grabs hold of Taeil’s hands, pulling and turning in time with the beat. Taeil bursts out laughing mid-lyric and pulls away, eliciting a chuckle from Taeyong as he continues to dance without a care. Taeil smiles and watches him before once again joining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Johnny arrived earlier with both Ten and Taeyong in tow, he was altogether surprised and confused seeing as how the last time they saw them wasn’t even a span ago. If anything it’d been about 3 rotations since Jackson Wang’s elaborate Party Of Destiny. He was expecting them to just come and see Johnny for whatever reason. What he wasn’t expecting was for his fiance to ask him to distract Taeyong while he and Ten gathered some things from their storage room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t have any negative feelings or thoughts towards the duo, even after knowing the kind of things they do to get by (he’s met many much worse), but he doesn’t know them </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> well either. In the end, the distraction came in the form of getting Taeyong hooked on 80s music. He’d started out with his own picks, a variety of R&amp;B, all of which got a small sway and head bob from Taeyong until the signature sound of synthesizers started flowing from the speakers and Taeyong was up with the beat, dancing away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song soon comes to an end and another takes its place with an equally groovy and synthesized drum rhythm. Taeil grins as the faded blue haired android slows his movements but continues to sway, turning to face the speaker. He wonders briefly if all androids are into electronic, non-traditional instrument kinds of music… Then he shuts that thought away, cheeks burning with embarrassment, not wanting to make assumptions about a whole species based on one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches for the small white remote on the table and presses one of the various buttons. A soft whir is heard as the black couches lower into hatches that open up in the wooden floor and in their place plush curved beige sofas rise. Taeyong turns around when he hears the faint sound beneath the music and his eyes widen comically as the new sofas sit in place, the hatches in the floor closing beneath them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil sits on the one that has its back towards the small entryway of the penthouse apartment, on the left side of the wall with the speaker and tv. Taeyong continues to bop his head as he plops down next to Taeil. Taeil smiles and hums along with the song, swaying side to side and prompting Taeyong to do the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil reaches for the remote once again and lowers the volume of the music when he sees Johnny and Ten coming down the hall opposite them, carrying metallic banker boxes. Three of them he recognizes as ones that hold Taeyong and Ten’s things, back from their university days. The contents are probably 4 or 5 revolutions old but he can’t be sure, he doesn’t know what’s in them specifically anyway. Taeil smiles when Johnny’s eyes meet his and he smiles back as he sets the boxes down near the door beside Ten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong got up at some point while he was lowering the music and took the box from Ten’s hands, carrying it for him towards the door. Taeil watches as Ten pecks Taeyong on the cheek and Taeyong proceeds to blush and smile widely, which would be surprising if it weren’t for Johnny explaining to him his history with the mercenary duo or, rather, their story. Taeil can’t say he’s really surprised, knowing just what kind of chemistry they have, but it’s still… interesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s why they’re here now. The only one who doesn’t know the whole thing is a certain android, who’s currently looking through the boxes. Well, that isn’t entirely true. Johnny told him some things but not the whole story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil gets up to follow Johnny when he goes into the kitchen, around the wall dividing it from the living room. His fiance is standing in front of the Bibery they bought recently. Johnny thumbs at the display of the dark grey and red microwave-like appliance and then stands back, leaning against the black quartz island and crossing his arms over his chest. He walks over and stands beside him, listening to the soft hum of the machine. The display shows it’s set to make tea for two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten wants us to talk to him in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil hums and leans his head on Johnny’s shoulder. “Me too? I don’t really know much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny leans down to press a kiss to the top of Taeil’s head before standing up straight. A small tray emerges from the appliance, holding two baby blue ceramic cups, their favorite cups, filled with steaming lavender tea. “Well, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He grabs the tray and turns to Taeil, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you three have some privacy. I have a photoshoot to attend, anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nods and sets the tray down on the island behind Taeil. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil smiles and leans his head back, puckering his lips. Johnny chuckles and leans down to kiss him softly, his long hair curtaining around them. Taeil smiles and then grins when Johnny smiles back, a humored glint in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil runs a hand through his hair in response and Johnny smiles fondly. “I’m going to cut it for the wedding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna miss it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should let my hair grow out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny giggles and reaches around him for one of the cups, blowing on it for a few seconds before sipping at the mauve liquid. Taeil smiles and grabs the other, doing the same. Johnny sets his cup down on the counter. “I’m going to show them to the guest room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil places his cup next to his. “Ok.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They step out of the kitchen, Taeil tailing behind Johnny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong and Ten are hunched over the boxes. Taeyong crouched as he simply just looks and Ten stands beside him, arms crossed over his chest. He looks over when Johnny and Taeil come close and nudges Taeyong with his foot. Taeyong glances up at him then at the couple before standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The speaker is still playing music in the background, a song of unbroken promises and bonds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll show you to your rooms.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Room,” Ten cuts in, his hand finding Taeyong’s to entwine their fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny smiles. “Right. Come on.” He turns and walks back down the hall, Taeyong and Ten follow him, and Taeil stays behind to turn off the speaker and switch off the lamps save for one, leaving the room to be illuminated by the moonlight and yellow glow alone. He walks over to the floor to ceiling window that makes up the wall. There’s a clear door that leads out onto a small balcony overlooking the brightly lit city below. The lights from below don’t interfere with the night’s atmosphere so much up here and he’s glad for that. He presses another button on the remote and curtains draw themselves over the glass. He sets the remote down on the coffee table before making his way down the curved hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their apartment is the entirety of the 50th floor of a circular luxury residential building. There are 3 rooms including the master bedroom, 4 bathrooms, the living room, kitchen, an office (for Johnny when he decides to work from home instead of going to any of his headquarters), and a closet they use as a storage room. It’s pretty small compared to his other apartments or Johnny’s houses but it’s one of the ones they like staying at the most, namely because of its resemblance to Johnny’s home planet, Terra. He passes by the closed door of the guest room and stops, wondering if he should say goodnight but decides to leave them alone and continues down the hall to his and Johnny’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the door, Taeyong sits at the edge of the bed, listening to Taeil’s footsteps recede down the hall and then the slide and soft click of their bedroom door closing. He looks around the room again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The queen-sized bed he’s perched on is pressed against the wall. The small lamps on the nightstands on either side of the bed are on, casting the room in yellow light. The window directly opposite the door is covered with translucent silver curtains that contrast nicely with the solid steel blue color of the walls. There’s a wooden dresser pressed against the wall across from him that he assumes serves no real purpose other than for decoration. Other than that, the room is bare but it’s clean, which is good. The carpet is also clean, he notes as he swings his legs, scuffing his feet on the fabric. He hears the water in the connecting bathroom turn off and stills, waiting for Ten to come out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things between them were good. Better ever since he reawoke in their hideout on an uninhabited tropical dwarf planet. They look at each other eye to eye now, no more need for the terms “master”, “creator”, “android”, “bodyguard”. Now it was just Taeyong and Ten. Other terms have yet to replace what their relationship used to be, but that part would come soon or so Taeyong hopes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten contacted Johnny when they couldn’t get one of their hidden spaceships to work due to plants growing in the thrusters and finding their way into the other ship’s components. A simple turn of the engine would have burnt the meandering flora to an ash in seconds but Ten didn’t have the will to do so when Taeyong, worrying for their fate, sulked. So Johnny went and brought them back to his and Taeil’s apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To set things straight, Ten explained, he has to know his past and why he was created. No more cover-ups, and Taeyong is glad, he would’ve felt a little awkward asking. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> past but it would’ve been overwhelming asking Ten for answers to questions he couldn’t even begin to conceive… All he knows is that he is supposed to be the survivor to a being that used to be romantically involved with Ten, all he knows is that he feels strongly for Ten, and it’s an emotion he hasn’t quite defined yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of, the door to the bathroom slides open and Ten steps out in a steamy cloud smelling of lemongrass. He’s dressed in the silky indigo pajama set of shorts and t-shirt that Johnny said they could find in the automatic dresser in the bathroom. His wet black hair is falling into his eyes and Taeyong swears his non-existent heart skips a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten looks at him, holding the clothes he was wearing folded neatly in his arms and gestures over his shoulder towards the bathroom with a chin jerk. “Your turn.” Taeyong stands and walks over, avoiding Ten’s eyes because he will combust if he looks into their pretty chocolate brown abyss. Looking down proves to be a mistake because he’s now facing his chest and the pajama shirt he’s wearing cuts low, low, low… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushes and averts his gaze completely, walking past him to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how to use the dresser?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong nods and steps into the bathroom, the door slides closed behind him and he exhales. It’s humid inside and the tile underfoot feels cool. It’s a nice sensation. A luxurious tub and shower with clear glass walls lie to his right. Directly ahead is the glass door for the dresser compartment. The large sink counter and mirror lie to his left between the toilet and vanity. All the counters are of warped marble and the mirror is cloudy with steam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong steps closer to the counter and reaches into the sleek cubbies beneath it for a towel and a loofah. He undresses, folding his clothes and setting it aside on the counter beside the towel he got before getting into the tub. He turns on the tap so little water pours out and begins to bathe himself, scrubbing soap into the loofah and then using it on himself, cleaning every inch of skin but careful of his open chest. Ten was able to salvage him but the gun blast that tore through his chest plate rendered it useless. Water can’t get in because of the thin metal sheet Ten welded onto him until he can repair his body and, even if it did, it’d evaporate upon contact with his innards; nonetheless, he repeats the process until he’s satisfied and then leans back to wet his hair under the tap and scrub it clean with the shampoo provided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he’s done, he turns off the tap, steps out of the tub, and dries himself off with the towel. He looks at his reflection while he tussles the towel over his head, the mirror having cleared while he bathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks human. His skin and hair are synthetic but they react all the same as the natural ones. He stinks if he doesn’t shower and if he gets cut, blood emerges, even though he can go much longer than a human without a shower, and his cuts heal within minutes, seconds if he focuses. He has all other normal bodily reactions though they are less responsive than that of a normal being. He’s meant to pass as a human, that’s why. Underneath it all though, he’s just metal plating, metal wiring, metal, metal, metal… but he can think and feel, and oh he feels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He places the towel in the designated bin once his hair is dry enough and steps into the dresser when it’s glass door slides open. It closes and is set to automatically dress the being within per the time. He’s put in briefs and the same silken pajama set after only seconds and then the door slides open with a soft ping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steps out and looks back at the dresser machine in awe. The clothes fit perfectly as if tailored and he runs a hand over the sleeve of the material, rubbing it between his fingers for the silky sensation. He smiles and makes sure he’s left no trace of himself in the bathroom before grabbing his things and turning to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bathroom door slides open and as he steps out, the lights within the bathroom flicker off and the door closes behind him with a soft metallic click. The lamps are off in the room, the curtains over the window drawn back, moonlight illuminates the room ever so slightly. The white covers and sheets on the bed are untucked and lying underneath them is Ten. His eyes are open and looking up at him. A look he’s come to recognize as affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand pats the empty spot beside him, beckoning him. He sets his folded clothes aside on the nightstand and slides into bed beside him. Ten immediately scoots closer, molding himself to Taeyong’s front. Taeyong smiles and wraps his arms around Ten the best he can, pressing his lips to his forehead, to his soft damp hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The days they spent in their hideout were dedicated to reacquainting themselves with each other. Reworking and breaking down boundaries they’d both set. Touch starved as they were, they held hands, kissed, and cuddled at every instance but they never went farther than that and never without consent on either side. Taeyong feels Ten’s lips on the exposed skin of his neck in an innocent kiss. He smiles wider at the simple gesture and hugs him tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tenie” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. I like saying your name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten pulls away to look up at Taeyong in mock annoyance. Taeyong smiles down at him as if Ten himself formed and hung all the stars in the galaxy, and Ten grins as he looks back into Taeyong’s eyes, knowing all the stars he’d ever wish upon and need were there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand comes up to cup Ten’s cheek. Ten smiles and nuzzles into Taeyong’s hand when his thumb brushes against the apple of his cheek, and when it falls and lingers over the corner of his lips, silently asking permission, he turns his face to kiss the pad of his thumb. He revels in the soft giggle that escapes Taeyong and leans up to brush his nose against his, their lips a breath away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten nods and lets his eyes fall shut as Taeyong fills the space between them, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. They hold it for a moment and then pull apart to press their foreheads together, blushing and smiling. Ten cuddles closer, making himself as small as possible to fit between Taeyong’s arms. He presses his face to his chest, tucking his head beneath Taeyong’s chin. He listens and hears Taeyong’s soft breathing, idle as it may be, synced with his own, and the faint hum of his power core working and keeping Taeyong alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m nervous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t answer the question.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready… I’m ready,” he repeats more to reassure himself than for Ten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten closes his eyes. “Goodnight, Taeyongie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong holds Ten as he falls asleep and stares out the window at the night sky. He doesn’t need to get any shut-eye, not at all, and yet when he’s sure Ten is sound asleep, he closes his eyes and turns off his mind, feigning sleep. Taeyong opens his eyes when he hears movement, footsteps in the hall, walking away from the room and round the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky outside is still dark but beginning to brighten into a mix of grey and blue. His mind tells him its early morning and he concludes, based on how light the footsteps were, that Taeil has woken up and is going about his morning routine. Without moving his head, he looks down. Ten is still asleep though he’s now facing the wall and holding Taeyong’s arm over his waist, clasping his hand to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and lies there, looking out the window as the morning winds, changing the sky from dark to light in purples, pinks, and yellows. He hears more footsteps when the sky transitions from purple to pink, walking past the room at a brisk pace. Taeil again. A few moments after he hears heavier footfalls, slower. Johnny is awake. Both of them headed towards the living room or kitchen, he assumes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the sky transitions from pink to orange and yellow, Ten shifts in his arms, turning so he’s still facing the window but angled so Taeyong can see his side profile. He blinks a few times, squinting against the slight sunlight brightening the room. He stretches, throwing his arms up against the pillows and rolling around to face Taeyong, smoothly relaxing his arms back down onto his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles as Ten closes his eyes again, a slight smile on his face. “Good morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” Ten presses his face to Taeyong’s shoulder petulantly and Taeyong giggles, running a hand over his neck affectionately. “Don’t wanna get up. It’s too early,” his voice is muffled against Taeyong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny and Taeil are awake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes no difference.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Taeyong presses a kiss to Ten’s temple before sitting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten is still hanging on to him and is pulled up when he does. He groans and leans his head back, whining, “Noooooo, Taeyongggg.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong grins and looks down at Ten as he tries to pull him back down onto the mattress, pouting and squinting his eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeyooonggggggggieeeeeeeeee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tenie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans down to kiss the tip of Ten’s nose and his chin. Ten continues to pout. Taeyong smiles and peppers kisses on his cheeks. His pout breaks and he tries hard to fight the smile beginning to pull at his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tenie,” he speaks in a low tone that he knows Ten loves. Ten meets Taeyong’s fond gaze and lets himself fall back onto the bed, blushing and giggling. Taeyong smiles and cocks an eyebrow, “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten shakes his head, still smiling. Taeyong slips out of bed and Ten turns his head to watch him. He’s looking between his clothes on the nightstand and the bathroom door, brow furrowed. He looks over when Ten speaks up, “Use the dresser. I’m sure there’s something in there you’ll like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong blushes slightly and nods. “Ok.” He disappears into the bathroom and Ten waits a few moments before sitting up begrudgingly. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs, glancing towards the bedroom door and then to the window. The sun has risen over the city line but it still isn’t high enough to shine rays into the floor up here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today is going to be a long day… He isn’t sure if he’s ready… Thinking back on his actions, he feels horrid and he worries… Taeyong is gladly by his side now, but that could change. He breathes out when his head starts to throb, every morbid thought trying to claw up into his consciousness at once. He lays down again and rolls onto the side where Taeyong slept, grabbing the pillow he used and hugging it to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, the bathroom door slides open and Taeyong steps out wearing a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. Ten looks him over, notes the lilac sneakers, and looks him straight in the eye. “Baby, we’re gonna need to work on your fashion sense.” The name slips out before he’s even realized he’s said it. Ten plays it off by getting up off the bed and past a crimson Taeyong into the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he returns in an all-black outfit, very stylish if you ask him, Taeyong is sitting on the bed, which is now neatly made, biting at one of his fingernails while staring down at the carpet. He wonders what has him so deep in his thought that he doesn’t even turn around when he steps out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks once and looks over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widen comically and he draws his hand away from his mouth, wringing it out as if that’ll get rid of the fact that he was trying to eat it. “Sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten shakes his head and holds out a hand, which he takes as he steps off the bed. “If you were that hungry, you could’ve said,” he says with a small smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I don’t need food?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten rolls his eyes and squeezes his hand before entwining their fingers. “I know, Taeyong, I was joking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the door to their bedroom opens, they hear music from down the hall and the aroma of “Coffeeeeeee,” Ten inhales and smiles. They walk side by side down the hall to the living room, music growing louder as they near, something groovy and full of rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curtains over the glass wall are drawn away and sunlight streams in, lighting up the room, the furniture casting shadows. The wall once separating the kitchen and living room is no longer there. A quick glance at the ceiling shows a small outline where it was and Taeyong surmises it was retracted away. High-end home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil is singing along with the song playing as he shoves different colored vegetables and fruit into a sleek white juice press.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Every little step I take. You will be there. Every little step I make. We'll be together.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny is standing behind the island with him, looking through the refrigerator. His disheveled long hair and pajamas contrasting sharply with Taeil’s slicked-back hair and suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten leads Taeyong over to the island and sits on one of the white stools, “Morning.” Taeyong sits beside him, smiling and swaying in his seat already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil smiles over the juicer at them, straight teeth impeccably white. “Good morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny looks over his shoulder and smiles. “Morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong mumbles a ‘good morning’ and continues to sway in his seat, moving his shoulders from side to side. Taeil watches fondly and takes a glass cup away from the juicer, filled with a purple liquid. “Like it, Taeyong?” He taps the top of the machine twice and it slides down into the counter, storing itself away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong quirks an eyebrow then nods when Taeil gestures towards the speaker in the living room. “It’s… groovy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil grins, reaching over to give Taeyong a high-five. “Heck yeah, it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny looks at both Taeil and Taeyong wide-eyed, mouth slowly widening in a surprised manner as he presses buttons on the Bibery for another cup of coffee, presumably for Ten, who’s rubbing his neck and squinting his eyes at Taeil, nose wrinkled. Taeil sips his drink, flat-out ignoring their cringing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t teach Taeyong those words. This isn’t the 60s.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong looks towards Ten, confused and then back at Taeil, who simply shrugs. Johnny chuckles as he places a cup of coffee in front of Ten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too late, Ten, he’s already got him on 80s music.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten looks at Taeyong, gripping his arm as if to say ‘Is it true?’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and shrugs, “I like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten covers his face with his arm dramatically, “Oh my god.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil winks over at Ten as he places his now empty glass in the sink beside the Bibery. “Don’t use my name in vain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny and Ten collectively groan while Taeyong looks on in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil straightens his tie and clears his throat, “Ok, I’m going to work now.” He walks around the island to hug Taeyong and Ten and then walks towards the front door, stepping around the banker boxes, followed by Johnny. At the door, they share a kiss and exchange ‘I love you’s’ then he’s gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny walks back over and sits at the end of the island beside Ten. They sip at their coffee while Taeyong looks down at the small rectangular display that Taeil slipped into his hands when he left. At the bottom, text scrolls above a play button along with arrows. Above that, a multitude of songs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny glances over with a small smile on his face. “Can I recommend a song, Taeyong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong looks up and nods, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Location by Khalid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten smiles at Johnny as Taeyong scrolls through the display and presses on the song. Johnny bobs his head as the first thrums flow from the speakers, filling the living room and reaching them in the kitchen. Ten smiles and sways, singing the first lines, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Send me your location. Let's focus on communicatin' 'cause I just need the time and place to come through~” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong turns to look at Ten, his wide eyes shining with a mixture of surprise and admiration. He never knew Ten could sing… like an angel, no less. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny smiles as he sways in his seat and watches Taeyong’s awe-struck expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten smiles wide, snapping his fingers in tandem with the beat. Taeyong smiles and follows along, his eyes never leaving Ten. Ten smiles and winks at Taeyong, singing to him, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't need nothing else but you~” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong blushes and points at himself. Ten nods, smiling sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny grabs the forgotten media player and scrolls through, picking a different song once the one playing ends. He sets the display down on the counter, grabs an elastic band from his wrist and ties his hair up into a bun. “Now how about some real breakfast? I’m thinking a classic Terran brunch?” He turns to look in the fridge again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten nearly jumps out of his seat with excitement. “Hell yeah, bring on the grease!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong looks confused and watches as Johnny pulls out butter, eggs, ham, bacon, bread, and a carton mysteriously labeled ‘Hash’, setting them out on the counter. He rushes over to the other side of the kitchen, looking through the steel cupboards and pulling out oil, pancake mix (whatever that is), syrup, and sugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten sips at his coffee, smiling as he watches Johnny cook. He glances at Taeyong and quirks an eyebrow at the concerned bordering on horrified look on his face. “What’s wrong, Taeyong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This… the nutritional value is… it isn’t healthy at all!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck that! If you enjoy what you eat, it won’t have any calories!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re quoting…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny looks over his shoulder as he cooks over the stove with a small smile on his face. “Don’t worry, Taeyong. This used to be some of your favorite food.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Used to be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny turns his attention back to the stove, avoiding the question and Ten places a hand on Taeyong’s arm, rubbing soothingly. “We’ll explain once we’ve all eaten, ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten smiles cutely at him and Taeyong looks down at him for a moment before nodding, “Ok.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten kisses his cheek and continues to sip at his coffee. Taeyong looks down at where Ten’s hand is entwined with his on his lap. He rubs his thumb over his and lifts his hand to press a kiss to Ten’s knuckles. Ten smiles into his cup of coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of grease begins to increase in volume along with the sizzle and popping of the food on the stove. Johnny flinches back from the stove a couple of times as he adds more bacon and ham into the pans. He only nears when the insistent sizzling simmers down some. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten gets up to get more coffee from the Bibery and returns to his seat with his cup refilled and with a glass of orange juice for Taeyong. He grabs the cup in his hands cutely and smiles at Ten, “Thank you.” Ten nods and turns to look at Johnny as he begins setting the food out. He only sits once the spread is all done and he’s refilled his cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny waves a hand over the multitudes of food with flare, his signature smirk on his face. “Please. Dig in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten reaches over his plates for the syrup and begins to drizzle it over his stack of pancakes. “You don’t have to tell me twice!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong watches both Johnny and Ten digging in, stuffing their faces without a care in the world. He looks down at his own plates, all flat and round, identical save for their size. The largest plate holds two eggs, whites firm but yolk runny and seeping from beneath them towards the crisp starchy pile on the opposite side of the plate. Teetering on the edge of the plate are two strips of bacon alongside two pieces of toast, cut down the middle into triangles, butter quickly melting on them. The other two plates, respectively, hold a slice of slightly charred ham, and two pancakes with a small ball of butter sitting on top of them like a crown. Taeyong grabs his fork and stares down at his plates… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He isn’t sure where to start, there’s so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten notices him struggling and leans over, pointing at the eggs with his own fork. “Start with the eggs, Yongie, work your way around.” Taeyong glances at him and Ten smiles, food in his mouth making his cheeks protrude cutely like a Terran chipmunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny is in much the same state and gestures over at Taeyong’s food. “Before it gets cold!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong cuts into the eggs and, after a hesitant first bite, begins to devour the food. Johnny and Ten watch with matching grins as he gobbles down the food forkful after forkful. Ten reaches over, laying a hand on his forearm. “Slow down, baby,” he chuckles as Taeyong turns to look at him, a sparkle in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so good, Tenie!” He pauses to sip his orange juice and smiles at Johnny. “It’s so good!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nods his head and tips his cup of coffee at him, “That’s Terran cuisine for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and starts on the pancakes, stuffing a forkful of the thick bread into his mouth after smothering the butter over it along with syrup. He pauses, chewing on the sweet morsel practically dissolving on his tongue. He leans forward, staring down at the neat pancakes with a triangle cut out of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten looks at Taeyong when Johnny looks over at him, wide-eyed, concerned. Tears are running down the android’s cheeks. Ten turns in his seat to wrap an arm around his shoulder, his other hand to wipe his cheeks. “Taeyongie? Why are you crying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong turns to look at him. “It’s so good. I-” He chews a couple more times and swallows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten removes the fork from his hand with gentle fingers and glances at Johnny, gesturing at the Bibery. He quickly gets up and returns with a glass of milk, placing it before Ten. Ten takes the glass and presses it to Taeyong’s lips. “Drink some, Taeyong.” He sniffles and sips at the milk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny stands aside, watching Ten and Taeyong concerned if not a little distressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten strokes Taeyong’s back as he coaxes him into drinking the milk. He looks over at Johnny when Taeyong starts to drink it steadily. “Sensory overload which led to emotional overload.” His gaze returns to Taeyong. “Sometimes built androids will malfunction because of too many orders or complicated orders…” He trails off, lost in thought before speaking up again, “I should’ve slowly introduced him to bland foods, not something so good, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nods slightly, watches as Taeyong straightens up and wipes at his face. Ten sets the glass down and continues to stroke his back. “You okay, Taeyongie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong nods and turns to press his face to Ten’s shoulder, his hands gripping the shirt over Ten’s waist. Ten hugs him and continues to rub his back, patting slightly. “Do you still wanna eat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head no and Johnny begins picking up the plates, placing them in the sink where two robotic arms emerge and start the task of washing the dishes and setting them aside on a rack to dry. Johnny wipes down the stove and puts away the ingredients he used. Ten continues to hold Taeyong and stroke his back, running his hand over his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong shifts and turns his face, pressing his ear to Ten’s chest, and watches the arms over the sink at work. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks solemnly. He curls in on himself, pressing his face further into Ten’s chest, hoping he can hide somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances up. Ten is looking down at him, a neutral look on his face, not smiling or scowling. It’s the look he has on when they’re about to start a mission. He worries he might’ve upset him with his hiccup and slowly draws his hands away from his waist, sitting up in his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten catches on and cups Taeyong’s face in his hands, peppering kisses all over his face until the frown on Taeyong’s face morphs into a smile, his cheeks quickly turning pink. Ten places one last kiss on his lips and pulls back, continuing to cup his face in his hands. Taeyong smiles, meeting Ten’s gaze but snorts and laughs when Ten pulls a cute face, blowing him a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny grins, watching them and walks around the island, making his way to the hall. “I’m just going to change,” he calls over his shoulder as he walks down the hall, disappearing around the curve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten watches him go and looks back at Taeyong. “Come on, we have a lot to talk about.” He takes hold of his hand and leads him from the slightly elevated floor of the kitchen into the living room and towards the couches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong sits in the middle of the couch and glances at the speaker when the music suddenly cuts off. Ten reaches forward to put the remote down on the coffee table and sits close to Taeyong. He didn’t notice him grab the small controller but all thoughts of surprise vanish when Ten grabs hold of his hand, entwining their fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny returns a few moments after wearing distressed jeans and a loose white tee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten looks over and smiles. “Wow, going for the rebel look, aren’t you, Mr. Suh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sits in front of them on the couch opposite and leans back, flipping his now brushed long hair with flourish. “Please, I was born a rebel.” Ten chuckles and Taeyong smiles, watching the two of them banter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you two meet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Johnny and Ten look towards Taeyong and then glance at each other. ‘This is a good place to start,’ they both seem to think as they exchange smiles. Ten leans back nestling into Taeyong’s side, letting Johnny take the lead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees. “We met in uni. The Institute of Gyoyug in the Daw Kam system of the ZECH-2L galaxy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our home galaxy,” Ten says as he squeezes Taeyong’s hand. Taeyong glances at Ten, a sparkle of wonder in his eyes and growing curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d just been transferred to that university and ended up sharing a room with Ten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Transferred, my ass. He got kicked out of the last university he was in because he didn’t go to any of his classes and actually tried to start a revolt against the administration–” Ten snorts when Johnny and Taeyong gape–“Yeah, don’t let him fool you, Taeyong, he’s every bit as chaotic as I am. He just chooses to hide it behind his handsome face and ridiculously long legs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My legs aren’t long, yours are just short.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny, I’ll fight you. I swear I will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny chuckles and Ten turns to Taeyong, uncrossing his legs to draw all attention away from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, we got roomed together and, of course, we became friends. We both knew Imperial K so.” Ten shrugs, nonchalant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny gasps and shifts closer. “That’s not it!” He turns to Taeyong. “He’s leaving out the most important detail! Chittaphon-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-had the biggest crush on me and was not subtle about it at all!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s eyes widen and he turns to look at Ten’s red face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I wasn’t that obvious!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, ok, sure you weren’t, Mr. The-Only-Clothes-I-Own-Are-Booty-Shorts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t act like you didn’t like me either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? Do you really want me to bring up your random exercise sessions in the middle of our room that somehow coincided with the time that I usually got back from classes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny pulls a straight face and sits back. “I remember no such thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten rolls his eyes, “Sureeee. Anyway, we became friends, we had crushes on each other, but we realized we were better at being friends than lovers, or something like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nods and can’t help but grin when he sees Taeyong wrap an arm around Ten’s waist. “Don’t worry, tiger. I’m not going to take your man. He’s all yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten smiles and pats Taeyong’s knee, the one pressed against his leg. “That’s how we met. He’s been a pain in my ass ever since.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best friends!” Johnny interjects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Best friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles slightly, looking between the two before looking down. His hands return to his lap out of habit. Ten watches him with close eyes before glancing at Johnny, who smiles reassuringly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to know how we met you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong looks up at Ten suddenly, confusion marring his features. “Me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten nods as if he didn’t just knock Taeyong off of his existential axis and into another crisis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I know how I met you and Johnny. We met when I woke up and I met Johnny-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop, stop, stop–” Ten grabs hold of Taeyong’s hands–“Your life did not begin when you woke up on that laboratory table, ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong shakes his head. “I don’t understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten sighs softly and looks down at Taeyong’s hands in his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny watches them both and stands. When he returns, he sits beside Taeyong, the banker boxes from before at their feet. “I know you don’t remember,” he starts hesitantly, “but you had a whole life before you woke up when you did.” He looks into Taeyong’s eyes and pats the top of one of the closed metallic boxes. “These hold all the things you owned before, in the past. That’s why Ten couldn’t tell you anything about your past life, but we’re here now and we’re going to try and explain everything the best we can. Are you alright with that, Taeyong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Johnny catches Ten’s eyes and smiles when he mouths a ‘thank you’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten pats Taeyong’s shoulder. “Go ahead, those are your things… Well, some are ours, but they’re mostly yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong nods and lifts the cover on one of the boxes. This box holds a few articles of clothes, shirts, pants, and a single pair of shoes, weathered, battered, and yellow. Taeyong picks them up in his hands and looks over the beige and black canvas shoes. A quick press of the sole against the shoes he’s currently wearing proves them to be his. He glances into the other two uncovered boxes, which hold other items besides clothing, and back at the box he uncovered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were these- Are these the only pair I owned?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Johnny or Ten can answer, he reaches into another box, drawing out a rolled-up paper. He unrolls it with difficulty. Part of it is burnt, leaving a big piece of it missing but the image he can still make out jogs his memory. He remembers the glimpse of the room he woke up in, before the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was one of the posters on the walls in that room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened? I remember a room–” he turns to look at Ten and Johnny–“There was a fire. What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was our apartment… Well, it was mine, but it was going to be ours… I-” Ten sighs and shakes his head, chuckling so his emotions won’t get the best of him. He needs to be level-headed if he’s going to go through with this. “Let’s back up a little. You’re jumping ahead in the story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong sets the poster down, rolling it up again and looks at the other clothes in the first box. The shirts are mostly black and holding some emblems of different bands, except for three yellowed button-up shirts, which he assumes used to be white. Along with the shirts are three pairs of pants, one pair of jeans and two pairs of plain brown slacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were wearing this when we first met you.” Johnny gestures at one of the slacks, one of the dress shirts, and the canvas shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We decided to spend our second semester abroad, on a different planet for a biology class. The planet we moved to was yours, Kwamrak. That’s where we met you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nods. “We really liked it there. The scenery of the capitol is- it’s beautiful, really.” He draws up his phone, holding his wrist up, and types into it before grabbing the holographic display and handing it to Taeyong. “This is Lukmurk. The capital of Kwamrak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong takes the display and looks at the city pictured, lying on a hill that rises and falls into a sort of valley. The short buildings rising no higher than five stories are colored in silvers and yellows, with most of the silver ones in the lower region and growing more yellow as they go up the hill. At the very top of the hill is a modern-looking castle colored in the most vibrant yellow. Surrounding the city and even peeking from between buildings are blue-leaved trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pretty planet but they have some highly questionable social views,” Ten seethes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong is too enraptured by the picture to make a comment about that and continues to stare at the picture. “Is this my hometown?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but it’s near that city. Just a train ride away actually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong frowns and returns the display to Johnny, who takes it and holds it over the central bracelet piece of the phone. The display dissipates in a small light and returns to the device. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten leans forward to look into one of the boxes, rummaging through until he finds what he’s looking for. He pulls out a cardboard box that fits in his hand. The faded light blue and white colors on it along with the cartoonish logo suggest the box held a bar of soap at some point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He passes the box to Taeyong as Johnny speaks up again, “We ran into you a rotation after we arrived at Kwamrak. There was going to be a festival in the city to celebrate the birth of the first Queen. They hold the festival every revolution. I think that revolution was the 127th birthday of the Queen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten puts a hand over Taeyong’s as he begins to open the box and shakes his head. “That revolution was 3314. It was the 125th birthday of the first Queen. I remember.” Taeyong glances at Ten, confused. Ten pats his hands. “Wait until you’re alone to open this box, alright? You never let anyone see what was inside it, not even me, but you did tell me it’s important, so wait a bit to open it, ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong looks down at the box and can’t even begin to fathom what’s inside or why he’d deem it important, but he nods anyway and puts the box back where it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny smiles. “Yeah, you would remember, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten leans forward to look at Johnny. “Yeah, just like you remember the first time you met Taeil, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny leans back, closing his eyes and smiling wide. “How can I forget?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten smiles and rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So then, what’s my hometown?” Taeyong almost mumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyarknak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyarknak…” Taeyong repeats. The name is foreign but it rolls off his tongue like belonging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it. We heard there was going to be food and festivities of different kinds.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basically it was going to be a lot of fun,” Johnny adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten smiles and nods. “So we went.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten looks at himself in the mirror as he puts on his stud earrings, two pairs of silver and black. His hair is brushed, parted down the middle, his bangs brushed forward with flair and kept in place with copious amounts of hairspray. He wonders briefly if he should add hair glitters but decides against it and settles on eyeliner that complements his outfit of black jeans and an oversized maroon sweater. He smiles at himself in the mirror satisfied and walks out of the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John, are you ready!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny looks over from where he’s posing in front of the dressing mirror behind their bedroom door, his bangs falling into his eyes. “Is this jacket too much?” He pulls on the lapels of the leather jacket over his plain white tee and turns in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it doesn’t go with your jeans.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good call.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny returns the jacket to the rack along the wall and smooths out his shirt, tucking it into his black jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go then!” Ten links his arm with Johnny’s and they walk out the door, leaving behind the dorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, the cobblestone roads shine with moonlight and the lights of paper lanterns strung overhead that light the way towards the festival. Green placards on the walls of the surrounding silver buildings point out the way. Johnny and Ten don’t need them anyway, the rhythmic music of strings and drums pound and rise into the night, leading straight to the central road that spans the entirety of the town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walk away from their lodging and down the street to the main road a block away, they can’t help but grin as they pass by the beings of the town, those that call themselves Kwamrakians, dressed in their best clothes. Some choose to wear clothes traditional to their planet, others the clothes that fall in line with the fashion of foreign planets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The main road is filled with beings, families and couples alike. Along the sides, vendors stand with their stalls filled with goods of food, clothing, and trinkets among others. Ten grips Johnny’s arm and smiles up at him. “Where should we start first?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny smiles. “I could really go for some of that good stew right about now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The leaf one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shakes his head, scrunching up his nose. “No! The black noodle one!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten grins teasingly. “I know–” He sniffs the air and tugs on Johnny’s arm–“Come on, my impeccable sense of smell is telling me we’ll find your precious stew stand over this way!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny rolls his eyes but lets Ten lead him down the road anyway. They walk past stands of different wares in search of a stand selling the stew Johnny wants but give up after the third food stall where they had trouble even asking for a menu of sorts. They know basic Kwamrakian phrases but sometimes even that fails them so they settle on the first food stall they find with translations in Imperial K. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stall is full with guys cramped behind it taking orders, cooking, and handing out orders all at once. It’s a bit dizzying to watch but as chaotic as it seems, everything is in order. Around the stall, customers sit on mats with the smallest of tables holding a variety of spice containers for the food. Everyone eats with their plate on their lap and their trusted hands as the only utensils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Johnny and Ten near, a pair of women stand, dressed in the traditional clothing of silver robes that hang loosely, offering Ten and Johnny their seats with flirtatious smiles. Johnny smiles politely, bowing his head as they take their seats before thanking them in their language. The women walk off after waving goodbye and Ten watches them go, shuddering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot about that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shrugs as he looks over the propped menu on the table. “It’s not so bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right. I don’t like being looked at like I’m just a piece of meat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least they’re polite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten shakes his head and looks over the menu. “They don’t have your stew.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ok. I feel like having something more filling instead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten hums and decides on a fried roll of vegetables along with a small dish of soup. Johnny waves a waiter down when they’re both ready. The food comes to them not even five minutes after they first placed the order and they both eagerly dig in, sprinkling in some of the provided spices on their dishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny eats like there’s no tomorrow but somehow manages to still enjoy his food while simultaneously giving commentary on everything his tongue finds remarkable, which is everything. Ten chuckles and eats his food a little more slowly, watching Johnny rant about his assortment of fried meats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, when are you gonna tell your parents about you switching majors?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny slows down, running a piece of meat over the little bit of sauce pooled at the edge of his plate. “Welllll… I actually didn’t change majors.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? So you’re still in business?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nods, scooping the dripping piece of meat up to his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you taking this class?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want you to come by yourself. Also, it’s really pretty here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten smiles and shakes his head. “Johnny, you didn’t have to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to and I’m already here so–” he shrugs and then smirks–“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten chuckles, “I see that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finish their food and pay before getting up and walking down the street again. Ahead they hear the music growing louder and speed up their pace. On one of the street corners stand a group of guys dressed in the traditional clothing of white robes that cover only their chest and private areas. Yellow dye is painted on their faces in small strokes under their eyes and along their jaws that make them look like beautiful sculptures. They dance in a circle in the small clearing formed by the watching crowd while two women behind them, dressed in their silver clothes, play their instruments made of white bark. The same fascinating bark of the trees native to the planet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny smiles watching the performance even clapping his hands in tandem to the beat. Ten watches the dancers, his sharp eyes following their movements. They move like leaves in the wind. Their dance slows and speeds up with the music and then when the piece comes to an end, they finish on their knees, bowing towards where the 4th Queen’s castle lies at the very top of the hill in the distance, all the way down the main road. The crowd applauds them and a few beings scatter, Johnny and Ten included. They hear the music start up again as they walk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing. I mean it wasn’t no Coldplay but it was still good, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten chuckles and nods. “The dancers were something else too. It was a beautiful dance.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you could do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten shrugs. “Probably.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most definitely.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten grins up at Johnny and Johnny smiles back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I feel like having some dessert before we go back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, let’s find something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continue walking back the way they came, passing by the road that’ll lead them back to their lodging and towards the other side of the festivities. They pass by a stand selling charms made of the blue-green leaves of the trees. Johnny buys himself a leaf crown that he promptly puts on and Ten picks out a small jar of the dye made from the very same leaves, planning to either use it or send it as a souvenir to his family back home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continue on their way down the road until Johnny stops in his tracks, sniffing the air. “Do you smell that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten sniffs and cocks an eyebrow. “No. What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny grabs hold of Ten’s hand. “Follow me.” Ten holds on tight as he’s almost dragged along by Johnny’s tall frame, zigzagging through the crowd until he runs smack dab into Johnny’s back when he stops. “There! That stand. Can you smell it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten rubs his jaw and sniffs again, this time he does smell sweet bread cooking. “Oh yeah, let’s get some, but don’t drag me this time. I’m not a ragdoll.” Johnny chuckles and lets go of Ten’s hand, walking towards the stall. Ten follows close behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stall is a meager old wooden counter, open on all sides so that beings passing by can see the cook at work. He has the sleeves of his white button-down shirt rolled up to his elbows and is working at the counter, kneading dough. From this angle, Johnny and Ten can only see the top of his head, dark brown hair parted down the middle. A small sign hanging to the side shows the price for the treats and nothing else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny clears his throat to get his attention. The cook looks up and smiles, wiping his brow with the sleeve of his arm. He’s young like them and crazy handsome. He almost looks unreal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, how can I help you?” There’s a slight lilt in his accent, denoting the fact that his Imperial K is limited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny smiles. “We’d like one–” He looks down at Ten about to ask if he wants some but stops when he sees the expression on his face. Ten is staring at the cook with a blank look on his face, eyes glazed over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cook quirks an eyebrow when he notices him just staring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nudges Ten. “Hey, you want one too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten nods slowly. Johnny turns back to the chef, holding up two fingers. “Two of whatever you’re making, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cook smiles and nods, turning around to face a stack of baskets to the side on their own raggedy table. “There are seats if you like,” the cook says while he reaches into the top basket with a pair of tongs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you–” Johnny nudges Ten again–“Hey, quit staring and pass me a seat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten blushes and grabs two stools from beside the stall, passing one to Johnny and seating himself in the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cook turns back to them with two small plates, on each a simple round bread. Johnny sniffs and smiles. “These smell delicious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cook smiles and nods his head. “Thank you. They are called frijanpang.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Free-janpang?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cook chuckles and shakes his head, enunciating it slowly, “Fri-jan-pang.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nods his head. “Fri-jan-pang.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, enjoy.” The cook chuckles again and goes back to working at the dough in front of Johnny and Ten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny grabs his steaming bread and pulls it apart down the middle, revealing the sticky red insides. The cook turns away with the dough balled in his hand to two pots behind him on top of an outdoor stove. Johnny bites into his bread while he’s turned away and looks at Ten, whispering, “Hey, what’s the matter with you? Do you recognize him or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten shakes his head no and touches the top of his head gently. “How does my hair look?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny quirks an eyebrow. “Fine. Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cook turns back to them before Ten can answer and Johnny smiles politely at him as he eats his bread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is really good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten starts to eat his bread too, faster than Johnny, surprising both his friend and the cook. “Can I have another?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cook nods and takes Ten’s plate to serve him another bread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he sets the plate in front of Ten again, Ten smiles cutely, “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny then realizes what all the weird staring was and tries really hard </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to roll his eyes. He leans forward as he eats. “So is this festival just for tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cook nods. “It goes to sunrise then done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t see you again!” Johnny pouts and the cook smiles, chuckling politely, at a loss for words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When those words leave Johnny’s mouth, Ten straightens up, glazy look in his eyes long gone and exchanged for determination. Johnny smirks, noticing the change in Ten’s demeanor and extends a hand. “I’m Johnny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cook wipes off his hands on a rag lying nearby and shakes Johnny’s hand. Johnny gestures at Ten. “This is my best friend, Ten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cook turns to Ten to shake his hand as well, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten blushes slightly when their hands linger a bit after shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cook smiles. “My name is Taeyong.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel kinda bad making y'all read so much from the get go. The chapters aren't so long after this... well except for number 5 but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it :)</p><p>What'd y'all think? Like it? Didn't like it?<br/>Let me know :)<br/>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/Greyquill8">the blue bird app</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.me/Greyquill8?t=1569799700">curious cat</a> :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Groundwork; Sultans of Ping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t think I was staring as much as you claim I was.” </p><p>“Ten, it’s like you were practicing mind control on him or something.” </p><p>“I was a cook?” </p><p>Johnny nods. “The best one. Your sweet bread was like heaven-sent.” </p><p>Taeyong stays silent for a moment, looking down at his hands. “What happened after that? How did I go from making bread to waking up in that laboratory with Ten?” </p><p>Johnny rubs the back of his neck. “Well, there’s still a 3 revolution gap between those two events…” </p><p>Taeyong looks at Johnny and then at Ten wide-eyed for a moment then looks back at his hands. “I feel like I should be remembering something but… I’m more confused than before. Who was he?” He turns on Ten before he can reproach him. “I’m not him. I can’t be. I cannot remember any of it… I don’t even know Kwamrakian! I don’t know my supposed own language! How can I be him?” He stands and steps away from them, moving over to the glass wall that overlooks the city. </p><p>His head is beginning to hurt from thousands of clashing thoughts and emotions, but frustration presides and he hugs himself as he looks over the shining glass buildings that make up the city. </p><p>The sun continues to climb in the sky. </p><p>Johnny and Ten watch Taeyong with concern in their eyes. Ten sighs and Johnny puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezing in a comforting manner. Ten looks over at Taeyong standing in front of the glass wall and speaks softly, “I should’ve listened to you.” </p><p>Johnny shakes his head. “You didn’t know better, but we’ve got to help him somehow. Now. No more putting it off. Just tell him the truth.” </p><p>“<em> I did </em>! You did too! What else is there to do?” </p><p>Johnny shakes Ten with a tight hold on his shoulder. “Try again. If Taeil lost his memory, like all of it, you better believe I’d do everything in my power to make sure he regained some sense of normalcy. Some... Some sense of himself, you know.” </p><p>Ten looks at Johnny and smiles slightly. “Thank you.” </p><p>“Don’t thank me yet.” </p><p>Ten gets up and strides over to Taeyong, who’s still hugging himself before the city. He places his hands on his shoulders and runs them down over his arms to hug him from behind, pressing his face to his shoulder. </p><p>Taeyong stays still, quiet for a moment before, “Why didn’t you tell me from the start?” </p><p>Ten presses the side of his face to Taeyong’s shoulder, feels the synthetic warmth of his body. “I didn’t know,” his voice comes out softly, “I thought you’d remember. I messed up. I didn’t know what to do… I didn’t realize it then that it was still you in there. Still my Taeyong... so I didn’t say anything.” Ten hugs him tighter when Taeyong doesn’t say a word. “I know you probably resent me. ‘What purpose is there if you have nothing?’...” He sighs softly. “Just let me tell you the rest. You deserve to know who you are and where you came from before I put you in this body.” </p><p>“... I’m a replica.” It comes out of Taeyong’s mouth somewhere between a question and a statement. </p><p>“No. A metamorphosis.” </p><p>Taeyong glances over his shoulder at Ten. </p><p>He looks up at him, pleadingly. “Let me tell you the rest. Please.” </p><p>Taeyong lets Ten grab hold of his hand and lead him back over to the couches. They sit and Johnny puts an arm around Taeyong’s shoulders, squeezing comfortingly. He manages a small smile. </p><p>“After that, Johnny went back to the dorms and we stayed there until sunrise, talking,” Ten starts, “And that’s how I spent the rest of the semester. When I wasn’t in class, I was taking the train to see you at your home. We don’t have any pictures of it, though… And, sometimes, you’d take the train and come see me.” </p><p>“If he was busy, we’d hang out,” Johnny adds. </p><p>Ten nods, “That’s how we spent the semester until it was over.” </p><p>Taeyong quirks an eyebrow, looking at Ten.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Ten stands on his tippy-toes, trying to look through the steady crowd streaming in and out of the Interplanetary Transit System, or IPTS for short. </p><p>The sun sits high in the sky. </p><p>Johnny stands beside him. “Are you su-” </p><p>“Yes, he said he’d be here.” </p><p>Johnny glances back at the building, hand on his suitcase. He waits a moment. “I’m going to make sure they don’t leave without us.” </p><p>Ten turns to look at him. “You’re not gonna say goodbye?” </p><p>Johnny reaches for Ten’s suitcase. “I did yesterday just in case I didn’t see him today. Don’t take too long.” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Johnny smiles and nods before turning to walk up the stairs leading into the IPTS building. </p><p>Ten watches him go before turning back to look through the crowd for a certain someone. Then he spots him. Taeyong pedaling as hard as he can on his bicycle, wearing jeans and a black tee, his casual clothes, and as he nears, Ten notices his hair is damp and drying into his signature scruffy look. He must’ve washed up before he came from his job at the bake shop. He hurries forward to meet him halfway. </p><p>Taeyong smiles wide and slows when he sees Ten, standing on the pedals before jumping off gracefully to stand before his boyfriend. “Hi.” </p><p>“Hi.” </p><p>Taeyong props his bike before Ten jumps on him, throwing his arms over his shoulders and holding on tight. He smiles and wraps his arms around his waist, pressing his face to his shoulder. </p><p>A span into the semester and Ten had gained not only curious experiences on this new, strange planet but also met a boy that made the sun seem warmer, the universe more intriguing, love seem sweeter. A few rotations after that and Ten learned the Kwamrakian words for “boyfriend”, “I love you”, and “lover” among others. </p><p>Taeyong presses a kiss to his ear and Ten smiles, pulling away enough to look up at his pouting boyfriend. “I will miss you.” </p><p>“I know. I’m going to miss you too.” </p><p>Taeyong smiles slightly and lets his hands fall to his sides. Ten reaches forward to entwine their fingers. </p><p>“I’m going to come and visit you as often as I can.” </p><p>“That is a 5-hour ride,” Taeyong chortles. </p><p>“And I’d ride that bullet train every day just to see you.” Ten smiles and then pouts cutely. “You won’t forget me, right?” </p><p>Taeyong shakes his head vigorously. “Never.” </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>Behind them, a small broadcast of trains soon to depart is announced, Ten’s train in the list. </p><p>“You have to go.” </p><p>“I don’t want to go.” </p><p>Taeyong smiles. “I will send you holomail.” </p><p>“You promise?” </p><p>“Promise.” </p><p>Ten smiles wide and hugs Taeyong, kissing him one last time. Taeyong smiles against his lips and holds it for a moment before Ten is pulling away, whispering a ‘<em> Teah samang </em>’. </p><p>Taeyong blushes pink up to his ears and grins. “I love you too.” </p><p>Ten steals one more kiss and then says goodbye, running into the station before he’s left behind. </p><p>Taeyong watches him go, smiling, heart pounding and already feeling the ache of longing. He stays a moment longer and then turns around to make his way back to the train station that’ll take him home.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“We kept the long-distance relationship going for a long time, a little over a revolution. I tried to visit you as often and as long as I could. Sometimes it’d be every rotation. Sometimes every two rotations. And once in a blue moon, you’d come visit me too to surprise me.” Ten grins. “I would have gone every day if I could but I was a broke college student, who could barely afford food on the daily.” </p><p>“I offered him a job at one of my dad’s warehouses but-” </p><p>“I wasn’t going to wake up at the ass crack of dawn and then go halfway around the planet. 9 to 5’s just aren’t me.” </p><p>Johnny rolls his eyes and mumbles, “Would’ve made money a lot quicker.” </p><p>Ten reaches around Taeyong to smack the back of Johnny’s head. “Shush. So when I visited you, I’d always bring you a gift. Most of the time it was ingredients or band shirts–” Ten gestures at the box of clothes–“Those in there.” </p><p>Johnny gapes, offended. “Um, excuse you–” he glances at Taeyong, reaching for the box–“Do you mind?” </p><p>Taeyong shakes his head no, smiling slightly, amused. </p><p>Johnny reaches into the box and pulls out a t-shirt with a simple design. A yellow square with 3 black and white oval pictures of old Terrans accompanied by red lettering. “This one. I got it for your birthday. You were really into classical music and me, being the amazing best friend I am and your local chill Terran–” he winks and wiggles his eyebrows–“was able to get this limited edition shirt of one of your favorite musician trios.” </p><p>Taeyong looks at the shirt for a moment before removing the shirt he’s wearing, eliciting dismayed stares from both Ten and Johnny, and replacing it with the other. He ignores them and smooths the shirt over his chest before folding the other one neatly on his lap. “Continue.” </p><p>“Well, with every visit I made, our relationship became stronger until we were planning our lives together,” Ten speaks nonchalantly as if he’s talking about the weather and crosses his legs, leaning back onto the couch. “I started cutting my visits short and working longer hours. Saving up money for a place for us and I did find us a place, an apartment with a big kitchen because I know how much you loved to cook and with a view of the horizon, so we could watch every sunrise and sunset.” Ten smiles softly and then stiffens, crossing his arms over his chest. “I surprised you on my second-to-last visit. Told you about the place I bought for us. You were so happy. You’d never smiled so much before. I wanted us to go that very day but you insisted on staying on your home planet a little longer. We agreed to move on my next visit… but it never happened..” </p><p>Johnny looks towards Ten, concerned. </p><p>Ten smiles bitterly. “The next time I visited you were gone. Your life was taken by a couple of spineless cowards with the audacity to call themselves gangsters.” He scoffs and shakes his head, a few tears streaming down his cheeks, voice wavering. “I found you, alone in your home. You had your things packed already but it was too late.” Ten closes his eyes as Taeyong turns to wrap his arms around him. </p><p>Johnny cuts in, “I took care of your funeral, got you a nice little plot in your hometown, and I’d go and visit all the time until Ten brought you back.” </p><p>Taeyong stays quiet for a minute. “So I died in 3315?” </p><p>Johnny nods. </p><p>Taeyong glances at Ten to see him staring down at the floor and then glances at Johnny, who’s staring at a spot on the coffee table. He shifts to face Ten and wipes the tears from his cheeks. “I’m sorry.” </p><p>Ten smiles slightly and holds Taeyong’s hands. “There’s no reason to apologize, Taeyongie.” </p><p>Taeyong looks down at their hands before glancing up at Ten again. “I want to know more.” </p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p>Taeyong nods and brings up one of Ten’s hands to kiss it. </p><p>Johnny glances between the two of them before frowning. “Hey, um, I think we should take a break from this.” </p><p>They both look back at Johnny confused. “What?” </p><p>“I said, I think we should take a break from this. We’ve told you how we met you and part of your past but I think you two should be apart for a while.” </p><p>His suggestion is met with uproar. </p><p>“What the hell are you talking about, Johnny?” </p><p>“I’m not leaving Ten!” </p><p>Johnny stands before them, raising his voice, “Hey! Just hear me out!” </p><p>The duo quiet but share a disgruntled look directed at Johnny. </p><p>“Ten, as far as he can remember, Taeyong has only ever known you. You’re everything to him and I mean that in a literal way. It’d be kind of harmful to the both of you if you continued like this in a, to be frank, Stockholm Syndrome type of situation.” </p><p>“I didn’t <em> kidnap </em> him, Johnny.” </p><p>“You get what I’m trying to say! Taeyong, we could tell you a million things about your past but what you need to keep in mind is that you are your own being with your own thoughts and wants now. You deserve a chance to explore yourself and grow into who you want to be, I don’t want you trying to repeat your past. You understand what I’m trying to say?” </p><p>Taeyong nods uncertainly and Ten sighs, exasperated. “I hate it when you make sense.” </p><p>Johnny crosses his arms over his chest. “So you agree?” </p><p>Ten shakes his head and looks up at Johnny. “And where is Taeyong supposed to stay during this time? Because you know, he’s never been on his own before and if he was, it was strictly for assignment purposes.” </p><p>“With me, of course! Your friendly neighborhood Terran!” </p><p>“Wouldn’t that be just as detrimental to his–” Ten waves his hands about–“growth?” </p><p>Johnny looks at Taeyong. “You got any romantic feelings for me, bud?” Taeyong’s eyes widen and he shakes his head vigorously. Johnny looks back at Ten, “That good enough an answer for you?” </p><p>Ten sighs and pulls himself from Taeyong’s arms, standing. Taeyong looks up at Ten, worry creasing his face. “Ok. Ok…” He puts his hands on his waist and looks down at the coffee table before stepping over to Johnny’s side. “How long do you propose we stay apart? And on what terms?” </p><p>“As long as he needs. Complete radio silence is preferable.” </p><p>Taeyong stands. “But we haven’t gone through all my things yet and what about the memories I do have?” </p><p>Johnny glances at Ten. Ten looks at Taeyong and speaks softly, “Johnny can answer any questions you have. As for your other memories… just know that you saved my life that day in the apartment. You could’ve died but you saved me anyway.” Taeyong stays quiet and Ten glances back at Johnny. “Can I have a moment with him?” </p><p>Johnny nods and reaches for the forgotten remote on the coffee table. He presses a button as he walks into the kitchen and the wall separating both rooms comes down from the ceiling, giving them privacy. </p><p>“Tenie.” </p><p>Ten moves to sit on the couch. Taeyong sits again, close beside him. </p><p>“Do we really have to do this?” </p><p>Ten smiles slightly. “Johnny has a heart of gold and our best interests there.” </p><p>“I’m… scared.” </p><p>Ten hugs Taeyong and kisses the top of his head. “Don’t be.” </p><p>Taeyong presses his face to Ten’s shoulder and Ten runs his hands over his back soothingly. He leans down and presses a kiss to his ear before whispering, “I’m going to leave our line open, ok?” He pulls back to cup Taeyong’s face and looks in his eyes. “But only, <em> only </em> reach out for emergencies, ok, Taeyongie?” </p><p>Taeyong looks into Ten’s eyes, gaze flickering. </p><p>“Yongie?” </p><p>Taeyong nods and Ten kisses his forehead. He hugs Ten close, “What will I do without you?” </p><p>“Whatever you like.” Ten smiles and pats his chest. “Just be careful.” </p><p>Taeyong nods. “I will.” </p><p>Ten looks up at Taeyong and runs a hand over his cheek, smiling slightly. Taeyong is smiling but there’s worry in his eyes. “I know this is all new, but you’re going to be fine.” </p><p>Taeyong shakes his head. “I’m not worried about myself.” </p><p>Ten grins and winks. “I’ll be ok.” </p><p>Taeyong blushes slightly and smiles, leaning down to press his forehead against Ten’s. </p><p>Ten smiles and whispers, “I think I should go.” He starts to pull away but is stopped by Taeyong’s hands on his cheeks, tilting his face to kiss him. Ten makes a small sound of surprise and in an instant has Taeyong on the floor with his hands pinned behind his back. </p><p>Johnny peeks around the wall when he hears the thud of Taeyong hitting the floor. “What the hell…” </p><p>Taeyong groans softly and wheezes, “I’m sorry.” </p><p>Ten keeps him held down. “What was that, Taeyong?” </p><p>“I-I was just trying to be romantic.” </p><p>“That’s not romantic, Taeyong. That’s non-consensual intimacy. We both have feelings for each other, but we’re not dating. Not yet.” Ten gets up off of Taeyong and steps back. Taeyong slumps on the floor and rolls onto his side, looking up at Ten. Ten smirks and shakes his head, walking over to where Johnny is. </p><p>“You ok?” </p><p>“Yes. I’m gonna go. Take care of him please.” </p><p>“I will. We will.” </p><p>Taeyong sits up on the floor, watching Ten and Johnny talk. </p><p>“Thank you for everything. I really don’t know what I’d do without you.” </p><p>Johnny grins. “Yeah, well, you’re gonna owe me for this, short stuff.” </p><p>Ten snorts and shakes his head. “I’m not short, you’re just tall.” </p><p>“Keep telling yourself that,” Johnny chuckles. </p><p>“I guess I’ll see you around.” </p><p>They hug each other. </p><p>“Where are you gonna go?” </p><p>“Oh, you know, here and there.” </p><p>“Alright. Don’t get into too much trouble.” </p><p>“Me? Trouble?” Ten walks towards the door with a smirk on his face, Johnny follows, and Taeyong gets up to follow behind him. </p><p>Johnny presses on the keypad beside the door, “I can let you borrow a ship if you need one?” </p><p>Ten shakes his head. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll find my way.” The door slides open and Ten steps into the elevator. He turns to face Johnny and Taeyong and winks. “Say bye to Taeil for me.” Johnny nods. Ten looks at Taeyong and smiles. “Bye, Yongie.” </p><p>The door slides closed and then Ten is gone. </p><p>Taeyong stares at the door for a moment, mind still trying to process that he’s on his own now. </p><p>Johnny glances down at Taeyong and pats his back. “You ok?” </p><p>Taeyong nods slowly. </p><p>“I’ll help you move your things to your room.” </p><p>Taeyong looks back at Johnny as he walks over to his banker boxes. “Johnny?” </p><p>Johnny looks over his shoulder as he lifts one of the boxes. “What’s up?” </p><p>“What do I do now?” </p><p>Johnny smiles and jostles the box a bit. “You can start with going through these and putting the stuff away in your room.” He glances out the wall. “There’s still a couple of hours left before Taeil comes home so you have time to get situated and then we’ll figure out something to do after that. This is your home now–” he notices Taeyong’s sudden pout–“well, for now, so you’re welcome to whatever you want.” </p><p>“Thank you, Johnny.” </p><p>“We’re friends. No need for thank you’s.” Johnny smiles. </p><p>Taeyong walks over to help Johnny carry the boxes to the guest room he shared with Ten. Johnny sets the box down at the foot of the bed and steps aside to let Taeyong pass. “Ok, so whatever you need, I’ll be in my office down the hall. Um, you don’t have a phone or anything, right?” </p><p>Taeyong shakes his head no. </p><p>“Ok, so I guess we need to get you a computer or something… Give me a sec, I’ll be right back.” Johnny walks out of the room and returns a few moments after with a laptop and its charger. “These are for you.” He places the laptop on the bed along with the charger. “You can access the archives through there if you need to. You know how to use a laptop, right?” </p><p>Taeyong nods. </p><p>“Ok, good.” Johnny looks around the room. “I think that’s it… uh, do you need to eat?” </p><p>Taeyong shakes his head, “No, I was built to be self-sustaining, but eating can be fun.” </p><p>Johnny quirks an eyebrow and chuckles, “Ok, well, you’re welcome to the kitchen.” Johnny stands in the doorway, looking back at Taeyong. “If you need anything, I’m right down the hall.” Taeyong nods and smiles. Johnny smiles back and walks out of the room, the door slides close behind him. </p><p>He listens to Johnny’s footsteps recede down the hall before sitting on the bed beside his new laptop and the boxes of his old things. He isn’t sure what to do even after Johnny’s suggestion of settling in. He is without a guide or so it feels like it. A quick glance at the window and check of his internal clock tells him it’s early afternoon. If he plans accordingly he could… could <em> what </em>? </p><p>He sits at the edge of the bed for a short while, staring down at his lap. He is without orders… It’s daunting, to say the least, and considering that for most of the life he remembers, he was in service to Ten as a bodyguard, as his companion. Now that his job is, essentially, out of commission and Ten is no longer around, for the time being, anything and everything seems… aimless… </p><p>He glances at the boxes and fiddles with the drawstrings of his sweatpants. No orders means he can do what he wants… that <em> is </em> what Ten said after all… Ten also said they weren’t dating. That statement on its own is concerning considering all they’ve done together but then again, neither of them ever explicitly called each other “lover” or even “boyfriend”... </p><p>He’s going to have to revisit the romance movies for tips, but, for now, he’s feeling a little more curious about his past. He pulls the box with the shirts closer and riffles through. There’s many band shirts and, while he enjoys listening to the radio every chance he gets, none of the bands within the box are any he’s ever heard of before. He stands and begins folding away the shirts in the empty marron wood wardrobe, taking up most of the first drawer. </p><p>Once they’re neatly put away, he turns to the second box. There’s a dirty jar, some books with their spines facing up, their titles in Kwamrakian fading, a cat plushie, and the small soapbox that Ten pointed out to him. He impulsively reaches for the box but stops before his hand makes contact with it… If it’s as important as Ten told him it was, maybe it’d be best to check that out last. He grabs it and sets it aside on his nightstand. </p><p>He grabs the dirty jar and, when he tries to open it, finds the metal lid melted onto the jar itself. A great majority of the glass is smoked and leaves his fingers smudged black. He holds the jar up to look inside, but all he sees is yellow. From the way it sits, dried and stuck to the insides yet glistening when the light hits it, he can only assume it used to be paint or a dye of some sort. </p><p>He puts the jar on top of his wardrobe and wipes his hands off on his pants before reaching in again to grab the stuffed cat. It’s small enough to sit in his hands. Its orange and white striped fur is short and soft, yet tinted brown, dirty from dust, the brown beads of its eyes are scratched as if the toy was played with regularly, and the pink thread whiskers are unraveling slightly. </p><p>It’s cute and looking into its eyes Taeyong feels a great comfort. He looks it over but finds no tag or anything to indicate the plushie has a name or an owner. He sets it down gently beside his pillows on the bed and then, on second thought, and because he can, tucks it into the covers so only its little face sticks out against the pillow. </p><p>He turns back to the box and grabs the books, carefully drawing them out. There’s five in total, all in Kwamrakian. Two of them are cookbooks, the other three are novels that he has trouble figuring out the genre of. He sets the books beside the jar of yellow dye, planning to access the archives later and teach himself Kwamrakian. </p><p>He finally gets to the third and final box. Inside this one is where he drew out the burnt poster. He sets the poster aside on the bed carefully and looks through the box. It’s nearly filled to the brim with CDs and vinyls except for a bundled rag in the corner. He picks up the rag, whatever is inside is chunky and tough in his hand. He guesses it’s some sort of device. He unravels the rag without dropping what’s inside and finds a music player that looks like a Walkman and an iPod had a baby. Sleek yet bulky. The silver and yellow encasing is polished clean but even that doesn’t cover the tiny dings and scuff marks. On the back, a peeling piece of tape with his initials. </p><p>This doesn’t surprise him one bit and he feels a little giddy at the fact that he doesn’t have to bother anyone for the radio or Taeil to play him more music. He presses on the display and the tiny power button on the side. </p><p>It doesn’t wake. </p><p>He pouts, looks it over, and finds an audio and power jack. The box doesn’t have headphones or a charger and he adds asking Johnny for both to his list of things to do. He places the device on his nightstand beside the soapbox. </p><p>He looks back in the box at the CDs and vinyls. They’re in different languages and from different cultures than his own Kwamrakian. Most are Terran, actually, and since anything that comes out of Terra for the rest of the universe is always in Imperial K, he’s able to read a majority of them. The few in other languages, he’ll have to translate later. The genres span alternative to classic, with the latter making up most of the records in the box. Some of the discs have ‘TXT’ written on them in marker. He assumes those are the ones he and Ten co-owned. </p><p>He sets the box aside beside the wardrobe adding yet another thing to ask Johnny for on his growing list. He stands in the middle of the room, looking round and fiddling with his fingers. </p><p>Two things are obvious: he liked to cook, and he loved music… Well, he still does but he isn’t any closer to “finding himself” than he was before. His eyes travel to the tiny soapbox and an itching curiosity starts to creep into his mind; his body, however, stiffens with anxiety and trepidation. He manages to turn to face the nightstand fully. The box sits there, harmless in its stature, and yet Taeyong still manages to feel intimidated by it. </p><p>It seems like hours before he gets the courage to step closer but the sound of Johnny greeting Taeil in the living room draws his attention away. He’ll open it after dinner, he decides with a small nod. He hears Taeil’s footsteps walking past his door towards his room down the hall, and Johnny’s follow but stop in front of his door, knocking. “Hey, Taeyong. Wanna help me with dinner?” Taeyong walks over to the door, which slides open as he nears, and nods, looking up at Johnny. He looks over him into his room for a brief moment, Taeyong notices even when Johnny puts an arm around his shoulders and leads him down the hall. </p><p>This isn’t the first time he’s alone with the Terran but it still feels new. Johnny’s always been friendly, not just with him, he’s friendly with everyone he meets and it seems everyone falls for his charm. He isn’t sure what it is that makes Johnny so likeable, whether it’s his height, his smile, or maybe it’s just him. Maybe it’s a bit of everything? </p><p>“What are we making?” </p><p>“That’s a surprise,” he says with a grin that crinkles his eyes. </p><p>Taeyong smiles a little and watches as Johnny removes the wall between the kitchen and living room again before walking behind the island counter. Johnny moves around the kitchen, grabbing bowls, a cutting board, and utensils. He then turns towards the fridge and starts pulling out various vegetables. Taeyong watches with growing interest. </p><p>“Come here, Taeyong. You’re gonna help by cutting this.” He gestures for Taeyong to come closer and once he’s near, shows him how to properly cut the leafy vegetable. “See? Don’t cut yourself, ok?” </p><p>Taeyong nods, grabbing hold of the knife, not bothering to mention the fact that he’s more than capable with a blade. He looks down at the green on his board and looks back at Johnny, who’s begun to riffle through the cupboards again. “How much do I need to cut?” </p><p>“Enough for three beings.” He walks back over and gestures his hands over the round leafy vegetable. “This is how much you need for one.” </p><p>Taeyong nods. “Ok. I got it.” </p><p>Johnny smiles and pats his back before going back to the cupboards. Taeyong smiles as he starts on the task he was assigned, diligently chopping at the board. Johnny works beside him, chopping other vegetables with a sort of finesse that Taeyong can’t describe. Johnny’s hums fill the silence between the sounds of knives meeting boards with dull thuds. </p><p>Every time he’s with Johnny it’s like this. They don’t say much, but they don’t have to. They’re comfortable in each other’s presence. Yet Taeyong has always wondered why that is. Even before when his only purpose was to be a bodyguard, when he’d grow curious, Johnny would help him access the archives by lending him his phone, or when the radio was playing something he liked, Johnny would discreetly turn it up. </p><p>All friendly gestures but maybe what really touched Taeyong was the simple act of being treated as an equal, a being with his own thoughts and wants, not just a machine. Despite that, Taeyong’s always felt it: <em> this being means a lot to me </em>. And now, knowing what he knows, he can tell they were close in his past. He hopes to grow close to him once again. He sets the knife aside when he’s done, turning to face Johnny. “Is this enough?” </p><p>Johnny glances over and nods. “Put one serving in each bowl here,” he says while pointing them out with his knife. Taeyong makes sure to measure out every bit precisely so that each bowl has an equal amount. Johnny watches him distribute each chopped leaf with a growing smile. He takes the bowls once he’s done and adds the vegetables he was chopping until the bowls are all full of green, purple, and orange veggies. </p><p>“And dinner is ready! Good job, Taeyong, you now know how to make salad!” </p><p>Taeyong smiles like he’s just won the lottery and clasps his hands happily over his chest when Taeil walks in, dressed down in his pajamas. “What’s for din-din?” </p><p>“Your favorite salad, love!” </p><p>Taeil settles on his seat at the island while Johnny slides one of the bowls closer to him along with a fork. “Oh, great. Remind me to quit my diet.” </p><p>Johnny chuckles, kissing him on the temple, and sits beside him, pulling a bowl close to himself. Taeyong sits next to Johnny and looks down at his bowl, still smiling. All existential worries dissipated by the simple fact that he can do new things, things he wants to do. </p><p>They begin to eat, Johnny and Taeil chatting idly about Taeil’s work. Taeyong finds he’s not very fond of the acrid taste of salad but smiles nonetheless as he eats, spazzing every two seconds. Taeil looks over and chuckles when he sees him, “You don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to, Taeyong.” </p><p>Taeyong shakes his head no and continues to eat, he’s bent on finishing it. Johnny grabs his shoulder and shakes him after a particularly long spasm. Taeyong only grins in response as if he’s not malfunctioning. </p><p>Taeil gets up to grab the remote to the house and comes back over, scrolling through the display. “It’s way too quiet. We need some music.” </p><p>Johnny smiles as he finishes his salad, glancing at Taeyong, who’s given up on his own salad and is looking towards Taeil excitedly. Taeil presses on the display and music starts to play from the speaker in the living room, another 80’s tune though this one is a lot more calm than the ones he’s played before. Taeyong sways in his seat to the rhythm as Johnny begins picking up the dirty plates and putting them in the sink. Taeil watches Johnny for a moment before turning to Taeyong. </p><p>“So, Taeyong, how long are you planning on staying with us?” </p><p>Taeyong smiles over at Taeil but the smile slowly drops, thinking he may not be wanted here. </p><p>Johnny notices and is quick to walk over to him and put an arm around Taeyong’s shoulder reassuringly. “We’re asking because we move between our apartments and houses depending on work. Like sometimes I’ll receive work orders that require me to be in a different part of the universe for a while so we’ll move over there, you follow?” </p><p>Taeyong nods slowly and Taeil quips in, “That’s why we’re asking. It’ll be nice to have someone else around.” </p><p>He smiles and Taeyong can tell that he means it. He rubs his arm and looks down at the black countertop before glancing up at their long shadows stretching up the wall onto the ceiling, cast by the setting sun. </p><p>“I’m not sure… I am supposed to find some semblance of ‘myself’ and then… return to Ten? Though I don’t even know where to begin. This is the most difficult thing I have ever done and I have no data over finding one’s self,” he says with a bit of a dejected look. </p><p>Johnny looks every part as confused as Taeyong. </p><p>Taeil looks at them both and hums a bit before getting up from his seat. “Well, you can start by trying out new things. Then one by one, you’ll find all the things you like to do. Hobbies are something everyone has and an important part of a being, you know.” </p><p>Both Taeyong and Johnny look at Taeil like he’s just given the answer to the most perplexing question in the universe. </p><p>“Let’s start with movies!” He walks towards the living room, ignoring their stares and plopping himself down on the couch. “Baby, I want popcorn!” </p><p>Johnny slowly turns in his seat to look at Taeyong. Taeyong turns from looking at Taeil to meet Johnny’s gaze. A moment passes, understanding exchanging between them before Johnny gets up to make popcorn and Taeyong walks over to sit with Taeil. The curtains of the wall behind them draw themselves closed with a press of a button on the home remote Taeil holds. The only lights in the room now are a small yellow one in the kitchen and the one of the TV shining down on them. </p><p>“Want me to choose a movie or do you want to choose one?” Taeil asks, looking at Taeyong. </p><p>Taeyong shakes his head and scratches the back of his neck, smiling slightly. “I do not really know any good movies…” </p><p>“Not one?” Taeil looks at him expectantly and Taeyong looks away. Taeil turns back to look at the TV. “Well, that’s ok. I’ll pick something.” </p><p>Johnny walks over with a bowl of popcorn and settles down next to Taeil as the movie starts. “What’s this?” Johnny whispers. </p><p>Taeil leans into Johnny, drawing his feet up on the couch and grabbing a handful of popcorn. “The Revenant,” he says around his mouthful. </p><p>Johnny looks at Taeil, eyes wide. “Isn’t this too… you know?” </p><p>Taeil rolls his eyes. “He used to be a mercenary. I think he can handle a little survival movie–” he pats Johnny’s knee–“Now shush. Movie’s starting.” </p><p>Johnny watches the movie with a bit of apprehension twisting his gut until he forgets what he was worrying about and loses himself in the plot. Mixed race beings were really treated horribly… they still are. He glances over at Taeyong occasionally. He’s hugging his knees and his wide eyes are unblinking as he watches the scenes play out, the images reflected in his eyes. He doesn’t look uncomfortable so he assumes he’s alright with the contents of the movie. </p><p>Johnny starts to nod off, leaning his head on Taeil’s and letting his eyes droop closed. Taeil presses his cheek closer to Johnny’s chest, having long fallen asleep and barely holding on to the popcorn bowl. </p><p>Taeyong continues to watch the movie, eyes never leaving the screen. It’s only when they start to show the backstory of the main character that his eyes start to shine with tears. He’s seen brutality up close, seen how evil some beings can be, but it’s like the movie emphasizes on it… and he’s never felt such anguish before. He can’t even begin to imagine what it’s like to lose someone so close to him… </p><p>The bowl in Taeil’s hands falls to the floor with a thump, scattering popcorn and rousing the sleeping couple. Taeyong quickly blinks away his tears and tries to appear nonchalant. Taeil sits up and looks down at the mess, sighing softly, “I guess that’s my cue to go to bed.” He reaches for the remote and presses a button before picking up the bowl and taking it into the kitchen. </p><p>A slat along the baseboard of the room slides open and a small circular robot comes skittering out, sucking up popcorn as it zooms this way and that. Taeyong looks at it in surprise and Johnny watches Taeyong. He glances at the TV and sees the movie is nearing its end. </p><p>“Do you want to keep watching, Taeyong?” </p><p>Taeyong looks at Johnny for a second shaking his head no before continuing to watch the cleaning robot as it skitters back to its post inside the wall. </p><p>“Ok, time for bed.” Johnny stands, stretching his arms over his head and then looking down at Taeyong. “Come on.” he smiles and holds out a hand. Taeyong looks up at Johnny and takes his hand, stepping off the couch and letting Johnny lead him away to his room. </p><p>Once there, Johnny lingers in the doorway. “So if you need anything or if you want to talk about anything, you can always tell us, ok?” </p><p>Taeyong nods, looking round his room before remembering what he was going to ask Johnny for. He turns around to face him. “I need something.” </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>“Headphones, 3.5mm wire headphones, and a charger… and a media player!” </p><p>Johnny smiles, quirking an eyebrow. “You planning to become a DJ? What you need all that for?” </p><p>Taeyong blushes and chuckles, shaking his head. “I found some discs in my things.” He points over his shoulder. </p><p>Johnny looks over and nods. “Ok, need anything else?” </p><p>Taeyong shakes his head. </p><p>“Ok, I’ll get the stuff as soon as I can.” </p><p>Taeil pops up behind Johnny and wraps an arm around his waist. “Come on, let him sleep.” </p><p>“I don’t need-” </p><p>Taeil looks around Johnny at Taeyong, smiling radiantly, “Goodnight, Taeyong. Rest well.” </p><p>Taeyong looks bewildered for a moment but smiles and nods anyway. Johnny says goodnight as Taeil leads him away. Taeyong watches as the door to his room slides closed and listens to the couple walk to their room. </p><p>When their door clicks closed, he looks around the room again and his eyes immediately land on the soapbox on his nightstand. He has a staredown with it for a few seconds before deciding to open it after he showers and gets into some pajamas. To be honest, he isn’t sure what he’ll find in it and he isn’t entirely sure if he’s ready to find out. So much has happened in one day, it almost feels like it was revolutions ago when he last saw Ten when really it’s only been a couple of hours. </p><p>As he heads into the bathroom, he feels tempted to reach out to Ten but he knows he would probably be upset with him if he did so soon. After his shower, he settles in the bed, under the covers with his stuffed cat. He looks down at it and runs a hand over the top of its soft head. Not really thinking of anything, just letting calm wash over him and warmth bloom in his chest. </p><p>Happiness. </p><p>He smiles and pats it one last time before turning in place to grab the soapbox. It’s light, but tilting it too far to one side makes something inside slide around. He looks over the box for any indication of what could be inside, but there’s nothing except for the faded print. As he turns the box in his hands, he notices his fingers trembling subtly. </p><p>They’ve never done that before. </p><p>He gulps and remembers what Ten said to him once, while teaching him how to properly handle a laser gun. </p><p>“No hesitation, Taeyong. Those who hesitate end up dead.” </p><p>He can hear his words so clearly, as if Ten is right beside him. He exhales softly and opens one end of the box. He peers inside and sees what was sliding around, a ring. He tilts the box so the ring falls in his palm. When he does, a folded paper, along with three photographs, comes sliding out. His eyes widen a bit and he sets the papers aside to examine the ring. </p><p>It’s a simple black ring, no jewels, nothing ingrained. Odd. </p><p>He sets it down beside the photographs and picks up the folded paper. He unfolds it and frowns to see he’s holding a certificate of sorts, written in Kwamrakian. He runs a finger over the paper, over the strange symbols of his mother tongue… </p><p>He notices the laptop given to him earlier sitting at the foot of the bed, and bends forward to drag it close. He sets the paper aside and opens up the laptop. He needs a translator… until he sadly realizes that the keyboard is in Imperial K and he hasn’t the faintest idea of how to input the Kwamrakian writing. Johnny is asleep so he can’t ask him either. He sighs and sets the laptop aside before grabbing the paper and folding it up again. He places the paper inside the soapbox and finally picks up the photographs. </p><p>The first makes his eyes widen and he almost drops the picture in shock. It’s him… It’s me… He’s smiling, shaggy brown hair parted down the middle. He has an arm around Ten’s shoulders. </p><p>Ten... </p><p>He looks… as pretty as he’s always been but there’s a twinkle in his eyes that he’s seen only a handful of times before, something between innocence and naivety, a fragment of his younger self, unmarred by the cruelty of life. His hair is long and combed to the side. </p><p>He runs a delicate finger over the curve of Ten’s cheek and blushes suddenly, dropping the picture on his lap to bury his face in his hands and almost squeal. Ten is so cute! So pretty! He grins as he once again picks up the picture… </p><p>He wants to have this again, wants to have that exclusive intimacy with Ten and to be the reason for his smiles and for that rare twinkle in his eyes. He flips the picture over. There is neat writing in red ink that he recognizes as Ten’s, “TxT”, and just below that, “3/4/15”. This picture was taken four revolutions ago. The revolution he died… He frowns and sets the picture aside. </p><p>The second one is of a baby, maybe 2 revolutions old, dressed in an oversized white tunic that falls around the kid in a pool of fabric. There’s blue leaves scattered on the ground around it. He stares at the picture for a moment, at the kid smiling up at the camera with blue leaves gripped in their hands. He flips the picture over, there’s Kwamrakian writing, someone’s handwriting that isn’t his. He flips it back over and frowns before the realization dawns on him, like a veil being pulled away from his eyes. </p><p>“It’s me,” he whispers in almost disbelief. He stares blankly for a moment before chuckling to himself. He should’ve been able to recognize those eyes and ears. He sets the picture aside with the other and gets to the last one. There’s two beings in it that he doesn’t recognize but if the contents of the other pictures are anything to go by, he can only assume that they are his parents. His mother is wearing a silver tunic embellished with blue-green over her shoulders and around the collar. His father stands in front of her in a similar tunic, only his is cropped to show his midriff and the embellishments are golden. On his head is a sort of white braided headband. His mother has a protective arm around his waist, looking down at him with admiration in her eyes. He’s looking up at her, a hand over hers, and a familiar black ring on his left hand. His eyes widen as he realizes it’s the same black ring he has… </p><p>He has his father’s wedding ring… He flips the picture over, but this one has no writing to offer answers or consolation… They must be gone… </p><p>He adds “Check Kwamrak obituaries” to his list of things to do. He sighs softly and puts the pictures back in the soapbox delicately and finally the black ring. He closes the box and sets it aside within the drawer of his nightstand. He lays down and stares up at the ceiling after he turns off the lamps on either side of the bed. </p><p>This is the start of something new. </p><p>Moving backwards to go forward. </p><p>He breathes in and exhales softly, curling onto his side to wrap his arms around his ridiculously small cat plushie, pulling it close to his chest and closing his eyes to rest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Learning more about our favorite android :)<br/>Thank y'all for the positive support on the first chapter, I hope y'all like the rest :)</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/Greyquill8">That one blue bird app</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.me/Greyquill8?t=1569799700">curious cat</a> :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome to Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s his third day with Johnny and Taeil. </p><p>Johnny is down the hall in his office working. Taeil moved the couches and left the living room bare. He rolled out some yoga mats and set up a small incense burner with a lavender stick. He’s currently laying on one of the mats doing sit-ups while some electro song blasts from the speaker. </p><p>Taeyong was doing the exercises with him but quickly grew bored and sat himself next to the incense burner, watching the smoke curl and rise like silky ribbons. His eyes follow each unique strand and, eventually, he grows curious enough to slice his fingers through one of them, smiling wide in fascination when the string of smoke is cut clean down the middle.</p><p>He keeps playing with the smoke and doesn’t notice Johnny come walking down the hallway till he hears him chuckle faintly. He looks back over his shoulder and smiles. Johnny holds a finger up to his lips as he reaches for the remote that controls the speaker and most of the other condominium’s features. </p><p>Taeil’s eyes fly open and he turns around on his mat when his music is abruptly cut off and replaced with heavy bass and drums along with a soulful voice. He smiles and shakes his head, seeing Johnny with the remote in his hand and grooving as he comes near. Johnny holds the remote up like a mic and starts lip-syncing to the song. </p><p>“<em> Ow, she's a brick house. She's mighty-mighty, just lettin' it all hang out. She's a brick house!”  </em></p><p>Taeil chuckles and stands as Johnny nears, swaying side to side and singing the words to him in an overexaggerated manner. Taeyong laughs, watching them. Taeil swipes the remote from Johnny’s hands to lower the volume. </p><p>“What’s up?” </p><p>“I was just gonna go down and pick up the mail. You done with your workout?” </p><p>“I am now.” </p><p>Johnny chuckles and looks over at Taeyong. “You wanna come with me to get the mail?” </p><p>Taeyong smiles and nods. </p><p>“Well come on.” </p><p>Taeil and Johnny watch with fond smiles as Taeyong sprints to his room to get his shoes. He returns a few moments after wearing his favorite lilac sneakers. Johnny walks towards the elevator with Taeyong following behind him. </p><p>“I’m going to shower. I’m getting sandwiches for lunch.” </p><p>“Panera?” </p><p>“Of course, only the best.” </p><p>Johnny smiles and blows Taeil a kiss as the elevator doors close. Taeil catches it and walks off down the hall. </p><p>The inside of the elevator is all glass paneling except for the floor. Taeyong presses his face against the glass looking down at the city gleaming in the afternoon sun. The first time he rode it he was concerned about Johnny and Taeil’s safety, having witnessed firsthand just how famous the duo is. Johnny was quick to inform him that the glass was one way, they can see out but they can’t be seen inside, and of the special pin needed to even get to their floor, keeping out paparazzi and the like. </p><p>The main lobby is mostly empty save for the receptionist behind the front desk. They exchange greetings as they walk past to the mail automat. Johnny enters another pin into the machine. It makes a beep, letting them know it’s retrieving their mail. Taeyong, out of habit, stands behind Johnny, facing the front doors of the building, keeping an eye out for any danger. </p><p>The machine beeps again and ejects a small compartment from its front, holding their holographic display envelopes. Another compartment opens on the side and a medium-sized cardboard box slides out. Johnny grabs the mail and gestures at the box. “Taeyong, that’s yours.” </p><p>Taeyong looks at it with curiosity and picks it up, hurrying to follow Johnny back to the elevator. When they walk into the condo, there’s an insistent tapping sound coming from the kitchen. </p><p>“Oh snap, food’s here.” Johnny speedwalks over to the kitchen, putting the mail down on the counter as he moves around it to a silver hatch with a glowing red light above it that Taeyong hadn’t noticed before. It blends in with the backsplash of the wall. Johnny lifts the hatch open and grabs a large paper bag from within. He sticks his head in. “Thank you!” He closes the hatch and puts the paper bag down on the island. </p><p>Taeyong looks out the glass wall when he sees a zip of movement in his peripheral. A carrier drone with the Panera logo on its side, flying off. </p><p>“I’m going to go get Taeil.” </p><p>Taeyong watches Johnny walk off and then looks down at the box in his hands. It’s light, no more than 20 pounds. He shakes it slightly, but can’t hear anything rattle. He frowns and puts the box down out of the way as Taeil comes down the hallway in a hoodie and shorts, fresh out of the shower with Johnny following behind him. They sit to eat their sandwiches. </p><p>Taeil and Johnny chat about… something. Taeyong, for once, not paying attention to their conversation and occasionally glancing over his shoulder at the box as if it’ll grow legs and run away. </p><p>Johnny notices and nudges Taeyong. “Go ahead and open it.” </p><p>Taeil looks over at Taeyong’s half-eaten sandwich. “He hasn’t finished eating though.” </p><p>Johnny shakes his head and nods towards the box. “Let him. He can finish it after.” </p><p>Taeil sighs as Taeyong hops off his stool and walks over to the box, kneeling in front of it. He looks it over for the opening flaps. </p><p>“Oh, do you need scissors-” Johnny stops as Taeyong simply swipes his fingers across the top of the box, cutting it open seamlessly. “Nevermind.” </p><p>Taeyong pushes the flaps open and sticks his hands into the pool of foam peanuts until his fingers brush against another box. He pulls it out and smiles when he sees it’s the media player he asked for. He admires it for a moment. It’s sleek with wooden paneling and vintage LED displays. </p><p>“There should be more in the box, Taeyong,” Johnny says with a smile. </p><p>Taeyong grins and reaches inside the box again, feeling around until he picks up two smaller boxes. His headphones and charger. He smiles and hugs the boxes to his chest before turning to Johnny. “Thank you!” </p><p>Johnny smiles and bows his head with a small wave of his hand. </p><p>“You can plug in that media player in the wall over there beside the speaker,” Taeil says as he presses a button on the home remote. A small panel on the wall slides open, revealing a few different outlets. Taeyong walks over to it with his new things in his hands. He sits beside the outlets and unboxes the media player, pulling out two cords from its back and plugging them into the wall. </p><p>Johnny walks over after helping Taeil clean up their lunch. “What you gonna play us, bud?” </p><p>Taeyong looks at the couple shyly and shrugs. Taeil gets up from his stool to pick up his yoga mats as Johnny moves the sofas back into place. Taeyong gets up and goes to his room, returning with his box of CDs and vinyls. </p><p>“That’s a lot!” Taeil exclaims and Johnny joins Taeyong on the floor. Taeil settles on the couch as Johnny looks into the box with Taeyong. </p><p>“There’s a lot of great choices here, Taeyong…” Taeyong pulls a contemplative face bordering on anxious and Johnny makes a small noise when he catches sight of a familiar album. “Want a recommendation?” </p><p>Taeyong nods, relieved and Johnny reaches into the box, pulling out an album with a black and white cover. He opens the case, slides the disk into the port of the media player, and presses the next button four times. He sits back and looks up at the speaker with a small smile. Taeyong’s eyes widen when he hears the first G note on the piano and the notes that follow. </p><p>Why does it sound so familiar? </p><p>He stares up at the speaker as the song continues, eyes wide and mouth dropping open slightly. Johnny smiles and nods along with the song, mouthing the words. </p><p>“<em> When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city.”  </em></p><p>Taeyong starts to nod his head along unconsciously. As the song continues, Johnny switches between playing air guitar and drums, scrunching up his face with effort. It’s only after the bridge that Taeyong starts full-on headbanging alongside Johnny. </p><p>“<em> We'll carry on! We'll carry on! And though you're dead and gone, believe me, your memory will carry on!”  </em></p><p>As the song ends, Johnny and Taeyong fall onto their backs laughing out of pure happiness. Johnny sits up to press pause as the next song starts playing and Taeyong wipes away the small tears that collected in the corners of his eyes. </p><p>“What… what was that?” </p><p>“Only one of the best songs ever written… it used to be- <em> is </em>one of our favorites.” Johnny smiles but can’t hide some of the melancholy in his eyes. </p><p>Taeyong notices and hooks his arm with Johnny’s, grinning wide. “Play it again.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>It’s his fifth day with Johnny and Taeil. </p><p>Taeil is away at work, another photoshoot. Johnny is looking through the fridge and calling out what they’re gonna need to get from the store. “Aaaaaaaand, orange juice.” </p><p>He steps back to close the fridge and bumps into something that makes a small squawk. He looks back to see Taeyong right behind him, holding his phone to his chest, headphones skewed on his head and connected to the Walkman dangling on his hip from his black jeans. He quirks an eyebrow when Taeyong blushes and steps back. </p><p>“Did you get all that?” </p><p>Taeyong nods and turns the flip phone around to show him the list he made. Johnny taps on the full display to scroll and look over the list. </p><p>“Good job.” </p><p>Taeyong smiles and closes the phone, putting it away in his pocket before reaching up to fix his headphones around his neck. Johnny glances down at his phone, holding his wrist up. “The market opens in a few minutes. If we leave right now, we’ll get there right as they open. What do you think?” </p><p>“Let’s go!” Taeyong grins, already turning around to grab the home remote from the counter. Johnny snatches it before he can grab it and sets it aside. </p><p>“We’re not taking the ship. We can walk there.” </p><p>Taeyong pouts up at him and Johnny places a hand on his face, pushing him back. He chuckles and Johnny walks around him to go down the hall. Taeyong watches him go and moves to stand near the front door. Johnny returns a few moments after carrying a tote and with a cap placed backwards on his head. Taeyong enters the pin for the elevator as Johnny approaches. </p><p>“Why don’t you just order the groceries?” </p><p>Johnny crosses his arms as they make their way down to the lobby. “I do when I’m lazy–” he nudges Taeyong with his shoulder–“Besides, the market is one of the coolest places here. I think you’ll like it.” </p><p>Taeyong frowns a little. He’s been around his fair share of beings (though most wouldn’t really count as normal citizens) and his bodyguard programming doesn’t really allow much space for <em> ethical </em> social skills… He’ll have to rely on the few he’s picked up from films. </p><p>Stepping out onto the street is a sort of sensory shock for Taeyong, having been cooped up in Taeil’s apartment for the better part of five days. Hovercars are speeding to and fro, honking traffic in the lanes that stack themselves like buildings but go no higher than six stories. The hum of their ion engines only adds to the cacophony. </p><p>Johnny starts walking down the street, unfazed by the sounds and sights but Taeyong finds himself tripping over his feet as he tries to keep up with Johnny and watch the hovercars zooming past. Most of his time was spent traveling with Ten in ships capable of inter-galaxy travel, so rural places like these with hovercars useless for even interplanetary travel are rare to him. </p><p>“Come on, Taeyong. Ten will kill me if I lose you.” </p><p>Taeyong smiles as he hurries to catch up to Johnny walking ahead. The block is lined with luxury apartment buildings similar to the one Taeil and Johnny reside in except for a single store at the corner. When they pass by, Taeyong tries to look into the store but Johnny blocks it out with his body, wrapping an arm around Taeyong’s shoulders. He still gets a good look at the name of the store though with its flashing display. </p><p>“Zav’s Repair Shop,” Taeyong says aloud and tries to look back at the store even as Johnny leads him across the street. “Why didn’t you let me see?” He pouts up at Johnny. </p><p>Johnny shakes him so he’ll stop with the cute act. </p><p>“Because.” </p><p>“That’s not a reason.” </p><p>“It’s an android repair shop… and the owner isn’t too kind to the androids he repairs.” </p><p>Taeyong glances back, trying to get an idea of what Johnny could possibly mean but his arm kind of blocks out most of his view. </p><p>“I’d rather you didn’t know. Hey look, we’re almost there!” He points ahead at a glowing sign for the market. Johnny picks up the pace and Taeyong tries to keep up. </p><p>Once the sign is above their heads is when they get a clear view of the market. Most of the vendors have their stalls set up, and beings are beginning to mill through the market, checking out wares, going about their day. </p><p>Taeyong grabs hold of Johnny’s hand. This is the most amount of beings he’s been around without Ten nearby, it’s daunting… </p><p>Johnny glances down at Taeyong and squeezes his hand. “You alright, bud?” </p><p>Taeyong looks up at him with his dark wide eyes. “It’s a lot of beings…” </p><p>There’s a tinge of fear in his voice and Johnny worries he’ll send himself into another sensory overload and malfunction. Ten isn’t around to help if he suddenly does… He’s going to have to help him through it. </p><p>“Don’t pay them no mind. We’re just grabbing a few things so you can listen to music while we shop if you want. We’ll be out of here before you know it, alright?” </p><p>Taeyong nods slowly but doesn’t move to put on his headphones. Johnny grabs the headphones from around his neck and very gently places them over his ears. Taeyong blinks a few times and then reaches down to press play on his Walkman. </p><p>A random song begins to play, blocking out the background noise, and he grabs hold of Johnny’s hand once again. Johnny smiles and holds Taeyong’s hand firmly, leading him through the market. He buys the things he remembers off the top of his head, placing them in his tote as they walk through until he’s run out of his list. Taeyong stuck close to him the whole while like a Terran duckling following its mother. </p><p>He comes to a stop, trying to remember what else was on their list when a tug on his hand breaks him from his thoughts. He looks down to see Taeyong has removed his headphones and is pointing towards a stall nearby. </p><p>“Johnny, what are those?” </p><p>He looks over at the stall he’s pointing out and smiles. “They’re called bioctfrus. Do you want to buy some and try them?” </p><p>Taeyong looks bewildered as he watches the squirming feelers of the round purple objects in their baskets. “Y-You eat those?” </p><p>“Yeah, I know they’re a little funny-looking but I swear they’re really good.” </p><p>Taeyong nods hesitantly and Johnny smiles, leading him up to the front of the stand to ask for 2 of the odd-looking fruits. He watches as the vendor grabs two of them with gloved hands and places them in a small basket. The feelers of the purple things hang onto the gloves even as they’re placed down in the basket. They’re pulled off with little force and a top is secured with twine so the meandering fruit won’t fall out of the basket. </p><p>Johnny pays for it and sets the basket in his tote. He smiles down at Taeyong. “Can I see the list?” Taeyong nods and pulls out his phone, opening it up and swiping to the list. Johnny leans down to look it over and then stands up straight. “Ok, looks like we’ve got everything. Just one more stop. This way!” </p><p>He starts off down one of the aisles and Taeyong follows until they’re in front of a flower stall. Johnny greets the vendor, an elderly being. Humanoid except for the antennae sprouting from her white hair and the red tint of her skin. She smiles through crow’s feet and sagging skin from her seat beside the stall and looks Taeyong over. </p><p>“Is this a new friend, Johnny?” </p><p>She doesn’t speak Imperial K and Taeyong looks at Johnny happily surprised when he speaks in her language without trouble. Johnny’s looking through the multitude of flowers. </p><p>“He’s an old friend. He’s going to be staying with us for a while.” </p><p>She emits an incredibly calming and safe vibe that Taeyong can’t help but bow respectively and introduce himself to the nice woman. </p><p>Her eyes curve further, indicating her happiness. “How cute.” </p><p>Johnny finally decides on some flowers and hands over the money, a little more than the flowers are actually worth but the vendor takes it without blinking. </p><p>“Taeil will like those.” </p><p>Johnny nods with a big grin. “I hope so.” </p><p>“Come and visit me more often, both of you.” </p><p>They smile and nod. </p><p>“It was nice meeting you, Taeyong.” </p><p>“You too…” </p><p>“Call me Caera.” </p><p>Taeyong grins as Johnny passes him the bouquet of flowers and waves as they walk away, “Goodbye, Miz. Caera.” They make their way out of the market as more beings begin to arrive. </p><p>Johnny looks down at Taeyong as they walk back home. He’s smiling to himself and walking with a bounce in his step. “I didn’t know you knew anything other than Imperial K.” </p><p>“Ten programmed me with many languages for our missions!” </p><p>Johnny quirks an eyebrow. “Not all of them though.” </p><p>He shakes his head. “Only the most common ones and a few that he knew our assignments used. Kwamrakian was never anywhere near the list of my programming.” </p><p>“Are you going to learn it? Or does that have to be programmed too?” </p><p>He shakes his head again. “I’ll learn it.” </p><p>“That’s good. Hey, did you figure out what that paper was?” </p><p>Taeyong nods and looks straight ahead as they walk. Johnny watches him, the hopeful glint in his eyes and the way the smile on his face stays. </p><p>“It’s my birth certificate. My name is Lee Taeyong. My birthday is the 1st day of the 7th span, 3295. My parents were Lee Bo’Wang and Lee Arikwin.” He looks up at Johnny and smiles. “I know that now. Did you?” </p><p>Johnny nods and Taeyong frowns. “Why didn’t you tell me?” </p><p>“You never asked.” Johnny chuckles when he pouts, squishing the flowers a bit when he crosses his arms. “Hey, careful. Those are for my Taeilie.” </p><p>Taeyong immediately stops and holds the bouquet delicately. After looking over the different colored flowers, he glances up at Johnny. </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” </p><p>“Shoot.” </p><p>“Why do you continue to court Taeil if you’re bound to be married already?” </p><p>“Taeyongie, one of the notions I live by is to always treat your partner like the king or queen or monarch they are, always and forever. That’s why I will buy my Taeil flowers whenever I want to show him my love.” </p><p>Johnny smiles wide and Taeyong looks back down at the flowers, wondering momentarily what it’s like to buy someone flowers just because you want to. His thoughts drift and he wonders what Ten’s favorite flowers are. </p><p>He’s snapped out of it by Johnny grabbing his arm, leading him across the street before the light changes and more hovercars zoom past. He glances back at the cars and their metallic colors and then at the flowers in his hands. </p><p>“I think Taeil will like them.” </p><p>“Me too, bud.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>It’s his 7th day with Johnny and Taeil. </p><p>Johnny is stuffing his face with chips while Taeil looks through his computer at the island. Taeyong is sitting close beside him, watching as Taeil flicks through different wedding venues on different planets. </p><p>“What do you think of this one, Taeyongie?” </p><p>“It’s nice. Red suits would be very complementary for this setting.” </p><p>Johnny looks over from where he’s sprawled out on the couch. “I don’t wanna wear red,” he whines. </p><p>“Then come over here and help me pick a venue. Tell him, Taeyong.” </p><p>“We have compiled a list of venues that are highly rated and praised for their scenic locations.” </p><p>Johnny sighs as he switches off the tv and strides over, curled up chip bag in hand. He puts the chips away and pulls a stool close to where Taeil and Taeyong sit, bumping Taeil as he sits. </p><p>“Hey, don’t push!” </p><p>Johnny glances over at Taeyong, completely ignoring Taeil. “Do you always have to talk so informative-like?” </p><p>Taeyong quirks an eyebrow and Taeil pokes an elbow in Johnny’s side. </p><p>“Leave him alone.” </p><p>“I was taught to speak like this?” </p><p>Johnny wraps his arms around Taeil’s waist, pressing his cheek to his chest. Taeil smiles and tries to pry his arms off. “Yeah, I know, but you can talk more natural if you wanted.” </p><p>“Natural?” </p><p>“Yeah, cool like me.” </p><p>Taeil snorts, “Cool?” </p><p>Johnny pulls away and smiles suavely. “Yeah, baby, cool like Johnny.” </p><p>Taeil opens his mouth to refute that entire statement but Taeyong’s small voice cuts through, “I wanna be cool like Johnny.” </p><p>Johnny grins and Taeil shakes his head with a small smile, returning his attention to his laptop’s large holographic display. </p><p>“You gotta start with the way you talk. You gotta talk, you know, natural if you wanna be as cool as me.” </p><p>Taeyong looks down at his hands as if processing that information. </p><p>Taeil nudges Johnny. “Ok so look, I’ve narrowed it down to 5 venues. The final choice will ultimately affect what colors we wear, ok?” </p><p>Johnny nods. “Mhm, got that. When’s our fitting appointment again?” </p><p>“In two days. That’s why we have to decide right now.” Taeil scrolls through the display slowly so Johnny can see the venues listed, along with a photograph of each. </p><p>Johnny wraps an arm around Taeil’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Do you have a preference?” </p><p>Taeil nods and points out the one at the very top. “It’s called Off The Grid.” </p><p>“Very exclusive, hm?” </p><p>“Well yes, I don’t want <em> my </em> special day ruined by prying eyes and nosey reporters.” </p><p>“<em> Our </em> special day.” </p><p>“That’s what I said.” </p><p>Johnny smiles. “Have you thought about maybe having two ceremonies?” </p><p>Taeil nuzzles his cheek against Johnny’s. “Why? You want one on Terra?” </p><p>“Maybe.” </p><p>“We could, but you have to find a suitable venue there.” </p><p>“I’ll get to it–” he pecks Taeil’s cheek–“after this.” </p><p>“Ok.” He pats Johnny’s thigh. “This venue is on Croth 4FLE. In the same galaxy as Momoda but different system.” </p><p>“Hmm.” </p><p>“They have two suns that set minutes after each other so we’d have an extended sunset and if the timing is just right, we’d get some amazing photographs.” </p><p>“I see the appeal. That’s a nice touch, Ilie.” </p><p>Taeil smiles. “Thought you’d like it.” </p><p>Johnny taps on the photographs of the venue, swiping through them in quick succession. “Let me guess. White.” </p><p>Taeil nods. “With yellow and gray accents, but that might affect the overall theme, you know.” </p><p>“It won’t if we stick to light shades.” </p><p>“Smart cookie.” He places a check next to the venue and Johnny leans back with a grin. </p><p>“They don’t call me John-tographer for nothing.” </p><p>“Babe, <em> no one </em> calls you that.” </p><p>Johnny sighs overdramatically, “Not anymore.” </p><p>Music coming from down the hall makes them look back. </p><p>“I didn’t even see him leave.” </p><p>“I’m not surprised. He’s a killer, remember?” </p><p>Taeil frowns and turns in his seat to face Johnny. “So you’ll clear your schedule so we can go and get the measurements for our suits, right?” </p><p>Johnny nods and gets up from his seat. “Yeah, it’s not like I have a bunch to do anyway. Why don’t you just have our measurements transferred?” </p><p>“The tailor wants us to visit his boutique, you know how it is.” </p><p>“Of course. I can see the headlines already. ‘Universally-acclaimed singer and model, Moon Taeil, and famed CEO, Johnny Suh, getting ready for their wedding day!’” </p><p>Taeil grins and shakes his head. “I can’t believe any offices haven’t called you in by now.” </p><p>Johnny pulls away from the Bibery with a tray holding three glasses full of smoothie. “I may have called Yuta to let him know I was going to be busy,” he says as he places a glass in front of Taeil, who deadpans as he shuts the laptop down. </p><p>“You may have or you did?” </p><p>“I may have did.” </p><p>Taeil sighs and Johnny walks over to the hall, shouting, “Taeyong! Come and get your smoothie!” </p><p>Taeil sets the laptop aside, comprised only of a keyboard, and sips at his glass. Johnny sits beside him and Taeyong comes down the hall a few moments after. “There’s your smoothie, bud. It’s your favorite.” </p><p>Taeyong smiles wide as he takes the glass, sipping at it. </p><p>Taeil watches him with a small smile. Maybe the most interesting part of watching the android develop into his own being was getting him into foods. They’d quickly discovered that just about all strong-tasting foods caused him to spazz even if just momentarily, but they found yogurt went down easy for him, and it quickly grew into his favorite snack. So instead of their regular tea time, they’d switched to yogurt smoothie time, for Taeyong. </p><p>“You’re going to have to go back to work soon, you know. Yuta can’t do your work for very long, and it’s not right to him. You better give him more vacation days.” </p><p>“Yeah, I know. I will. I’m not that cruel.” </p><p>“Not that cruel,” Taeyong parrots. </p><p>Johnny and Taeil look over at him bewildered, but he’s staring into his yogurt smoothie, not paying them any mind. </p><p>“Uh, so what are you going to do tomorrow?” </p><p>“Do tomorrow?” </p><p>“I have another photoshoot, and I also have to pass by the studio for a bit.” </p><p>“Oh snap, can we expect more songs from the singing beauty?”</p><p>“More songs from singing beauty?” </p><p>Taeil chuckles when Johnny looks over at Taeyong, eyebrows quirked. “Maybe. I don’t have anything written down yet. Just ideas.” </p><p>“Well, I’m going to stay here and relax-” </p><p>“Stay and relax.” </p><p>“-with Taeyong.” </p><p>Taeil smiles as he downs his glass of smoothie. Johnny fixes Taeyong with a neutral stare. “Why’re you doing that?” </p><p>Taeyong looks up from his glass, wide-eyed and mumbles, “To be cool like you.” </p><p>Johnny’s eyes soften and he smiles. “Ok.” </p><p>Taeil gets up from his seat to put his glass in the sink and pats Taeyong’s back, stroking a bit. “Do you want to keep watching the movie we were watching last night?” </p><p>Taeyong nods vigorously, Johnny worries his head might pop off. </p><p>Taeil grins. “Finish your drink first.” He walks off down the hall, presumably to change out of his workout clothes. </p><p>Johnny watches Taeyong sip at his smoothie, leaning his chin against the base of his palm. When Taeyong notices him staring, he sets his half-empty glass down and mimics his position, everything down to how his feet are crossed. </p><p>Johnny smiles and then looks bewildered, “How are you-” He doesn’t remember Taeyong dragging a stool over there. He stands on the single rung of the stool to look over the counter and finds Taeyong balancing himself with one leg while in a sitting position. </p><p>“Holy shit…” </p><p>“Holy shit!” </p><p>Taeil walks back in and looks at Taeyong, jaw agape at his outburst. “Johnny! Don’t teach him that!” </p><p>Taeyong and Johnny both look over at Taeil like they’ve been caught with their hands in a cookie jar. </p><p>“That’s <em> my </em> hoodie.” </p><p>Taeil ignores Johnny in favor of walking over to Taeyong. “Listen, Yongie, I know you can’t help it if the beings around you say bad words–” he looks at Johnny pointedly–“but that doesn’t mean you should go repeating them, ok?” </p><p>Taeyong straightens up and nods, bowing his head. “I’m sorry.” </p><p>Taeil flicks his nose lightly, making him stand up straight once again and shield his nose with his arm. “Now you know, ok?” </p><p>Taeyong nods and Johnny clears his throat, “Taeilie~” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>He walks over into the living room, Johnny quickly following behind him. Taeyong stays in the kitchen, drinking his smoothie. He sees Johnny’s unfinished glass and discreetly grabs it to finish it himself. He smiles and sets the glasses in the sink when he’s done, bounding over to where Johnny and Taeil are cuddling on one of the couches. He hops onto the other couch, curling up in his favorite spot, head propped on a throw pillow, and another hugged to his chest. The couple looks over at him with fond smiles. </p><p>“Ready, Taeyong?” </p><p>“Yes!” </p><p>Taeil presses play on the home remote and the animated film from yesterday continues. He wasn’t paying much attention to the colorful figures going through their adventure, having put it on because Taeyong wanted to watch it. He reaches forward straining a bit to set the remote down on the coffee table. When he successfully gets it there, he smiles to himself and leans back into Johnny, who rests his arm on his side to interlace their hands. </p><p>He squeezes once and Taeil squeezes back, bringing his hand up to kiss it lightly. Behind him, Johnny turns red and hides his face in Taeil’s hair, a huge grin on his lips. Taeyong pays them no mind whatsoever, completely enraptured by the anime style movie.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://twitter.com/Greyquill8">That one blue bird app</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.me/Greyquill8?t=1569799700">curious cat</a>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Feel Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Hello! A small note: It is Israel Kamakawiwo'ole's birthday today. He would've been 61 years old. His music inspired much of Taeyong's journey in this story so if you've got the time, listen to his cover of <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1bFr2SWP1I">Over The Rainbow</a> :)<br/>Thank you :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s his 10th day with Johnny and Taeil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny and Taeil are at the apartment finalizing some details of their wedding. They ran out of the chips Johnny likes and Taeyong volunteered himself to go and get some more from the market. They reluctantly let him go after giving him enough money for the chips and for anything else Taeyong may want while he’s there, and warning him to not talk to strangers, be careful of the street, and always look both ways before crossing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s done a good job of following all their instructions and he smiles to himself, thinking of how proud they’ll be of him. Unlike the last time he was here, there are few beings and he doesn’t feel nervous in the slightest as he walks among the stalls. He stops in front of one, recognizing the packaging of the “jalapeño” chips Johnny loves. He has no clue what jalapeños are, but he does know that they make Johnny pant and fan at his face like he’s just run a marathon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vendor wordlessly sells him the bag and goes back to whatever task he was doing behind his stand. Taeyong smiles brightly at him anyway and makes his way out of the market, chips safe in the tote he was given. He makes his way back down the street, a bounce in his step, and a smile on his lips. He watches the cars flying past and wonders how they work, wonders how fast the best of them can go. Definitely no faster than the ships he’s been on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waits at the crosswalk for the light to change and once the cars do come to a halt, he skips across, hopping from white line to white line like it’s some sort of game that only he knows of. He makes the final jump to the other side, grinning and chuckling to himself, but comes to an abrupt stop when his eyes catch sight of the corner repair shop, the one Johnny warned him not to look at, “Zav’s Repair Shop”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was closed earlier, metal folding gate keeping the inside out of sight. Now it’s wide open and the lights illuminate the grisly scene within… Dismembered android arms, legs, and heads strewn about on displays along with robotic arms of different functions, wiring sticking out of some. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His entire body locks up at the sight and as he continues to stare, a pit in his stomach begins to form like writhing snakes and an endless abyss, and he can’t stop thinking of how horrible it is. Really he shouldn’t be so disturbed by the scene, his hands aren’t clean whatsoever but he can’t help the unnerving feeling that courses through his whole body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re the same as him, they’re torn apart, no one deserves that, no one should have that happen to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grits his teeth, sight becoming blurry as sobs hiccup out of him. He runs away from the storefront, letting his legs guide him back home, back to the safety of Taeil and Johnny’s apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t stop crying even as he steps into the elevator, even as he steps into the high-end condo, drawing the attention of the couple in the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny and Taeil are on their feet right away, making their way over to the crying android. Taeyong presses himself to the nearest one, which just so happens to be Taeil. Taeil hugs him and runs a hand over his back comfortingly. Johnny places a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder and looks him over for any injuries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Taeyongie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shakes his head and presses his face further into Taeil’s hoodie-clad chest, inhaling the smell of detergent and Taeil’s unique scent of something he can’t quite describe, but it’s good and it grounds him, and he finally lets himself breath when it registers in his mind that he’s home, safe and sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil runs a hand over his head, his stubby manicured nails scratching his scalp soothingly. Taeyong presses himself incredibly close, almost making Taeil lose his balance and fall over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey, Taeyong. It’s ok, you’re ok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he continues to sniffle and cling onto him, Taeil looks up at Johnny, who shrugs. They have no clue what has Taeyong so upset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yongie…” Taeil breaths out softly and starts swaying Taeyong in his arms gently. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come stop your crying. It'll be alright. Just take my hand and hold it tight.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he sings, he can feel Taeyong slowly relax in his hold. Johnny smiles when Taeyong turns his face to wipe at his eyes and cheeks. He takes hold of Taeyong’s hand and gives it a comforting squeeze, which he only partly regrets doing when the android grips his hand so hard it feels like it’ll break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil smiles and continues to stroke Taeyong’s hair. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He continues to rock him gently, humming and stroking his hair until Taeyong’s finally about his wits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong exhales through his lips, puffing up his cheeks and hugs both Taeil and Johnny. The couple shares a smile. Johnny places a hand on the back of Taeyong’s neck, squeezing lightly. Taeyong shrugs his shoulders up to get his hand off, smiling a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods, but he’s still hanging on to them, sort of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened, Yongie?” Taeil strokes his arm comfortingly and Taeyong looks down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw-... saw the repair shop…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil’s eyebrows crease, confused and he looks up at Johnny when he breathes in sharply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw man, I’m sorry, bud.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What repair shop?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny wraps an arm around Taeyong’s neck, bringing him in, squishing him against his chest. “There’s an android repair shop at the corner, and the owner is… you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil narrows his eyes, seethingly and then looks back down at Taeyong, who’s trying desperately to get out of Johnny’s hold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, you’re smothering him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny looks down. “Oh.” He lets go and Taeyong pops out, pretending to try and catch his breath. Johnny pats the top of Taeyong’s head and ruffles his faded cerulean hair. Taeyong grins, swatting away Johnny’s hand and then presents the tote he had hooked on his shoulder the entire time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got the chips!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny takes the tote and looks inside to see the chip bag, crushed, nearly flat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks, bud.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles wide. They both look over when they hear Taeil in the kitchen, talking into his phone, in a language that neither comprehends. Taeyong glances up at Johnny when he mutters a curse under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” he whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny looks down at him. “If there’s one thing you should know about Ilie, it’s that he rarely gets angry. The few times he does, he’ll let you off with a lecture, but once he starts speaking in his mother tongue, that’s when you should pray to every God you believe in and then some…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong glances over at Taeil and gulps. He doesn’t look mad at all, he actually looks nonchalant, holding his wrist up as he talks into his mobile device, inspecting his perfect nails. He hangs up, pressing a finger to the silver bracelet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny approaches slowly, Taeyong close behind him. “Uh, everything good?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil looks over at them from behind the island with a small smile. “Never better. I hope you don’t mind, I invested in more real estate.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil walks around the counter to cup Taeyong’s face in his hands. “You never have to worry about that shop ever again, understand?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles despite his cheeks being squished up and nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil leans up to kiss his forehead and then pulls away, walking back over to the counter and sitting at his usual stool. Johnny pats Taeyong’s shoulder and gives him a thumbs up. “Thanks for going to the market. You’re becoming a normal being now.” He walks over to sit beside Taeil again, going back to their previous wedding discussion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong watches them for a moment before going to his room, giddy. Johnny’s words continue to echo through his head even as he lays down on his bed, headphones on and playing a track by Terran musicians called the Million Dollar Trio. He hugs his cat plushie to his chest as piano and cello alike melodically flow and give rise to the happy feelings within him. He smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s becoming… something new. He can feel it. He wants to make Taeil and Johnny even prouder. He closes his eyes and lays there, letting the good feelings wash over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some time passes. He doesn’t hear when Johnny knocks on the door or when he comes walking over. He opens his eyes when he feels the bed dip. Johnny’s sitting on the edge, facing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He presses pause and removes his headphones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeil left to attend a press conference.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong sits up, eyebrows furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know, I should’ve gone with him, but he wanted me to stay here with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They exchange smiles. Johnny’s eyes travel down to the cat plush still held securely in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong looks down. “It’s mine… They don’t have a name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny holds out a hand. “May I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong hesitantly holds it out and puts it down on his open palm. It somehow looks even smaller. Johnny smiles, looking the small cat over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cute.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you thought of any names for them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They deserve a name, don’t you think?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny passes the plushie back to him. Taeyong holds the plushie for a moment, looking into its brown dingy eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tangerine!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny scrunches up his face and tilts his head. “You want to name them ‘Tangerine’?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods vigorously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, ok. They’re your cat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong grins and sets Tangerine aside, patting their head lightly. Then he remembers the idea he had while listening to music. “Johnny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to be more normal and I think if I tried doing normal being things, I’ll be able to accomplish that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Normal being things? Like what? Getting a job?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shakes his head as if the thought terrifies him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thennn–” he looks up at the ceiling as he thinks–“what about like chores? Do you want chores?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny crosses his arms. “Well, there’s not much to do around here, you know. Apartment takes care of itself and all… but I’m sure there’s something else we can find for you to do.” He gets up. “Do you want to hang out with me in my office while we try and figure something out for you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods, wide-eyed. He’s never been in Johnny’s office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny smiles and heads towards the door. “Come on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong quickly hops off the bed and follows Johnny down the hall to his office. They walk past the master bedroom and another guest room before getting to Johnny’s home office. The door slides open after scanning Johnny’s biological signature with a quick beep of confirmation. Taeyong steps in around Johnny, marveling at everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A desk sits against the far wall with a huge holographic display mounted on the wall, surrounding the desk are a holofax machine and a mini-fridge. Taeyong scampers over to the fridge, looking it over for a door handle to pry on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumps back, bumping into Johnny when the fridge makes a small droning noise and in a chipper voice says, “Hello, John-D!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Johnny chuckles and pats Taeyong’s back. “It’s ok. It’s just the fridge. Hi!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like any beverages or snacks today?” The fridge asks, ever so happy to be of service. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny moves around Taeyong to sit on his hovering ergonomic seat before his desk. “I’ll have hot tea and my guest here will have apple juice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong looks at the fridge with an increasingly suspicious look. It makes a few soft beeping sounds that sound oddly like humming and then it’s top plate slides away and another rises from within, holding their drinks. Johnny reaches for his tea with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy to be of service, sir!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny blows on his cup, holding it up near his lips and glances at Taeyong over the rim, he’s standing stoic still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, bud? Did you want yogurt?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It can talk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s stuck in that body…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny quirks an eyebrow. “I.. uh…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong turns around to look at Johnny, tears making his eyes shiny. “It needs to be free!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny sets his cup down. “What? No, bud–” Taeyong gasps, hurt–“No! I mean, it’s just a fridge. It might have a voice but that’s all. It’s not like you. It can’t feel or cry or think on its own like you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B… But...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny sighs, it’s times like these he wishes Ten were here. He doesn’t know how to explain to Taeyong that there’s a world of difference between sentient mechanical beings and articulate appliances. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just not like you, Yong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong rubs his eyes with the sleeve of his sweatshirt and grabs his cup of apple juice. Johnny procures a stool from beside the holofax machine, pulling it over beside his own seat, and removing the stack of binders that were sitting on it. “There we go, have a seat and cozy up to Johnny.” Taeyong smiles as he plops down and watches Johnny startup his computer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light from the display illuminates their faces and after entering a password, they’re left to stare at Johnny’s background, a picture of Taeil’s side profile, smiling at something out of the camera’s view. Johnny smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, so we need to find you some chores… Hm, ok here’s a simple one–” he grabs the binders from before– “So, in these, I have a bunch of work orders. They’re separated by revolution, but inside the dates are all mixed up. You think you can organize them into chronological order?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong takes the binders, nodding and smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All you have to do is make sure that you don’t mix up the papers between binders.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do that!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Attaboy.” Johnny turns back to his computer as Taeyong starts rifling through the binders. He’s about to get to work on a spreadsheet when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks down to see Taeyong holding the binders neatly in his hands, a grin on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m done.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already?! It’s been five minutes!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong rubs the back of his neck. “Well, it took me a while because some of the dates on these were smudged…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny takes the binders and sets them aside, he turns back around to pat Taeyong’s shoulder. “Thank you. After this, we’ll eat whatever you want for dinner </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> dessert.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles wide and makes tiny noises of happiness as he dances excitedly in his seat. Johnny chuckles and goes back to his work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not long after he starts crunching numbers on the spreadsheet, he huffs in annoyance and tries to desperately tuck his long hair behind his ears. Taeyong watches him mess with his hair every five minutes. It’s disrupting his work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny’s midway through typing in a long series of numbers but stops when he feels fingers in his hair. He glances to the side, Taeyong isn’t in his seat anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Yong, what are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I braid your hair?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- You want to- You know how to braid hair?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not difficult, just a pattern. I’m good with patterns.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaand you want to braid my hair?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a normal being thing, right? Maintaining one’s appearance?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, taking care of yourself is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taking care of yourself,” he repeats all while running his fingers through Johnny’s tangle-free hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh, ok.” Johnny shuts off his computer after making sure that his work is saved because he’d literally pull his hair out if it didn’t. “Let’s go to the living room. There’s more space there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s how Taeil finds them when he gets back from the conference, absolutely bone-tired, and hungry. He can smell pizza and really that’s the most pressing matter here but the sight in the living room is one too arresting to do anything but stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny’s hair braided into one thick strand that runs down to just between his shoulder blades. Taeyong’s sitting between Johnny’s legs as he runs his hands through his hair to give him the tiniest of ponytails. They’re both in their pajamas, open packets of sweets just within reach, and speaker on, playing an incredibly catchy tune with a strong bassline. Taeyong looks over and grins, waving an arm enthusiastically. “Hi!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> breaks Taeil out of his trance, walking over to the duo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d it go?” They ask simultaneously, making Taeil quirk his eyebrows and chuckle a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was long. Did you guys order pizza?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny nods and gestures with his head over to the kitchen. “Yeah, we saved you some. It was Taeyong’s idea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil smiles and leans down to give them both a quick peck on the cheek. Johnny turns his face at the last second, catching his lips instead. Taeil grins. “I like the new hairstyles.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong braided my hair. Looks nice, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, really good-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, look!” Taeyong points at his tiny hair tie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil chuckles, “Yeah, you both look very nice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong grins from ear to ear. Johnny stands and follows Taeil into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is going to break my diet,” Taeil sighs as he grabs a slice straight from the vintage cardboard box and takes a big bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny grins. “You don’t need to diet anyway, baby, you could eat ten whole pizzas by yourself and you’d still be the prettiest being in the room.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil smiles, blushing slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong hopping up and down on the couch and then flipping over it to run circles around the living room, whooping and hollering breaks Johnny and Taeil’s tiny love stupor. They’re confused for a hot second until they hear the song spilling from the speakers. One of Taeyong’s self-proclaimed favorites after Taeil introduced it to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny grins, watching Taeyong go absolutely bonkers and leans down to Taeil. “Does he know you did a cover of this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil smiles a bit proudly and shakes his head. “No, I don’t think he’d like an acoustic cover as much as the original.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He will.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The couple watches on from the kitchen as Taeyong sings and grooves to alien singer Donna Summer’s “I Feel Love”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More soft feels today :)<br/>The next chapter is gonna be a real doozy lol prepare yourselves!</p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/Greyquill8">That one blue bird app</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.me/Greyquill8?t=1569799700">curious cat</a> :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ulmarus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s his 14th day with Johnny and Taeil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil has just left for work after having one of his breakfast juices. Johnny is sitting at the island, talking with his secretary. Taeyong is standing in front of the stove, cooking up breakfast for himself and Johnny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun is shining warmly into the room as it climbs into the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So then everything has been fine?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, so far it has. Production rates are stable. Nothing’s fallen below their quotas, you know. All’s good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound a lot happier than I thought you’d be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only cause </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> handsome guy has been going on regular dates with an equally attractive being.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny chuckles, “I was beginning to think it was cause of work. You basically took my place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a close second.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A comfortable yet pregnant silence follows until Yuta’s voice breaks it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, aren’t you going to ask who it is?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got a feeling I already know who it is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask me anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny grins and huffs out a sigh. “Who is-” He doesn’t even get to finish his question before Yuta starts chattering rapid-fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember that singer from Jackson Wang’s party?! Him! Everything’s going steady, we have occasional dates. It’s always wherever he wants to go though. He’s very specific about the places he likes, you know, where he can’t be seen. He’s pretty famous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny can picture Yuta with his chin in his hands and literal heart eyes and he smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I went through the same thing when I started dating Taeil, publicly, anyway. It’s not too bad, it definitely gets better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I hope so. The guy is a gem.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong approaches Johnny with his breakfast, a plate filled with eggs, bacon, toast, and grits. He places it in front of him very carefully along with a fork. Johnny smiles and pats Taeyong’s back, who smiles and whispers, “What do you want to drink?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, coffee, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’re you talking to?” Yuta asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My friend. The one I told you about.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong, right? How’s that going?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny watches Taeyong happily thumbing at the Bibery’s display as he hums to himself ever so faintly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s going, you know. It’s like taking care of a baby, only the baby learns and grows every day faster than you can keep up. I’m just glad Taeil didn’t mind him staying here. He’s saved me out of a lot of scraps.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course he has. Taeil is like the kindest being in the universe. Super cute too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny narrows his eyes at his phone, a smile scrunching up his nose. “What’s this? You literally make fun of everyone, including me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s cause Taeil is an angel! He’s above the rest of you scum!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny laughs aloud, doubling over onto the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, I called you to let you know that we need you back, and I’m going to use my vacation days.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny looks at his wrist as Taeyong nears, setting down a mug of coffee and a tall glass of orange juice. “Quitting on me already?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, man, I think I deserve it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you do. So where am I needed?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our offices out in the Jigu Sigma system, Laconda galaxy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny looks up for a moment, concentration written on his features. Taeyong watches him, scooping up egg and grits into his mouth. “We have factories there, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Factories. Offices. Communities.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny smiles, “Ok, I remember now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, so they’re going to try and implement new services for the beings there and they want you to oversee the project. Make sure everything is going according to your ‘vision for the company’. Really, I just think they’re too afraid to move forward after your whole daddy fiasco,” Yuta chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, don’t remind me. What’s the project?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, give me a sec. I have the proposals and everything here. Just a sec.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny glances over at Taeyong and smiles when he sees him sipping away at his orange juice and staring out the glass wall. There’s the sounds of Yuta moving around the room till his voice comes through again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re calling it ‘The Automotive Initiative’. Rundown, it’s basically just introducing a new line of work. You know how some beings are still using fission core engines, right? The initiative is supposed to have them bring in their hovercrafts, have them checked out by our automotive engineers at the new facilities we’ll be building, get them switched out with ion engines. The benefits from this whole process are overall, less pollution caused by the old engines, more beings learning the craft of repairing and replacing engines, and if these first few are a success, more jobs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unemployment on the planet isn’t a major issue and neither is environmental conservation, but it’s a pretty good place to have a test run of this. I tell you, the beings you’ve got thinking up this stuff are pretty impressive. It took me nearly a whole rotation to get through the whole thing. So they’re just needing your approval and for you to be there and make any tweaks as you see fit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When am I needed?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As soon as possible. It’s a pretty big project.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, I’ll be at their branch the day after tomorrow. I need some time to let Taeil know and then get settled over there. Send me the project holograms, will you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do, boss.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Yuta.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be there to meet you and then I’m going for my break.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny chuckles, “Ok, see you then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The phone clicks, promptly ending the call. Taeyong has his chin on the counter, empty plate pushed away. He looks up at Johnny, frowning. “Your food got cold.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny looks down. “Oh, don’t worry about it, bud. Put it in the reheater for a few seconds, please?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong gets up to pick up the plate and slides it through the nearly flat machine beside the stove. The plate comes out the other side after a few seconds, food warm as if it’d just been cooked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny looks down at his plate when Taeyong places it in front of him again. “Mmm, looks delicious!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and sits beside Johnny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny begins to eat, sipping his coffee between bites. He notices Taeyong looking up at him expectantly, a small smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. Johnny smiles wide as he takes another bite of bacon. “It’s delicious! Where’d you learn to make food this good?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong only giggles in response. Johnny takes his time eating, breaking up pieces of the crisp bacon to scoop up leftover yolk and grainy grits. He runs out of coffee and Taeyong is quick to serve him more. “Thank you.” Taeyong smiles and goes back to drawing patterns into the dark quartz counter with his nimble fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you listening to the call?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard about the dating, but I tuned it out. I wasn’t interested in listening to that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny snorts, almost spitting up coffee, almost. “Well, we’re going to have to move. I’m needed out in Laconda.” He flicks his wrist, a small holographic display flickering to life at once. With that he begins typing a message to Taeil to let him know about this new work order. Once he’s done, the display dissipates back to the central bracelet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never been there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice, a little barren but it’s nice. Have you ever been to Terra?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shakes his head. “No, but I see pictures.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s kind of like if their Republic of Texas and Republic of Australia had a baby.” The phone gives off a small chime, Taeil’s response. Johnny looks at it and smiles over at Taeyong. “He’s coming home.” Johnny stands to walk around the counter and places his mug in the sink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I need anything?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just your things. We might be over there a while.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny starts off down the hall towards his office. Taeyong follows but stops at his room. He gathers his things, laying them all out on the bed. He can try and put everything in one box, but the loads of shirts might make that difficult. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears the elevator come to a stop at the front and rushes out of his room, sprinting down the hall to greet Taeil. “Taeil!” He bounds up to him and hugs him tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil grins and hugs back, patting Taeyong’s back. “Hi, babie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong steps back, a huge smile on his face. The suitcase at Taeil’s side draws his attention. “What’s that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil brings the silver and pink bag closer. “I bought it for you, for your things.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong grabs the handle and looks the bag over. “For me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil nods and pats Taeyong’s back again. “Hurry and pack, ok? We’ve got to go early so we can spend some time with Johnny at the new house.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong damn near cries looking the suitcase over, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> new suitcase. Johnny and Taeil are being too good to him. He has to repay them somehow. He takes the bag to his room and is glad when all of his band shirts and extra clothing from the auto-dresser fit in the suitcase. He zips it up and sets it aside. His other belongings fit in the box holding his large array of music. He sets the box down by the suitcase and then goes about cleaning up the room, making sure he’s left no trace of himself out of habit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he’s satisfied, he grabs his walkman and hooks it on his waist, headphones strung around his neck, and then he very carefully tucks Tangerine into the front chest pocket of the black jacket he’s wearing. He smiles down at them and then picks up the banker box, balancing it on top of the suitcase, and heads out of the room, rolling his things behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny pokes his head around the hall and beckons Taeyong over. “Let’s go.” Taeyong follows him down the curved hall to the end. He doesn’t usually come to this side, but only because there’s nothing but the elevator that leads down into their hangar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil smiles at them as they near and enters a pin into the strip beside the polished bulletproof glass doors. He’s holding nothing but a briefcase that Taeyong recognizes as Johnny’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not forgetting anything, right?” Johnny asks and Taeyong nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The glass doors slide open with a soft ping and they step inside. The elevator descends into the dark shaft, illuminated by neon blue lights as they rapidly descend. Taeil looks down at his phone when it emits a small noise. “Our escorts are ready.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let them know we’re coming.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil nods as he types into his holographic display. Taeyong tries to look over Taeil’s shoulder but his vision is blocked out by a dark material, he feels the weight of Johnny’s hand on his head and turns to look at him, lifting the brim of the new bucket hat on his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how often Mark wipes your data from the Archives or from the Guard’s records… Just until we get through the waypoint, ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods in understanding and fixes the hat on his head so his face is mostly obscured. The elevator comes to a stop when they reach the level of the hangar. As the elevator doors open, the lights within kick on to reveal two spaceships. One is Taeil’s, the one with the stargazing deck. The other is a smaller hovercraft that Taeyong can tell is for planetary travel only. The door to the larger craft opens up and a ramp extends until it meets the metal floor of the hangar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once onboard, Taeil takes his place at the ship’s helm, putting it into autopilot once they’re out of the hangar and flanked by their Intergalactic Guard escorts, letting them take control of the ship’s navigation. A blue light blinks on the dashboard and Taeil presses on a display beside it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good day, Mr. Moon. I am Officer Laene, joined by Officers Medo, Tukub, and Gwog. We are to safely escort you to the waypoint, correct?” The voice of the officer carries from a speaker on the dash. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Officer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. We have run scans of your vessel and found no malicious interference, but we do have one issue.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What seems to be the problem?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There appears to be a third being on board-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I informed the attendant when I put in the escort order. It’s a new android my fiance and I have bought.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few seconds of silence follow and Taeil worries the Guard might want specs of Taeyong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies, Mr. Moon. The information failed to reach us. We will arrive at your destination in approximately 10 minutes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Officer Laene.” Taeil presses the display again and breaths out a sigh of relief. He turns to walk out of the control room and goes down the hall to the rest area, passing by the stargazing deck and the main bedroom. Johnny comes walking through the door that leads to the guest room, the door materializing back into place behind him once he’s through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny nods and sits down on one of the curved sofas. “He’s laying down, listening to his music.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil grabs two glasses from the mini-bar along the wall and pours out some wine before turning to Johnny and sitting beside him. Johnny graciously takes one of the glasses and wraps an arm around Taeil’s shoulders. They sit in silence for a moment, sipping at their drinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long do you think we’ll be over there?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny shrugs. “About a span. Is that alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil nods and swirls the wine in his glass, watches the way the red liquid races across the glass and settles back at the bottom. “Do you think Ten knows?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hard to say. He’s always found us before, but I did kind of tell him to stay away from Taeyong so he might not be looking out for us, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil sips at his drink and leans over to the arm of the couch, pressing on a small display there. Soft music begins to play and he leans back to curl into Johnny’s side. “I don’t know if I can let go of my babie just yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny grins, “I thought I was your baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been replaced. Taeyong is my babie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last statement carries a lot of weight and unsaid words but Johnny hears it all anyway in Taeil’s posture and downcast expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think he’s going anywhere anytime soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny kisses Taeil’s cheek. “But he’ll have to eventually and when he does, he’ll be a big boy and we’ll both be ready to let go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil smiles and glances up at Johnny. “He’s grown on you too...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny smiles, looking down into his glass. “Well, yeah. I’ve known him for so long, you know, it’s kind of surreal, you know, like… I just want him to find himself… to be happy, he deserves that much, which is clique-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you mean it and you want that for him even if it’s the most common thing in the universe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he chuckles, “Am I that obvious?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil nods and smiles up at Johnny when he stands, passing him his glass, confusion clearly written in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll drive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil watches Johnny walk off towards the helm and nestles back into the cushions of the seat as he drinks his wine. Once the glasses are drained, he sets them aside at the bar, the table where they sit giving away to take them and put them away for cleaning before being returned to their spot on the display of the mini-bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walks down the hall and goes into the stargazing deck, promptly sitting on an empty cushion. From here, he can see distant stars and the planet they left behind. One of the officers’ ships passes by the window, returning back the way it came and then the curved metallic edge of the waypoint enters the frame for a second before they’re hurtling through space, traveling at hyperspeed through a tunnel of quickly-changing lights, like traveling through the iris of those mythical space whales with bodies of star remnants. Taeil watches on, mesmerized by the display. They spend no longer than three minutes in the tunnel before their surroundings slow, emerging in the Jigu Sigma system of the Laconda galaxy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny’s voice comes on over the PA system, “We have made it to Jigu Sigma. In approximately 15 minutes we will arrive at Ulmarus. Local time is 1800. Weather is sunny with a high chance of fun! Thank you for flying Johnny Spacelines!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil chuckles and glances back at the door when Taeyong comes in, smiling wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pats the cushion beside him in response. Taeyong sits beside him, leaning into him automatically. Taeil smiles and pats Taeyong’s back. “Ready to see your new home?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has a huge backyard so you don’t have to be cramped up like at the apartment.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I liked the apartment.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil smiles. “I think you’ll like this place better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong grins and begins to point out the very few stars visible to Taeil as they approach the red and green planet of Ulmarus. Taeil listens intently, smiling and nodding as Taeyong stands excitedly in front of the glass. He sits once there’s no more stars for him to ramble on about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Descending into the atmosphere, they see the emerald oceans and the red-orange flat terrain, ragged in little areas where nature carved out cliffs and canyons. As they get closer and closer to the ground, more details make themselves visible, green shrubs and trees, paved dirt roads crisscrossing between shanty and new houses alike making up communities. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil points out a lone large shining silver facility in the distance. “Look, Yong, that’s Johnny’s factory.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s huge!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil smiles and nods. “Maybe he’ll take you to work with him if you ask nicely.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shining building disappears in the distance as they near the ground, finally landing on red dirt. Taeil stands, hooking his arm with Taeyong’s. “We’re here.” Taeyong grins excitedly, itching to get outside and explore this little corner of the new planet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They meet Johnny in the hall when they step out of the deck. He smiles at them and bows, briefcase in his hand, “We have arrived at Ulmarus, please proceed with caution to the exits, and don’t forget any valuables. Once again, I’d like to thank you for flying Johnny Spacelines!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong chuckles and Taeil grins, rolling his eyes. Taeil pats Taeyong’s arm, “Go on and grab your things.” Taeyong runs off down the hall. Johnny wraps an arm around Taeil’s shoulders and kisses the top of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have to go to work immediately?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope! I don’t have to go in till tomorrow, but I think Yuta is gonna come by for dinner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil smiles. “Ok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong is already at the airlock, waiting for them, practically vibrating on the spot. Johnny chuckles at the sight and Taeil leads the way through the hatch and down to the warm outside, the red gravel crunches underfoot and the sun shining down is enough to make them all break a sweat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wooo! It’s hot!” Johnny exclaims, fanning his face. Taeyong nods, fixing his hat to block out the sun and placing a hand over Tangerine’s head, who’s still in his pocket, to protect them from the sun too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil looks up, squinting his eyes at the blue-green sky. “I forgot to get some sunscreen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we have some at the house,” Johnny says as he starts forward, following a cleared out path between spindly trees with tiny leaves that offer little to no shade. Taeil follows behind him and Taeyong behind him, pulling his things behind him, the wheels on his suitcase retreat into small compartments as it begins to hover, having sensed the uneven ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind them, the ground beneath the ship opens up into two hatches with a mechanical whir, lowering the ship into its hidden hangar. The hatches come back into place, leaving only a clearing of red-orange dirt as if nothing were there to begin with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The path twists around trees until they can see the house ahead, the sun-tanned wooden exterior upon its foundation of bricks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all hear a twig snap and then a being jumps out in front of Johnny, a beige poncho around their shoulders and a cowboy hat with a veil blocking out their face. Their red-toned hand sticks out from the poncho holding a laser gun. “Don’t move! Hand over the briefcase and your wallets!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil’s heart leaps in his throat and Johnny steps back startled, holding up his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The being growls, loading the gun with a press of a button. “I said don’t move! I’ve got a gun!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny smirks, “I’ve got a Taeyong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s all the being says before a certain android comes crashing down on their back, knocking them to the ground and taking the gun out of their shocked hands. The being wheezes and tries to get up from under Taeyong’s weight but freezes up when Taeyong crushes the gun in his hand like a leaf, fragments falling before their face. Taeyong’s arm whirs into a laser cannon, pressing against the being’s head, ready to finish them off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no! Hey!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up confused at Johnny and Taeil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t kill him!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, bud, we’ll let the Guard handle him!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, listen to them! Please!” The being pipes in and Taeyong glares down at them, pressing his arm cannon harder against their head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boom.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The being yelps and Taeyong smiles, removing his arm and changing it back. He gets up, hauling the thief to their feet and holding them in place with a hand on their neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m calling the Guard,” Taeil says as Johnny starts walking ahead, leading them to the front of the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong drags the bandit along by the neck like a kid who’s just won the biggest plushie at the fair. The bandit doesn’t dare struggle for fear of having their own neck crushed just like their gun was moments ago. Taeil follows behind them, pulling Taeyong’s things along as he speaks into his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The call is brief and once it’s done, Johnny is standing proudly at the front of the house, one hand on his hip and the other over his eyes to block out the sun as he looks up and down the stretch of road in front of the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re the only ones here, no other houses line the dirt road. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil walks up the steps onto the covered front porch and to the double doors of the house, which recognize their owner and unlock once his palm meets the circular knob. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small cry of surprise and fear grabs Johnny and Taeil’s attention as they turn to look at their android ward, distracting them from the hum of the ion engine of an approaching car. Taeyong is looking around at the ground frantically as Johnny approaches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yong, what’s wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tangerine. I… I don’t… I can’t find them.” He only grows more frantic as he keeps looking round and round, pulling the bandit with him as he does. “T-Tangerine!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil takes the steps two at a time trying to get to Taeyong before he has a meltdown. Taeyong lets go of the bandit’s neck for just a moment but it’s long enough for them to slip away and run towards the road as the android grows hysterical. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no!” Johnny curses and they watch as the bandit makes his getaway but he doesn’t get very far as a squad car comes to a screeching halt in front of the house, sweeping the bandit up with a loud thunk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil grabs hold of Taeyong’s hands tightly and motions for Johnny to talk to the guard. Johnny nods and marches off towards the squad car as an officer makes his way around the vehicle to pick up the dazed bandit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll help you find them, Yongie.” Taeil squeezes Taeyong’s hand a few times, leading him back the way they came. “It’s ok. Tangerine probably fell out of your pocket. If we retrace our steps, we can find them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong calms down enough to nod despite how hard he’s holding Taeil’s hand and the way his eyes keep skittering this way and that for any sign of his beloved cat plushie. Taeil hopes it’s just lying somewhere along the path, he doesn’t know what to do if Tangerine really does end up missing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s mentally prepping himself for the worse when Taeyong cries out happily, letting go of his hand to run forward and sweep up the tiniest of cats into his arms. It surprises Taeil how gently Taeyong brushes off dust from the plushie’s orange and white striped coat and then places it back in his front jacket pocket. He turns to Taeil smiling wide as if nothing wrong ever happened to begin with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny comes running up not even a second after. “Did you find- Oh, thank god,” he breathes out relieved, Taeil’s only thought is ditto. Taeyong follows behind them as they turn to make their way back to the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything go fine?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny nods and pants out, “They’re gonna have them questioned, see how they knew we were coming. God, it’s hot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all that hair.” Taeil looks back at Taeyong as they climb the steps of the porch. “This is your new home, Yongie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong looks around, up at the porch ceiling and then at the wooden platform with its rustic railing, stretching the entirety of the front of the house. “It’s pretty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny smirks as he opens the front door, “You haven’t seen the inside yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil pulls Taeyong’s things along as they step into the foyer, an open space with hardwood flooring, white trimming, and honest blue painted walls. It’s immediately much cooler inside than it was outside, refreshing compared to the sweltering heat. The space is naturally lit by the sunlight that comes in from the wide doorway on the right leading into a living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong steps forward cautiously as he investigates every little thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny walks straight through the foyer, past a more narrow doorway leading into the kitchen as he rolls up the sleeves of his crew neck. Taeil follows behind Johnny, leaving Taeyong alone as he makes his way through the living room, around the black cushion sofas and a single black leather recliner. He looks at it for a moment, tilting his head and then very slowly sits in it, the material making a small noise with his weight. Taeyong smiles and leans back in the seat, practically sinking into the comfortable cushioning as the chair rocks softly. This seat has a good view of the stone fireplace and the wide space above it he assumes is where their tv comes on. He sits up and looks at his reflection in the black glass top coffee table sitting right in the middle of the ornate grey rug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets up when he realizes neither Taeil or Johnny are with him and walks through the living room to the dining room behind it. A long dark brown wooden table lined with equally regal wooden seats occupies the space, the long window along the wall and around the corner of the back of the room shows their backyard and side of the house. Taeyong walks past the table, mesmerized by the sight just outside the window. Johnny and Taeil are standing in the open kitchen just to his left watching him with matching grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The backyard is wide and big, so very big, where there was nothing but shrubs and red dirt outside the house property, here there is some semblance of grass and darker red-orange dirt that could almost be called brown. There’s a stone patio with a circular yellow plastic covering in the middle that can only mean one thing: a pool. The entirety of this is surrounded by a wooden fence. Taeyong looks away when Johnny speaks up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong grins and nods. Johnny walks over beside him, changed into a breathable short sleeve button up, hair done up in a bun. He gives Taeyong’s shoulder a small squeeze. “You’ll have plenty of time to explore everything tomorrow. For now, let me show you your room. Taeil put your stuff in there. He’s changing I think.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Yuta coming over?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny smiles. “Yeah. You’ll like him.” Taeyong looks up at Johnny. “Well, probably. Come on.” He claps him on the back, ignoring the small yelp Taeyong emits, and starts off past the kitchen down a hallway, leading him to his new room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His suitcase is by the twin bed in the corner and his box of things is on the desk in front of the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny gestures to the door leading into the bathroom. “We don’t have any autodressers here but if you need shorts or shirts let us know and we’ll order some for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles as he steps to the center of the room, looking around at the white walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny leans on the doorframe as Taeyong twirls in place, “Sorry, it’s a little bare-bones-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Johnny!” Taeyong hugs him suddenly and Johnny smiles, patting Taeyong’s back and then pulls his bucket hat down over his eyes, chuckling. Taeyong grins, removing the hat to see Johnny has already left. He turns back to his new room and begins unpacking, putting up his once-burnt poster, restored by Taeyong himself, doodles on a white page taped to it making up the rest of the image. His clothes he puts in the small closet opposite the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a soft knock on the door as he finishes adding the final touches to his room, Tangerine safe and sound on the bed, guarding it. Taeyong looks over and grins when he sees Taeil in the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi. All settled in?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods as Taeil walks closer, holding a small bundled cloth in his hands. He looks down at it questioningly when Taeil holds it out to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s for you, Yongie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong takes the cloth and holds it up, unfolding it to reveal black swim trunks with pink tigers printed on it. Taeil chuckles when Taeyong grins wide, his face scrunching up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the pool. If you ask Johnny, he’ll get in with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong hugs the trunks to his chest and looks at Taeil with a small smile. “Will you get in too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. Do you want me to?” The android nods vigorously and he smiles. “Ok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They simultaneously look at the door when they hear the rev of an ion engine come from the front of the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Yuta. Come on, Yongie. He’s really nice.” Taeil eases Taeyong’s worries before they can arise but Taeyong is excited to just meet another being. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They make their way through the kitchen and foyer to Johnny standing at the front door, hugging a stranger dressed like a fashion model from the luxurious sandals on his feet to the brand name sunglasses perched on his head. The stranger looks over when they near and hugs Taeil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s the universe’s angel!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil grins and hugs him back. “It’s nice to see you too, Yuta.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta stands back, shaking out his orange hair to get his bangs off his face as he looks at Taeyong. “Hi, you Taeyong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods and holds out a hand. “It’s nice to officially meet you, Yuta.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta tilts his head and with a grin smacks Taeyong’s hand cooly, transitioning into a fist bump. “Loosen up. Any friend of Johnny’s is a friend of mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong looks down at his closed fist and watches Yuta walk past, following Johnny and Taeil to the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I smell some good home-cooked food, what’s for dinner? I’m starving!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong hurries to follow behind them. Taeil and Johnny round the island to get plates and wine glasses. Yuta watches them from across the counter, leaning on his folded arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We made spaghetti.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want red or white?” Johnny asks as he holds up two wine bottles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta snorts, “You got beer?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ice cold,” Taeil says over his shoulder as he dishes out the spaghetti into round flat plates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta grins. “See, Johnny. A whole angel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t I know it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil rolls his eyes and looks over at Taeyong, standing awkwardly at the end of the island and eyeing Yuta, curiosity shining in his eyes. “Yong, help me set the table?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong looks over, broken from his trance and rushes over to Taeil’s side, maneuvering around Johnny and the counter as he picks up the plates and sets them at the dining table. Johnny sets a tall glass down in front of Yuta and he takes it, sipping a bit at the golden liquid before exhaling loudly. “That’s the good stuff.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil follows after Taeyong, patting Yuta’s shoulder as he goes. “Come on, let’s eat if you’re so hungry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all move to the table, Johnny sitting at the head, Taeil and Yuta on either side of him and Taeyong beside Taeil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the sun sets outside, the pendant lights over the table and in the kitchen flicker on with a warm burst. They eat as soon as they’re all settled, the sounds of clattering utensils and slurping filling the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong is too focused on his plate to notice Yuta glancing at him every few minutes, but Johnny does. “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta turns to look at Johnny. “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked you first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked you second.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny deadpans before breaking into a grin and Yuta sets his fork down. “Sorry, it’s just he looks so familiar.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil chances a glance at Johnny, wondering what he’ll say, but Yuta beats him to the punch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Taeyong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The android looks up, wide-eyed and unaware of the meat sauce on his chin and nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you one of those real-life anime actors?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actor?” Taeyong asks, looking to Johnny and Taeil for an explanation, he’s completely lost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil shakes his head and grabs his napkin to wipe Taeyong’s face clean. “Don’t listen to him. He’s drunk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny chuckles as Yuta gasps, pressing a hand to his heart. “Low blow, angel, low blow.” Yuta returns his attention to Taeyong. “So are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mess with him,” Johnny nearly whines out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta raises his voice to match his tone, “I’m not!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not an actor,” Taeyong says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear I’ve seen you somewhere before. On the tv!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong glances at Johnny and Taeil again. They shrug in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta sighs and continues to eat. “Oh well, I can’t remember. How do you like staying with Taeilie and Johnny?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles shyly, “I like it. They’re very nice and helpful to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny and Taeil grin and Yuta leans closer to Taeyong, “You know you don’t have to say that just cause they’re here.” Yuta cackles when the couple glares at him, dodging Johnny’s fist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I do like them. It’s the truth,” Taeyong urges. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta winks at Taeyong. “I know, I’m just poking fun at them. I’m glad you like them, I do too. They’re a little weird at times, but they’ll treat you like family through and through.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and nods, making a small noise of agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny quirks an eyebrow when Yuta goes back to eating as if he didn’t just drop the cool guy act seconds ago. “So then where are you gonna go for your break?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back home for a few days, gotta visit mom and dad. I don’t know where I’ll go after that. I thought about maybe spending a few days at the GOT7 resort or–” he shrugs, running a finger round and round on the rim of his glass–“maybe go space-skipping, find random diners.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny smiles and leans forward, perching his elbows on the table, his chin on his interlaced hands. “You sound like a uni student again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like one sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s that guy, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta grins then, looking down at his mostly empty plate. Taeil gets up to pick up the plates but Taeyong stops him with a hand on his shoulder. Taeil smiles at him as he begins picking up everyone’s plates and then turns to Yuta.“What guy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta leans back in his seat, allowing Taeyong to get his plate. “Just this guy. He’s a performer, an artist. Cute. Really cute,” Yuta sighs wistfully and glances at Taeil. “You’d like him. He’s loveable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil quirks an eyebrow but smiles anyway. “What’s his name?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sicheng!” Yuta exclaims as he practically throws himself back in his seat, clutching his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong looks over his shoulder startled from where he stands in front of the sink, washing the dishes diligently. Johnny chuckles and shakes his head as Taeil places his foot on his seat, hugging his knee to his chest, comfortable and possibly drunk off the wine he was served. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh, you too? It’s like everyone’s caught it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny grins, turning to face Taeil. “Caught what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Puppy love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who else has it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haechan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil chuckles, “Why’d you say it like that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not laying a finger on my son.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mark isn’t your son and if anything it’s Mark you need to keep away from Haechanie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta slams a palm down on the table, grabbing the couple’s attention. “Hey! This is about me, remember?!” He stops to look into his empty glass and leans over in his seat to look around Taeil at Taeyong. “Hey, buddy, bring me another beer, please!” He resettles in his seat as Taeyong fumbles with the plates, placing them quickly on the drying rack and then moving to the fridge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta is loud, but despite that there’s a charismatic aura to him that isn’t bumptious; it’s infectious, it makes him want to throw away all worries and aspirations and just exist in the moment, revel in it. He sets the aluminum bottle down cap-free in front of Yuta with a grin and returns to his seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta smiles back, raising the bottle to him in a friendly gesture. “Thank you, Yongie!” He doesn’t bother pouring it out and drinks straight from it. “Where is Mark, anyway? He hasn’t been answering my messages or transmissions or calls. Nothing. Zilch!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last time I talked to him was about a rotation ago. He said he was going to be busy with a new project or heist, I can’t really remember.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Argh! Mark! Always busy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be busy too, doing what he does, running around the universe to help beings in need-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Running from the Guard,” Taeil adds and Johnny nods, grabbing hold of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s a tough kid. He’ll contact us when he can, he always does.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sit a while in contemplative silence, the chirps and buzzing of nocturnal creatures reaching them from outside. Taeil reaches to stroke a hand over Taeyong’s hair from where he was laying his chin on the table throughout the conversation, bored. Taeyong smiles and closes his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta chugs down the rest of his beer and holds the empty bottle up with a grin. “This is the best thing to come out of Terra.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil smirks and directs his gaze at Johnny. “Nope, not even close.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny blushes and grins, leaning over to hide his face in Taeil’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta chuckles, coughing out ‘whipped’ under his breath. He stands and runs a hand over his front, smoothing out his shirt. “Alright, well, I think it’s about time I went on my merry way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil pats Johnny’s head and gets up. “Do you want to stay the night? You drank a lot…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta smiles and rounds the table, hugging Taeil. “It’s alright, angel. The car has autopilot, I’ll be ok. Thank you for dinner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil smiles and pats Yuta’s back. “Stay safe out there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny stands to hug Yuta, bringing him in suffocatingly close. Yuta grins and presses his face to Johnny’s shoulder for a moment before pulling away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t jack up the project.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny chuckles, “How can I if you’re not gonna be around?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta smirks and pats Johnny’s shoulder before turning to Taeyong, clasping his hand and bringing him in for a hug. Taeyong looks startled for a moment, wide-eyed, but smiles and hugs back, leaning his head on his shoulder. Yuta wraps an arm around Taeyong’s shoulders as he walks towards the front door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should hang out sometime. Do you like diners?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shrugs, remembering the diners he used to go to with Ten, remembers their fluorescent lights and outdated tables and seats, floating out in space on their own fragments of planets or rocks stable enough for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I know a couple of good ones if you’re ever interested. Johnny has my code.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and nods as Yuta steps out the front door onto the porch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye! Don’t miss me too much!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny grins and shakes his fist at Yuta. “Get out of here already!” Taeil chuckles and waves goodbye as Yuta steps into his hovercar parked just out front. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye, Yuta!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trio watches as the Asterion hovercar powers on with a rumble and hum of its engine before pulling out of their yard and taking off with a rev down the dirt road. The rev sends adrenaline and excitement running through Taeyong’s synthetic veins and he sprints forward to catch a glimpse of the car as it speeds away. He runs back to Taeil and Johnny when he can no longer see the car’s lights or hear its engine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see how fast it was?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil grins, surprised at Taeyong’s excitement but Johnny smiles with fondness in his eyes like seeing an old friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Super fast, bud,” Johnny says as they walk back into the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong hops up onto Johnny’s back, winding his arms around his shoulders. “Can we go swimming?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny glances back at Taeyong. “You wanna go swimming? Right now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” Taeyong pouts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny opens his mouth, ready to say no but Taeil cuts in, patting Taeyong’s butt. “Yes. Change into your trunks and Johnny will get in with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong grins and scampers off of Johnny’s back, speeding off down the hallway to his room. Johnny glares down at Taeil with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gotta get in too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t. I’m tipsy. I could drown.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny rolls his eyes when Taeil smirks and pushes him forward. “Go and get your trunks on, Mr. Suh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil walks out into the backyard, the string lights coming on over the patio. He moves about, fixing one of his lawn chairs over beside the pool but still far enough to avoid splashing water, and then presses a few buttons on a covered panel along the wall of the house. The yellow cover over the pool retracts itself with a soft hum and the lights within the dark waters turn on, turning the water a nice shade of neon blue. Taeil settles into his lawn chair, reclined to stare up at the sky past the strung up lights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even after the sun has set, the planet remains warm. Taeil closes his eyes, feeling the heat in the air that’s making a slow sweat build on his skin, not the pleasant kind like a sauna, the kind that makes you feel dirty even after having just showered. He smiles when a breeze blows through, cool air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment after and a creak of the springs of the backdoor, Taeyong comes up beside him in nothing but his trunks and with a towel held in his hands. Taeil glances up at him, taking in his muscular form, the scar below his belly button and the square steel plate welded onto his chest. Taeil’s stomach lurches and his heart twists at the sight of the burnt, disfigured skin clinging to the melted steel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to you, Yongie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong moves to kneel beside Taeil when the latter sits up in his seat, voice distressed. He’s never heard Taeil like that before. Taeil’s eyes don’t meet his and he realizes what’s wrong, quickly pulling the towel around his shoulders to keep his chest out of view; only then does Taeil look him in the eyes. He can’t tell what emotions are at play in Taeil’s eyes and he looks away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He isn’t sure why he feels ashamed then, the feeling rolls over him like being dumped in a tub of ice water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must have done something wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil must be disappointed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil must be disappointed </span>
  <em>
    <span>in him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls the towel tighter around himself and stands, stepping away from Taeil and mumbling out apologies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chances a glance at him, sees the outstretched hand and takes it. He keeps the towel tightly wound as Taeil draws him near, sitting him down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you apologizing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shrugs, he doesn’t know how to explain the sudden fear and guilt that overtook him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil wraps his arms around Taeyong, hugging him tightly. Taeyong curls in on himself, trying to fit into Taeil’s chest. The comfort that the simple act brings him is without words, the fear that crept into his system ebbing away with every second that passes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made you upset,” he whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you think I’m upset?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My… My...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The word is stuck to the back of his throat like peanut butter and he pushes himself closer against Taeil till all his senses are flooded by the elder; the sound of his breathing, the wine on his breath, the sweat on his skin, the steady hands running over his back. He feels Taeil press a kiss to the top of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I stared at you. I didn’t… I don’t like seeing you hurt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong pulls away. “It doesn’t hurt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see, babie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong slowly lets go of the towel till it falls off his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil looks at the twisted skin and then back up at Taeyong’s nervous eyes. “What happened to you, Yongie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was protecting Ten. My chest plate was destroyed. He put this on me to protect my power core… I… I know it looks ugly...” He presses a hand to the steel over where his core lies beneath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil holds up a hesitant hand, “May I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong takes Taeil’s hand and presses it to his chest, holding it there firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The steel is surprisingly cool to the touch, he was expecting it to feel hot or warm even, something to indicate there’s a power source within; it’s why he can’t help the sharp intake of breath when he feels a slight thrum against his palm and fingertips. He thinks he’s feeling his own heartbeat in his hand, but when he looks up and sees Taeyong with his eyes closed, breathing deeply, he knows it’s his power core he’s feeling, his life source. He feels the purr one more time and then Taeyong lets go of his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil smiles when Taeyong opens his eyes. The android smiles shyly, ducking his head. Taeil looks him over again and points at the one on his belly, nearing the low band of his trunks. “What about that one?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong looks down and shrugs. “I’ve always had that one. Like this one.” He points at the corner of his right eye where there lies another scar, this one like the craters of a moon. “I can’t remember getting them, so they’re probably from my original body.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil only hums in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both look over when Johnny steps out of the house in his own blue and yellow trunks. Johnny grins, walking over to them, and placing a hand on Taeyong’s neck. “I thought you said you wanted to get in?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong gets up and nods. “Get in!” He darts for the pool but stops at the edge when Taeil calls out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you be ok, Yongie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok!” He gives Taeil a thumbs up and lets himself fall into the pool with a splash. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny chuckles and looks back down at Taeil. “What’s the matter? Did you see a glowing bunny again?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil shakes his head and reclines on the seat. “Later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Johnnyyyyyyyyy!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil watches as Johnny runs and jumps, cannonballing into the pool, sending water everywhere. The duo swims from one end to the other till they’re tired and then Johnny’s showing Taeyong how to float on his back. Taeyong sinks many times before he gets the hang of it, but once he does, he has the biggest grin on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny watches him from the edge of the pool before turning to Taeil and gesturing for him to turn off the lights. The lights overhead and in the pool come off and they both smile when they hear Taeyong gasp, following his gaze up to the sky above alight with millions of stars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Floating in the water, his ears are muffled. It’s just him and the wide heavens above. He thinks, briefly, if he had a heart, it’d be pounding at the sight. It’s so wide and he’s so small compared to it all, compared to all those twinkling lights. He gets a lurching feeling in his stomach, like standing at the very edge of a cliff and staring down at the abyss below. He feels senseless as if he’ll fall forward into the sky, into the dark blue to join those stars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The out-of-body sensation only intensifies as he continues to stare until he lets himself sink below the water. His senses return to him as his back grazes the bottom of the pool. The stars fracture above until only the brightest of them stand out underwater. The lights over the patio come back on, obscuring the stars even further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a moment to just lay there before resurfacing, brushing his hands over his head to get his hair off his face. Johnny’s standing at the edge, dried off and holding out a towel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, bud, time for bed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong jumps out of the pool, completely ignoring the step-ladder. Johnny wraps the towel around Taeyong’s shoulders, subtly hugging him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Taeil?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s already gone inside. He was tired.” Johnny rubs the towel over Taeyong, drying him off till he isn’t dripping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he’s done, he stands in front of Taeyong, letting the towel rest over his shoulders. Taeyong smiles up at him cutely with an admiring look in his eyes. Johnny smiles back, his mind reeling, trying to think of something to say, but no words formulate themselves over the increasingly tight feeling in his chest, something akin to tenderness and attachment. So instead of a heartfelt confession of friendship, he pats Taeyong’s shoulder and says a simple ‘go on’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong goes inside, holding his towel around himself, and Johnny follows after turning off the lights in the pool and covering it up. Taeyong stops in front of his bedroom and looks back at Johnny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night, night, Yong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and goes into his room. Johnny walks on down the hall to his and Taeil’s room. He finds Taeil already under the covers, his speaker on the nightstand playing some ambient music. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has he gone to bed?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny nods as he grabs his clothes from the long wardrobe along the wall. Taeil doesn’t say anything after that, going back to swiping through his phone as Johnny goes into their bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Johnny comes back out, Taeil is in the same position as when he left. He puts his phone away with a flick of his wrist when Johnny slides into bed beside him, sliding the metallic wristband off to place on the nightstand beside his speaker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny curls into Taeil’s chest, letting the smaller wrap around him. He hums and rests an arm more tightly around Taeil’s waist, lips curving into a smile when he feels his fingers thread through his hair to scritch his scalp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Guard got back to me with a report. The bandit didn’t know we were coming, they’d just come and camp out every day. Weird, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil hums in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A beat of silence passes between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s on your mind?” Johnny mumbles against Taeil’s collarbone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our friend?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil makes a small noise of affirmation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil is quiet for a moment and Johnny waits patiently for him to gather his thoughts, listening to him breathe softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think he’s going to return to Ten?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably. Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten’s done really bad things to him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny doesn’t answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’m okay with Taeyong going back to him…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t keep him to ourselves either, Ilie. He’s his own being.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wasn’t even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>being</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Ten… Who’s to say he won’t ‘reset’ him again?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny remains quiet for a moment. “I’m not going to make excuses for Ten. There aren’t any. But I do know that he wouldn’t go and do that to Taeyong again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like you knew when he revived him in that android body?” Taeil says with a mild temper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was different.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny sighs and curls closer to Taeil. “Ok, I didn’t know he would do that, but I’m being honest about this, Ilie, Ten won’t hurt him again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I know Ten and I know despite all the shit he put Taeyong through that he loves him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil only hums, unconvinced. “I need to hear it from him myself. I need to know for certain that I’m not sending my babie back to his abuser.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bab-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you weren’t going to defend him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil turns in place to turn off the lamp on his nightstand before resettling back over Johnny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if it’s Taeyong that wants to go back to Ten?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Taeil’s turn to be quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t really stop them from seeking each other out, but we can talk to them. I’ll try and contact Mark.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know Mark knows where he is?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten always checks in with Markie. In the meantime, we can talk to Taeyong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When he’s ready.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil nods and presses his mouth and nose to the top of Johnny’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything’s going to be a-ok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Taeil huffs out, “I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you more, Ilie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They settle into the covers, pulling them up over their shoulders to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo I'm probably gonna start uploading twice a week. Hope y'all liked this looooong chapter</p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/Greyquill8">That one blue bird app</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.me/Greyquill8?t=1569799700">curious cat</a> :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Some Days Are Diamonds (Some Days Are Odd)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s his 16th day with Johnny and Taeil. </p>
<p>They’re back at home, asleep. Taeyong is out in the wild behind the house. His mind tells him he’s nearly 54 miles away from the boundary of the house, and yet even this far out he hasn’t run into any other beings or houses. From his spot on top of the giant mole pillar, he can see the horizon stretching ahead along with the few trees and bushes lining it, grey shadows as colorless as the world around him. </p>
<p>He left the house in the middle of the night, unable to shut his mind down again. He wandered until the house was long left behind. </p>
<p>He thinks about the past, the present, the future. He thinks about the life he used to have, the one gifted to him now. </p>
<p>He thinks about Johnny, Taeil, Yuta, the delivery woman that came by the house the other day to drop off some packages for Johnny, Mark, Haechan, and Ten... </p>
<p>In the past two rotations, he hasn’t thought of Ten more than a handful of times. He wonders if he should feel guilty about that. He wonders what he’ll do in the future, whether he’ll go on to be his own being without any sort of bond to the being that created him, or if he’ll go and find Ten and stay at his side. </p>
<p>Both options seem plausible, and both equally terrify him… He isn’t ready to make such big decisions just yet. He would like to ask Johnny or Taeil on the matter, but having heard a conversation they had two nights prior, he knows their biased advice will skew him completely. </p>
<p>He wonders what Mark would say and can almost immediately hear his voice in his head. “Oh, dude, you should follow your heart, or I mean, like, not your heart, but like, you know what I mean, just go with your… feeling, you know.” </p>
<p>He smiles to himself. </p>
<p>If he took Mark’s advice, he’d take on the whole universe… with Ten at his side… </p>
<p>Before that can even begin to happen though, he needs to finish what he was left here to do. There’s still a lot he needs to learn from the couple sleeping nearly 54 miles away, and they’ll be waking up soon if the sun, beginning to peek over the horizon, is any indicator. </p>
<p>He sits there a moment, watching the blindingly white sun climb up and up, slowly and rapidly at the same time, watches the burst of light in the sky, giving everything color. He slides down from the clay column, careful of the mole holes, and begins to dash through spindly trees and over spiky bushes all the way back home. </p>
<p>The sun continues to rise behind him, even when he stops beside a shaded pond to pick out some unsuspecting creature from the green waters. He keeps up his mad dash until he’s hopped over the backyard fence and onto Johnny and Taeil’s property. </p>
<p>The creature in his hands tries getting out of his hold, but can’t get away when Taeyong stuffs it inside his beanie. He makes sure the tiny thing isn’t squished against his head and then makes his way towards the backdoor, letting himself in after taking off his red-dusted shoes. </p>
<p>He hears Johnny getting up in his room, Taeil telling him to wake up, and quickly makes his way down the hall to his room, closing the door almost soundlessly behind himself. He then makes sure his clothes of shorts and a t-shirt aren’t dirty and sits on his bed, waiting for the morning routine to begin. He doesn’t wait for long before Taeil knocks on his door. </p>
<p>“Yongie, time to get up.” </p>
<p>Taeil doesn’t wait for a response and goes to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and get the coffee machine going for Johnny. Taeyong waits until he can smell the food before getting up and making his way down the hall, as if he had just woken up. Taeil glances over at him and smiles from where he stands over the stove in his comfy stay-at-home clothes, “Good morning.” </p>
<p>“Good morning,” Taeyong says as he hugs Taeil and then goes to sit at the dining table. </p>
<p>A few minutes later Johnny comes into the kitchen in his suit, wearing his favorite purple and red tie. There’s a coffee cup already waiting for him on the island counter and he takes it, inhaling the aroma and then sipping at the bitter liquid. A smile graces his lips after that first slurp and he looks over at Taeyong. “Good morning, I like your outfit.” </p>
<p>“Thank you!” Taeyong smiles and resists the urge to reach up and fiddle with his beanie when he feels the creature he put in there begin to grow tired of its wooly confines, moving about on the crown of his head. Neither Johnny or Taeil notice the slight movement on top of Taeyong’s head. </p>
<p>Johnny sets his cup down on the table and goes into the living room to turn on the tv, changing it to the news. He returns and sits at his usual seat, the head of the table, watching the tv from there. </p>
<p>Taeyong really tries to fight the growing smile on his face. They haven’t noticed his pet yet. </p>
<p>Taeil finishes breakfast relatively fast, setting out the plates and sitting across from an unusually cheerful Taeyong. He wonders if the android got into the sweets again. </p>
<p>Johnny doesn’t pay them any mind as he starts to eat the green cuisine native of Taeil’s home planet. He groans after the first bite, reaching to hold Taeil’s hand. “Oh! Babe! Delicious!” Taeil grins and squeezes Johnny’s hand, running a thumb over his knuckles affectionately. </p>
<p>They both look over at Taeyong alarmed when they hear him croak. Taeyong blushes pink and grins, puffing out his cheeks and croaking again. </p>
<p>Johnny chuckles and pats his shoulder, “Quit playing, froggie, and eat your food.” </p>
<p>They resume eating and stop paying attention to Taeyong when the tv announces a breaking news segment. Johnny grabs the remote and turns up the volume. </p>
<p>“-Reporting from the Iota Rhada system where one of the galaxy’s largest ore farms was just massively burglarized in what seems to be an abnormal heist. The owner of the farm has spoken to our reporters on the scene and has confirmed that all of the stock stolen was, in essence, completely useless.” </p>
<p>The camera switches to a purple-furred reporter with large yellow eyes and pointed elvish ears, the cavernous ore farm in the backdrop. </p>
<p>“Ma’am, what you’re saying is that the metal stolen is worthless?” </p>
<p>The mic is held out to a dark orange-hued being with black beady eyes and an elongated elephant-like nose. </p>
<p>“Yea, ah haven’t the faines’ idea why somewon would go through all the trouble fer some petty stones.” The being scratches at the top of their fuzzy head with their trunk and shrugs. </p>
<p>“Will you be pressing charges, ma’am?” </p>
<p>The being crosses their stocky arms, glaring then at the camera. “‘Course, ahm pressin’ charges! The da–” the audio is bleeped out, eliciting a chuckle from Johnny and Taeil–“broke in an’ jacked up mah sucurity system!” </p>
<p>The view cuts back to the main reporting scene. “The local Guard so far have no leads except for this singular image before the cameras were taken down. They ask if anyone knows anything to please come forward.” </p>
<p>A very grainy picture is shown of the side profile of the burglar. </p>
<p>Johnny and Taeil glance at each other, recognizing the perfectly curved nose in an instant. They look over at Taeyong, worried that the android will recognize his creator, only to see that he’s long pushed away his empty plate and is looking into the beanie held in his lap. </p>
<p>“Taeyong.” </p>
<p>He looks up at them like a deer in headlights. Johnny leans over to get a closer look. “What you got there?” </p>
<p>“Nothing!” Taeyong exclaims with a grin as the creature in his beanie makes its getaway, hopping out and onto the table. </p>
<p>Taeil and Johnny look down at their new breakfast guest, the neon green frog perched on the table in front of Taeyong. They stare agape at it until Taeyong quickly catches it, scooping it up into his fist, red-faced. </p>
<p>“Where did you get that?” Taeil asks, staring at the little frog poking its head out of Taeyong’s grip. Johnny has a hand pressed to his mouth, trying to stop the chuckles threatening to spill out. </p>
<p>“Outside…” </p>
<p>The frog croaks, as if adding its own input, and Johnny doubles over, laughing, clutching his stomach. Taeil sighs around a grin as Taeyong looks between them, still red-faced and holding the tiny creature to his chest. </p>
<p>“W-What?” </p>
<p>“Babie,” Taeil begins, “You can’t bring all the little animals you find in here, especially little frog babies.” </p>
<p>“Why not?” Taeyong pouts, looking down at the frog, who croaks again. </p>
<p>Johnny leans over to pet a finger over the frog’s head. “Because they have their own family, and they’ll miss them, bud. You gotta put it back, ok?” </p>
<p>“Ok,” Taeyong mumbles. </p>
<p>Johnny stands, picking up his plate and Taeil’s and taking them over to the sink. Taeil watches Taeyong pout down at the frog and rises from his seat, grabbing his attention. “Go and put it back where you found it, Yongie.” </p>
<p>“Ok,” he sighs as he gets up and walks out the back door. </p>
<p>Taeil picks up Taeyong’s plate and walks over beside Johnny, who’s standing in front of the coffee machine, to place it in the sink. “Where was he even hiding it?” Taeil murmurs as he reaches into the fridge for Johnny’s lunch. </p>
<p>Johnny chuckles, serving himself more coffee. “In his beanie. Where else?” </p>
<p>“When though? He was in his room when I got up…” </p>
<p>“Look.” </p>
<p>Taeil glances over at Johnny’s phone, which shows the backyard camera’s feed. There are two instances of movement, one at midnight, the other just before 6. In both, Taeyong can be seen wandering off out of the camera’s view, out of the house and back in. </p>
<p>“Honestly, I don’t know whether to be concerned or not,” Johnny says after putting away his phone. </p>
<p>“He’s growing up–” Taeil taps two fingers to his temple–“He needs some space, I guess.” </p>
<p>“I guess.” Johnny sips at his coffee. “I got in contact with Mark.” </p>
<p>Taeil looks up at Johnny expectantly. “And?” </p>
<p>“Ten is busy but Mark can get us a private transmission with him.” </p>
<p>“When?” </p>
<p>“He hasn’t told me yet.” </p>
<p>Taeil hums and Johnny leans over to kiss his cheek, making him scrunch up his nose. He reaches into a drawer, grabs a small tin of mints, and slips it into the inside pocket of Johnny’s suit coat. </p>
<p>“Coffee breath?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, stinky.” Taeil wraps his arms around Johnny’s waist, pressing the side of his face to his chest. Johnny grins and hugs Taeil tight, leaning down to kiss him when Taeil turns his face to look up at him. </p>
<p>Taeyong stumbles in as they’re exchanging little pecks and murmurs and he blushes, covering his face with his hands as he giggles. </p>
<p>Taeil and Johnny look over with small smiles. Johnny keeps Taeil held to his chest. “Get out, Yong. Mommy and Daddy are having alone time.” He gasps in pain and chuckles when Taeil pinches his side, slipping out of his hold. </p>
<p>“No, we’re not. Did you put the frog back, Yongie?” </p>
<p>Taeyong nods after hesitantly removing his hands from his face. </p>
<p>“Good boy.” </p>
<p>Taeyong beams under the praise and Taeil turns to Johnny. “You’re going to be late.” </p>
<p>“I’m the boss,” Johnny scoffs. </p>
<p>“And you need to set a good example. Go,” Taeil says as he hands Johnny his lunch bag. </p>
<p>“But I’ll be there really early if I go now.” </p>
<p>“So you’ll come home earlier.” Taeil smiles as he nudges Johnny towards the front door. </p>
<p>“What are you two gonna do?” </p>
<p>“What we normally do.” </p>
<p>Johnny glances back at the pair as he stands in the doorway. “What do you normally do?” </p>
<p>“Wait for you to come back.” </p>
<p>“Oh!” Johnny clutches his chest and leans against the doorframe, his other fist curling in front of his mouth, making Taeyong laugh his curious little laugh. </p>
<p>“Bye, baby.” </p>
<p>“Bye, Ilie. Bye, Yong.” </p>
<p>“Bye!” Taeil and Taeyong wave and watch as Johnny gets in his car and drives off. Taeil closes the front door and lets Taeyong cling to his side as he walks back towards the kitchen. “How about we relax in the living room for today, Yongie?” </p>
<p>Taeyong grins and nods. “I’ll clean up!” </p>
<p>“I’ll help you.” </p>
<p>“I can do it!” He nudges Taeil towards the living room as he goes into the kitchen. Taeil watches with a small smile as he speeds off to the kitchen. He follows to grab the tv remote from the dining table and then settles on one of the couches, flipping through channels while Taeyong cleans in the background. </p>
<p>He starts to feel guilty when he hears Taeyong humming to himself until he remembers just how much Taeyong actually likes having everything spick and span. Even after Taeyong grew comfortable with them, his room has never been in disarray, even the dirty clothes in his hamper are folded neatly. </p>
<p>Eventually, Taeyong joins him on the couch and they settle on watching a historical romance movie.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>It’s his 19th day with Johnny and Taeil. </p>
<p>Johnny and Taeil are outside in the backyard, on a conference transmission with someone important. He doesn’t know who and as much as he’d like to find out, he doesn’t want to disobey Taeil, who instructed him to get ready for bed and stay in his room while he and Johnny took their call. </p>
<p>He busies himself with showering, scrubbing away sweat and other grimy substances till his skin is rough to the touch, dry and rid of bodily oils. He looks himself over and finally steps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself and making use of a smaller one, wrapping his bleached hair up. He smiles at himself in the foggy mirror and puts away the towel once he’s dry. He dresses into his pajamas, wondering if he should forgo the briefs and undershirt, but slides them on anyway. </p>
<p>It’s optional for him to wear them, he found out one day after a heavy lunch with Johnny and Taeil. Taeil asked him if he uses the restroom and Taeyong happily informed him that it is both unnecessary and impossible for him to actually “excrete any body wastes”. When they both looked at him quizzically, he immediately stood up and pulled his pants down all in one motion, much to their dismay. </p>
<p>He remembers their screeches very clearly and then when Johnny caught a glimpse of his featureless groin, simply said, and he quotes, “Oh my god, he Ken-dolled you.” Taeil told him to not do that again and that was the end of that conversation. </p>
<p>He sets his head towel to dry on the special rack in the restroom and reaches for the basket of skincare products under the sink. He slathers on lotion and decides on a tiger face mask, laying down on his bed while he waits for the 15 minutes to pass. He grabs his Walkman, slips his headphones on, and starts playing a soothing country song. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Some days are diamonds, some days are stones.” </em>
</p>
<p>He hums along to the tune and removes his headphones once he’s counted the 15 minutes. He gets up, tossing the face mask away in his trash bin and runs his fingers into his skin, rubbing in the leftover moisturizing liquid. He lays down under the covers, Tangerine tucked in beside him. He wonders what’s taking Taeil and Johnny so long and grows anxious, hoping they weren’t jumped. </p>
<p>He waits in agitated silence, breaking out in a smile when the door to his bedroom finally opens, Johnny and Taeil step in with small smiles on their faces. </p>
<p>“Sorry we made you wait so long, babie.” </p>
<p>“It’s ok.” Taeyong smiles. </p>
<p>Taeil sits on the edge of his bed, facing him to stroke his hair lightly. Johnny leans against his desk with his signature easy-going smirk. </p>
<p>“Did the conference go well?” </p>
<p>Johnny nods. “Super well, bud.” </p>
<p>“Who was it?” </p>
<p>Taeil continues to stroke his hair. “That’s a secret.” </p>
<p>Taeyong pouts and Johnny makes his way over to teasingly pinch Taeyong’s nose closed. Taeyong chuckles and swats at Johnny’s hand. </p>
<p>“Night, night, Yong. Night, night, Tan,” Johnny says as he turns to pat Tangerine’s head from where it pokes out of the covers beside Taeyong, eliciting a wide grin from the android. </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Johnny.” </p>
<p>Taeil pats Taeyong’s cheek softly. “Goodnight, babie.” </p>
<p>“Goodnight.” Taeyong smiles, eyes adorably wide when Taeil leans down to kiss his forehead. The couple leaves the room after switching off the lamp on the desk. Taeyong closes his eyes, feigning sleep. </p>
<p>Johnny showers first and then Taeil does. When Taeil steps out of the bathroom in his fluffy robe, wearing nothing but his briefs underneath, he walks towards the bed with a small smile on his face. Johnny sets his phone aside when he notices the look on Taeil’s face. </p>
<p>“What?” He chuckles out as Taeil climbs onto the bed and moves to straddle his lap. Taeil doesn’t say anything at first, stroking his hands over Johnny’s hair before they come to rest at his cheeks. </p>
<p>“That was really nice of you, taking Yongie out to the Hover Park today.” </p>
<p>Johnny smiles, leaning his face into the older’s hands. “Back then, he always loved the races. It was his dream to be a space racer,” he chuckles, “well, until he met Ten.” </p>
<p>Taeil runs his thumbs over Johnny’s cheekbones, his voice lowering just above a whisper, “You’re going to be an amazing dad, I can tell.” </p>
<p>Johnny blushes pink and grins so hard. Taeil keeps his face firmly held in his hands and leans forward to press a less-than-innocent kiss to his lips. </p>
<p>“You never cease to amaze me, Johnny Suh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong is dreaming of driving the fastest ship when a small, concerning noise interrupts him. His mind tells him it’s been about an hour since Johnny and Taeil tucked him into bed and he listens again for the noise he heard coming from their room down the hall. </p>
<p>He hears wheezing and grunts that sound pained at first, making him sit up in bed concerned; that is until he hears the faint rocking of the bed, and then the nature of Johnny and Taeil’s voices turns carnal really quick. </p>
<p>His face burns as he clamps his hands over his ears, realizing what they’re doing. He scrambles out of his room and down the hall, out of the house so he can’t hear them. He seats himself on one of the lawn chairs in the patio, pressing his hands to his face to cool off his red cheeks. He lays back and stares up at the stars, tracing them with his eyes. </p>
<p>When an hour has passed of stargazing, he gets up and goes inside, settling at the dining table, tapping his fingers lightly against the wood and humming to himself, a random tune of his own making. He stops humming abruptly when he hears Johnny walking towards the kitchen. His sweaty hair is tied back and he’s thankfully wearing bottoms. </p>
<p>He doesn’t notice Taeyong sitting in the dark till he reaches into the fridge for a water bottle, the light within the appliance illuminating the room. He squints his eyes at Taeyong, “What are you doing there, Yong?” </p>
<p>He books it to his room, embarrassed when Taeyong’s only answer is an imitation of his grunts and wheezes.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>It’s his 26th day with Johnny and Taeil. </p>
<p>It’s the sixth day of the rotation, meaning Johnny and Taeil are both home, not needed anywhere for any work. </p>
<p>In the past rotation, Taeyong’s spent plenty of time with both his guardians-turned-friends. He stayed up one night with Taeil, listening to music and eating all sorts of treats while they waited for Johnny to return from work. He also went to work with Johnny in a matching suit, it developed an appreciation in him for the work Johnny does, being a leader. </p>
<p>Taeil is sitting in the living room beside Johnny as they write out the invitations to their wedding. “We could’ve had these copied,” he sighs as he rolls his wrist to relieve some of the tension cramping it. </p>
<p>Johnny smiles as he sets aside another finished invitation on his pile. “But this is more personal, and it’s not like we’re making 200.” </p>
<p>“Still.” Taeil eyes the crumpled pile of messed up papers in the bin sitting by the coffee table. </p>
<p>Johnny leans over to kiss Taeil’s temple and wrap his arms around his waist. “I can’t wait.” </p>
<p>“It’s still not for another<em> 9 spans </em>.” </p>
<p>“It’ll pass by really quick, and then we get to enjoy all the fruits of our labor.” </p>
<p>Taeil rolls his eyes. “I can’t believe this. My fiance is more excited about the party than actually marrying me.” </p>
<p>Johnny looks up at him, smiling that signature smile that scrunches up his nose and eyes, teeth on display while he giggles in his deep voice. </p>
<p>Taeil smiles as he looks down at him, running a hand through his hair to tuck it behind his ear. “What’s a man to do?” He says, feigning despair. </p>
<p>“You can start by finishing the rest of these invitations,” Johnny chuckles as he pats Taeil’s chest and stands, stretching his arms over his head, “I’m going to check on Yong.” </p>
<p>Taeil sighs and goes back to writing out invitations. </p>
<p>The door to Taeyong’s room is slightly ajar and Johnny can’t really hear anything coming from within. He’s used to Taeyong’s behavior, imitating any and all noises at random times to being completely silent the next. He chalks it up to his personality clashing with his programming. He knocks softly, opening the door enough to poke his head in. </p>
<p>“Yong?” </p>
<p>There’s no response and, when Johnny sees why, he quickly retreats to get Taeil. </p>
<p>“What? What’s he doin-” </p>
<p>Johnny silences him with a finger on his lips as they inch closer to Taeyong’s room. Johnny pushes the door open just a bit more so they can look in. </p>
<p>Taeil is confused when he only sees Taeyong sitting at his desk with his back towards them. He turns to face Johnny, ready to ask what’s so special about Taeyong minding his own business when Johnny’s hand turns his head to face Taeyong again. </p>
<p>A closer look over his shoulder shows the laptop Johnny gave him, which isn’t odd, Taeyong likes using it for watching all sorts of videos. The thing that makes Taeil’s jaw drop is the nature of the screen, images and texts flash on it before his mind can even comprehend what he saw, faster than he can follow. </p>
<p>Johnny steps away from the door, closing it to its original position before following Taeil down the hall, back to the living room. </p>
<p>“What?” Taeil is unsure what to even ask. </p>
<p>Johnny smiles, a twinkle in his eyes. “He’s learning.” </p>
<p>“B… But why? And how?” </p>
<p>“His mind is a supercomputer, Ilie!” </p>
<p>Taeil paces in front of Johnny. “Yeah, I realize that, but he’s never done that before.” </p>
<p>Johnny grabs hold of Taeil’s hand, halting his little march. “Your babie is growing up, a lot faster than we can imagine… At this rate, he’ll be acting his own age soon.” </p>
<p>Taeil sits next to Johnny, entwining their fingers. “I don’t know whether to be happy or sad or concerned.” </p>
<p>“All we have to do is be here for him, as his friends, as his family. He’s gonna be needing us a lot more from now on, I can say that for sure.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Taeil sighs, “I guess you’re right.” </p>
<p>“I know I am, now let’s start sending these out.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More character developmentttttt, almost halfway through... I think because I wrote this over a period of 6 months, nearly half a year, you can start to tell how my writing developed, or my style changed? I don't know, maybe it's just me. But I hope y'all are enjoying this so far.</p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/Greyquill8">That one blue bird app</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.me/Greyquill8?t=1569799700">curious cat</a> :)</p>
<p>Hope you're all staying well and safe and healthy &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kwamrak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s his 49th day with Johnny and Taeil. </p><p>Since he’s started teaching himself Kwamrakian, eating up every little bit of information the archives offer of his home planet, he’s also found an increasing desire to go somewhere just for the sake of going. </p><p>Where? </p><p>He can’t tell, but he knows, <em> feels </em>it in his steel alloy bones, that he needs a change of pace, even just for a few days. </p><p>He can pinpoint the exact moment he started feeling this way. When he and Yuta went to a nearby diner and spent the better part of 5 hours talking endlessly, 3 of those of which they spent joking around. Their conversation is a thorough blur but if he really tried, he could remember every single thing exchanged between them. </p><p>A dinner Taeil hosted for his actor friends, Doyoung and Jaehyun, sated his growing want to take flight to some extent, but the itching need returned with a stronger ferocity. After giving it a lot of thought, he decides to be brave and tell Johnny and Taeil. </p><p>They’re having leftovers tonight for dinner, nothing particularly special, save for the fact that he made it with a little help from Johnny. They’re all seated at the table, happily eating away at the fried tofu and rice while the tv plays some show in the background, a variety show of sorts hosted by a being with more eyes than one would deem necessary and an oddly long mustache. Taeyong watches as the participants scramble to calculate the answer to a long and complex equation. </p><p>He snorts, having already figured out the long series of numbers, and returns his attention to his plate, poking at the leftover bits of crisp tofu. Johnny’s talking into his phone beside him, to one of his subordinates or other, he can’t tell and he doesn’t really care. Taeil, sitting across from him, is flipping through a pamphlet as he eats. They’re still planning their wedding after all, though he isn’t sure at what stage they’re at. </p><p>He doesn’t know why but the sounds of the tv, the clatter of the silverware, and the faint chirping of the insects outside is beginning to jar on his mind. He curls in on himself, resting his head in his hand as he stares down at his plate, pushing rice back and forth, clearly agitated. </p><p>When Johnny finally gets off the phone, Taeyong sighs loudly and looks at the couple sitting in front of him. Taeil is showing the electronic pamphlet to Johnny, pointing at something inside. His mouth is moving but he can’t make out the words coming out over the increasingly loud noises blocking his ears like static. </p><p>He sighs again like he’s just sprinted around the world in one go and stands, taking his plate over to the sink. Running his hands under the cool tap water calms his nerves some and the white noise in his ears dissipates. He breathes out and walks back over to sit with Johnny and Taeil, clearing his throat to grab their attention. </p><p>They don’t hear, too excited chattering over catering. </p><p>He gulps, breathes in, breathes out, and tries again. It’s now or never. </p><p>“T… Taeil, Johnny.” </p><p>He realizes that what he’s about to ask them could break the relationship they’ve created in the short time of 2 spans and 1 rotation, but he can’t keep silent any longer. </p><p>Taeil glances at him and smiles. “Yes?” </p><p>He wrings his fingers together under the table and meets their inquiring eyes. </p><p>“I want to go,” the request comes out in a whisper and Johnny quirks an eyebrow, amused or dotingly, he can’t tell. Taeil leans forward, his concerned face contrasting with his fiance’s. </p><p>“Go? Go where?” </p><p>He looks down at his fiddling fingers and then back up at the couple. </p><p>“Home. To Kwamrak.” </p><p>Johnny and Taeil exchange a glance, Taeil’s hand finding Johnny’s, who gives it a comforting squeeze. “Why do you want to go?” Johnny asks, he doesn’t sound disappointed and Taeyong takes that as a good sign. </p><p>“I just feel like I have to go… I want to see where I grew up, where I’m from… I want to go on my own.” </p><p>Taeil tugs Johnny’s hand to his chest, but Johnny remains unfazed. </p><p>“You know you’ll have to remain incognito because you<em> did </em> die.” </p><p>Taeyong nods. “I understand.” </p><p>Taeil turns on Johnny. “We can’t–” he huffs, more out of concern than frustration–“Johnny, this is serious. The Guard could-” </p><p>Taeyong interrupts Taeil, reaching across the table, palm facing up. Taeil can see the desperation in Taeyong’s dark eyes. </p><p>“Please, I need to go. I’ll be careful and once I’m done, I’ll come back.” </p><p>Johnny wraps an arm around Taeil’s shoulders. “Trust him, Ilie.” </p><p>Taeil sighs again and reaches for Taeyong’s hand, grasping it firmly. “Promise you’ll be careful and that you’ll come back to us as soon as you can.” </p><p>Taeyong smiles and nods. “Promise.” </p><p>Johnny throws Taeyong a wink and leans down to press a kiss to Taeil’s forehead. “Let’s get you a Waypass. Bring your laptop.” </p><p>Taeyong dashes around the table and skips to his room. </p><p>“Are you sure we should be letting him go?” </p><p>Johnny smiles, picking up their plates. “Yes, Taeyong is grown. He can handle this.” </p><p>Taeil seems unsure as he picks at the stitching of the placemats, but he can’t help the pride he feels when Taeyong and Johnny seat themselves before his laptop, filling out the request form for Taeyong’s Waypass. Taeyong grins wide as Johnny types in the stuff for him. </p><p>“Alright, it’ll get here in the morning.” </p><p>Taeyong hops up and down excitedly. Taeil smiles. “When are you planning to go?” </p><p>“Tomorrow.” </p><p>Johnny nods, patting his back. “We’ll drive you down to the IPTS then. You can catch the next train to Tunus, but you’ll be on your own from there. You’ll have to buy yourself tickets to Daw Kam in the ZECH-2L galaxy. If they don’t have Daw Kam, don’t worry. Just take the ship to the nearest system and then take another to it, then it’s just a matter of using the IPTS to get to Kwamrak. Got all that?” </p><p>“My Waypass will be enough?” </p><p>“Yep! I got you platinum so you don’t have to worry about any of the fares, and if anyone gives you trouble, just flash your card and they’ll let you go.” </p><p>Taeyong nods to himself, emitting a weird high-pitched noise before taking his laptop and marching off to his room. When Taeil looks at Johnny with an eyebrow quirked, Johnny only shoots him a thumbs up. </p><p>In the morning, Taeil finds he’s still as worried as he was yesterday. He trusts Taeyong, but he isn’t ready to let go of the android he watched grow up before his eyes. </p><p>As if sensing his troubled thoughts, Johnny presses a kiss to his hands from his spot as the little spoon. </p><p>“You’re up early.” Taeil wraps himself closer to Johnny’s back. </p><p>“I’m asleep.” </p><p>“Oh ok, sorry,” Taeil chuckles. </p><p>The morning sun drips into their room through the blinds like sticks of honey. </p><p>Johnny yawns, blinking away sleep when one of the rays reaches his eyelids, coloring his vision red. Taeil presses a kiss to his shoulder and pats his tummy a few times, chuckling when the smacks resound in their room. </p><p>“I’m working out, alright?” Johnny mumbles against his pillow. </p><p>“You’re perfect,” Taeil says as he gets up and out of bed. Johnny joins him in the bathroom a few minutes after. He smiles around his toothbrush, watching him brush the tangles out of his hair. They switch spots in front of the mirror so Johnny can brush his teeth and Taeil so he can style his hair and apply his skincare products. When he’s done, Johnny does the same, and then they go to the kitchen. </p><p>The coffee machine and tv come on, Taeil begins making breakfast, and Johnny helps once he’s had a cup of coffee. They’re in the middle of setting out the plates when Taeyong comes out of his room in a tank top and joggers, dressed inconspicuously, a hoodie folded in his arms. He’s smiling brightly, eyes twinkling like fireflies as he says good morning and drops off his things at the front door. </p><p>Taeil and Johnny exchange a glance and smile wider as they all sit to have breakfast and watch the news. They let the tv’s chatter fill the silence, just enjoying each other’s company like they would any other day. </p><p>“Cavum Nigrumologists have reported two new stellar black holes in the Andromeda galaxy. They warn carriers to avoid the region between the Hadar system, the Groombridge 34 system, and the Alpha AR system. For specific coordinates, please visit our webpage in the archives at uwa.Chorocast.com/black holes. </p><p>“In other news, model Zhang Yixing and singer Byun Baekhyun, who got married on the 1st span of the revolution, have shared pics from their honeymoon on social media. The couple had a tropical getaway on the paradise planet, Emia, in the Tiantang Galaxy.” </p><p>Taeil gasps, smacking Johnny’s arm as the tv displays pictures of Yixing and Baekhyun holding piña coladas, posing in a love shot. </p><p>“Ow!” Johnny grabs his arm, chuckling and leaning away from Taeil. </p><p>“That’s what we forgot to plan! Where are we gonna go after the wedding?” Johnny opens his mouth, ready with an idea. “And no, we’re not going to stay with my parents, if you want my mother’s secret recipe, you’re gonna have to find another way to get it.” </p><p>Johnny crosses his arms, “Goddang it.” </p><p>There’s a chime at the front door, the mail has arrived. Taeyong runs so fast, Taeil and Johnny only see a blur of black. The android returns with the holographic envelopes, setting them between Johnny and Taeil except for one wrapped in reflective plastic. He rips it open, pulling out the rose gold card within. </p><p>“There’s your very own Waypass, Yong.” </p><p>Taeyong grins and hugs the card to his chest, tightly held in his hands. Taeil smiles and stands to clean up. </p><p>“You got everything you need?” Johnny asks, helping Taeil. </p><p>Taeyong nods. “I packed clothes, a book, my walkman, some toiletries.” </p><p>“What about Tangerine?” Taeil looks over his shoulder, concerned. </p><p>“They’re gonna stay here with you guys.” </p><p>“How fun.” Johnny smiles and pulls Taeil away from the sink, “Come on, we can do that when we get back. Let’s take Taeyong to the station.” </p><p>Taeil looks up at Johnny with a too sincere grin as he flicks water at him. “Aren’t you a little too eager to get rid of Yongie?” </p><p>Johnny shrieks and chuckles, jumping away. “He wants to go! Right, Yong?” </p><p>“Yeah!” He calls from the front where he’s grabbing his bags, tucking away his Waypass into his wallet. </p><p>“Alright, alright, let’s go.” </p><p>Johnny grins and hurries to turn off the tv. Taeil hurries to Taeyong’s room to grab Tangerine from off his bed. </p><p>In the foyer, they put their shoes on and then step out, climbing into Johnny’s convertible. Taeyong makes himself comfy in the backseat, placing his duffel bag on the seat beside him and keeping his crossbody bag on. Taeil reaches for his sunglasses in the glove compartment, handing Johnny his as he presses a button on the dash, lowering the top of the car. Johnny’s about to pull out of their driveway when Taeil reaches over and ties his hair back for him into a neat bun. </p><p>“There. Otherwise, you’ll complain about the tangles when we get there.” </p><p>Johnny smiles, glancing in the rearview. “Taeyong, put your seatbelt on.” </p><p>Once they’re all buckled in, Johnny pulls out and starts down the road towards town. Taeil turns on the radio, pressing play on the CD inserted. </p><p>Wind whips in their ears mingling with the soul-driven song spilling from the speakers, the sun continues to rise over the horizon on the right, seemingly following them. Taeil and Johnny begin to sing in the front seat, Taeyong laughs watching them. Red dust is left in the car’s wake. </p><p>Johnny only slows when they enter the town, the top coming back into place and shielding them from the glaring sun. They drive past sun-bleached houses, past the shops of downtown, to the IPTS station in the center of town. Johnny parks in the small lot beside the building, alongside other hovercars. </p><p>In the air, a train swoops down from the atmosphere vertically, slowing and pulling into the back of the station horizontally, out of sight. Johnny and Taeil lead Taeyong up to the building and inside, where there’s a few beings milling about. At the far wall, a series of turnstiles with robots stationed at each one, checking tickets and directing beings. To the left, a counter selling tickets and a display above it with the few trains incoming and outgoing. To the right, a rest area for beings waiting on their trains. </p><p>Taeil approaches one of the ATMs stationed near the doors, handing off Tangerine to Johnny. </p><p>“Get your wallet, babie. Not you, Johnny.” </p><p>Johnny stops reaching into his back pocket with a shy grin. </p><p>Taeil procures a stack of shiny, translucent bills from the machine, turning to tuck them in Taeyong’s open wallet. “Spending monies. Most places take this currency, but lesser exposed places won’t so you’ll have to trade currency, ok?” </p><p>Taeyong nods, putting away his wallet. </p><p>“You sure you have everything you need?” </p><p>He nods again, patting his crossbody bag and shaking his duffel bag. </p><p>“Well, alright,” Taeil breathes out shakily and Johnny smiles, pulling Taeyong into a hug. </p><p>“Stay out of trouble, Yong.” </p><p>Taeyong smiles against Johnny’s chest, hugging him tightly. “I will.” Taeyong engulfs Taeil in a hug, pulling him as close as he can. </p><p>Taeil blinks away tears, hooking his chin over Taeyong’s shoulder. “Be careful, Yongie.” </p><p>“I will. I’ll come back as soon as I can.” </p><p>“I know you will. Have fun, babie, and don’t forget to take pictures.” </p><p>Taeyong grins, pulling away from Taeil to smile at the couple that helped him grow and get to where he is. </p><p>“I love you both.” </p><p>“We love you too,” they murmur around teary smiles. </p><p>Taeyong goes and buys his ticket for Tunus with his handy Waypass. When he’s headed to the turnstiles, he glances back over his shoulder to get one last look at Johnny and Taeil. They linger by the door and wave when Taeyong looks their way. Taeil holds Tangerine up, holding up one of its tiny paws to wave goodbye to Taeyong. He smiles and waves back, that’s the last he sees of them as he hands off his ticket to the robot attendant at the turnstile. </p><p>He’s on his own now, again. </p><p>Traveling by IPTS, as Taeyong finds out, is a lot of waiting, getting to Tunus alone is 3 hours. He fills the hours reading. At Tunus, he has to wait for his ship to arrive then he’s well on his way to Daw Kam, a 20-hour ride. Passengers aboard the commercial flight are given the opportunity to sleep on the way. He skips on it, opting to sit in the dining cabin. His Waypass and its platinum status make sure his teacup is never empty and that his sweet tooth is satisfied. </p><p>He passes the time reading, playing on his phone, and listening to his music. The novel, a Kwamrakian translation of a Terran book, he finishes before they even near the station. The story of another lost being resonating with him, so much so he leaves his post in the dining cabin and heads for his seat to stare out the window at the stars twinkling in and out of view. </p><p>He’s finally going home. He doesn’t remember much of anything from his past life but he did as much research as he could to prepare himself for this very moment. </p><p>The ship zips towards Meuxcap, the hub planet of the Daw Kam system. Back at Tunus, when the train began its descent, Taeyong had the biggest bout of vertigo. He could see the fall into the planet’s atmosphere, they were heading straight for the ground and yet everything within the train stayed in its place, nothing fell forward, nothing was thrown. When the train landed, he was practically glued to the seat, gripping the armrests, trying to stop his mind from reeling and his eyes from spinning. It was only after everyone else had gotten off that he was able to stand on wobbly legs. He much prefers traveling by spaceship. </p><p>The ship makes its descent into the port and Taeyong, along with other beings, deplanes. Outside it’s dark save for the lights of the city, his mind tells him it’s a few hours past midnight. This is the planet where Johnny and Ten went to school together. Taeyong doesn’t have a hard time navigating the streets to the planet’s IPTS, most of all the signs are in Imperial K, with a few in Meuxian. </p><p>The streetlamps and holographic ads plastered along shop building walls light the way, very few hovercars drive past. Everyone seems to be asleep, safe somewhere in their homes. </p><p>The IPTS building lies straight ahead, alight with its own white fluorescent lights. There’s not a soul inside, save for the robot attendants. He buys his ticket to Kwamrack and waits for his train to arrive. When it does, he’s the only one to board, and as the train begins climbing into the sky, following its track of circular light satellites, leading it through the atmosphere into space, he can see the sun begin to peek around the curve of the planet. </p><p>The ride to Kwamrak is a good 5 hours, and he spends it thinking. </p><p>Will he remember anything when he arrives? </p><p>Does he even want to remember anything? </p><p>He knows his parents are long gone, buried when he was only 10 revolutions old. He doesn’t know how he fared after that, after them. He didn’t bring the three photographs he had, he left those with Tangerine, along with his other things. </p><p>As the train continues along its track, Taeyong can feel the itching return, the itch to know. </p><p><em> Who am I? </em> </p><p>The train arrives sometime at noon. Taeyong dons his bucket hat as he steps off, the hoodie he was wearing tucked away in his duffel bag. The IPTS is busy, beings rushing to and fro. He finds his way through to the outside, and there it is, Lukmurk in all its glory, just as the archives described it. </p><p>Rolling hills cascading with buildings shining silver and yellow. In the distance, on the highest hill, the castle of the fourth Queen painted in brilliant gold. A breeze blows through, picking up blue leaves and scattering them along the road to be taken underfoot of carts and hovercars alike. </p><p>There’s shouts and hollers of vendors trying to attract tourists disembarking from the IPTS to their stands. Taeyong makes his way past crowds of beings and through the bustle of creature driven carts and honking hovercars. <em> It’s so loud here </em>, he grins. </p><p>The smell of dirt is in the air, mixing with the smell of food, fried starch, and grease. His stomach would grumble and growl if it could and he spots a food stand at the edge of the commotion. Might as well stop to eat, right? </p><p>The vendor grins at him through a stubbled face, teeth shining with golden fillings, a braided necklace of white lace stands out against the vendor’s grease splotched clothing, a symbol of marriage. “What can I get for you, sir? I’ve got the best pad sedeo and rolpo phia of pork and chicken.” The vendor grins wider when Taeyong answers in Kwamrakian. </p><p>
  <em> “Pad sedeo and rolpo phia, pork, please.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “A native, eh? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m from Kyarknak, I’ve been away for a while now. Working and all.”  </em>
</p><p>The vendor chuckles heartily as they cook the food, grease flying in a giant pan behind the counter as bits of pork are thrown in alongside thick-cut noodles and green vegetables.<em> “I can tell.”  </em></p><p>Taeyong freezes up, was he recognized? That’s not possib- </p><p>
  <em> “Your accent gives it away. I have friends over in Kyarknak.”  </em>
</p><p>Taeyong relaxes, wiping his brow internally. Other guys, younger than the one he’s chatting to, are also at work behind the counter, serving other beings. This one must be the boss. </p><p>
  <em> “What brings you back?”  </em>
</p><p>Taeyong’s pulled from his daze as the man sets two plates down in front of him, one with an eggroll, crisp and golden, the other with a steaming pile of noodles, pork, and veggies. <em> “Homesick,” </em>he reaches for a pair of chopsticks from the cup filled with them. </p><p>The vendor smiles, watching Taeyong chow down. <em> “Good, yeah?”  </em></p><p>Taeyong nods, unable to speak around his mouthful. He’s glad Taeil and Johnny introduced him to so many delicious foods, otherwise, he’d be spazzing right now. </p><p><em> “You can thank my woman for that. I’ve always wanted to be a street food chef, and she finally gave in and bought me all this nice equipment.” </em>The vendor reaches up to softly caress the necklace around his neck, a fond smile on his face. </p><p>It’s then Taeyong notices most of the other stalls around the center are manned by women, young boys are sent to do the work of picking up and serving orders. He remembers reading about this, about his planet’s matriarchy, about how it was dangerous for young men to walk alone at night. Johnny told him Kwamrak was essentially a genderbent Terra of the days before the 2200s. </p><p>The vendor must have noticed his expression and smiles kindly. <em> “Have you been courted yet?”  </em></p><p>Taeyong smiles politely, finishing up his food. <em> “Not yet.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “But you are so beautiful. Surely, there’s someone who’s tried.”  </em>
</p><p>Taeyong shrugs. </p><p><em> “Shame. You would make for a wonderful husband. So, are you staying with family? Friends?” </em>The vendor smiles, but Taeyong can tell he’s asking more out of concern than being nosy. </p><p>
  <em> “I have no family, so I’ll be staying at an inn.”  </em>
</p><p>The vendor makes a face, appalled.<em> “An inn? That’s no place for a beautiful boy like you to stay.” </em> He reaches across the counter, grabbing Taeyong’s hand and giving it a squeeze. <em> “We are friends, and since we are friends, I can help you. I know this wonderful man that lives in Kyarknak, he owns a restaurant, or cafe of sorts–” </em> he waves a hand– <em> “you tell him Amyun sent you. He’ll help you with a place to stay.”  </em></p><p>Taeyong smiles. <em> “Thank you, Amyun.”  </em></p><p><em> “Don’t mention it,” </em> he smiles, <em> “you can repay me by coming more often. Ah! And tell your friends from the distant planet you come from that Amyun’s food is the best food to eat here on Kwamrak!”  </em></p><p>Taeyong chuckles, <em> “I will.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “There’s a good boy. Now, would you like anything else before you go?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Another rolpo phia, please?”  </em>
</p><p>Amyun laughs, <em> “One rolpo phia coming right up!” </em>He goes back to cooking and Taeyong watches him at work, rolling the pork, among other ingredients, around until it’s cooked, and then pressing it together into the egg roll shape. </p><p>
  <em> “Can I ask you something, Amyun?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sure.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How do you do it?”  </em>
</p><p>Amyun smirks. <em> “This is a secret recipe passed down in my family, from father to father, for many generations.” </em>Taeyong chuckles when Amyun waves a hand in the air with flare, puffing out his chest. </p><p>
  <em> “No, I meant, it must be tough being the only male vendor here.”  </em>
</p><p>Amyun shrugs, serving the egg roll onto Taeyong’s plate. <em> “It was at first, but it’s ok now. They don’t harass me because my wife is part of the Queen’s Guard.” </em> He smiles proudly. <em> “Other than the name-calling, they mostly leave me alone.” </em> Taeyong digs into the egg roll, Amyun watches fondly. <em> “That’s why you’ve got to find yourself a good woman, one that’ll take care of you.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Well… there is this one…”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Girl? Is she smart?”  </em>
</p><p>Taeyong nods. <em> “He is.”  </em></p><p>Amyun looks flabbergasted as Taeyong finishes his food and fishes out a couple of dollars from his wallet. Taeyong holds out the shiny papers and Amyun takes them, counting them before stuffing them in his pocket. </p><p>
  <em> “I’m glad for you…”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Taeyong.”  </em>
</p><p><em> “Taeyong,” </em> Amyun smiles, <em> “So, remember, find the cafe owner, tell him I sent you. You best be on your way now. You don’t want to be caught out after dark.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Thank you, Amyun, it was nice meeting you.”  </em>
</p><p><em> “Nice meeting you too!” </em> Amyun waves as Taeyong walks off, through the crowds and onto less overrun streets. </p><p>He follows signs to the train station at the edge of town, the one he would take to get to the neighboring town. There’s virtually no beings out here and he soon finds out why. The train station is closed down, boarded up. He frowns and walks around the building to the track behind it. </p><p>Guess he’ll have to get there on foot. </p><p>He smiles, walking over the grass ridden train tracks in between the towering pale trees with their blue foliage. He doesn’t know how far Kyarknak is, but he’s not too worried. The food and Amyun’s friendliness put some of his nerves at ease, and he’s glad to find all his studying paid off. </p><p>He wishes he could send Johnny and Taeil a transmission to let them know he’s ok, but his phone ran out of battery from playing games on the train. It’s been over a day since he left, so he hopes they’re not worried. He follows the tracks all the way to the town, his hometown. </p><p>The sun is nearing the tree line, casting its golden evening light onto the adobe houses lining the dirt streets. </p><p>He hops off the tracks when they end at a puny wooden stand overrun with jade grass, a sad excuse of a station. He makes his way down the street towards the small shop center comprising of a bake shop, a store, and a directory building that he learned houses resources for the beings of the town from an on-site doctor to a mail automat. He walks through the town, lowering his bucket hat as he goes. He isn’t sure how many beings knew him and he doesn’t want to cause any alarm. </p><p>On the other side of town is where he finds the cemetery, a large area enclosed with a cement barrier painted in white. He passes through the creaky iron gates and looks through the tombstones until he finds his parents’, side by side. Looking down at the timeworn stone plaques, he wonders if he should have brought flowers. </p><p>The dust he wipes off the faces of the tombstones sticks smudged to his fingers. He stands and walks off after sending off a small thanks to the two beings that birthed him. He continues down the line to another tombstone, this one with a headstone of white marble with black veins running through it. His name along with the dates of his life are etched intricately into the stone, and, surprisingly, flowers sit there neatly. He reminds himself to thank Johnny when he returns and presses a hand into the dirt, where the casket lies 6 feet under. He wonders how deteriorated his original body is in the earth below, probably just bones by now… </p><p>It’s surreal, standing at your own grave, above the body you once occupied; while he can’t remember… any of it, any of the memories made, any of the experiences… he still feels a connection to it all, strung along by the mere fact that he is still true to himself, that maybe all the thoughts he has, all he likes, all he dislikes, are still him, are Taeyong. </p><p>He smiles and stands, continuing on his way out of the graveyard as the sun sinks below the tree line, house lights flicker on, and even street lamps come to life along the trodden dirt roads. The bake shop ahead is the only one in town, he assumes that’s where Amyun’s friend resides. He quickly makes his way over, ignoring the stares he gets from young women as he goes, hoping they don’t bother him. </p><p>The bake shop’s warm yellow-toned light is a welcome change from the artificial white lights of the streetlamps outside. The door’s springs creak as it swings shut behind him. The inside is all wood and metal paneling, along with white tables and aged brown leather seats, from the booths, the tables, and the bar towards the back of the diner-like shop. There’s a few beings, an elderly couple in a booth near the door, a group of teenagers at a table near the middle, and a woman at the bar. Behind the bar is a man wiping down the counter, probably the owner if his clothes are any indicator, behind him is the open kitchen, barricaded only by a sheet of glass and swinging metal doors. </p><p>As he nears the bar, he notices the lace necklace around the man’s clean-shaven neck. It’s not white but dyed yellow like the dirt of the planet. He’s a widow. </p><p>Seated at the bar, the man speaks up, <em> “I’m about closed for the night, dearie. Can’t serve you.” </em> </p><p>Taeyong smiles at the friendly, tired tone. <em> “Amyun sent me. He told me you could help me?” </em> </p><p>The man curses softly under his breath, though he doubts the other patrons heard, seeing as how he’s got really good hearing. <em> “Alright, just wait a second, dearie.”  </em></p><p>Taeyong watches as the man takes his time ushering out the few customers, picking up their dirty plates, handing out checks, taking up money, all before closing the front door, shutting the blinds, and switching off the open sign. He does notice a frame on the wall near the cash register, depicting a woman in a silver tunic, a blue-green sash tied across her chest with red and golden pins, war medals. Must be his wife. </p><p>The owner walks back over, putting away money in the cash register. <em> “Alright, dearie, what can I do for you? If you need contraceptives, you’ll have to wait, I’ve run out.”  </em></p><p>Taeyong blushes pink and shakes his head. <em> “No, sir. I just need somewhere to stay for the night.”  </em></p><p>The owner walks over and stumbles back, steadying himself on the counter behind him when he sees Taeyong’s face peeking out from under the bucket hat. </p><p>
  <em> “T-Taeyong?!”  </em>
</p><p>Alarms go off in Taeyong’s head and he lowers his arms from where they were perched on the bar. He hates having to do this, but no one can know he’s out here, alive. </p><p>
  <em> “B-but you’re dead…”  </em>
</p><p>Taeyong raises his cannon, aiming for the man’s chest. The man’s eyes widen, and he grabs a glass, throwing it at Taeyong’s face. Taeyong flinches back off his stool, caught off guard when the glass shatters on impact. </p><p>The man jumps over the counter, grabbing the nearest chair to pummel Taeyong with. Taeyong raises his arms over his head as the chair makes constant thunks at his back. It doesn’t hurt but his skin will more than likely bruise. </p><p>
  <em> “You rotten shit machine!! You stole his face, you bitch!!! Die!!!”  </em>
</p><p>Taeyong stands, snatching the chair away from the man’s grip. </p><p>The man whimpers and backs away. </p><p>Taeyong sighs, converting his arm back to normal, Taeil would be upset if he found out he killed an innocent. </p><p>
  <em> “You knew me?”  </em>
</p><p>The man glares. <em> “I knew the boy you stole that look from!”  </em></p><p>Taeyong isn’t sure how to convince him it is still him, sort of. He picks up the chair he was being assaulted with and sets it back in its place. He gets back up on his stool, brushing away shards of glass onto the floor, and pats the stool beside him. The man hesitatingly steps over the broken glass and sits beside Taeyong. </p><p>
  <em> “What happened to him?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m not telling you.”  </em>
</p><p>Taeyong removes his bucket hat and sets it down on the counter, ignoring the way the man flinches. </p><p>
  <em> “I am Lee Taeyong.”  </em>
</p><p>The man quirks an eyebrow challengingly. <em> “Yeah, right, and I’m one of the Queen’s consorts.”  </em></p><p>Taeyong sighs and ruffles his hair out of frustration. This man knows who he was and he doesn’t know how to get the answers out of him without breaking his face in. </p><p>The man looks at him more curiously then. <em> “Ok, if you can answer me one question, then I’ll believe you really are Taeyong.” </em> </p><p>Taeyong perks up instantly. <em> “Ok!”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “What were Taeyong’s girlfriend’s name and birthday?”  </em>
</p><p>Taeyong scrunches up his face in confusion. </p><p>Girlfriend? </p><p>As far as he knows, he never had a girlfriend. </p><p><em> “I had a boyfriend. His name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. His birthday is the 27th day of the 2nd span, revolution 3296.” </em> </p><p>The man narrows his eyes. <em> “An android could’ve looked that up </em> . <em> ” </em> Taeyong sighs and the man looks him up and down. <em> “Let me see your stomach.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Pardon?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You heard me.”  </em>
</p><p>Taeyong hesitantly raises his shirt, startling when he feels the man press a finger over the indent-like scar near his hip. </p><p>
  <em> “You really are Taeyong…”  </em>
</p><p>He nods, pulling his shirt back down. </p><p>
  <em> “But you don’t remember me, do you?”  </em>
</p><p>When Taeyong doesn’t answer, the man stands from his seat and walks around the counter. <em> “Sorry for attacking you like that, I don’t take kindly to guns in my face.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “It was my fault, I panicked. I’m sorry.”  </em>
</p><p>The man grabs a broom leaning against the wall. <em> “Um, would you like some food or a drink?”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “No, thank you.”  </em>
</p><p>He silently sweeps up the broken glass. </p><p>Taeyong watches him for a moment. </p><p><em> “You used to work here,” </em> he finally says once the glass is cleaned up and seats himself beside Taeyong. <em> “How much do you know or remember?”  </em></p><p>Taeyong shakes his head. <em> “Not as much as I’d like to know.”  </em></p><p><em> “Well, you started working here when you were just a little boy. 12 revolutions old, I think. You’d dropped out of school after what happened to your parents.” </em> The man chews his lip. <em> “Are you sure you don’t want something to eat, dearie? You’re awful skinny.”  </em></p><p>Taeyong smiles. <em> “I’m alright, thank you.” </em> </p><p>The man smiles. <em> “Just as polite as I remember you.” </em>There’s a hint of sadness in the man’s eyes, and Taeyong wonders just exactly what his relationship was to this nice stranger. </p><p>He stands. <em> “Let’s talk upstairs. I need to shut off the lights down here.”  </em></p><p>Taeyong watches as the man locks the front door and shuts off the lights before leading him through the kitchen to a stairwell towards the back. <em> “Watch your feet, dearie.”  </em></p><p>He follows the man up into the top level of the building, outfitted into a living area. There’s a doorway, leading deeper in, probably to the bedroom. </p><p><em> “My workers tell me I should move into the space behind the shop,” </em> he chuckles, <em> “I’m not that old yet. Have a seat here.” </em>He pats the cushions around the small table in the center of the room. There’s a flat-screen tv just across from it on its own stand, boxed in by two shelves showcasing frames filled with photos of the shop owner and his wife. </p><p>Taeyong sits on a cushion, setting his duffel bag down beside him on the old white and blue rug covering the wooden floor. The man strides over to counters in the corner, filling an electric kettle with water, and setting it to boil. </p><p>
  <em> “Sir.”  </em>
</p><p>The man looks over, aversion written on his face. <em> “My name is Seongmin, but you would call me Min-Min.” </em> He chuckles at the blush on Taeyong’s face. <em> “When you were little, you would call me Min-Min. Once you grew up, it was just Min.”  </em></p><p>The kettle beeps and Seongmin pours the water out into cups, already filled with tea bags. He takes the cups and walks over, setting them down before he sits across from Taeyong. </p><p>
  <em> “How much do you want to know?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Everything, please.”  </em>
</p><p>Seongmin sighs. <em> “I’ll try my best, but I want to know how you ended up like that too.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Ok.”  </em>
</p><p>Seongmin blows on his tea softly before taking a sip. He sets the cup down with a small sigh. </p><p><em> “I knew your parents. I actually went to school with your father for a while before he and his family moved to Lukmurk. He moved back with your mother after she served in the Queen’s Army. We still talked a few times in passing but my woman didn’t really like your mother for some unknown reason–” </em> he shrugs– <em> “Some sort of female smarts standoff. Whenever I asked my woman about it, she wouldn’t give me a straight answer, but from what I gathered, they were both in favor of the Queen, and often had differing opinions.”  </em></p><p>He waves a hand dismissively.<em> “Anyway, your mother passed away due to her old battle wounds, and your father passed a while after, in the same revolution.” </em> He smiles sadly and shakes his head. <em> “He couldn’t go on without your mother, but know this, Taeyongie, they loved you very much. Your father would always gossip with me about all the trips your mother would take you and him on.”  </em></p><p>Taeyong smiles and looks away, wiping out the tears from his eyes at just the thought of that, imagining his parents.</p><p><em> “Usually, when a child becomes an orphan, they’re left to be the ward of any of their relatives, but you’re the last of your clan so there wasn’t anyone to take you in, and getting any help from the Queen out here is non-existent. It’s why Lukmurk prospers and this tiny town stays a tiny town.” </em>He shakes his head and sips at his tea again. </p><p>The light fixture above makes its own tiny electrical hum, and the chirps and calls of the forest surrounding the town can faintly be heard. </p><p><em> “I don’t know how you lived on your own for 2 revolutions, and when I asked, you never told me, but I do know you sold your mother’s war medals. You were a smart kid.” </em> Seongmin smiles. <em> “A bit rebellious, but smart, nonetheless. You came to me when you were 12, asking for jobs, any job. I let you clean up the cafe, sweeping and wiping down tables. Small stuff, but you had a real knack for it! Then I found out you were living on your own. I wanted to adopt you, but my woman didn’t. Stupid estrogen pride.” </em> He shakes his head. </p><p>
  <em> “So when I saw your determination, your will to live despite everything you’ve been through, I decided to teach you everything I knew. You’d come here early every morning before the shop even opened just to help me set up and clean, and you’d be the last to leave every night. I didn’t like you staying on your own so I’d let you sleepover. My woman never found out since you were up as early as I was, ready to work. I tried to get you back into school but you refused so I tried and taught you the best I could. You grew up to be a very smart, beautiful boy, like your father, but you were a rebel, just like your mother.”  </em>
</p><p>He chuckles, eyes lighting up. <em> “One time this girl tried courting you. She’d come to the cafe often with her friends, and one day, she–” </em> he giggles <em> –“She came complaining to me with a bloody nose, telling me I needed to put my nasty, unruly boy in his place. I asked you about it afterward and you told me she’d been trying to paw at you so you gave her something to hold on to and gave her a well-deserved slug in the face.”  </em></p><p>Taeyong’s eyes widen, <em> “I did that?”  </em></p><p><em> “Like I said, you got it from your mother, and then, the festival happened. The 127th birthday celebration of the 1st Queen. The festivities in Lukmurk are always grand, always bigger and better than they were the year before, so I sent my best cook to rake in some extra money. One of the stoves broke down and we needed the money to fix it, don’t think we were struggling in any way. So–” </em> he leans forward, arms crossed over his chest– <em> “I sent you. You were 19 then.”  </em></p><p>Taeyong smiles, cheeks tinted pink. </p><p><em> “You had me worried sick when you didn’t return that night,” </em> Seongmin groans, burying a hand in his greying hair and shaking his head. <em> “Then you come home in the morning with the equipment, smiling wide, smiling like you’ve never smiled before. I thought you’d gone and met some girl who swept you off your feet because after that night, you’d go to Lukmurk at any chance you got. Obviously, I was worried and started giving you more responsibilities so you’d have to stay here, and then when you stopped going, a cute boy started coming by out of nowhere. A foreigner, asking for my Taeyongie.”  </em></p><p>He picks invisible lint off of his clothes. <em> “I thought you were good friends, spending all that time together, until he stopped coming by. That’s when you started going down to check the mail every day and even asking for time off, so you could go who knows where for a few days. I was seeing less and less of you–” </em> he smiles, staring down at his tea– <em> “But every time you returned you looked happier and happier. You never really told me you were courting that boy then, or that you two were together, but I was happy for you, nonetheless. I remember before your last ‘vacation’, you told me your little boyfriend had proposed and made arrangements for you to move with him to some distant planet.”  </em></p><p>Seongmin smiles, but Taeyong frowns when he sees the gleam of tears in his eyes. </p><p><em> “You were going to go after a rotation. The first few days you spent with me and my wife, recounting memories, packing, and then one day you just vanished. I thought you’d already gone, but it seemed unlike you, not to say goodbye–” </em> he sniffles wetly and rubs at his eyes– <em> “I didn’t find out what happened to you until your boyfriend came and let me know, and one of his friends, this tall, scrawny kid, came afterward and paid for a proper burial.”  </em></p><p>Seongmin shakes his head and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes, willing himself to stop crying. </p><p><em> “I’m sterile, you know, so I always saw you as my own, and when I found out my little baby boy had died all on his own. I felt like the worst father in the world…” </em>Seongmin’s voice cracks. </p><p>Taeyong gulps and inches closer, trying to ignore the sting of tears in his own eyes. Seongmin pulls Taeyong close, enveloping him in a hug when the android can no longer keep the tears at bay. Taeyong cries and cries into Seongmin’s shoulder and Seongmin holds him close, smoothing a hand over his hair and rocking him gently. </p><p><em> “And now, here you are. Like a ghost,” </em> he huffs out a chuckle and thumbs away Taeyong’s tears. Taeyong sniffles and Seongmin smiles, <em> “That little scar on your stomach you got from playing around in the kitchen. There wasn’t a doctor here then so my wife had to patch you up herself. There’s no way an android could’ve looked that up.”  </em></p><p>Taeyong chuckles wetly, leaning against Seongmin, his head pressed to his chest. </p><p>
  <em> “Have you gone to your old house?”  </em>
</p><p>Taeyong shakes his head no. </p><p><em> “We can go in the morning. You can tell me where you’ve been all this time then, but right now, I need to go to bed. Need my beauty sleep, you see.” </em>Seongmin smiles, pressing his fingers over the wrinkles on his face. </p><p>Taeyong sits up, watching as Seongmin stands and totters off before returning with blankets and a pillow, setting them down on the couch pressed against the wall. <em> “If you need to use the bathroom, it’s right downstairs to the left, ok?”  </em></p><p>Taeyong shuffles over to the couch, unfolding the blankets. </p><p>
  <em> “Do you need anything else, Taeyongie?”  </em>
</p><p>He shakes his head and smiles. <em> “Thank you.” </em> </p><p>Seongmin smiles warmly and walks off towards his bedroom, calling over his shoulder, <em> “Goodnight.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Goodnight.”  </em>
</p><p>Seongmin shuts off the lights, leaving only a small lamp near the counters on. Taeyong slips off his tank top and riffles through his duffel bag for a different tee. When he finds the white shirt with a cartoonish smile printed on it, he slips it on and shuts off the tiny lamp, plunging the room into darkness. </p><p>He lays down on the couch, tucked under the blanket, and listens to the sounds of the forest outside, louder now that he’s focused on them. He can hear Seongmin move about in his room and then finally the creak of the bed as he lays down, his sigh as he gets comfortable. </p><p>How fortunate he ran into the being that raised him. He smiles to himself, curling further into the couch, thank goodness he stopped at Amyun’s stall. He closes his eyes, shutting off his mind for the night.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're goin' places. Fun fact: If our Korean and Spanish languages had a baby, it would be Kwamrakian.<br/>Another fun fact: Most of all the planet names in this story are taken from Thai word pronunciations.</p><p>I've said this before but I really can't stress it enough: I know a lot of authors aren't posting right now what with all the protests going on everywhere, the US, Europe, Hong Kong, Japan, to name a few... But I know watching everyone fight for their freedoms and rights can be mentally taxing, so I'm continuing to post in hopes that it can provide all you that read this story a small break from reality.<br/>The world is undergoing change, and I sincerely hope you all are staying safe, doing what you can, and staying healthy. &lt;3</p><p>Love you all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Call It Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wakes when he hears Seongmin getting up. </p>
<p>It’s morning, but the sun has yet to rise. </p>
<p>He feigns sleep as his adoptive father carefully walks through the living room area and downstairs. He returns a few moments after, sneaking back to his room. Taeyong listens for a moment to the shuffling steps, a match being struck, and then Seongmin’s quiet prayers. He tunes them out. He doesn’t believe in any gods or deities, but he’s not about to overstep any religious boundaries by listening in. </p>
<p>A smoky smell with woody, peppery undertones permeates from the bedroom. It’s like the incense Taeil would burn sometimes, but a different scent. </p>
<p>It smells like home. </p>
<p>He shifts onto his back, inhaling to get as much as the pleasant smell as possible, and exhales, relaxing into the couch. It isn’t the most comfortable couch he’s been on, the material is scratchy, but he can almost swear he was actually sleeping last night. </p>
<p>Eventually, Seungmin comes walking in, turning on the small lamp. <em> “Good morning, dear. Sleep well?” </em> </p>
<p>Taeyong sits up and nods, smiling. </p>
<p><em> “Wonderful. Come now–” </em> he beckons him close– <em> “Let’s go see your old home before I have to open up shop. You can leave your things here but bring your hat. You’ll give someone else a heart attack.” </em> </p>
<p>Taeyong stands and folds his blanket in a second before grabbing his bucket hat and striding over to hook his arm with a gawking Seungmin. </p>
<p><em> “You’re fast.” </em> </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles, blushing. </p>
<p>Seungmin leads him downstairs and out the back door of the shop. It’s a bit chilly in the early morning, the sky is purple and blue, and everything has a grey tone. Seungmin pulls on the sleeves of his sweater, wrapping his hands up in the extra cloth. </p>
<p>
  <em> “So tell me how you ended up in this new body.”  </em>
</p>
<p><em> “Well, I was dead for about a revolution before my mas-” </em> Taeyong clears his throat and shakes his head. <em> “Before Ten brought me back. He built me a body and moved me into it, but my memories, I guess he couldn’t recover those. I lived with him for a while, just existing until an accident happened. My body broke and I was moved again to a new one, this one actually.”  </em></p>
<p>He smiles, thumping a fist against his chest. <em> “From then I was trained–” </em> he glances at Seungmin sideways, gulping slightly– <em> “Trained to fight and kill… I didn’t think anything of it then, I was just doing what I thought,” </em> would garner some approval or praise, <em> “was the right thing to do… I was just a bodyguard most of the time, but sometimes Ten would take up missions where I had no choice but to put my skills to use. We traveled to many different planets, and I was programmed with skills and languages I didn’t have time to learn… That’s what I was doing for the past 2 revolutions, until I almost died again. Ten relieved me of my duties and I’ve been living with Johnny, that skinny boy that paid for my grave, and his fiance. They rehabilitated me, I’m not just a… machine anymore.”  </em></p>
<p>Taeyong smiles. </p>
<p>It feels nice to finally say it. </p>
<p><em> “I came back home to try and find the rest of me, maybe more clues to my past than my friends can offer...” </em>He glances at the sour expression on Seungmin’s face and frowns. Seungmin notices the way Taeyong’s face falls and squeezes Taeyong’s bicep affectionately. </p>
<p><em> “I’m glad for you, dearie, I really am. I’m glad that you’re doing well. I’m not upset about your… occupation either. I think it’s cool!” </em> He smiles and squeezes his arm again, trying to prove his point. <em> “It’s just…” </em> He clicks his tongue. <em> “Let me ask this instead, how was your relationship with Ten?”  </em></p>
<p><em> “Since I don’t have memories from my original body, I didn’t remember him at all, but I did feel a connection to him somehow, I just didn’t know what it was.” </em> He gnaws on his lip. <em> “When I was his bodyguard, I would refer to him as ‘master’ or ‘creator’, he would get upset if I used his real name… and, I don’t why, but he would reset my memory, erasing everything if I started acting too being-ish or if I became heavily damaged after a fight... That was all there was to our relationship, until recently… One of his friends restored my memories, and when I confronted Ten, he told me the truth, about our past…” </em> Taeyong blushes. <em> “Then… then he left me with Johnny.” </em>He doesn’t mention the rotation they spent kissing and holding hands. </p>
<p>Seungmin looks up at Taeyong, <em> “How do you feel about him?”  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “W-Well… I still feel a special connection to him…”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “What kind of connection, dearie?”  </em>
</p>
<p>Taeyong shrugs. <em> “I haven’t really… thought about it… I still want to be near him.”  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “Even though he mistreated you in the past?”  </em>
</p>
<p>Taeyong remains silent. He knows what Ten did to him was wrong, and everything is screaming at him to sever the bond between them… but a small part of him hopes. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Taeyong?”  </em>
</p>
<p>He looks down, kicking a stray rock. <em> “It was wrong… but if I can change, I think he can too…”  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “What do you mean, dearie?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “... I think I could be... friends with him, with Ten.”  </em>
</p>
<p>Seungmin studies the small smile on Taeyong’s face. Only beings who’ve been through horrible hardships, been the cause of much unjust pain to others, come through the other side with the purest souls, hoping no one has to go through what they’ve been through, what they’ve seen. He can tell Taeyong just wants to act upon what he feels, and who’s to tell him no. </p>
<p>
  <em> “I think you can, but, Taeyong, you have to be careful to not let him treat you like that again, even if he’s the reason you’re standing here alive and well, understand?”  </em>
</p>
<p>Taeyong nods resolutely. <em> “Yes, Min.” </em> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Good boy.”  </em>
</p>
<p>The sky is turning a light grey and blue by the time they reach his old home, at the end of a street nearing the wilderness. The jungle has long overtaken the crumbling adobe house. Seungmin stays on the street, arms crossed to keep warm despite his sweater. </p>
<p>Taeyong walks towards the house, picking his way through the unruly grass to the rotting front door. He tries the doorknob only for the door to crack and fall away from the hinges. He steps in, expecting to see something left of his old life, but the house is nothing but a barren singular room. One of the far corners caved in, making space for a tree and its vines to fall through. </p>
<p>There’s nothing here for him. </p>
<p>He smiles, at least now he knows where he comes from… </p>
<p><em> “Ten took most of your things, the other stuff in the house was sold by the landlord, not that it was much to begin with anyway,” </em>Seungmin says as Taeyong approaches him. </p>
<p>
  <em> “How did I die?”  </em>
</p>
<p>Seungmin sighs and grabs Taeyong’s hand, leading him back the way they came. <em> “Some women thought you were sitting on a fortune because of all your trips, and the gifts Ten would bring and send. They threatened you with a knife, stabbed you, and just left you there… I didn’t find out till after you were buried. Gossip through the earth, you know… It’s best not to dwell on those things though, dearie, you have a new life to look forward to.”  </em></p>
<p>Taeyong remains quiet on the walk back to the bake shop. He helps Seungmin clean up before seating himself at the bar as the other workers come in for the day. Seungmin lets him borrow an old ratty blanket to bundle himself in. </p>
<p>When the curious staff asks about the being at the bar, Seungmin shushes them with stories of letting a homeless boy come in and eat. Taeyong smiles beneath the smelly folds of fabric. He hears their murmurs, pity towards him, admiration towards his adoptive father. </p>
<p>The doors open to the public just as the sun peeks over the horizon, past the trees. Customers come milling in, seating themselves at the bar and the tables, though they’re careful not to brush elbows with Taeyong. </p>
<p>The servers are hard at work in the morning rush, taking and bringing out orders. The chefs can be seen in the kitchen working just as hard at their stations. The jukebox at one end of the shop is turned on. Soon the only sounds in the shop are of chattering beings, silverware on plates, and the catchy song playing over the speakers. The smell of food grows along with the ambience. </p>
<p>Taeyong can hear Seungmin nearing as he greets the customers and pops up before him behind the bar, leaning in to whisper, <em> “Would you like to try some of your favorites, dearie?” </em> </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles and nods beneath the hood of his blanket. </p>
<p>Seungmin grabs the little notepad from the front pocket of his yellow and white checkered apron and scribbles some things as he walks off, humming to himself. He doesn’t wait for long before Seungmin returns, setting down various plates of different sizes before him, a full spread of breakfast. </p>
<p>
  <em> “There you go, dearie.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Thank you.”  </em>
</p>
<p>He taps a finger on the counter before Taeyong can dig in. <em> “This song is for you.” </em>Seungmin gestures up with a small smile and walks off. </p>
<p>Taeyong eats, carefully spreading and dipping his foods, scooping it all into his mouth, flavors explode on his tongue, so foreign yet so familiar. He focuses on the song playing over the speakers, the strum of the guitar, and the singer’s unique voice. He recognizes this song, he’s got it on his Walkman, but he never really paid much attention to it before. </p>
<p>“<em> What are you looking for? Is it hard to find? In your bag and in your desk, even though you search but can't find it.”  </em></p>
<p>What is he looking for? </p>
<p>He’s found himself now, knows his roots and his present, but he’s still searching… </p>
<p>What is he missing? </p>
<p>The song continues. </p>
<p>“<em> Are you still going to search for it? Wouldn't you rather dance with me? Into a dream, into a dream. Don't you want to try going there?”  </em></p>
<p>Into a dream… His dream?... </p>
<p>He wants to be a space racer, wants the exhilaration it brings. He can see Johnny and Taeil cheering for him, see the way he makes them proud with every medal and trophy he brings in… but the picture isn’t completely… Someone’s missing and his hands grow clammy at the thought of that being. </p>
<p>The song ends before he realizes it, and, eventually, the bustle of the morning rush dies down, leaving the shop mostly empty save for the workers, who relax and move to the tables to have their own breakfast. </p>
<p>Seungmin picks up his plates when he’s done eating and comes back to sit with Taeyong. <em> “Well?”  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “It was delicious.”  </em>
</p>
<p>Seungmin smiles. <em> “I’m glad. Did you hear the song?” </em> </p>
<p>Taeyong nods. </p>
<p>
  <em> “It was one of your favorites, if not your favorite. Drove me crazy when you first heard it, you would play it non-stop.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Thank you… for letting me stay with you and for-”  </em>
</p>
<p>Seungmin places an arm around Taeyong’s shoulders and hugs him close to his side. <em> “Don’t thank me, dearie. I’m just glad to see my baby boy is alive and doing well.”  </em></p>
<p>Taeyong smiles and leans into him. </p>
<p>Alive… alive… He’s come full circle. </p>
<p>Seungmin jostles him lightly. <em> “What are you thinking of?”  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “I want to be a space racer.”  </em>
</p>
<p>Seungmin smiles fondly. <em> “I know.”  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “Is it wrong that I want Ten to be by my side when I am?”  </em>
</p>
<p>Seungmin sighs, perplexed. <em> “Why Ten?”  </em></p>
<p><em> “I... don’t know why exactly.” </em> </p>
<p><em> “... It’s not wrong for you to want that, but after what you told me, I think you’ve got to really think about if you want to be around him or not, and if you really do, then you just need to be careful. And if you decide you want to be with Ten again–” </em> Seungmin pinches one of his cheeks when he starts blushing– <em> “then you best make sure he’s going to treat you like the prince you are.” </em> Seungmin smiles, <em> “And if he does, that’s even better because I want grandbabies.”  </em></p>
<p>Taeyong giggles, face turning absolutely red at the thought of being with Ten again, let alone having kids with him. </p>
<p>
  <em> “So you’d better bring them to visit me often.”  </em>
</p>
<p>Taeyong stills, turning to face Seungmin. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Visit? Why visit? I want you to come with me.”  </em>
</p>
<p>Seungmin smiles, amused. <em> “To where, my darling boy?”  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “W… We can buy our own home wherever you like! In a mansion as big as this town! I don’t want to leave you here. Please, come with me, mai…”  </em>
</p>
<p>Seungmin breathes out a shuddery sigh and pulls the blanket over Taeyong’s face. <em> “Don’t make those big eyes at me, baby boy… I can’t leave this place, this shop… this is all I have left. I belong here, just like you belong out there among the stars.”  </em></p>
<p>Taeyong’s face peeks out from under the blanket, eyes shiny with tears. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Mai will be right here, always.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Mai…”  </em>
</p>
<p>Seungmin smiles, stroking his fingers over Taeyong’s cheeks, catching his tears. <em> “No more tears, Taeyongie. You have to be strong for me, be strong for mai, ok? We still have time, you’re not leaving right away, right?”  </em></p>
<p>Taeyong leans his face into Seungmin’s hand, his father, his <em> mai. </em> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Not yet…”  </em>
</p>
<p><em> “Well, that gives us plenty of time to catch up.” </em> </p>
<p>Time passes faster than Taeyong would like, spent recounting over memories with Seungmin, but it was time well spent that Taeyong would never forget. Taeyong’s learnt more about his past here than he ever has back with Johnny and Taeil, but he gets the feeling he shouldn’t overstay his welcome, there’s another matter he needs to attend to now, one that’s lingered at the back of his head like a ghost this entire time. </p>
<p>On his 6th day there, Seungmin closes up the shop and accompanies him to Lukmurk, all the way back to the IPTS. </p>
<p>Standing at the foot of the stairs leading into the bustling building, he finds himself speechless, but that’s no problem for his <em> mai </em>, who pulls him into the snuggest, warmest hug, though the warmth could really just be due to the sun hanging high in the sky. He presses his face against his shoulder, inhaling the scent of incense, old wood, and dirt he’s come to associate with his hometown. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Don’t forget to visit me, dearie, and bring your friends next time. They’re all welcome here.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m going to miss you.”  </em>
</p>
<p>Seungmin smiles. <em> “I miss you already, but I know you’re going to go and do great things, I can feel it. I’m so proud of you already.”  </em></p>
<p>Taeyong smiles, cheeks tainting pink. <em> “Are you going to be ok going back to Kyarknak on your own?”  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m going to pay our friend Amyun a visit before I go. I’ll probably stay the night, so don’t worry your pretty little head.”  </em>
</p>
<p><em> “Ok.” </em> Taeyong steps back, taking a moment to memorize every single one of Seungmin’s features, following crow’s feet to warm brown eyes. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Goodbye, mai.”  </em>
</p>
<p><em> “Bye, bye, dearie.” </em> Seungmin smiles fondly, waving as Taeyong turns, taking the steps up into the IPTS. He looks back when he’s at the top of the steps to see his <em> mai </em> still standing there, smiling proudly under the sun. He’ll come back, someday, but right now, he’s gotta go home to Johnny and Taeil. </p>
<p>It takes him just as long to get to them as it did to get to Kwamrak in the first place. A day’s travel by bullet train and spaceplane. Once he’s back on that red, hot planet, Ulmarus, he hails for a cab. His phone has been shut off for the entirety of his trip so he hopes Johnny and Taeil aren’t too mad when he pops up unexpectedly. </p>
<p>The Ulmarian cab driver drops him off a few miles away from Johnny and Taeil’s house, claiming he can’t go any further, which is fine. Taeyong pays him and tips him extra before he sets off, walking alongside the dirt road, and even though the sun is beginning to near the horizon, it’s still stiflingly hot. </p>
<p>He comes up on the house just as the golden orange to the west touches the endless horizon, throwing the shadow of the building onto the road. He can’t help the smile that pulls at his lips as he knocks on the front door. </p>
<p>It’s silent for a moment and then he hears Johnny and Taeil’s excited chatter as they come towards the door. Taeil gets to the door first, wrenching it open, and jumping at Taeyong. </p>
<p>“Yongie!!” </p>
<p>Taeyong grins, hugging him back. “Hi.” </p>
<p>“We missed you so much.” </p>
<p>“I missed ya’ll too.” </p>
<p>Johnny wraps them both up in a hug, squeezing until they wheeze. He steps back, laughing, “Yeah, it was beginning to get <em> too </em> quiet around here.” </p>
<p>Taeyong chuckles. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you let us know you were here, Yong?” </p>
<p>“I wanted to surprise you.” He smirks. </p>
<p>“You didn’t send any transmissions either.” </p>
<p>Taeyong grabs hold of Taeil’s hand, squeezing it lightly. “I’m sorry. I forgot.” </p>
<p>Johnny quirks an eyebrow. “You never forget anything.” </p>
<p>“Well…” </p>
<p>Taeil waves a hand dismissively and pulls Taeyong into the house. “Nevermind that. How was your trip? Did you find everything alright?” </p>
<p>“It was better than I ever imagined.” Taeyong smiles. </p>
<p>Johnny closes the front door. “Well, you can tell us all about it over dinner. We were just about to eat-” </p>
<p>“Jjapaguri!” Taeyong can smell the cooked noodles and beef all the way from the front door. </p>
<p>Taeil chuckles. “Yeah.” </p>
<p>Taeyong nods, hoisting his duffel bag onto his shoulder. “I’m just going to put my things away.” </p>
<p>“Ok!” Johnny calls as he and Taeil go into the kitchen to get the food. </p>
<p>Taeyong runs back to the kitchen when he’s put his stuff in his room. </p>
<p>“Over here, Yong!” </p>
<p>He follows Johnny’s voice into the living room, where the couple has set out three bowls of the ramdon on the coffee table. Johnny and Taeil are sitting in their usual seats, the leather recliner and the black couch. Taeyong seats himself on the floor in front of his bowl, stretching his legs out under the table so he can see both Johnny and Taeil. </p>
<p>For the next hour or so, Taeyong recounts his journey from beginning to end, answering any questions Johnny and Taeil have, and they have many. His bowl is long empty when he goes to his room and comes back with photos passing them to Taeil and Johnny. </p>
<p>“Oh wow, paper photographs!” </p>
<p>Taeil leans over towards Johnny. “Look! He’s so cute.” Johnny grins before Taeil turns to Taeyong. “How old are you here?” </p>
<p>“It should say on the back.” </p>
<p>“Wow.” </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles watching Johnny and Taeil look through the few pictures. “My <em> mai </em> took these and let me make copies to keep.” </p>
<p>Their smiles never leave their faces once, Taeyong notices. Is this what love is? Sitting here with beings who care for him as much as he does them. It must be. There’s no other explanation for the emotions piling in his chest, threatening to burst. </p>
<p>“Johnny.” </p>
<p>He looks up from the photographs. </p>
<p>“Thank you for taking care of my grave. It was really nice.” </p>
<p>Johnny looks taken aback for a moment before the same soft smile returns. “Yeah, bud. Don’t mention it.” </p>
<p>Taeil collects the photographs into a neat pile and gives them back to Taeyong. “These are so cute, Yongie.” </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles, getting up to put them away. When he returns, Johnny and Taeil have cleaned up their bowls and resettled on the couch, side by side. Taeyong returns to his spot on the rug. “How are your wedding preparations coming along?” </p>
<p>Johnny leans into Taeil, resting his head on his shoulder. “Well, we finally decided on a honeymoon location, and catering, aaaand…” He trails off, glancing up at Taeil. </p>
<p>“And decided on some other decorations for the venue. We’re still looking for an officiant though.” </p>
<p>Taeyong grins, excitedly. “7 spans left!” </p>
<p>“Almost 7 spans left,” Johnny mutters like maybe he’s counting down the days, which he definitely is. </p>
<p>“I know,” Taeil sighs, “Who knew planning a wedding was this tough?” </p>
<p>Johnny grins. “It’s gonna be worth it, it’s gonna be so worth it.” </p>
<p>“How did you two meet?” </p>
<p>Taeil’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “We’ve never told you before?” </p>
<p>Taeyong shakes his head no. </p>
<p>Johnny sits up, cracking his knuckles. “I got this. Settle down, Yong. I’m about to tell you the sickest love story you’ve ever heard.” </p>
<p>Taeyong rests his chin on his folded arms over the coffee table, eyes adorably wide. </p>
<p>“So we met each other in uni. After you disappeared on us–” Johnny winks over at Taeyong, eliciting a giggle from the android–“I kind of threw myself into my hobbies to cope. I’ve always been interested in photography so I started becoming more serious about it, you know, going to workshops, holding little photoshoots for fun. Jaehyun and I were friends then, and he told me about this photoshoot his boyfriend was having. Doyoung wanted to be a designer before he got into acting. Surprise, surprise.” </p>
<p>Taeil elbows Johnny, smirking when Johnny chuckles and leans away from him, holding his side. “Doyoung needed to turn in photos of the garments he made being modeled,” Taeil continues, “I volunteered to model for him, so all he needed was a photographer. That’s how I met Johnny.” </p>
<p>“Did you…?” Taeyong begins and Johnny grins. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I had a crush on Ilie from the start. I mean just–” he holds his arms out as if displaying Taeil–“who <em> wouldn’t </em> have a crush on him?!” </p>
<p>Taeil chuckles, “I, on the other hand, thought Johnny was cute, but I wasn’t really thinking about him romantically yet.” </p>
<p>Johnny scoffs, scrunching up his face. “Psssshhh! He wasn’t able to resist all this lean sexiness for long though!” </p>
<p>Taeil rolls his eyes as Taeyong laughs, clapping like a seal. “So we became friends after that through Jaehyun and Doyoung until Jae let me know about the <em> enormous </em>crush this lovesick puppy had on me.” </p>
<p>Johnny grins, unashamed. “Yep!” </p>
<p>“Then one rotationend, I invited Johnny to this party. I can’t even remember what it was for, but there was going to be drinks and it was going to be fun.” </p>
<p>“It was just another frat party.” Johnny shrugs. “They had those pretty much every rotationend, and Ilie was pretty popular in uni so get this, Yong, enter me, lanky, awkward, resident Terran and emo kid. Jae abandons me half-way through the party to go make out with Doyoung or something, and Taeil, popular, musician, all-around beautiful guy, is literally the only other being I know there so I kind of stick to his side.” </p>
<p>Taeil nods, grinning. “I remember that.” </p>
<p>“So there we are. Ilie is playing beer pong, and I’m watching him, for moral support, you know, like the good friend I am.” </p>
<p>“Beer pong like in the movies?” </p>
<p>“Exactly like that, Yong. But really it wasn’t fair cause I distinctly remember Ilie playing against a Haewkian, and everyone knows never to go against a Haewkian in any sort of sport where you need good aim. They have really good eyesight, like super good.” </p>
<p>Taeil shrugs, rubbing a hand over his neck almost like he’s embarrassed, but he’s still smiling. “I was just playing for fun.” </p>
<p>“For fun!? Dude! Ilie fuc- freaking beat them so hard!! Everyone was shouting and losing their minds! And then, get this! He turns to me and says-” </p>
<p>“Where’s my victory kiss?” </p>
<p>Taeil smiles wide as Taeyong absolutely loses it, pressing his hands to his face and whooping, “Ooooooohhhh, yes!” </p>
<p>Johnny grins and takes Taeil’s hand in his. “And we’ve been dating ever since, getting to know each other day by day, being there for each other through all the good times and the bad times.” </p>
<p>“Until I finally asked this giant to marry me because I was starting to get impatient,” Taeil chuckles as Johnny narrows his eyes at him. </p>
<p>“I <em> was </em>going to ask you, you just beat me to it.” </p>
<p>“That’s so sweet,” Taeyong nearly squeals and then regains his composure. “How did you know… that you loved each other…?” </p>
<p>“That’s a tough one. I need to think about that one. Ilie?” Johnny pats Taeil’s leg. </p>
<p>“You need to think about how you knew you loved me?” Taeil shakes his head. “Well, there wasn’t a definitive moment, but like Johnny said we went on a lot of dates to get to know each other. Sometimes I don’t even think they counted as dates because we’d literally be just talking or hanging out wherever we found ourselves. We weren’t joined at the hip either though. We still went about our merry ways, spending time with our friends, you know. We weren’t able to go on a lot of dates after we graduated. Johnny had to mentor under his dad to be CEO, and I was getting into all kinds of contracts and activities as a new singer and model. </p>
<p>“So it wasn’t easy for us, but we always made time for each other, even if it was just to say hello over a transmission. We tried keeping communication going and our hearts and minds open to understanding. Johnny didn’t try to prioritize my time, he was just always there, always supportive, and I wanted and tried my best to do the same for him. That’s how I knew... That’s how I knew I was going to be stuck with this buffoon for as long as I lived, and you better believe I was gonna make sure and pester him right back.” </p>
<p>Johnny smiles wide, leaning into Taeil, and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Stole the words right out of my mouth.” Taeil smiles and presses a kiss to Johnny’s cheek. “Love comes in all different forms, so it’s not restricting, you know. Love liberates. Love is love, Yong.” </p>
<p>“Love liberates…” Taeyong repeats after Johnny naturally. </p>
<p>“Exactly.” Johnny nods. </p>
<p>Taeil watches as Taeyong gets that funny pensive expression on his face, and then huffs a little weird like he was holding his breath. He only ever does that when he’s thinking hard about something. </p>
<p>“Why did you want to know, Yongie? Besides curiosity.” </p>
<p>Taeyong sits up then, smiling shyly, “Well, I think I might be ready to start learning about… romantic relationships. It’s natural that that be my next step, a… and I’ve been doing well this whole time.” </p>
<p>Johnny smiles, proud, “Yeah, you really have. But you know, this is a serious step, and you can only move on if you can answer one question for me.” Taeyong nods eagerly and Johnny leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Do you love yourself?” </p>
<p>Taeyong quirks an eyebrow, confused at the subject of the question, but Taeil doesn’t seem fazed by it so maybe it’s imperative to his development that he answers as honestly as he can. </p>
<p>“Well… I think if you asked me 2 spans ago, I would say no… I didn’t know who I was, or why I felt the way I did… I thought I was a mistake, as if all my feelings and thoughts were wrong… but now I know who I am, and I love it–” Taeyong smiles–“I love being me.” </p>
<p>Johnny turns to Taeil. “That sounds like a good enough answer to me, what do you think?” </p>
<p>Taeil smiles. “I think our Yongie has grown up into an amazing being.” </p>
<p>“Me too.” Johnny turns back to Taeyong. “So you know who all this time spent was for, right?” </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, why’d you do it?” </p>
<p>“...” </p>
<p>“Why did you spend all this time growing?” </p>
<p>“For Te-” </p>
<p>“Wrong answer.” </p>
<p>Johnny stands suddenly, and while Taeyong knows he would never hurt a fly, he can’t help the way his body tenses up. He looks to Taeil, but that’s just a hundred times <em> worse </em>. Taeil is looking at him sternly like if he says the wrong thing, he’ll be disappointing him for all eternity. </p>
<p>“For who did you grow?!” Johnny continues. “For who did you learn to be yourself?” </p>
<p>“F-For me…” </p>
<p>“For who?!” </p>
<p>“For me.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I think you must not know the answer-” </p>
<p>“For me!! I did it for me! I did it for myself!” </p>
<p>Taeyong stands, rubbing the tears out of his eyes with his wrist. Johnny steps over the table, pulling Taeyong into a hug. Taeyong breaks, pressing his face into Johnny’s shoulder as he cries. </p>
<p>“There we go. There we go... Let it all out,” Johnny murmurs as he strokes a hand over Taeyong’s back. Taeil comes close, hugging Taeyong from behind so the android is sandwiched in between them. </p>
<p>When Taeyong’s finally about his wits, Taeil strokes a hand over his pink cheeks, brushing away the dried tears. “That’s the mindset you need to keep as you move forward. That you love yourself, above all, and that you are growing for yourself, not for anyone else. Understand, Yongie?” </p>
<p>Taeyong nods, sniffling. Johnny smiles and runs a hand through Taeyong’s hair comfortingly. “Thank you…” </p>
<p>“No need to thank us, Yong. Anyway, starting tomorrow you’ll be getting lessons from the Terran renowned <em> Love Machine </em>.” Johnny winks and blows a kiss. </p>
<p>Taeyong chuckles, leaning further into Johnny’s chest, pulling Taeil closer as he does. </p>
<p>“But right now, the<em> Love Machine </em>needs his beauty sleep so if you’ll excuse me, I have an important date with my bed,” he says as he pulls away from a laughing Taeil and Taeyong. They watch him walk off towards his bedroom, disappearing behind the wall into the kitchen. </p>
<p>Taeil smiles and pats Taeyong’s back, “You should go to bed too.” </p>
<p>“Ok. Goodnight, Taeil.” </p>
<p>“Goodnight, babie.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're about halfway through :)<br/>The song Seungmin plays for Taeyong is <a href="https://youtu.be/2CoiKnOAAWU?t=3213">夢の中へ (Yume no Naka e)</a> by Yosui Inoue.</p>
<p>I hope y'all have been enjoying this as much as I have enjoyed sharing it.<br/>I'd like to thank everyone that takes the time to give this a chance :)</p>
<p>Sometimes it seems like all our troubles, all our struggles are in vain, and maybe it is, but in the aftermath will you be able to say that you at least tried. The world is changing and we have to do what we can, we must do what we can to create a better tomorrow..<br/>Love y'all! Please stay safe and well and healthy! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Onset (of Better Days)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong runs a hand through his newly-dyed black hair, sweeping the bangs off his face, and smiling suavely. </p><p>“Are you religious? Because you’re the answer to all my prayers.” </p><p>Doyoung leans over into his husband, his nose nearly touching his knees as Johnny and Taeil clap and holler from their spot on the adjacent couch. “Oh God,” he mutters. </p><p>Johnny gestures at Jaehyun. “One more, Yong, one more!” </p><p>Taeyong smiles and clears his throat, leaning down to look Jaehyun in the eyes. “Excuse me, are you lost? Heaven is a long way from here, you know.” </p><p>Jaehyun hides his grin behind his hand not resting on his husband’s thigh as Johnny and Taeil start hollering and whooping again. Doyoung presses his face to Jaehyun’s shoulder. “I think I’m gonna vomit.” </p><p>Taeyong smiles brightly, puffing out his chest, waiting for the married couple to pass judgment. Jaehyun smiles his polite smile, dimples standing out charmingly. “Uh, well…” </p><p>Doyoung dry heaves. “Please never do that again.” </p><p>The android deflates and stalks over to the wall, pressing his forehead against it in shame. “They’re so mean…” </p><p>Doyoung can't help laughing at the sight of Taeil and Johnny rushing over to hug and comfort Taeyong. </p><p>“It’s ok, Yongie, it’s ok.” </p><p>“They’re <em> bad </em>boys. Your lines were really impressive. It’s ok.” </p><p>They manage to coax Taeyong back over to the grey couch. Taeyong hugs one of the blue throw pillows to his chest, nestled between Taeil and Johnny. </p><p>Doyoung is still laughing, clutching his stomach. Jaehyun grins and leans forward to grab his wine glass from the black marble coffee table. “Your lines are good, Taeyong, though I doubt you need them with that face of yours.” </p><p>Taeyong nestles deeper into the couch, pressing his face to the throw pillow till only his eyes and nose peek out. Doyoung nods, regaining his composure. </p><p>“Johnny told us you were seeing beings, right?” </p><p>Taeyong nods meekly. </p><p>“How’s that working out for you?” </p><p>Taeil bumps his shoulder against Taeyong, making him sit up. </p><p>“It’s ok… I haven’t really found anyone I’m really interested in… at least, not romantically, anyway… They’re all nice beings. I just–” he shrugs–“I don’t know if I’m doing this right.” </p><p>Jaehyun smiles encouragingly. “Well, lucky for you, there’s over billions of beings in the universe. I’m sure you’ll find someone… someday.” </p><p>Taeyong smiles. He’s always liked Jaehyun and Doyoung ever since he met them a while back. They’re warm and Taeyong likes to think of them as his friends. </p><p>Johnny stands when a chime goes off behind them, stepping around Taeil and Taeyong to go towards the kitchen, his shoes clicking against the white marble floor. “Taeil, help me with the salad?” His long braid swings as he turns to look over his shoulder. </p><p>“Coming.” Taeil stands, supporting himself with a hand on Taeyong’s thigh, and hurries over to follow his fiance into the kitchen. Taeyong scoots over onto the side of the couch Johnny was occupying, getting closer to the married couple on the other couch. </p><p>“How do you know if you really like someone? Li… Like enough to date?” </p><p>Doyoung crosses his legs, leaning back into the couch. “If you’re looking for a small fling, not serious dating, then it just starts with mutual physical attraction. You could care less about anything else besides their name, their face, basic info, you know.” </p><p>Jaehyun nods. “But if you’re looking for long term dating, like for the long run, it varies. Sometimes those start with basic feelings like what Doie described and then they develop into something more, and by that, I don’t mean you go and want to marry that being right away, I mean you become friends with them and go from there.” </p><p>Taeyong still looks as confused as when he first started the conversation. “But how do I know?” </p><p><em> How will I know? </em> </p><p>They exchange a glance, speaking telepathically almost, until Jaehyun continues. </p><p>“Well, it starts with a bump.” </p><p>“A… bump?” </p><p>Jaehyun nods resolutely. “You see that being and your heart tries to leap out of your chest.” </p><p>“I don’t have a heart.” </p><p>Doyoung tilts his head. “What do you have?” </p><p>“A power core.” </p><p>Jaehyun places a hand on his chest, over his dress shirt. “Well, you see them and your power core wants to leap out of your chest.” Taeyong gasps and presses a hand over his chest. “And when you talk to them, it’s like walking on the moon. Your limbs become rubber but you feel full of electric currents. And that’s just the start.” </p><p>“T-There’s more?” </p><p>Jaehyun nods very seriously. Doyoung smirks, resting his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder. “You won’t be able to get them out of your head, even if you saw them for a brief second. And everything about them will be perfect from the start even if you know they’re not. But that’s just in the beginning, Taeyong, so relax.” </p><p>Taeyong stops hyperventilating to look Doyoung in the eyes. </p><p>“When you meet a being that makes you feel like the most special being in the universe, that’s when you bunker down and have a chat with them. You tell them you like them and want to get to know them. And here’s how you know if they’re a keeper–” he clears his throat and turns to look at Jaehyun–“They treat you like their equal, they make you laugh, and bring out the best in you, they like you exactly the way you are, and when they see you, they want to over and over again.” </p><p>Jaehyun smiles, blushing pink. </p><p>“But Johnny and Taeil do all those things and I don’t want to be in a relationship with them…” </p><p>Doyoung chuckles, “I wouldn’t want to be either.” </p><p>“I heard that!” Johnny yells from the kitchen. Jaehyun snickers. Taeil comes up from behind Taeyong, grabbing his shoulders, and shaking him a bit. </p><p>“Taeyongie, remember when we talked about things that could never be explained even if you’re the smartest being in the universe?” </p><p>He nods. </p><p>“Well, love is one of those things. No matter how much we try to explain, you won’t know until it happens or until you realize it. You’ll know. You’ll feel it here–” he pats Taeyong’s chest–“and here.” His hand snakes down to his stomach, faintly in a way that makes the android squirm and laugh. “Anyway,” Taeil smiles, “Don’t think about it too much. Come on, food’s ready.” </p><p>They file into the dining room where Johnny has already set out plates of soup and cups of fresh fruit water that Taeyong spent most of the afternoon squeezing out. They find their seats and little chatter fills the spacious rustic dining room over the sounds of cutlery and salad being served. </p><p>Taeyong remains quiet in his seat, scooping up yellow creme into his mouth, and sneaking bread out of the little baskets in the middle of the long table. Johnny’s telling Jaehyun and Doyoung something funny about beans or something. Taeil is smiling. He tries to pay attention to them, he really does, but there’s something irking him, something at the back of his mind trying to point out… something important, a pattern maybe? </p><p>He reaches for another bread, washes it down with the sweet water, and returns to listening to the couples banter until his dish and the bread basket are empty. He stands, taking his plate and cup to the sink in the kitchen and then returns, clearing his throat to get their attention. “I’m feeling a little tired so I’m gonna go to bed. Thank you for coming over.” He smiles slightly, meeting Jaehyun and Doyoung’s smiling eyes, avoiding Johnny and Taeil’s concerned ones. </p><p>“Bye, Yong.” </p><p>“Goodnight.” </p><p>Taeyong nods, bowing his head politely before stepping out of the warm yellow light of the dining room and into the dimmed light of the rest of the mansion. They’d moved here once Johnny was done overseeing his project on Ulmarus. He ascends the curved marble staircase up to the second floor, hopping two steps at a time, and follows the emerald rug down one of many halls to his room. </p><p>The door slides closed behind him and the lamp in the corner clicks on when it senses motion. Tangerine sits on the full bed pressed against the wall opposite the door, leaning against the multitudes of pillows. The thought at the back of his head is still bothering him even as he greets the cat plushie and grabs his pajamas to shower. </p><p>It makes it hard for him to enjoy getting into the black pristine tub. Even the pink bubbles he adds to the water do very little to distract him. He sighs, blowing bubbles every which way. He skims his fingers over the sheet on his chest and then lets his hand rest on his stomach, and that’s when it clicks. </p><p>He has felt those emotions before! He’s felt the weird warm thugs, he’s felt attraction and… love? He finishes bathing quickly so he can go and tell Taeil and Johnny but stops as he’s brushing his teeth. </p><p>Oh. </p><p>
  <em> Oh.  </em>
</p><p><em> Oh no… </em> </p><p>His toothbrush clatters in the sink loudly, falling from his usually deft grip. He’s felt those flurry of emotions for only one being in his whole lifetime, and he doesn’t know why that excites him and scares him all at the same time. </p><p>Really, he knows why, but he doesn’t want to voice out those thoughts so he settles for snuggling Tangerine under the covers and letting the pillows catch his tears. When he can’t find it in himself to cry anymore, he tries to feign sleep, but downstairs he can hear Doyoung and Jaehyun saying goodbye to Johnny and Taeil. He waits patiently for the couple to come upstairs. </p><p>Johnny knocks.</p><p> “Come in.” </p><p>They step in smiling. </p><p>“I thought you’d be asleep already.” </p><p>“I can’t sleep…” </p><p>“Are you alright, Yongie?” </p><p>He shakes his head and braces himself, patting the bed for them to come closer. Taeil sits on the bed with his legs crossed under him. Johnny sits similarly until he decides he wants to lay down and rests his head on Taeil’s lap. “What’s up?” </p><p>“I… found–” he shakes his head–“I know who I like. Like <em> to date </em>… but I don’t know if it’s ok to want to date them…” He grips his pajama pants, the cotton spilling between his fingers comfortingly. </p><p>“Oh, is it one of those blind date ones?” Johnny sits up, excited. Taeyong shakes his head. </p><p>“You can date whoever you like, Yongie. Why do you think it’s not ok?” </p><p>“Is it a being from those apps Yuta told you about?” </p><p>Taeyong shakes his head again, avoiding Taeil’s question. “It’s… someone we already know…” </p><p>“Who, Yongie?” </p><p>“Promise you won’t be mad?” </p><p>Johnny and Taeil chuckle and shake their heads. </p><p>“I’ll be upset if you don’t spill in the next five seconds,” Johnny says while leaning forward to grab Tangerine and pet them like they’re a real cat. </p><p>Taeil smiles. “We won’t be mad. Promise.” </p><p>“I like… I-I think I like…” </p><p>He mutters the name. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>Taeil leans forward. “Who?” </p><p>He mumbles again. </p><p>“We can’t understand you if you’re digging your chin into your chest, Yong.” Johnny reaches to tilt Taeyong’s chin up with a finger. Taeyong makes a high-pitched noise and pulls his chin away, smiling. </p><p>“I think I like… Ten.” </p><p>Taeyong thinks if this conversation were a hovercar race, this would be the part where one of the cars starts screeching against the air before crashing and crumpling into a fiery wreck. </p><p>Johnny doesn’t look near as surprised as Taeil and speaks first. “You <em> think </em>you like Ten?” </p><p>He nods. </p><p>“Why ‘think’?” </p><p>“Well because all those emotions you and Taeil and Doyoung and Jaehyun described t-that’s how I’ve felt about him, but I heard you and Taeil talking one day and you called Ten an ‘abuser’ a-andIreadonmultiplesitesthatabusiverelationshipsshouldbeavoided–” Taeyong gasps and holds his hands to his chest, looking up so he won’t start crying again–“But I want to, I want to try again with Ten. A-All those blind dates, there was always something there to remind me of him, always, always. A-And I don’t know anymore, I don’t know if I really like him or i-if it's just my programming that makes me want him.” He fails and the dam breaks again, tears spill over rosy cheeks. </p><p>He feels the bed dip on either side of him and then he’s safe in Taeil and Johnny’s embrace, their gentle hands, Johnny’s large ones and Taeil’s small ones, brush away his tears. They shush and comfort him until he’s reduced to shuddery breaths and the occasional sniffle. </p><p>“Babie, don’t <em> ever </em> question your feelings. All the things you feel, all the emotions, anger, sadness, confusion, <em> love </em>. All those, they’re all you, all Lee Taeyong. You need to follow yourself through till the end, understand? For now, I need you to do two things for me: decide if you really do like Ten, and get some rest. In the morning, Johnny and I will help you in whatever way we can, ok?” </p><p>Taeyong sniffles and nods shakily. </p><p>“Ok.” Taeil presses a kiss against his forehead. “Don’t stay up too late, Yongie.” </p><p>Taeyong holds onto Taeil, hugging him for a good few seconds, only letting go when the older pats his back. Johnny smiles and ruffles his hair affectionately. </p><p>“Night night, Yong.” </p><p>“Goodnight…” </p><p>He watches as the couple quietly file out of his room and then lays back down, hugging Tangerine to his chest and staring up at the ceiling. When he remains motionless, the lamp in the corner slowly dims until it’s off completely, plunging the room into darkness; despite that, Taeyong can see perfectly well. </p><p>Does he really like Ten? No one else makes him feel so buzzed full of electric warmth, or makes his power core run wild in his chest, or his stomach flip with Terran butterflies. A small smile graces his lips as he closes his eyes, nestling further into the cloud-like bed to turn in for the night. </p><p>And for the second time in his life, he could swear he was really sleeping. The smell of pancakes jumpstarts him and it doesn’t take him long to change out of his pajamas and rush downstairs. </p><p>He’s greeted by the sight of Johnny flipping pancakes onto plates and Taeil setting out cups of orange juice on the island. Taeyong slides into one of the empty stools. “Good morning.” </p><p>“Good morning, Yongie.” </p><p>“Mornin’, Yong!” </p><p>Johnny joins them once they’ve all got their own 3 stack of delectable pancakes. They dig in, Taeil’s speaker at the end of the island opposite Johnny playing a soft RnB tune, and it’s like nothing was ever wrong to begin with, but Taeyong’s determined, if not a little eager, to return to last night’s conversation. </p><p>“So… I thought about it.” </p><p>Johnny and Taeil turn to look at him, neutral expressions on their faces. Taeyong gulps and pulls at the collar of his shirt, which suddenly feels too tight around his neck. </p><p>“And I do like Ten… enough to want to date him.” </p><p>A slow smile spreads across Johnny’s face and Taeil breathes out before smiling brilliantly. </p><p>“Well then, we have some very good news for you.” Johnny grabs Taeil’s hand and squeezes it. “Remember that secret conference we had?” </p><p>Taeyong nods. </p><p>“We were on a transmission with Ten. We weren’t sure if you were going to want to start properly dating him once you were done ‘growing up’, but just in case we got in contact with him to lay some ground rules.” </p><p>Johnny chuckles, “We didn’t threaten him or anything like that. We just wanted to make sure you both had a healthy relationship to look forward to.” </p><p>Taeyong raises a hand high in the air. Johnny pretends to look around before pointing at his raised hand like a teacher would. “Uh, yes? Taeyong?” </p><p>“How did you know I was going to want to be with him?” </p><p>“Yong, I’ve known you for so long now, I would have honestly been surprised if you <em> didn’t </em> end up pining after Ten.” </p><p>Taeyong smiles and Taeil clears his throat. “So like I was saying, we spoke to Ten, and agreed that he should get counseling for his issues and that you would at least try and be with other beings. Yes, it put a lot of things up to fate. You could’ve ended up wanting to be with someone else, and Ten could’ve completely refused and demanded you back, but it seems everything has worked out for the better.” </p><p>Johnny nods. “We thought if y'all were really meant to be, you’d drift back to each other. But before you get any ideas, we need you to understand a few things about dating Ten.” </p><p>“What things?” </p><p>“Things like you need to take it easy and make sure you don’t put yourself down below him. You’re equals, and you don’t owe him anything, even if he did bring you back and make that body for you.” </p><p>Taeyong looks down at his hands contemplatively and then returns his gaze to Johnny and Taeil. “I understand.” </p><p>Johnny smiles. “I knew you would. So we’ll help prep you and set up a first date, ok?” </p><p>“Ok.” Taeyong smiles and proceeds to stuff his face with pancake.</p><p>~~~</p><p>It’s his 65th day with Johnny and Taeil.</p><p>It’s been 3 days since he confessed his attraction towards Ten. </p><p>Taeil has his speaker set up on the coffee table in the living room while a high energy song plays loudly. Taeyong is on his hands and knees in the foyer of the mansion, cleaning the marble floor of scuffs with a tennis ball, making his way into the living room. Taeil and Johnny are in the kitchen, working on a surprise lunch. </p><p>The sun is shining in through the windows, making it a little difficult to see the scuffs so Taeyong takes it slow, humming to the song and crawling around with the tennis ball in hand. When he gets to the living room, he sees Johnny and Taeil in the kitchen behind the island counter, trying to slow dance to the electro song, grinning and laughing while they do. </p><p>He smiles and keeps cleaning when he hears many footsteps approaching the front door. He sits on his heels when the doorbell rings, looking towards Taeil. He doesn’t remember them expecting any guests. Taeil grins from where Johnny is holding onto him and pressing his face into his shoulder. “Get the door, Yongie, please.” </p><p>He quickly stands, tossing the tennis ball onto the couch and making his way to the door. He opens the heavy wood and glass door to see Haechan and his band standing behind him. </p><p>Haechan smiles as he steps in. “Hi, Taeyongie. Long time no see, hm? I like the new hairstyle!” He hugs Taeyong before he can respond and rests his hands on his shoulders, fixing the collar of his button-down over his sweater. “Thanks for dressing all cute today. We’re going to have a good time.” He grins as Taeyong blushes, confused. “These are my members, they’re gonna be here too I guess.” </p><p>Renjun narrows his eyes. “Don’t act like you didn’t ask us to come with you.” </p><p>Haechan rolls his eyes. “Where’s Taeil?” </p><p>“In the kitchen.” </p><p>Haechan walks off as soon as the answer leaves his mouth. Renjun shakes his head and smiles, bowing his head politely towards Taeyong. “Hi, I’m Renjun. Nice to meet you, Taeyong.” </p><p>Taeyong smiles and nods, bowing back. “I-I know. It’s nice to meet you too. I’m kind of a fan, actually…” </p><p>Jaemin butts in, pushing Renjun in as he goes, “Aw, that’s so sweet. We’d be more than happy to sign anything for you.” Jeno files in behind Jaemin, his signature eye smile on display as he nods. </p><p>“That would be amazing. P-Please come in.” </p><p>“Thank you, Taeyong.” </p><p>Chenle and Jisung come in behind Jeno, smiling and greeting a slightly dazed Taeyong. </p><p>The speaker in the living room is turned down a bit and switched to Johnny’s funk playlist. In the kitchen, Haechan is being held in a headlock by Johnny while the band, The Dreamies, gather around Taeil, trying to all greet him at the same time. </p><p>Taeyong stands off to the side, tucking and wrapping his hands up in his baby blue sweater. He suddenly feels self-conscious about his outfit and reaches down to try and pull his shorts down a bit. His belt doesn’t give much space to move them down any more than half his knee. </p><p>“Taeyong, help me with the lemonade?” Johnny asks as he lets go of Haechan to pick up the tray of sandwiches on the island and move them to the table. Taeyong nods and grabs the gallon jugs filled with purple liquid on the island, moving them to the table as Johnny brings another tray of stacked sandwiches. Johnny smiles at the bewildered look on Taeyong’s face. “If you’re wondering why we made enough to feed a militia, it’s cause these boys eat like there’s no tomorrow.” </p><p>“We’re growing boys!” Haechan begins to sit at the head of the table, but is stopped by Johnny grabbing his arm and pulling him up. </p><p>“Oh no, you don’t. Your table is set up outside.” </p><p>Haechan goes limp in Johnny’s hold, throwing his head back, and whining. “Why outside? It’s so hot out there!” </p><p>Taeil shakes his head from where he’s setting glasses at the table for the rest of the boys, who’ve already seated themselves. “They can do it here on the island, Johnny.” </p><p>“But-” </p><p>Taeil waves a hand dismissively, “It’ll be alright.” </p><p>Johnny sighs, defeated, “Well, if you say so.” </p><p>“Taeyong, come here.” </p><p>The android obediently goes over to Taeil’s side as Johnny brings Haechan over. </p><p>“So to help you, we decided you should have a practice date with Hyuck. He’s going to pretend to be Ten.” </p><p>Taeyong blushes and glances at Haechan, who’s trying to get his arm out of Johnny’s hold. </p><p>“Don’t worry, he already agreed to help you.” </p><p>Johnny lets go. “Yeah, and it’s even better since they’re about the same height.” </p><p>Taeil nods and then looks over at the rest of the dreamies, staring as they stuff their mouths. “And the rest of you will politely not make any comments or jeers, understood?” </p><p>They all catch the threat in Taeil’s voice and look away, focusing on the free lunch. </p><p>“S… So I just have to pretend Haechan is Ten?” </p><p>Haechan smiles. “You can call me Donghyuck or Hyuck if you want.” </p><p>Taeyong blushes again. </p><p>“Ok, so you’re gonna sit here–” Taeil pulls out a stool for Taeyong–“And Hyuck will come in. You’re meeting in a cafe so relax and just do your thing.” </p><p>Taeyong sits. “O-Ok.” </p><p>Johnny leads Donghyuck out and comes back in to sit with Taeil at the table. Taeyong squirms a bit in his seat, feeling everyone’s eyes on him. Johnny claps his hands, “And action!” </p><p>Donghyuck comes strutting in right up to Taeyong and stops just short, huffing as he places a hand on his hip. “Well, aren’t you going to pull my chair out for me?” </p><p>Taeyong’s eyes are as wide as saucers as he scrambles to get up. </p><p>Johnny slams a hand down on the table. “Cut! Cut!” </p><p>Taeyong pauses and Donghyuck looks over in annoyance. “What?” </p><p>“Ten isn’t <em> that </em> bitchy. Take this seriously, will you?” </p><p>Donghyuck points at himself in disbelief. “What am I supposed to do? He always acts like that!” </p><p>Taeil shakes his head and turns to Johnny. “Let’s reverse it.” </p><p>Johnny stands. “Good idea. Come on, Yong.” Taeyong follows Johnny out of the kitchen. He faintly hears Taeil telling Haechan to pretend he’s on a serious date with Mark to which Haechan sputters and the dreamies holler and wolf whistle. </p><p>Johnny sweeps his hands over Taeyong’s shoulders, brushing off invisible dust, and then fixes a strand of hair into place. “Ok, Yong. Chin up. You’re gonna go in there and sweep ‘Ten’ off his feet because you’re the most handsome, most kind, most romantic little android there ever was, and if ‘Ten’ rejects you, then he’s just the biggest fool in the universe.” </p><p>Taeyong smiles slightly, puffing his chest out some. </p><p>“Remember what we talked about?” </p><p>“Yes, Johnny.” </p><p>“Attaboy.” Johnny grins and smacks his shoulder before going back into the kitchen. He hears Johnny yell action and then strides into the kitchen with a small smile on his face. </p><p>Haechan is sitting at the end of the island where he was sitting moments ago. Taeyong tries to ignore everyone else watching him as he smiles charmingly at Haechan. “Hi.” </p><p>“Hello.” Haechan arches a brow, surprised at Taeyong’s sudden change in demeanour. </p><p>Taeyong sits. “It’s been a while.” </p><p>“Has it? I didn’t notice,” Haechan laughs good-humoredly. </p><p>“I-I missed you.” </p><p>Haechan smiles, reaching for Taeyong’s hand. “Me too.” </p><p>And it’s too easy for Taeyong to imagine it’s Ten holding his hand, too easy to see Ten’s smiling face instead of Haechan’s. Taeyong withdraws his hand after a moment, flushing pink. “I really want to date you–” he looks down at his lap–“but I need to tell you something important first.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“W-Well, s… since I’ve been serving you for almost 3 revolutions, I-I was wondering if-” </p><p>“Taeyong, you need to be firm. You’re not below Ten, you need to ask straightforwardly,” Taeil says with a small smile. Taeyong breathes out, clutching his hands in his lap, and nods. </p><p>Haechan smiles and pats his shoulder. “Look me in the eyes.” Taeyong nods and tries again. </p><p>“T-Ten, I worked for you for nearly 3 revolutions and I want my credits for it.” </p><p>“And if I still have to work for you,” Johnny stage whispers. </p><p>“O-Oh yeah! And if you want me to still work for you, I want vacations–” he glances over at Taeil and Johnny to see them with wide smiles and their thumbs up–“a-and a steady pay.” </p><p>Haechan blinks in mock-surprise. “Ok.” </p><p>“Also, I think you’re really beautiful and want you to be my boyfriend, but I want to take it slow, and… and I forgive you for how you treated me, but if it happens again–” he breathes out shakily–“I’ll cut all ties with you, and I’ll never want to see you again…” </p><p>This time Haechan really is surprised and glances at Taeil and Johnny, unsure on how to respond, but the couple is just as taken aback. </p><p>It’s silent until Jaemin starts clapping, quickly followed by the rest of his bandmates, clapping and shouting small hollers of support. Taeyong smiles and bows towards his tiny audience. </p><p>“You’re ready, Yongie.” Taeil smiles and gestures for him and Haechan to come and sit. “Thank you, Hyuckie.” </p><p>Donghyuck smiles as he returns to Johnny’s seat between Jisung and Chenle. Taeyong sits at the opposite end between Johnny and Taeil, grabbing a sandwich from the very few left. Taeil serves him lemonade, and Johnny pets a hand over Taeyong’s hair while he happily munches on his sandwich. “So I know we said you’re ready but do <em> you </em>feel ready?” </p><p>Taeyong nods, cheeks full and nearly as round as his eyes. </p><p>“Well, me and Ilie have a surprise for you,” Johnny whispers. Taeyong’s eyes go wider if that’s even possible. </p><p>Taeil chuckles, “I think you’ll like it a lot.” </p><p>“Me too.” Johnny shares a small smile with Taeil over Taeyong’s head. </p><p>Taeyong tries to gobble down the sandwich and talk at the same time but fails and Taeil pats his back a couple of times. “Slow down, Yongie. You wanna know what it is?” </p><p>Taeyong nods eagerly. </p><p>“Remember the house on Ulmarus?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Well, it’s yours now.” </p><p>“...W-What?” </p><p>Johnny gets up and returns with a holographic envelope. “This is for you.” </p><p>Taeyong hesitantly takes the envelope, opening it with one swipe of his finger, and he nearly drops it when he sees the contents. His fingers tremble and tears blur his sight. </p><p>Johnny grins. “Come on, read it out loud.” </p><p>Taeyong sniffles and his voice wobbles, “Dear Mr. Suh, on behalf of The U… Ulmarian Racing School, I am happy to congratulate you on your s… son’s acceptance into our prestigious s-space racer program…” Taeyong sets the envelope down and presses his face into his hands as the sobs of disbelief and gratefulness finally manage their way out of him. </p><p>Taeil coos and gathers Taeyong into his arms. Johnny rubs a hand over Taeyong’s back soothingly. “The program starts next rotation, so we’ll help you move to your new house.” </p><p>Haechan looks over as Taeil is wiping at Taeyong’s face with the sleeves of his cardigan. “How come I don’t get a house?”  </p><p>“Buy one with your own money,” Johnny says without looking up. </p><p>“Don’t you boys have a studio to get to?” </p><p>Renjun looks at his phone and gasps, “Oh yeah. Let’s go.” </p><p>Chenle and Jisung practically scream thank you’s as they up and race to the door. </p><p>Jaemin stands, followed by Jeno, as he approaches Taeil and Johnny. “Thank you for lunch. It was really delicious–” he leans down to be near Taeyong–“Congratulations on your acceptance.” </p><p>Taeyong sniffles and smiles. “Thank you.” </p><p>“Do you want us to sign anything for you before we go?” </p><p>Taeyong nods and stands, quickly walking out. Haechan watches him go and calls for Jisung and Chenle to come back from where they were giggling to themselves by the door. Taeyong comes back with a black marker and a poster of one of their recent album covers where they’re dressed in fluorescent-like clothing. They all take turns signing near their respective image. </p><p>Jaemin rolls up the poster when they’re done and hands it back to Taeyong. “Thank you for your support.” He smiles charmingly and Taeyong immediately thinks he’s way cuter in person than any of his holocards. </p><p>“Alright, now we really need to go. Goodbye, Taeil! Goodbye, Johnny!” Renjun waves as he leads his troop towards the door. </p><p>Haechan gives Taeil, Johnny, and Taeyong a hug before following behind them, muttering, “<em> I’m </em> the leader.” </p><p>And then it’s just the trio sitting at the table. The speaker in the living room is still playing music. A soft, jazzy tune carrying into the kitchen. </p><p>Johnny and Taeil clean up the table, picking up the trays and moving them to the island. Johnny grabs a rag to wipe down the table of crumbs and finger smudges. Taeyong stands, moving away from the table when Johnny comes to clean his side, taking his acceptance letter and poster with him as he steps away. He goes to Taeil’s side watching over his shoulder as he struggles to fit the plates into the dishwasher. </p><p>Taeil notices him and his odd silence. “What’s the matter, Yongie?” </p><p>“I’m scared…” </p><p>“Me too, but I know we’re going to be ok. I know <em> you’re </em> going to be ok.” </p><p>“What are you guys going to do?” </p><p>Taeil smiles when he finally gets the plates in correctly and sets the machine to start. “Well, we still have to plan out the rest of the wedding and I’ve got a couple of things on my schedule to keep me busy. And you will be going to school. How exciting.” </p><p>Taeyong smiles at Taeil’s enthusiasm hidden in his calm tone. Johnny nudges Taeyong away from in front of the sink to clean out the rag. </p><p>“Johnny.” </p><p>“‘Sup?” </p><p>“How did-” </p><p>“We get you into the school? I had Mark make you some fake I.D.'s and records and all that good important stuff. They’re upstairs in our room. Starting next rotation you are Yong Suh, my adopted son.” </p><p>“But won’t the press find out?” </p><p>“I doubt it. There’s tons of Johnny Suh’s out there, you’d be surprised, but none like <em>moi</em>.” </p><p>Taeyong stays quiet after that. </p><p>“You alright?” </p><p>“I’m ok.” </p><p>“You should go and hang that poster back up.” </p><p>Taeyong looks at the rolled-up poster still clutched in his hand and starts towards the stairs.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all liked this chapter! The long-anticipated taeten is finally coming around lol</p><p>The fight for justice and for good is a long and hard battle, but we must never grow tired of doing the right thing. Somedays you might feel like giving up, but you gotta remember what you're doing it all for. Even the smallest actions, the smallest words, can make a world of difference.<br/>Stay safe and healthy and well, y'all! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Komm gib mir deine Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s his 70th day with Johnny and Taeil and possibly his last considering they’ll be going back to their mansion soon, leaving him behind, here on Ulmarus, to attend a good school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows it’s not like they’re leaving him on his own forever, but he can’t help and feel a little sad that he won’t be able to bear witness to any more impromptu dance parties or get any more Taeil cuddles or have Johnny’s Terran breakfast… He’s a big boy now and he needs to act like it, but that won’t stop him from missing the couple that rehabilitated him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While they helped him unpacked, they gave him a small chat about being his own being and making his own choices, that he needs to be responsible but have fun, and that nothing is stopping him from doing what he wants, which is where he finds himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been no more than two hours since they all decided to head to bed after ordering pizza and watching a movie together. And he keeps rolling around in his bed, but no position feels comfortable and the ache in his neck grows progressively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretend</span>
  </em>
  <span> to sleep because he wants to see Ten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to confess, wants to begin the next chapter of their relationship, wants the anxiety of Ten possibly rejecting him, and all he is now, to be over. Getting a transmission with him would be easy as breathing but he doesn’t want the border of a flickering holographic screen between them. He wants to see Ten face to face, at least for a few hours. He wants to see him at least once before he has to start school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He starts weighing the pros and cons of going to find him and gets his result in a second. In another second, he’s changed out of his pajamas and dressed into a black long sleeve and cargo pants, going tactical just in case Ten is on a mission when he finds him. He doesn’t take anything with him as he sneaks into the master bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The couple is wrapped up in each other, Johnny’s face tucked away under Taeil’s chin. He wonders how Taeil can sleep with the snoring as he grabs the key of Johnny’s spaceship, the small round device fitting in the palm of his hand, and sneaks out of the house to the hidden hangar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hangar doors recognize his biometrics and open up, he barely feels the ground vibrating as the doors open to the side and the ship is brought up from the depths until it’s sitting on the closed doors of the hangar. As much as he likes Taeil’s ship, he can’t help fawning over Johnny’s. It’s a model tethering the line between normal commuter and racer ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The key gives him access and once he’s seated in the cockpit of the blue ship, he breathes out and relaxes into the leather. He closes his eyes and finally taps into that seemingly forgotten connection to Ten, seeking out his location amongst the expanse of the universe. He worries Ten might’ve shut off his end when it takes a moment for his mind to latch onto the beacon and once those series of numbers is clear to him, he breaks into a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He starts up the ship and takes off slowly, quietly, not speeding up until he’s through the planet’s atmosphere. In seconds, he gets into the ship’s systems, making it untraceable to the Guard or pirates as he approaches the waypoint. The pads of his fingers glow pink. The dashboard shines the same color as he presses his hand to the sleek black surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes all but a few minutes to get to the waypoint and out through another, the closest to Ten’s location. The coordinates have remained stationary and point him to the middle of nowhere but he knows better and shifts the ship into lightspeed. At this rate, he should be there in two hours. He puts the ship into autopilot and scoots back on the seat, switching on the radio to keep him company. He hugs his knees to his chest and leans his chin on them, humming along to the songs that fill the cockpit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ship shifts out of lightspeed and slows as it approaches the coordinates. Ahead, he can see it. A single station, seemingly abandoned, but the way it blends into its surroundings says otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten is in there… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes back control of the ship and leads it up to the side of the station, landing on its surface. The station remains completely still but he knows any security alarms have been tripped already, probably been tripped since the moment he was within sight of the station. He steps off the ship and makes sure its land gear is secure to the station before scaling the metallic wall to find an entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The low-power magnets in his hands and feet keep him from floating off but he still needs to be careful lest he slip. He finds a small sealed vent, used for resource wastes if the faded sign on the hatch is any indicator. He wrenches it open with ease and slides into the tube, quickly turning around to seal the opening with his canon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s in. Now to find Ten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten totes the gun Mark passes him, loading it and turning off the safe. They were about to call it a night when the red alarms went off, blaring throughout the station. An unknown ship was approaching them quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark steps away from the control panel on the wall, his combat boots squeaking on the white floor of the lab. “Whoever it was, got in and they’re using the vents. The neutralizer should get them out into the halls.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark unholsters the guns on his hips. “Then that’s where our job begins. The system will alert us to their position.” Ten stands beside Mark with his gun tight in his grip, eyes glancing between the three doors leading to the rest of the station. Mark keeps his eyes on the display of the control panel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t they be flushed out by now?” Ten grits his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark shakes his head and steps towards the display. “I’m going to seal the do-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Ten and Mark whirl around, aiming their guns at Taeyong standing behind the clean lab counter below the swinging open grate of a vent. Taeyong raises his hands, letting them see he’s unarmed and smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Mark.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, hi?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for coming uninvited and busting in. Do you mind if I borrow Ten for a bit?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it just you here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just lil’ ol’ me,” Taeyong affirms. Mark holsters his guns, glancing at the miffed expression on Ten’s face as he walks out of the room. Taeyong watches the blond-haired boy leave before turning to look at Ten, at the gun still clutched in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Tenie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong, what are you doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came to see you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really shouldn’t be here, you’re supposed to be with Johnny,” Ten continues even as Taeyong vaults over the counter to close the distance between them, “a-and Taeil.” Ten exhales softly and lowers the gun when Taeyong is just inches away, close enough to touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You dyed your hair…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it… Y… You look good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fall silent, staring into each other’s eyes, uncertain of where their boundaries lie but wanting to test those limits, even if it’s just for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to tell you something,” Taeyong murmurs softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten huffs out a chuckle, but his eyes never leave Taeyong’s. “Funny, I do too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and Ten will swear he never saw a sight so pure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to ask two things of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shoot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want my credits worth of all the bodyguard work I’ve done for you… and I also want to ask you to be my boyfriend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten is completely gobsmacked. Taeyong worries his bottom lip when Ten remains silent. He eventually snaps out of it and grabs hold of Taeyong’s hand, leading him to sit on the counter with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should talk first, Taeyong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong murmurs in agreement and sits criss-cross on the counter facing Ten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About your credits… I can’t really pay you back right now because I kind of spent it all building something.” Taeyong arches a brow. “I’ve been building it since the moment I left you with Johnny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll show you once we’re done,” Ten exhales shakily, “And about the dating…” He looks into Taeyong’s eyes, grabbing hold of his hands to steady his trembling ones. “I really want to date you too… I know nothing I say will make up for our past, for the way I treated you, for everything I said to you, but I want you to know that I am so so sorry, Taeyongie. I wasn’t right in the head. I was angry and scared, I was hurting and I took it all out on you… I was wrong… I was so wrong.” Ten looks down at their hands. “I’ve been getting help for my issues and I want to try again with you. And I hope you can forgive me someday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong leans down to meet Ten’s gaze. “I already forgive you, Tenie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten gasps softly, his teary eyes widening, his hold on Taeyong’s hands tightening ever so slightly like maybe he’s dreaming this all up, like maybe he really is going insane after all this time on the station. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But if you treat me like that again, I’ll leave… for good… That’s why I want to take it slow... I want to give us a chance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” Ten smiles and sniffles as he presses his face to Taeyong’s hands, leaving sweet-salty kisses on his knuckles. Taeyong blushes and presses a kiss to the top of Ten’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have you been working on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A gift… for you, actually.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten slides off the counter, gun long forgotten as he makes his way over to a silver hatch on the far wall. Taeyong follows. Ten enters a pin into the keypad beside the hatch in three different sequences. The hatch hisses as it unlocks and Ten turns to look at him, a small smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t freak out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong’s face is impassive as Ten swings the door open and pulls out the glass vat within. His jaw nearly hits the floor when the lights flicker on in the blue liquid, when he’s face to face with himself, another body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I used all my monies to make it, and, even then, I still needed to land a few more jobs to complete it. Mark helped me make the blueprint again… It’s the closest thing to a borne human-android hybrid in the universe and it’s yours… if you want it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong steps closer and blushes when he sees this new body has- “Does it…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten shakes his head, “No programming, no hidden weapons, no fortifications, and no ports. No one will be able to tamper with any of your memories or your mind. You’ll be a normal being completely.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong doesn’t know if he likes that or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten looks up at him. “What do you think?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it, but…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I want to keep my abilities… They’re a part of me now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong is expecting Ten to get angry, to reprimand him for not liking his work, what he isn’t expecting is for Ten to search his eyes with sincerity and a hint of worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods and then smiles. “I could do without the cannon and the quick-heal skin, but everything else, I want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten grabs a pad lying on the counter nearby and begins scribbling something down that Taeyong can’t really see from the angle he holds it. “Well, I’ll need time to remake a body with your enhancements…” Taeyong moves closer into Ten’s space, forcing him to look up from his pad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t you just move the data on both my chips over?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten tries backing up but the counter behind him makes that hard to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I can, but your body won’t be indestructible anymore. You’ll need to be careful of everything, burns, cuts, punches, lasers…” He trails off as Taeyong leans closer, close enough for Ten to be able to make out every detail of the scar by his right eye, for the brown in his seemingly black irises to stand out like lanterns in the dead of night, guiding his heart back home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Ok–” Ten clears his throat and looks away–“I can use a calcifier, so you at least don’t have to worry about your bones breaking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Tenie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, don’t mention it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong steps away to look at the new body once again. “When can I move?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The calcifier will take a few hours. 3 tops. And then you’ll be ready to go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I won’t… </span>
  <em>
    <span>lose</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything in the transfer, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Mark helped me develop a new transition helmet. It works.” Ten scratches absentmindedly at the back of his head, his lab coat fluttering as he does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how long will the transfer take?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About an hour or less. Why? You got somewhere to be?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, your ship should get you there lickety-split. Looks fast.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... That’s not my ship…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whose ship is it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Johnny’s…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>stole</span>
  </em>
  <span> Johnny’s ship?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t steal it… I’m just borrowing it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and Ten deadpans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They have no clue you’re out here, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… I was just going to come and see you and then go back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten sighs, shaking his head but smiles anyway. “So how long do you have before they notice you’re gone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About 4 or 5 hours. Maybe longer since they stayed up last night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough time for us to catch up. Tell me what you’ve been up to?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong grins and nods as Ten draws out the specs in his lab coat, seating them on the bridge of his nose. He slides the vat back into the compartment and presses on a display at the end of the container before closing the hatch. The bolts click into place as it locks and Taeyong lets Ten lead him out of the lab to a mess hall sort of area big enough for a handful of beings. And if they spend the better part of three hours chattering on and on excitedly like they’re little kids again, no one has to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their hands are clasped loosely over the metallic table when they’re interrupted. Mark clears his throat from where he’s standing in the entryway. “Hey, Ten. The vat is done with whatever you made it do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten sighs as he stands. “Ok. Come on, Taeyong, time to move.” Taeyong trails behind Ten and Mark as they walk back towards the lab. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s another bunk in our room, we can bring out the extra blankets,” Mark starts, looking over his shoulder at Taeyong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles, “Thank you, but I’m not gonna be staying. I have to go back home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Home?” Mark glances at Ten, who’s smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He lives on Ulmarus, Laconda. He’s gonna be going to classes for a space racer program.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Congrats, TY!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for the identification papers.” Taeyong grins, cheeks tinting pink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark smiles, shooting him a thumbs up as they step into the lab. Taeyong watches as Ten and Mark move the liquid-filled vat to a table. Mark rushes to get another table set up beside the vat as Ten opens the top of the glass container. He pulls on black gloves that come up to his elbows and kicks a step stool closer to the vat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong.” Mark pats the empty table beside the vat. He walks over and sits. “I need access to your chips. May I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods and pulls his shirt over his head, folding it on his lap as Mark opens up the small plates at the base of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten rounds the table he’s on to stand in front of him. “So, we’re going to move you and your power core over to your new body at the same time so there’s no risk of losses. Simple procedure, nothing that Mark and I haven’t done before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you both,” Taeyong murmurs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles. “I’m going to cut your power core out and move it as Mark is running the transfer. You’re gonna have to shut down for that to happen. When you wake up, it’ll be when the transition is complete in the vat so if you want to take off your clothes now, you’re welcome to. Mark will stay here just to make sure nothing goes wrong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t be far. Just down the hall.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong presses a hand to Ten’s arm, squeezing lightly. “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles, studying the sparkle in Taeyong’s eyes before stepping away as Mark calls, “Ten, the vat’s drained. Chest chasm is open. And the helmet is on and ready.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Ten rounds the table again, disappearing behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark pats his shoulder as he’s slipping out of the rest of his clothes. “Ready, Taeyong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” Mark takes his clothes, setting them aside on the empty counter. “You can lay down. I’ve connected some wires to your chips.” Taeyong lays down slowly, Mark makes sure he doesn’t squish the wires, running them out beside his neck and off the table as his head meets the meager pillow on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong breathes out softly. “See you in a bit?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark smiles reassuringly and nods. “See you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Taeyong closes his eyes, his mind goes dark, and everything goes black. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wakes with a gasp, inhaling a thick liquid and choking. He sits up, his hands grasping and slipping at the edge of the vat he’s sitting in as he coughs violently. He hears the squeak of boots and then feels the rough cotton of a towel in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The helmet on his head is removed as he presses the towel to his face, wiping his face of the jelly-like substance he was lying in.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He muffles his coughs with the towel and exhales when they’re out of his system. He’s sitting in the vat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The transfer worked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glances to his right, past Mark’s worried face, at his old body. The metal plate on its chest torn open and the port that held his power core empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks down at himself, his chest falling and rising with air. Lower, he wriggles his toes. All these sensations feel so real. They aren’t pop-ups behind his eyes anymore. He feels it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong, talk to me. Do you know who I am?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you my mother?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark’s face falls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong snorts and chuckles. “I’m joking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark gapes and then sighs, a tiny relieved smile playing on his lips. “How’s everything feel? All good?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Better than good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome. I’m gonna drain the vat, so this is for you.” He holds up a robe. Taeyong takes it, feeling shy suddenly since he’s sitting buck naked. Mark moves behind him and then the blue liquid begins to lower, draining itself. Taeyong pats himself dry with the towel and slips the robe on, tying it around his waist to cover himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the vat is completely drained, Mark unclasps the side letting the barrier come down and allowing Taeyong to swing his feet over the side of the bed. Mark grabs his arm, supporting Taeyong as he stands. Taeyong smiles, his legs wobbling ever so slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All good?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can feel the weary pull of his thighs and calves, sores and numbness ebbing away with every step he takes, as Mark helps him walk to the counter where his clothes are. He only lets go when he isn’t walking like a newborn Terran deer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, um, I’ll let you change. I’m gonna go get Ten.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong tries his mind for the time and panics internally when he can’t tell until he realizes since he’s just woken up, he has no reference. “How long did it take?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About 20 minutes. Super fast, actually.” Taeyong hums and Mark quirks an eyebrow. “Ok, I’ll be right back.” He leaves with a squeak of his boots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong undoes the knot of his robe, letting it hang off his frame as he looks down at himself. He’s still got his scars from his original body and it’s kind of amazing how Ten could remember all these little details about him even after all this time. He wonders if his new body part is also the same as the original… He had one on the very first body he woke up with, but it wasn’t nearly as sensitive as it is now, or maybe it was and he just can’t remember… That’s going to take some getting used to… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slips into his clothes and sits on the counter when he’s done, running his fingers over his forearms, over where the outlines of his plates were. It feels odd not to have a cannon anymore, feels lighter. His hand travels back to his neck, trying to feel for plates that aren’t there. His hair is back to its original brown and his skin is no longer tanned from spending his days playing out on Ulmarus. Two things he’ll fix when he returns and begins school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten and Mark walk into the lab. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s great. Thank you, Tenie. Thank you, Mark.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our work here is done.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark smiles. “Ok, well, if you guys are gonna stay here, you’ve got an hour before the station self-destructs. I’ve gotta go catch up on some things. If you need me, you know where to find me.” Mark claps Ten on the back and hugs Taeyong before turning to walk out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Byeeee, Markie!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He throws up a peace sign, his cybernetic fingers glistening in the white lab lights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So everything feels ok?” Ten looks him up and down. His face is neutral but Taeyong can tell he’s anxious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feels perfect. I remember everything too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s a relief.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is good enough payback. So how do you feel about a date next rotation? My place?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten blushes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“J-Just to talk! We don’t have to do anything!” Taeyong sputters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten inches closer, his hand nearing Taeyong’s on the counter. “Did Taeil and Johnny say it was ok for you to ask me out?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They said I need to make my own decisions, and I wanted to do that. I want to… date you.” Taeyong closes the gap, his fingers curling over Ten’s. He blushes when Ten reciprocates and holds on tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So your place, 1800?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should get out of here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong doesn’t let go of Ten’s hand. “How will I know where you are? If you’re ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about me, Taeyongie. Anyway, you’re fired. I won’t be needing a bodyguard anymore.” Ten smirks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably sell old gadgets that don’t work anymore. I’ll get enough credits from that… Might go home for a bit. The possibilities are endless.” Ten shrugs and Taeyong smiles. “I might need a chauffeur though, once you’re done with school, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong giggles. “I’ll happily be the first to apply.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten leads Taeyong to the hangar, their hands swinging between them. Ten’s ship sits there, all black and sharp, pointed design. “Need me to drop you off on your ship?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Taeyong chirps, slipping on magnetized gloves lying on an emptied out toolbox. “I can still hold my breath for a while, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Ten rests his fists on his hips, leaning to the side as he stares up at Taeyong. “Don’t stay out too long though, your skin is more reactive than it was. You could get frostbite.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong makes sure the gloves are secure and smiles. “I’ll be ok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stand there, staring at each for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you next rotation then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Count on it.” Ten leans up, pressing a chaste kiss to Taeyong’s cheek before pulling away, sauntering towards his ship. “Bye, Taeyongie,” he calls over his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong feels his cheeks burning crimson and he swears his knees buckle ever so slightly as he watches Ten climb into his ship. He jogs over to the edge of the hangar and presses on the big red button that opens up the doors. He steps back as the air suctions out of the hangar like a vacuum, pulling everything out. Ten takes off in his ship and Taeyong uses the momentum to run towards the open maw into space. He hangs onto the corner, and swings himself onto the outside of the station, scaling the wall with his gloves, digging his feet into the slight grooves until he’s reached Johnny’s ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Safely inside, he discards the gloves, straps himself in, and takes off. Behind him, the station implodes on itself until nothing’s left. He’s riding on giddy feelings until he isn’t. Back in the Laconda galaxy, he realizes he didn’t say which day of the next rotation their date would be on and nearly rips out his hair in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s 0700 when he lands the ship, frantically waiting for it to lower into the hangar before booking it into the trees to round the house and come up from the backyard. He isn’t running nearly as fast as he could before, but, hey, what’s an 11 km/h difference? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He vaults the fence and slams into the back door when he can’t stop himself quick enough. Pain courses through his nose but he smiles and cups his hands over his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can feel it!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny yanks the door open. “You know a door handle exists for a reason, Yong. Did you go into town just to dye your hair?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head no and steps in under Johnny’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong, your nose is bleeding.” Taeil makes him sit at the table and tilt his head forward while pinching the bridge of his nose. “Where were you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong giggles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil and Johnny exchange a worried glance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I went to see Ten.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You what?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told him how I feel, and asked for my monies. He gave me this body. And I asked him out on a date.” Taeyong grins so wide, his face scrunches up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil wipes his nose off with a tissue when it stops bleeding. “How’d you even know where he was?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My old body had a GPS link to a chip Ten always has on him. It’s like an emergency beacon, but I don’t have it anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny shakes his head as Taeyong smiles meekly and offers up a key, which Johnny snatches back. “I can’t believe you hijacked my ship.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s it? He only gave you this?” Taeil gestures at all of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He used all our monies making it, spent this entire time building it. It’s a normal body. Look.” He lifts up his shirt, letting Taeil see his chest sans metal sheet. “No more arm cannon, no more bullet-proof skin, no more super-hearing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s a relief,” Johnny mutters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil presses a hand to Taeyong’s, lowering his shirt. “How do you feel?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil kisses his forehead and moves back to his unfinished breakfast. Johnny returns from the kitchen with a plate, setting it down in front of Taeyong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’re gonna give you a weekly allowance for groceries and stuff. The house is under your name, Yong Suh, so is that baby in the front. The key is in my room but I’m sure you know that already, sneaky kitty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong digs into his omelette, ignoring the jab. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have mine and Taeil’s codes so if you need anything, just shoot us a message or a transmission. We’ll let you know if we move again. Uuuuuuhh… I feel like I’m forgetting something.” Johnny turns to Taeil across the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And do your best in school. The program is only 4 spans, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we won’t be apart for long.” Taeil smiles reassuringly as he stands, picking up his and Johnny’s plates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You’re going already?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil nods. “I have a meeting and so does Johnny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taste of the breakfast goes dull and his eyes sting a little. “Oh…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chin up, Yongie. We’re going to be gone so you can pretty much do whatever you want.” Taeil cups his cheeks, forcing him to look up, and squishes them till his lips protrude. “Alright. Where’s my smile?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong blushes red and looks away, trying to hold on to his pout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on. Where’s that sweet little smile?... There it is!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil lets go when Taeyong busts out with his signature cute grin and turns to Johnny. “I’m just gonna use the restroom real quick before we go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil walks off down the hall and Johnny wipes his hands off on the rag hanging from the stove. “So, Yong, you’re complete now, right? Like totally normal?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods as he approaches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny looks down at the counter, lowering his voice, “Um, if you, uh, n… need any help, or, you don’t know how to, uh…–” Taeyong quirks an eyebrow and Johnny clears his throat, looking him up and down briefly and then looking away–“You know?... Um, y… you can ask me, and I’ll… you know, try my best to, uh, to help you, you know, with your… God, this is awkward…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles, cheeky. “I think I can figure it out. Thank you, Johnny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny sighs and pats the counter, walking towards the front door. “Right. Yeah. This conversation never happened.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong giggles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil joins them a few moments after and after many hug-filled minutes, Taeil and Johnny leave. Taeyong watches from the porch as the ship takes off and disappears, with a slight glint and glow out of the atmosphere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits there a while, in the heat, saved only by the shade. He’s sweating a lot more than he’s used to and heads inside to cool off. His phone chimes and he races to his room to grab it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A message from The Moon Taeilie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I transferred some extra monies to your account. Spruce up the place, will you? ;P” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong grins and goes about grabbing his laptop and a bag of candies he saw Johnny hiding on top of the fridge once. He plops down in the living room and starts shopping to his heart’s content.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eyyy, Ten is back in the game! Hope y'all look forward to their first date next chapter!</p>
<p>The fight for justice is never-ending, and now more than ever it's imperative that we all do our part. I've got a few links on my blue bird page that will both inform you and show you how you can do your part, especially if you're like me and don't have anything to give but your time and attention. <a href="https://twitter.com/Greyquill8">A few useful links here</a></p>
<p>I hope y'all are continuing to stay safe and healthy and well &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Summertime In Ulmarus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Are we gonna let de-elevator bring us down?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, no! Let's go! </em>
</p><p>Taeyong hums around the thumbtacks in his mouth, grooving side to side on the step ladder as he hangs up the fairy lights around his room. The speaker on his desk continues to pump out music and when the guitar solo comes on, Taeyong leans back and does his best air guitar, shaking out his pink hair wildly as he does, just like Johnny taught him. </p><p>The song comes to an end and he grins as another equally groovy tune thumps out. As he’s finishing setting up the fairy lights, he puts the step ladder away and stands in the doorway of his room, looking over all the renovations with a small smile. The walls are decorated with posters and drawings, and his new housemate sits pretty on his desk. </p><p>The tiny purple plant sits in its clay pot, leaning towards the window, into the orange sunlight shining in. He smiles and walks over to close the blinds and pull the curtains closed. The setting sun is shut out and the fairy lights flicker on, showering the room in soft light. He smiles and then twists around in place when the doorbell rings. </p><p>It must be another package! He skips out into the hall and towards the front door, wrenching it open, fully expecting to see Xandra, the postwoman, with another one of his parcels. His breath catches in his throat when he’s face to face with a walking dream. </p><p>Ten smiles. “Hi, Yongie.” </p><p>“H… Hi.” </p><p>“I hope I’m not-” </p><p>“You’re not!” </p><p>Ten quirks an eyebrow, amused at Taeyong’s outburst. Taeyong blushes pink. </p><p>They stare at each other for a moment. Taeyong getting lost in the beauty that is Ten with his long dark hair and perfect features, Ten studying the way Taeyong’s eyes seem to grow brighter like sparklers burning behind his irises the longer he stares. </p><p>“May I come in?” </p><p>Taeyong steps aside as Ten walks in. </p><p>“Nice home.” </p><p>“Johnny and Taeil gave it to me.” </p><p>“Lucky you.” </p><p>Taeyong closes the door and follows behind Ten, who’s already slipped his shoes off beside the door. “I didn’t see your ship out front?” </p><p>“I parked it in that empty field nearby.” </p><p>“Oh… I wasn’t expecting you to come by today.” </p><p>“We didn’t really pick a day, and well I was driving past, I thought I’d drop by.” Ten smiles all charming-like. </p><p>The warmth in his cheeks begins to build as he notices how Ten is dressed like he stepped off a music video set compared to his stay-at-home clothes of an oversized white shirt and sweatpants. </p><p>“So what’d you have planned for our first date?” </p><p>“Dinner.” </p><p>“Oh! Where to?” </p><p>“Here.” </p><p>“You’re cooking, Taeyongie?” Ten follows Taeyong into the kitchen, walking over to watch the setting sun from the window as Taeyong starts rifling through the fridge and counters. “This place is really nice. Kind of far from the town though, huh?” </p><p>“It’s close to Johnny’s factory and the school isn’t too far either.” </p><p>Ten seats himself at the island across from where Taeyong is grabbing a cutting board and knives from the cupboards. “What ya making?” </p><p>“That’s a surprise.” Taeyong smiles. </p><p>Ten stands, hip checking Taeyong as he gets to the sink. “Let me help you.” Taeyong grins and giggles when Ten flicks water his way. “Ok, what do I do?” </p><p>“Help me cut this into cubes.” Taeyong passes Ten a washed off zucchini. </p><p>Ten takes a knife and board and begins to chop away, scooping up some of the cubes in his hand to show Taeyong. “Like this or smaller?” </p><p>Taeyong looks away from the potato he’s peeling and nods.“That’s good.” </p><p>Ten stops to sweep his bangs off his face with the back of his wrist. “So how’s school going?” </p><p>Taeyong smiles as he places a clear bowl on the counter for the cubed vegetables, setting the chopped up potato in it, and starting on a radish. “Gooooddd. There’s a few other beings in the program, 11 of us in total including me. We have 3 different classes, but they’re all taught by the same instructor so it’s just like one class.” </p><p>“Oh really?” Ten sweeps his cubed zucchini off his board into the bowl along with the radish and potato Taeyong cut up. Taeyong nods and passes him an onion. “Same thing?” </p><p>“Yep.” </p><p>Ten begins chopping as Taeyong grabs a package of pork from the fridge. “What classes are they?” </p><p>“Mechanics, Design, and Safety. The instructor hasn’t given us any homework yet, but she told us about all the other assignments we have. Our final exam is a race!” </p><p>Ten smiles. “Hey, that’s cool.” </p><p>“I know! But the thing is we have to race with a ship we build ourselves! She told us we could start building whenever we wanted and that we could use the workshops there at the school and that if we couldn’t get parts ourselves, that the school would provide us with some. I told Taeil and Johnny and they said they’d buy me any parts I wanted.” </p><p>“Wow. I bet they could get you the really good expensive ones.” </p><p>Taeyong smiles slightly as he sets a pan on the stove to stir-fry the pork. </p><p>“What’s with that face?” </p><p>“Well, I think I’m just going to use the parts available at the school.” </p><p>“How come?” </p><p>“Cause…” </p><p>The pork sizzles in the pan and Ten finishes chopping the onion, cleaning his hands off in the sink. “Cause?” </p><p>“They’ve already done a lot for me and I guess I just wanna show them that I can do this on my own… It’s not that I don’t appreciate them-” </p><p>“You just wanna show them that you can stand on your own two feet?” </p><p>“Yeah.” Taeyong smiles. “I don’t want them to worry about me.” </p><p>Ten smirks. “They won’t. I mean, you’ve still got the experience of a hardened mercenary.” </p><p>Taeyong chuckles. “True, but still.” </p><p>“Yeah, I get it.” Ten gestures at the bowl of cubed veggies. “Ok, now what do I do with this?” </p><p>Taeyong pours out the extra fat in the pan when the pork has developed a golden brown crisp. “Bring it here.” </p><p>Ten walks over and inhales, smiling wide. “Smells good already!” </p><p>Taeyong giggles and gestures for Ten to pour the cubed veggies into the pan. Ten does so slowly with his hand, stepping into Taeyong’s space briefly, their shoulders brushing. Ten steps away, holding up his hand to scroll through his phone to try and calm his frantically beating heart as Taeyong, much in the same state, starts stirring the pork and vegetables. </p><p>“Do you have a speaker? We need some music.” </p><p>“It’s in my room. First door on the right.” </p><p>Ten walks off down the hall and returns with Taeyong’s black speaker moments after. </p><p>“My phone is in my pocket.” </p><p>Ten slips his hand into the pocket of Taeyong’s sweats with the practiced ease of a pickpocket and grabs Taeyong’s flip phone, smiling at the little frog charm on it. Ten scrolls through Taeyong’s large library of music and settles on an RnB song he recognizes, Ella Mai’s “Boo’d Up”. </p><p>Taeyong grins as he continues stirring the frying pork and vegetables. Ten snaps his fingers to the beat and lingers at one end of the island, leaning on his forearms. “Anything else I can do?” </p><p>“Mhm. There’s a packet of noodles in the fridge. They just need to be boiled for a few minutes.” </p><p>Ten strides over to the fridge, ready to rummage through for the noodles. </p><p>“<em> Wow </em>.” </p><p>“Is something wrong?” </p><p>“This is probably the most organized fridge I’ve ever seen. I’m surprised there aren’t any little labels.” Ten smiles as he grabs the packet sitting on the shelf in its own little space. </p><p>Taeyong blushes pink. “I know where everything is so…” </p><p>Ten reaches under the island for a pot. “I like it. You’re so organized, Yongie.” </p><p>Taeyong’s cheeks deepen in their color and he stirs the pan a little harder. Ten fills the pot with water and sets it on the stove to boil. He leaves the pot in Taeyong’s care and moves to the island to grab his phone and pick another song. Taeyong grabs a jar of black paste from the cupboards and scoops some out and into the pan. It hisses loudly as it meets the hot metal and Ten looks over. </p><p>“Want me to open the windows?” </p><p>“And the door, please.” </p><p>Ten sets about sliding the glass panes open and propping the creaking back door. Taeyong stirs until the veggies and pork are all unrecognizable cubes beneath the black paste then he pours some water out into the pan. He stirs once more and closes the pan with a lid. Ten walks over beside him with the packet of noodles, peering into the pot with boiling water. </p><p>“Just put them in. They should be ready about the same time.” </p><p>Ten opens the packet and slowly pours the noodles in, grinning when a droplet comes his way and misses. Ten sits at the island again and watches Taeyong grab a pair of plates and cups from the cupboards. There’s a small smile on his lips and his pink hair falls into his eyes as he bends for chopsticks in a drawer. </p><p>Ten leans his chin on the heel of his hand and continues to admire, unaware of the grossly lovesick look on his face. Taeyong doesn’t notice until he’s setting a napkin and chopsticks in front of Ten. </p><p>“Do I have something on my face?” </p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Ten whispers without missing a beat. </p><p>Taeyong’s eyes widen and he blushes, turning away and marching to the fridge. “Would you like some tea? Or wine?” </p><p>“What kind of tea?” </p><p>“Green. Black. Peach.” </p><p>“Black, please.” </p><p>Taeyong pulls out a glass bottle from the fridge and pours out chilled black tea into both the short cups. He makes a point of avoiding Ten’s eyes as he finishes up dinner, pouring out the water of the boiling noodles, soaking them, dividing them into their plates. He takes the plates and walks over to the pan. </p><p>The lid is removed and the delicious smell of cooked meat and vegetables wafts into the air, enveloping the kitchen in its homey, mouthwatering scent. Taeyong carefully scoops out the black sauce over their noodles generously. He makes sure the stove is off before padding over to the island, setting the warm plates down. </p><p>Ten grins wide as he stares down at the food. “Wow! It looks so goooooodddd! I almost feel bad for eating it. Oh well.” He shrugs and picks up his chopsticks, twirling them expertly between his fingers. </p><p>Taeyong smiles slightly and picks up his own, mixing the sauce and the noodles till it’s all coated in the delicious black paste. Ten mixes his too and blows at the food to cool it off some, glancing at Taeyong. </p><p>They eat in silence, the chirps of insects from outside, and a soft tune filling the kitchen. </p><p>“Hey.” </p><p>Taeyong looks up. </p><p>“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier. I meant it, but I won’t say anything like that again if you don’t want me to.” </p><p>Taeyong wipes his mouth carefully with his napkin. “Why-… What were you thinking about?” </p><p>“You… Us… When we first dated, it was almost always over food. I’d invite you to little hidden restaurants and sometimes we’d stay in and you’d cook for us… I missed this.” </p><p>Taeyong’s brow furrows and his chopsticks torture away at a piece of what he assumes is radish. “Even if I can’t remember?” </p><p>Ten tentatively reaches for Taeyong’s hand but stops short, wrapping his hand around his cup instead. “Taeyongie, it’s only always been about you. To me, you’re all that matters. Your happiness and well-being.” </p><p>Taeyong blushes at the sincerity in Ten’s voice and looks up to meet his gaze. He expects some kind of melancholy but is surprised to find fond happiness in them. Taeyong reaches for Ten’s hand, pressing his fingers lightly to his wrist. Ten smiles and lets Taeyong curl his hand over his, his fingers pressing into his palm. </p><p>“Will you tell me more about when we first dated? What we did?” </p><p>“If you want me to.” </p><p>Taeyong smiles. </p><p>“We’re going to take this at your pace, Taeyongie. I want you to be comfortable with me.” Ten squeezes Taeyong’s hand lightly. Taeyong smiles wide and intertwines their fingers, reveling in the way the simple act makes butterflies burst in his stomach and his core jump in excitement. </p><p>The smiles remain on their faces as they eat and even after when they’re cleaning up. They retreat to the living room after they close the windows and door and shut off the lights in the kitchen. </p><p>“What have you been up to?” Taeyong asks when they’re settled on opposite ends of the couch. </p><p>“Sneaking around, selling gadgets here and there. The usual, you know.” </p><p>“Are you gonna go back home?” </p><p>Ten makes a face. “Probably not. I haven’t been back since… you know.” </p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>Ten shakes his head and leans against the arm of the couch, hugging his knees to his chest. “I don’t know… I just… After I lost you, I didn’t know what to do. You were my home… I lost everything when I lost you… I know it sounds pitiful. I know I should’ve moved on and gone on living in your memory or some bullshit like that… I wanted to do things for you, wanted to give and show you the whole damn universe, just as long as you let me stay by your side…” Ten smiles sadly and huffs, leaning his chin on his knees. “I knew you for a revolution and I knew you were it for me.” </p><p>Taeyong inches closer, playing with the drawstrings of his sweats. “Can I ask you something?” </p><p>Ten nods. </p><p>“What did you do while I was gone?” </p><p>“Good question. You sure you want to know?” </p><p>“I want to know more about you.” </p><p>Ten smirks. “There’s other questions you could’ve asked then.” </p><p>“That’s the first that I thought of.” </p><p>“Can’t argue with that.” Ten looks up at the ceiling like he’s trying to remember, even though he could never forget those dreary revolutions when he knew nothing but misery. “I… was… lost… I grieved and grieved and did nothing else. Johnny let me stay with him, took care of me, and kept me alive when all I wanted was to join you, but it took a toll on the both of us and we went our separate ways so we wouldn’t suffocate each other. He was just as sad as I was over you.” </p><p>Ten smiles. “I was a student before I was a merc and I just so happened to be fascinated by neuroscience. You would help me with my projects so I had lots of different data on you, bits and pieces of your consciousness, bits and pieces of you. I didn’t realize it when you were still around, it was only until afterwards… It was a chance for me to see you again, for us to get our happy ending. So I enrolled in a different university on the planet M4798. The university, Label V, has the best android building course the universe had to offer, and getting into it was pretty easy.” Ten smirks and winks. “Scratch that. It was super easy.” </p><p>Taeyong smiles a small smile and scoots even closer. </p><p>Ten sits up. “That’s where I met our Weishen V buddies before they even took on that little hero moniker.” </p><p>Taeyong’s eyes widen. “Really?” </p><p>Ten nods. “We were friends, all seven of us. And they helped me, treated me like family, and made living a little easier.” </p><p>“No way.” </p><p>Ten chuckles, “Yeah. Hard to believe since they’re always trying to–” he makes apostrophes with his fingers–“bring me to justice.” Taeyong giggles and Ten smiles at the sweet little sound. </p><p>“How did you meet them?” </p><p>“Lucas and I were in the same class. I built you, he built Jungwoo. He’s a smart kid, but sometimes he gets caught up living in the moment.” Ten shrugs. “Nothing wrong with that, but you know, it isn’t ideal for someone in our line of work–” he leans his chin on his hand–“We became friends because he reminded me of Johnny: tall, gorgeous, and sweet. I met everyone else through him and we all shared a dorm for a while until the building course ended. </p><p>“I knew how to build you a body, but I needed a power source that was going to do the job right. I was scared of losing you again because of weak ass batteries. So Kun and them were planning to ask me to join their little justice league and I was really considering it, but guess what I chose.” </p><p>Taeyong scoots close enough to be pressed against Ten’s side, content with the simple touch. “Is that why they’re always after you? Because you turned them down?” </p><p>Ten shakes his head and turns to face Taeyong. “You know what all their positions in their group are, right?” </p><p>“Kun is their leader, Winwin is an informant but I’ve never actually seen him so he’s good.” </p><p>“Really good, trained him myself.” </p><p>Taeyong arches a brow questioningly and Ten shrugs. “I had a good teacher.” </p><p>“Who?” </p><p>“You, silly. For a chef on a tiny planet, you really knew how to get around.” Ten grins and shifts in his seat to face Taeyong. “Ok, who else?” </p><p>“Uh, Lucas, well-rounded.” </p><p>“Mhm.” </p><p>“Xiaojun is the diplomat, Hendery is the weapons expert, and Yangyang is the baby of the group. I’ve heard Kun refer to him as Hendery and Xiaojun’s kid but they’re way too young.” </p><p>“You almost got them all right. Yangyang is their ‘adopted kid’ since they baby him so much and well they’re together so.” </p><p>“Oh.” Taeyong looks genuinely surprised. </p><p>“Yeah. They’re all very cute. Hendery is actually the engineer of the group and Yangyang is the brainstormer, churning out designs and concepts that Hendery makes reality. It’s how they’ve stumped so many wanted criminals.” </p><p>“But not you.” </p><p>“Of course not, I had you.” </p><p>“How does that connect to them hating you?” </p><p>“Well, Hendery had recently invented an inexhaustible power source, inspired by quasars if I remember correctly. Guess where that invention is now?” </p><p>Taeyong tilts his head like a puppy. Ten smiles fondly and presses a hand to Taeyong’s chest. The realization dawns on him immediately. </p><p>“You stole it…” </p><p>“I’ve done a lot of dishonorable things, Taeyongie, and there’s really no justifying them, but what’s done is done. Anyway, that’s probably why they’re always hounding after me. And that’s pretty much all I did while you were gone.” </p><p>“It doesn’t seem like much…” </p><p>“I didn’t have much to do.” </p><p>Taeyong looks down at his lap and Ten watches him for a moment. </p><p>“Why did you become a mercenary?” </p><p>The question takes Ten by surprise. </p><p>“You could’ve been a really amazing scientist.” </p><p>“What’s the fun in that?” </p><p>Taeyong glances at him, not humored. </p><p>“I was in it for the thrill at first. Punching beings’ faces in was a fun way to let out pent up emotions. But then I heard about this mystical orb that could change reality and bring beings back to life. You can connect the dots from there.” Ten huffs out a chuckle. “So what you’ll probably take from all this is that I was hung up on you… big time.” </p><p>“Is that still true?” </p><p>“No… I was sick in the head… And I’m gonna do everything in my power to be the best I can be and live my life the best way I can. And I want to begin by fixing us.” </p><p>Taeyong smiles and pats Ten’s shoulder. “You’re doing good, Tenie.” </p><p>Ten chews at the inside of his cheek to fight the stinging at the back of his eyes and smiles slightly. Taeyong reaches for Ten’s hand again, playing with the rings adorning them delicately. </p><p>“Tenie.” </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“Is it ok if we… cuddle?... I’m still not used to being on my own, and I usually would run to Taeil or Johnny.” Taeyong smiles shyly down at his lap. </p><p>Ten blushes. “Uh, yeah, if you want we can.” </p><p>Taeyong beams as Ten lays down on the couch, reclining his head against one of the fluffy throw pillows. Taeyong lays down half on him and half on the couch, resting his cheek on Ten’s chest so he can hear his heart beating. He smiles despite the buttons of Ten’s jacket digging into his cheek. </p><p>“Is this ok?” Ten asks, moving his arms to hug Taeyong to him and keep him from falling off the couch. Taeyong nods and wraps his arms around Ten’s waist. He smiles when he hears Ten’s heart race and sighs happily, relaxing completely into him. </p><p>“This is nice,” Taeyong murmurs, “You smell nice.” </p><p>Ten snorts and strokes a hand over Taeyong’s pink hair. “You smell nice too.” </p><p>Taeyong blushes and smiles wide, closing his eyes to focus on Ten’s fingers running through his hair, on Ten’s steady breath, on his heartbeat. Ten starts humming at some point, completely content with the way the evening has turned out. Taeyong dozes off and Ten is quick to follow.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The meal they eat is jajangmyeon, it is delicious, and you should try it at least once before you die. Also, quasars are a real thing and they're very cool to look at and learn about :)<br/>6 chapters left! Hope y'all look forward to the rest :)</p><p>And don't forget, the smallest actions, the smallest words, our smallest choices can change anything drastically. Think before you speak. Knowledge is power. I hope you're all doing well and staying safe and healthy :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Space Racer; Babie Driver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And that, my dears, is why you must keep all the wires organized and running through the correct compartments. Knowing where these things are will save you in life or death situations.”</p>
<p>The professor is interrupted by the small buzzer she keeps on her desk and the room is filled with the sounds of scraping chairs and zippers.</p>
<p>“Remember, my dears, you have two spans left to complete your ships! If you have any questions, you know my hours.”</p>
<p>The students file out of the door, the professor’s words falling on deaf ears. Taeyong takes his time packing his pastel pink holobook and yellow pen case. He slings his satchel over his shoulder and bows to the professor. “Goodbye, ma’am.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Taeyong. Stay safe out there.”</p>
<p>“You too, ma’am.”</p>
<p>Taeyong smiles and skips out the door, making his way through the empty white halls, through the wide entrance, and to the lot out front. He hops into his hovercar and doesn’t look back as he heads home. The sun looms overhead close enough to the horizon for it to be early evening. Mark will be arriving soon.</p>
<p>He gets to the house in 20 minutes, enough time for him to make a quick dinner. He sits at the island, munching away at his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, his faded pink hair falling into his eyes. He washes the food down with a glass of chilled milk and steps away from the sink to fix his safety glasses on top of his head, pushing his hair back like a makeshift bandana. He makes sure he’s got his wrench and mini power tool in the pockets of his red and blue sleeveless jacket and steps out the back door, snatching up his speaker from the dining table. </p>
<p>Above he can see Mark’s ship entering the atmosphere as he follows the trodden path to the makeshift garage in the backyard. He built it himself and it houses his racer ship. The frame sits on shafts, holding up the partially built ship off the ground. </p>
<p>This is his 7th prototype (all the others wouldn’t even lift off the ground) and he’s sure it’s <em> the one. </em> </p>
<p>“Yo!”</p>
<p>He smiles and looks over his shoulder. “Hi, Mark.” </p>
<p>Mark comes trotting up to the shade of the garage with a tote hanging off his metallic shoulder. Taeyong greets him with a complicated series of fist bumps and gestures that end with finger guns. Mark chuckles and holds out the tote. </p>
<p>“Man, I wouldn’t live here if you paid me.” </p>
<p>Taeyong takes it and sets it on a workbench, pulling out the parts as Mark looks over the ship. “I’ve gotten used to the heat.” </p>
<p>Mark smiles. “Ship is looking good.” </p>
<p>“It’s coming together. I’ve got a good feeling about it.” </p>
<p>“How’s your skin feeling?” </p>
<p>Taeyong grins as he turns around with a plasmaplug in hand. “It’s not itchy anymore and it works. This morning I was trying to tighten a bolt under the ship, but I guess I wound it too tight and it came flying off and bounced right off my arm.” </p>
<p>“Well, that’s a relief.” Mark watches as Taeyong leans over the naked hood of the ship to press the plug into its place. “Does Ten know you’re getting upgrades? That I’m the one giving them to you?” </p>
<p>“No. Why?” </p>
<p>“Just wondering. Ok, where do you need me?” </p>
<p>“I’m done setting the engine so if you could help me weld the protective sheets around it, that’d be a great help.” </p>
<p>“You got it.” Mark rounds the ship and kneels behind it, with two fingers from his cybernetic arm he starts welding the set sheets together. Taeyong continues working at the front, setting parts into place, and running wires through special holders to the cockpit. </p>
<p>His speaker is on and playing classical music from where it’s sitting in the indent before the cockpit, right where the windshield will be. Mark stands once he’s done welding and jogs over to help Taeyong finish the wiring. The speaker starts pumping out electro-funk because Taeyong <em> always </em> has his music on shuffle. He smiles and sways to the beat. </p>
<p>“<em> But if you let her see that fancy footwork. Show her that you’re not that shy. </em>” </p>
<p>Mark hisses and curses under his breath when one of the wires shocks him. </p>
<p>Taeyong looks up. “You ok?” </p>
<p>Mark wrings out his hand and nods. “Mm ok.” </p>
<p>Taeyong watches Mark’s eyebrows twitch in annoyance and possible frustration. “Are you sure? You seem like you have something on your mind.” </p>
<p>Mark finishes running a wire through and sighs. “Well, yeah, I do.” </p>
<p>Taeyong pulls out a tiny copper bit from a pocket in his tank top and holds it out to Mark. “Penny for your thoughts?” Mark looks down at the copper coin and laughs, only Taeyong. Taeyong smiles and puts the coin back in his pocket when Mark crosses his arms and leans his elbows on the ship. </p>
<p>“It’s about Donghyuck.” </p>
<p>“What about?” </p>
<p>“I… We’re not dating, let me just put that out there. But it’s like frustrating because we used to spend so much time together and now we’re like strangers. I mean, no, we’re not literal strangers, but we rarely talk, you know what I mean?” </p>
<p>Taeyong nods understandingly. Mark looks down and scuffs his feet, kicking up orange dust. </p>
<p>“It’s understandable though because I’m busy saving the galaxy and he’s busy being a pop star and he’s doing really amazing! Did you see that broadcasted live session the other day?! His voice is so beautiful! And he really deserves that. He deserves the support of so many beings. I don’t want to get in the way of that, but I do miss being with him... I miss him… I just sometimes wish we had more time, it’d probably make missing him easier…” Mark smiles apologetically and runs a hand over his neck. “It’s just really complicated.” </p>
<p>“No, I understand. When Ten and I started dating it was really weird trying to get to know each other after being glued at the hip for 3 revolutions with no real conversation. I think if you reach out to him and try planning stuff together, it’d be a lot easier for the both of you.” </p>
<p>“I know, I’ve tried. We’re both busy.” </p>
<p>“Mark, do you like Donghyuck, like <em> like like </em> him?” </p>
<p>Mark blushes and nods, a small smile on his lips. </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles wide. “Ask him out on a date.” </p>
<p>“What!” Mark’s voice cracks and Taeyong grins wider, nodding vigorously. </p>
<p>“Ask him out, he’ll be forced to clear space on his schedule for you.” </p>
<p>“Uh, are you sure? I don’t want to force him…” </p>
<p>“I’m positive. He’ll say yes because he wants to. Invite him to a diner and get him flowers. Moonflowers, he loves those.” </p>
<p>“How do you know all that?” </p>
<p>Tayong shrugs with a small smile on his lips. “We hang out sometimes. Also, he’s my pen pal.” </p>
<p>“Pen pal?” </p>
<p>“You should try sending letters. It’s fun!” </p>
<p>Mark quirks an eyebrow and smiles. “Well, alright. I’ll give it a try.” </p>
<p>“Yes!” Taeyong vaults over the frame of the ship to seat himself in the cockpit. “Now to see if this baby can fly.” Mark grins and steps away, coming back with a safety helmet that he passes to Taeyong. He takes it and straps it on his head securely after lowering his safety glasses. </p>
<p>“Ready?!” </p>
<p>Mark shoots him a thumbs up from outside the garage. Taeyong presses his hand to the pad beside the steering wheel and the ship comes to life. The lights of the partially built dashboard flash on and the engine comes to life, rumbling with a low hum. The ship purrs and Taeyong holds his breath. If he put everything together correctly this time, the ship will begin to hover on its own. </p>
<p>Mark watches with a nervous expression from outside but it quickly morphs into excitement. Taeyong grins when the ship rises ever so slightly off of its stands. <em> It works! </em> Taeyong slowly lowers the ship back onto the stands and shuts it off. Mark comes bounding up. </p>
<p>“Yes! Yes! Hell yes! No one’s gonna be able to stop you now, Yong!”</p>
<p>Taeyong slips off the helmet and safety glasses, hopping out of the ship with a huge grin on his face. “Thanks to you!” Taeyong hugs Mark, clapping him on the back. </p>
<p>Mark chuckles and smiles. “Well, now all you have to do is finish the outside and give it a test run.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I can’t wait.” </p>
<p>The light in the garage flickers on when the sun sets and Mark sighs. “I guess it’s time I went.” </p>
<p>“Ok, thank you, Mark. This really means a lot to me.” </p>
<p>“That’s what friends are for. Let me know if you need anything else.” Mark smiles and waves at Taeyong as he walks off. “See ya!” </p>
<p>Taeyong waves, grinning and giddy. “Bye! Don’t forget to ask Hyuck out!” </p>
<p>Mark chuckles, “I won’t.” And he’s gone.</p>
<p>Taeyong smiles, shutting off the light in the garage and grabs his speaker, going back into the house. Ten is going to be coming over tonight and he’s excited. He goes to his room to change into comfy clothes, slipping on an oversized black tee and shorts. He’s pulling on his favorite flower print socks when the doorbell rings.</p>
<p>A huge grin overtakes his face as he bounds down the hall, skidding around the corner to the front door. He pulls the door open and giggles when his arms are suddenly full of Ten. Ten wraps his arms around his neck and smiles, nuzzling their noses together. “Hi, Tenie.”</p>
<p>“Hi, Taeyongie.”</p>
<p>Taeyong presses their foreheads together for a brief moment before pulling Ten into the house and closing the door. </p>
<p>“Did you buy the dye?” Ten toes off his shoes, leaving him in sweatpants and a tank top, equally comfy as Taeyong. </p>
<p>“Mhm. Do you wanna eat something first though?” </p>
<p>“Mmm, can I have one of your famous sandwiches? And some juice?” </p>
<p>Taeyong nods and wraps his arms around Ten’s waist as he walks them into the kitchen. Ten grins and hugs Taeyong’s arms. </p>
<p>“How’s your ship coming along?” Ten asks when he sits at the island. </p>
<p>Taeyong draws out the things for Ten’s sandwich and starts whipping one up. “Really good, it’s about halfway done.” </p>
<p>“Kinda wish I could see it.” Ten smirks teasingly as Taeyong sets his sandwich and juice in front of him. </p>
<p>“You’ll get to see it on the day of the race.” </p>
<p>“But that’s sooooo far from now.” </p>
<p>Taeyong huffs out a chuckles and smiles. “You’ll have to wait like everyone else, baby.” </p>
<p>Ten’s eyes curve into cute half-moons and his cheeks tint pink as he eats. </p>
<p>From the kitchen they head to Taeyong’s bathroom. He already has a chair set up in front of the mirror over the sink. Ten sits as Taeyong goes into his room to retrieve the box of hair dye. “Are you gonna dye your hair too?” He calls. </p>
<p>“I think I’m going to keep this color and let it fade out. What do you think?” </p>
<p>“I think you look very cute.” Ten smiles up at Taeyong as he comes back in. “What color did you pick for me?” Taeyong hands the box to Ten and runs his hands through his hair, drawing it back away from his face. </p>
<p>“Cherry red. I think I can rock this.” </p>
<p>“You will. You’ll look prettier.” </p>
<p>Ten smiles. “Is that possible?” </p>
<p>“Only one way to find out.” Taeyong grins and hands him his phone. It’s then Ten notices Taeyong’s speaker sitting on top of the toilet cistern. He scrolls through till he finds a nice jazzy song and by then Taeyong has pulled on gloves and holds the mixed dye in a little cup. </p>
<p>“I’m ready for my close up, Mr. Yong.” </p>
<p>Taeyong giggles and starts brushing the dye onto Ten’s roots. Ten relaxes and closes his eyes as Taeyong does his hair. He opens his eyes only to pick another song, but then he catches sight of Taeyong in the mirror, sticking his tongue out as he brushes dye in, getting every strand. </p>
<p>“You wanna know something funny?” </p>
<p>“Hm?” </p>
<p>“Way back when, I used to joke around and call you an android because you were so perfect to me and look at us now.” Ten chuckles breathlessly in that way he does and Taeyong smiles, setting the cup of dye on the counter of the sink so he can run his hands through Ten’s hair to make sure he got it all. </p>
<p>“That’s pretty funny.” </p>
<p>Ten smiles at Taeyong through the reflection, studying the little glint in his eyes that seemingly never burns out. He wonders if he’s real for probably the gazillionth time since he’s met him. </p>
<p>“Just gotta wait a few minutes and then we can wash it out.” </p>
<p>“Taeyongie.” </p>
<p>“Yes?” </p>
<p>“Can I ask you something?” </p>
<p>“Is it a fun question?” </p>
<p>Ten snorts out a laugh. “Not really.” </p>
<p>“Mmm… well, I guess.” </p>
<p>“Why me?” Ten stares till Taeyong meets his gaze in the mirror. “It’s just… I want to understand why you’d give me a chance after everything we’ve been through, everything I did.” </p>
<p>Taeyong’s face remains neutral and then he smiles, cheeks slowly coloring pink. “I believe beings deserve second chances.” He shrugs and then his cheeks are really burning red. “And I… You're the only one for me. It's always only ever been you... I didn't know who I was, you know, back then, but I felt for you, it wasn't till recently that I realized what that feeling was–” he smiles, voice softening to a whisper–“love.” </p>
<p>Ten is rendered speechless and he wills the stinging at the back of his eyes to stop. Taeyong removes his gloves and tosses them in a bin beside the toilet before he seats himself on the toilet seat. </p>
<p>It’s then his phone decides to play one of his favorite songs and he smiles as the soft tune fills the bathroom. It’s sweet and he likes the lyrics, the singer croons romantically over a simple beat. He can tell Ten is listening closely too when his cheeks tint pink. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Baby, oh baby, you look so good to me, baby. Baby, ooh baby, you are so good to me, baby.”  </em>
</p>
<p>Their eyes meet and they both shyly look away, blushing like school children. </p>
<p>When the minutes are up, Taeyong helps Ten lay his head in the sink and proceeds to wash his hair out for him, massaging his scalp, careful not to let the water run down to his face. Ten tussles a towel over his head when Taeyong is done and borrows his dryer to brush out his hair, styling it some. He smiles at his reflection in the mirror, turning his head this way and that to admire his new cherry-red hair. </p>
<p>“You were right. It does make me prettier.” </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles. “Yeah.” </p>
<p>Ten grins and grabs Taeyong’s hands, pulling him out of the bathroom. “Wanna tell me more about how dangerous space racing is while we make dessert?” Taeyong nods eagerly. “Bring Tangerine too. They always liven everything up.” </p>
<p>Taeyong giggles and bounds over to his bed to pick up his cat plushie before following Ten out to the kitchen.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>“Ten!”</p>
<p>Johnny waves his hands enthusiastically over his head to get his best friend’s attention. Ten looks up, shielding his eyes from the glaring sun even though he’s wearing sunglasses, and smiles when he spots them. He climbs up the wooden bleachers into the top row. Taeil smiles, letting go of his umbrella momentarily to hug Ten and let him pass by to sit beside Johnny. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you made it.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t wanna miss this.” </p>
<p>“The race isn’t for another 10 minutes.” </p>
<p>Ten lets his eyes travel around to see the other beings gathering for the race. They’re sitting in a separate section for relatives of the racers but he’s surprised to see the other sections for the general public filling up steadily. He doesn’t know if he likes the way the other parents look though, snobby, noses pointed up and dressed to the nines compared to the casual shorts and tees he, Johnny, and Taeil are wearing. </p>
<p>Taeil leans over. “Mark and Hyuckie will be getting here soon.” </p>
<p>“What about Jae and Doie?” Johnny asks. </p>
<p>“They can’t make it, but they asked me to record it for them.” </p>
<p>“Have you guys seen his ship?” </p>
<p>Johnny smiles down at Ten. “Not yet, but I know Mark probably has.” </p>
<p>Ten hums and looks towards the race track. The starting line is right in front of them and the track goes round in sharp turns before it ends at a far side of the field but that’s not the finish line. The finish line isn’t anywhere in sight actually but if the giant holographic displays just above them are any indicator then it must be somewhere off the field. </p>
<p>Mark and Donghyuck come walking up the steps hand in hand when there’s only five minutes till the race starts and by then, the benches are pretty full, on the general public side at least. And it’s so odd to see Mark in summer clothes instead of his usual combat gear that for a second Ten thinks he’s looking at an imposter. They exchange greetings. </p>
<p>Mark sits beside Ten and Donghyuck beside Taeil. “The rest of my members came too, they’re sitting on the other side though.” Donghyuck points to where Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Jisung, and Chenle are sitting in the stands with loads of snacks in their laps. </p>
<p>“They could’ve come over here,” Taeil murmurs. </p>
<p>“I told them that and they said they wanted to intermingle with the common people.” </p>
<p>Johnny and Mark chuckle. “Aw man, now I kinda want some sun peanuts,” Johnny laments, rubbing a hand over his stomach. </p>
<p>“Look, the race is starting!” Ten exclaims and pushes his sunglasses up to sit on his head. They quiet as the rumble of ion engines cuts through the chatter of the beings on the stands. </p>
<p>11 racer ships come from the hangers a few feet away and line up at the starting line, staggered behind each other in lines of 5, save for one at the very end. All the ships are impressive, not like they were built by students but by professionals, sharp edges and dark colors. Ten frowns when he sees some ships actually have extra compartments smoothed on, probably holding weapons if experience has taught him anything. </p>
<p>His stomach starts to knot itself when he doesn’t see Taeyong at first until Mark leans over and points out his ship, yelling to be heard over the crowd and the ships. “There he is!” </p>
<p>And then Ten wonders how he didn’t recognize his ship, so unique from everyone else’s. It’s all smoothed edges and retro, silver in a refractive color that he knows if anyone so much as glances at his ship during the race, will instantly get blinded by the sun reflected. The doors into the cockpit are see-through so he can see all of Taeyong instead of just his shoulders and up, and then he sees the ship on the displays, which have switched on as the announcer calls for the beginning of the race. There are two twin dragons carved onto the hood and accented with pink, same as his fluffy hair slicked back off his forehead. </p>
<p>The announcer goes through the roster and when Taeyong’s name is called, they go absolutely wild. They’re on their feet instantly, yelling and hollering. </p>
<p>“Beat their asses, Yong!!” </p>
<p>“That’s my boyfriend!!” </p>
<p>Johnny hops up and down with a light-up sign that he pulled out of who knows where. “LEETTTTT’SSSS GOOOOOO, YONGIE!!” </p>
<p>Taeyong looks towards the stands and smiles when he sees them, waving a hand before he slips his helmet on. </p>
<p>The parents in the bleachers below them look up at their rag-tag family disdainfully. Ten and Donghyuck return their nasty looks just as raunchily. They settle back into their seats as the countdown starts. </p>
<p>“Ready?” </p>
<p>Everyone inches forward to the edge of their seats. </p>
<p>“Set.” </p>
<p>The engines rev loudly, the bleachers vibrating with their rumble. </p>
<p>“Go!” </p>
<p>The ships take off all at once, speeding towards the first curve, a wide one. Immediately there’s stragglers, their ships too bulky to keep up around the curve, losing speed as they turn. Ten grins when he sees Taeyong is keeping up well, 5th and quickly gaining on 4th. He turns his attention to the display when Mark gasps beside him. </p>
<p>The other competitors are pulling out their weapons already. He sees the 3rd place ship has released some sort of magnetic whip from the back of their ship. As 4th place nears, the whip tears into the hood of the ship and slaps at the windshield, cracking it. The racer brakes, properly terrified, and drops back to 7th. Taeyong races ahead, gaining on 3rd place. </p>
<p>Ten swears his heart leaps up into his throat when Taeyong inches closer and closer to the whip. They’re nearing a sharp turn. Before the whip can make a single scratch on Taeyong’s ship, he pulls on the brakes and turns, drifting on the inside of the track, just out of reach. The other racer drifts too wide and slams into the hay border of the track. </p>
<p>“Yes!” They simultaneously cheer as Taeyong gains on 2nd and 1st battling it out at the head with their own weapons. He maneuvers his ship around debris and keeps tight on all the curves, drifting just right till they start nearing the end of the track. </p>
<p>“Are they going off-road?!” Taeil yells over the jeering crowd. </p>
<p>“They’re called space racers for a reason,” Ten yells back. </p>
<p>They watch in awe and surprise as the ships start racing towards the sky when the track ends. On the display they can see the ships converting, glass and metal encasing over the racers as they near the stratosphere. </p>
<p>The 2nd place ship lags behind 1st. It’s not gonna make it through the atmosphere, Ten realizes. Taeyong, however, is going steady, racing past 2nd and taking their spot. They watch the ships disappear into the atmosphere with small flashes and then turn their attention to the displays, following the race from cameras up in space. </p>
<p>The see-through panels on the doors of Taeyong’s ship have lighted up in a blue color. Johnny whistles, “That’s sick!” </p>
<p>Everyone’s attention is on the displays as Taeyong and 1st place race nose to nose around a path bordered with floating lights, way ahead of the other racers. Taeyong starts inching ahead ever so slightly, taking 1st place steadily. </p>
<p>“Oh shit!” Mark exclaims. His rival’s ship releases twin cannons from the hood aimed directly at the back of Taeyong’s ship, right where the engine sits. They fire two shots. Taeyong barrel rolls, dodging the lasers completely. They start gaining on Taeyong, inching closer as their cannons load, glowing white. </p>
<p>If Taeyong doesn’t move, the shot will tear through his ship. They hold their breath as the ship fires, dreading the sight of Taeyong’s decimated ship. </p>
<p>The entire crowd gasps when Taeyong’s ship disappears into thin air. </p>
<p>“What the hell happened!” Johnny stands and everyone else is quick to follow on their feet. Ten searches the atmosphere for any sign of wreckage. </p>
<p>“Look!!” Donghyuck points at a glint in the sky, something entering the atmosphere. The sun is beginning to set behind them so they can all see the glint clear as day. The cameras on the ground scramble to lock onto the object. </p>
<p>On the display, they see Taeyong’s ship, all in one piece, panels of the ship blink in and out of view. <em> He turned his ship invisible! </em> </p>
<p>The crowd yells in awe and excitement as Taeyong’s ship races towards the ground, all on his own as he nears the finish line. They jump into the air and yell when Taeyong’s ship dives across the finish line, winning 1st place. </p>
<p>“Yes! That’s my son!” </p>
<p>“Fucking suck it!!” </p>
<p>“Hell yeah, Yong!!” </p>
<p>The surviving racers finish minutes after him. Out of the 11 racers, only 5 made it to the finish line. They’re directed back to the starting line where banners have been set up. </p>
<p>Taeyong hops out of his ship and removes his helmet, running a gloved hand through his sweaty hair to slick it back. He’s smirking and Ten swears he never saw another being as gorgeous as him. 2nd and 3rd place also remove their helmets as a being approaches them followed by two others, probably their professor and the directors of the school. </p>
<p>Taeyong is handed a trophy and scroll, along with a medal with an orange ribbon. Taeyong grins wide and tries his best to give his professor a hug with the trophy carried in one arm. The professor smiles and chuckles as she hugs back. The school directors bow to Taeyong and shake his hand. </p>
<p>2nd and 3rd are given medals and a scroll too, they however only bow respectively to their superiors and their teacher. When the awarding ceremony is over, the families are allowed forward to greet their racers. </p>
<p>Ten vaults over the chain-link fence, keeping the crowd away from the track, and runs straight towards Taeyong. Taeyong puts his trophy down on the hood of his ship fast enough to catch the leaping Ten. He grins and spins with the momentum of Ten’s jump, pressing their faces together. Ten grabs Taeyong’s face in his hands and kisses him hard, relishing in the way Taeyong can’t help smiling wide into the kiss. </p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you, baby! I knew you were gonna win!” </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Taeyong smiles and sets Ten down as Johnny and Taeil come jogging up to them. Johnny picks him up and squeezes him tight enough to force the air out of his lungs. </p>
<p>“Congrats, Yong! Proud of you, little man!” </p>
<p>“Thanks,” Taeyong wheezes. </p>
<p>Taeil hugs Taeyong when Johnny puts him down and gives him a little bouquet of pink and red flowers. “You did amazing, Yongie. I really like how your ship turned out.” Taeil smiles as Taeyong takes the bouquet with wide, sparkly eyes, though they’re probably that shiny with unshed tears. </p>
<p>Mark and Donghyuck congratulate him too along with the rest of the Dreamies, who sneaked past security to get to them, after Johnny takes a gazillion photos. And looking around at all these people that showed up for him, for one of the most important events of his life, he really really can’t help it if he starts crying just a little bit. He feels like he’s flying as he holds his trophy in one hand and his bouquet in the other and wonders briefly if it’s even possible for anyone to feel this happy. </p>
<p>There’s a tap on his shoulder, someone clearing their throat. He turns around to face two beings, one dressed in a suit, the other in casual wear. Black suit speaks first. </p>
<p>“Hello, my name is Alzan Meet and this is my partner, Tod Meet.” </p>
<p>The man in casual wear smiles, tipping his cap. “Congratulations on winning your first race.” </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles. “Thank you.” </p>
<p>Alzan reaches into his suit coat, pulling out a business card. “We’re with the Universal Racing Association. We see a lot of potential in you and if you’ll give us the chance, we think we could set you up in a nice deal with top-tier space racer clubs.” Alzan holds out the card, which Taeyomg takes. “These are our numbers. Give us a call if you have any questions once you feel you’re ready for the real deal.” </p>
<p>Taeyong nods and grins. “Thank you.” </p>
<p>Alzan smiles and bows politely to everyone as he steps away. “Have a nice evening y’all.” Tod waves, hooking his arm with Alzan’s as they walk away. </p>
<p>Taeyong looks down at the business card, he feels Ten hug his waist and hook his chin on his shoulder. “Well, well, well, our Taeyongie is already getting scouted!” </p>
<p>Taeil grins and pinches Taeyong’s cheek. “How exciting, Yongie.” </p>
<p>Johnny smiles, watching Taeyong struggle to get his cheek out of Taeil’s hold. “Dinner’s on me tonight!” Their group cheers and Johnny ruffles Taeyong’s hair. “Let’s meet at the house and then head on out. We’ll take this for you.” He grabs the trophy, jostling it lightly. Taeil takes Taeyong’s graduation scroll and flowers. </p>
<p>Taeyong nods and heads for his ship as everyone else walks off the track. Ten kisses his cheek. “Mind if I ride with you?” </p>
<p>“What about your ship?” </p>
<p>“I took public transit like a normal law-abiding citizen.” </p>
<p>Taeyong giggles and gets into his racer ship, Ten close behind. He drives the ship along the dirt road back towards his house, Ten is singing and dancing in the passenger seat, beautiful with the sun setting behind him, silhouetting his side profile. </p>
<p>Taeyong feels he could power a whole galaxy with how much happiness and love fill his entire being. And at that moment, he realizes he is exactly the being that he wants to be. </p>
<p>Needless to say, it’s a day of many firsts.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yo, yo, yo! 5 more to go!<br/>The concept of space racers, specifically space racer Taeyong, was coined and inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/minyasih/status/1090057887697829889">this post</a> by <a href="https://twitter.com/minyasih">THIS AMAZING ARTIST</a>. Check them out! Their art is beautiful and unique (and a lot of The Untamed, trust me, it's inspiring stuff!)<br/>Also, if you didn't recognize Taeyong's car, it's the same one that appears in NCT 127's Regular MV (but the pink dragons were all my idea lol).</p>
<p>Hope y'all liked this chapter! And I hope you're all staying safe and well and healthy! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. After Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Got it, Yongie?”</p>
<p>Taeyong shoots Ten a thumbs up as he wrenches open the hood of the Guard’s hovercar. Ten drags away an unconscious officer behind a dumpster. </p>
<p>It’s dark in the alleyway, especially with the clouds above blocking out the moon. </p>
<p>Ten jogs back to find Taeyong is already climbing into the driver’s seat. He hops into the passenger seat through the window, the dashboard of the ship glowing white and illuminating their faces. Ten pulls his seatbelt on as Taeyong ducks under the wheel, fiddling with wires and then yanking out a tiny blue box. He places it in Ten’s hands. </p>
<p>“For you.” </p>
<p>Ten smiles. “Awwww, Yongie, you didn’t have to!” </p>
<p>“I know how much you love them though!” </p>
<p>Ten smirks and tosses the box out the window, leaning over the center console towards Taeyong. “But what about the thrill of the chase? You know the Guard depends on those.” </p>
<p>“I’ll make this worth every locator,” Taeyong murmurs, meeting Ten halfway to kiss him. </p>
<p>Ten smiles against his lips and pulls away, unholstering the gun on his thigh. Taeyong flicks on the headlights and turns on the sirens, taking off into the street, swerving around traffic, and quickly rising through the lanes. Ten laughs maniacally as other cars honk and get out of the way, the skyscrapers and billboards throwing their multi-colored lights become blurs as they zip past. </p>
<p>The radio scanner comes to life. <em> “1087, this is Command Control, what’s the emergency?” </em> </p>
<p>Ten and Taeyong look down at it and then back up at each other. </p>
<p>“I think that’s for you, Tenie.” </p>
<p>Ten smirks and picks up the receiver, pressing the answer button. “You’ve reached Officer Entitled Pig, please leave a message after the tone–” he waits a few seconds–“Beeeeeeepppp!” He slams the receiver down with a laugh, Taeyong giggles uncontrollably. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Command Control to all available units, squad car 1087 has been compro-”  </em>
</p>
<p>Ten sighs loudly. </p>
<p>“Hold the wheel for a second, Tenie.” </p>
<p>Ten reaches to hold the wheel steady as Taeyong grabs the radio scanner with both hands, pulls it clean out of its holder, and chucks it out the window. Ten grins as Taeyong takes the wheel back. “How romantic!” </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles and throws Ten a wink. </p>
<p>“They’re taking kind of long to find us, huh?” </p>
<p>Taeyong pushes Ten’s head down between his knees as a laser shot tears clean through the back of his headrest and the windshield. Ten slinks down in his seat, looking up at the hole in the windshield that could’ve killed him as Taeyong drifts around a corner, through more skyscrapers. There’s sirens behind them, flashing red and blue. </p>
<p>“They’re not playing–” Ten grins and grabs his gun–“Think you can get me a clean shot?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, hold on.” </p>
<p>Ten undoes his seat belt and twists around his seat, wrapping the belt up in one hand and holding his gun in the other. Taeyong drifts around a building and into the alleyway, timing it perfectly to pop back up in the street behind the Guards chasing them. He shifts gears and starts gaining on the squad car. </p>
<p>Ten turns around to lean out the window and aims, shooting at the car. The green laser tears through the hull in one shot and the squad car starts to smoke and fall. Ten sits back down with a whoop, “Fuck yes, we’ve still got it, Yongie!” </p>
<p>“Baby, get the duct tape. There should be some in the backseat.” </p>
<p>Ten reaches around the seat and Taeyong has a hard time keeping his eyes on the road instead of the leather of the bodysuit hugging Ten’s legs, accentuating his thighs very nicely. Ten returns, roll of tape around his wrist. “How’d you know that was back there?” </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles. “It’s standard protocol for all Intergalactic Guard officers to have a roll of duct tape at all times for apprehending hyper-strong criminals.” Ten grins and starts patching the hole in the windshield before climbing into the backseat to patch the hole in the back too. “We’ve got more company, Tenie.” Taeyong glares at the barricade of squad cars looming just ahead. </p>
<p>Ten climbs back into the passenger seat, pressing a kiss to Taeyong’s cheek. “Show them your skills, baby.” </p>
<p>Taeyong grins, gripping the wheel. “Hold on, Tenie.” He throws the car into top gear, speeding towards the barricade. Ten buckles his seatbelt back on and holds on for dear life. Taeyong flips switches on the dashboard and pulls on the wheel. The hovercar screeches as it careens up towards the sky. </p>
<p>Below them, the squad cars and riot ships start firing at them. Lasers fly past them in all directions, but Taeyong twists the wheel and lets go. The car barrel rolls in a sick twist that makes their stomachs lurch until they’ve broken through the clouds. Taeyong grabs the wheel and flips more switches. The windows close and, below them, they feel the car rumble as it converts into a ship. </p>
<p>It’s silent as they continue flying up through the atmosphere into space. Ten looks back and smiles when he sees no Guards are giving chase. </p>
<p>“Have I mentioned how much I love and appreciate you?” </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles, putting the ship into autopilot. “Only every hour.” </p>
<p>Ten smiles. “I’m so proud of you, Taeyongie.” </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles, blushing and grabs Ten’s hand to press a kiss to his knuckles. “I’m gonna call Johnny and Taeil really quick.” </p>
<p>“Ok.” </p>
<p>Taeyong digs in his pocket for his flip phone and dials Johnny’s code. The transmission patches through quickly and a holographic display pops up with Johnny and Taeil in the frame. “Hiii!” </p>
<p>“Hi, Yong!” </p>
<p>“Hi, babie!” </p>
<p>“Hey, Yong, you and your little boyfriend are on the radio. The Guard sounds pretty mad.” </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles. “We’re just doing a little charity work.” Ten chuckles in the seat beside him. </p>
<p>“As long as you’re being careful, babie.” </p>
<p>“I am, Ilie.” </p>
<p>“Where are you guys now?” </p>
<p>“Heading to a safe house.” </p>
<p>“Any idea when you’ll be coming home? The recruiters keep calling, asking for you.” </p>
<p>“Mr. and Mr. Meet?” </p>
<p>“No, others. All with offers, big deals, Yongie.” </p>
<p>“We’re not trying to force you into choosing anything right now, but think about it, bud.” </p>
<p>“Ok, Tenie and I are going to lay low for a while and then I’ll come back… I love you guys.” </p>
<p>Johnny and Taeil smile. “We love you too, Yong.” Taeil steps out of frame but he can still hear him. “I miss my babie.” </p>
<p>Taeyong giggles, “It’s only been two rotations, Ilie.” </p>
<p>Johnny laughs, probably at Taeil’s expression off-camera. “He heard you.” Johnny turns back to the camera. “Ok, well, we’re going to bed. You two be careful and please use protection.” </p>
<p>Taeyong turns red while Ten cackles. </p>
<p>“Bye-bye, Yong. Bye, Ten!” </p>
<p>Ten leans over and smiles, waving. “Bye!” </p>
<p>Taeyong shakes his head and closes his phone with a snap, pressing his face to the wheel. Ten laughs and runs a hand over Taeyong’s silver hair. “Did you bring the cord?” Taeyong nods and draws a wrapped up cord out of his black combat vest, passing it to Ten. Ten smiles giddy and connects one end of the cord to the ship’s sound system and the other end to Taeyong’s phone. </p>
<p>Music fills the space of the small ship until Taeyong’s phone beeps with a message. He opens it and smiles when he sees it’s Yuta. </p>
<p>“Wanna go diner diving? Double date?” </p>
<p>“Can’t. On a mission with Ten.” </p>
<p>“Ooooh ;) I seeee~” </p>
<p>Taeyong chuckles. </p>
<p>“After?” </p>
<p>“Sure thing, Yu. I’ll be in the hub system of the Payha Trebel galaxy.” </p>
<p>“We’re in the same galaxy! Maybe we can meet in the middle sometime this rotation?” </p>
<p>“Yes! Let me know. Byeeee.” </p>
<p>“Bye :)” </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles and shows the messages to Ten. Ten reads through them quickly. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know Yuta was dating someone.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s some artist. I don’t think he’s ever told me his name, but they met at Jackson Wang’s party.” </p>
<p>“Huh,” Ten hums and reclines his seat. </p>
<p>“We’ll be there in a bit.” </p>
<p>“Yesss, I wanna go home.” </p>
<p>Taeyong giggles and taps his fingers on the wheel to the beat of the music playing. Ten watches Taeyong with a small smile on his face, slowly nodding off. The ship sails through space until their destination comes into view, the green planet looming ahead. </p>
<p>As they enter the atmosphere, Taeyong reaches to run a hand over Ten’s hair. “Wakey-wakey, Tenie.” Ten yawns and stretches like a house cat before sitting up in his seat. </p>
<p>The sky is purple and grey, the sun about to rise. “Head for the slums over there.” Ten points towards an area on the ground filled with tin and adobe buildings. The houses are stacked upon each other in small towers. Taeyong navigates the ship towards the area as he flips switches, ship converting back into a hovercar. </p>
<p>“Switch seats.” </p>
<p>Taeyong unbuckles himself, letting Ten crawl over him into the driver’s seat. Ten takes the wheel, nearing the tin buildings. “Alright, baby, every house gets one stack, got it?” </p>
<p>“You got it.” </p>
<p>“Let’s go.” Ten drives towards the houses as Taeyong climbs into the backseat and kicks out the back glass. It shatters and falls away. He grabs the trunk and rips it open to get to the duffel bags of money he and Ten stole earlier that night. </p>
<p>As they pass through the slums, Taeyong tosses stacks at the doors with surprising accuracy. Ten keeps the car steady as they make their way through every block. </p>
<p>“How we doing, Yongie?” </p>
<p>“We’re on the last bag!” </p>
<p>“Alright, two more streets to go.” </p>
<p>As they finish their route, the sun begins to rise in the distance. Taeyong climbs back into the passenger seat with a huge grin on his face as Ten takes off out of the slums, away from the city and towards the wilderness of tall columns of rock, covered in jungles. “We’ve still got some leftover.” </p>
<p>Ten glances at the rearview mirror as he drives towards their safe house. “I hope they put the money to good use.” </p>
<p>“I think they will. There was a mother out on the porch of one of the houses, you should’ve seen her face when she caught the stack.” Taeyong smiles wide. </p>
<p>Ten glances at Taeyong with a small smile on his lips. “You are so beautiful.” </p>
<p>Taeyong blushes and giggles, reaching towards the dash to throw the car into top gear. Ten grins and takes Taeyong’s outstretched hand as the car hurtles towards their safe house, hidden amongst hundreds of tendrils of vines and foliage on one of the pillars. </p>
<p>Taeyong pulls Ten into his arms to kiss him sweetly before opening the door. They both fall out and free fall, wind whipping in their ears. Taeyong keeps an arm wound tight around Ten’s waist and with the other stops their descent, grabbing onto a nearby vine. His glove tears as they drop but he holds on tight until they’ve slowed and are swinging hundreds of feet off the ground below. </p>
<p>“Look!” Ten points at the squad car, still careening up into the atmosphere until it explodes in a fiery blaze like a firework. Taeyong grins as Ten slips out of his arm, climbing up the vines to their safe house just above. He follows behind him until Ten disappears into the green and turns around to help him up onto the obscured ledge. </p>
<p>Taeyong grins and falls into Ten’s arms, wrapping his arms around his neck to press their lips together. Ten smiles and holds on tight, wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s waist. Taeyong giggles against Ten’s smiling lips, high on giddy feelings and that adrenaline that fills him to the brim when he looks into Ten’s sweet brown coquettish eyes. </p>
<p>Through the vines, little early sunlight shines in, playing on Ten’s eyes like a twinkle, and Taeyong hopes he gets to have this moment, moments like this with Ten for as long as he lives. </p>
<p>He moves his hands to his hips and lifts him up, walking them into their hideout, a wooden home built into a cliff face behind a wall of vines, out of sight from peering eyes. Ten runs his hands through Taeyong’s hair as Taeyong pushes the door open with his foot, walking them in and closing the door. He walks them to the table in the small kitchen area and sets Ten down gently. Ten smiles and kisses Taeyong’s jaw. </p>
<p>“Your plan worked perfectly, Taeyongie.” </p>
<p>“Thanks to you.” </p>
<p>Ten shakes his head and presses another kiss to Taeyong’s nose. “No, baby, that was all you.” </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles as Ten nudges him away to hop off the table and walk off to the bedroom in the back. He goes through the cupboards, fully intent on making breakfast but deflates a bit when he sees they’re mostly empty save for some cans mysteriously labeled “Rations” in black marker and nothing else. He avoids those and goes towards the back to join Ten. </p>
<p>When he pushes the door open, he feels his heart stop and stutter in his chest, warmth traveling to his cheeks. The white filmy curtains over the window on the right are drawn away, letting sunlight filter in and brighten the room. Ten is standing in front of the bed, back to him as he reaches back to undo the zipper of his grey bodysuit. He’s got it down between his shoulder blades and slowly pulls it lower until Taeyong can see the venus dimples on his lower back. </p>
<p>Ten catches him staring and smiles, removing his bodysuit completely until he’s left in his briefs. He sets the suit aside on the wooden table by the window before throwing himself onto the bed, laying on his back with a sigh. Taeyong smiles and takes his time removing his clothes, unstrapping his vest and boots off first before pulling his pants and shirt off, he lets himself fall onto the bed beside Ten. </p>
<p>They lay there, side by side, listening to the chirps and calls of the creatures of the jungle reaching them through the window. Ten rolls over onto his side to face Taeyong, admires his side profile, everything from the scar by his eye to the curve of his nose to the slight lilt of his top lip. There’s a small smile on his face and he wonders what he’s thinking about. He smiles mischievously and pokes his armpit. </p>
<p>Taeyong startles away from him with a laugh, twisting around to face him and hug his arms around himself, protecting his sensitive areas. “Hello,” Ten murmurs around a smile, scooting closer. Taeyong giggles and unconsciously leans towards Ten. </p>
<p>“Why’d you do that?” </p>
<p>“Because you’re my very special one.” </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles wide, blushing pink again in that way that Ten adores. He cups Taeyong’s face in his hands and leans up to capture his lips in an innocent kiss. Taeyong makes a small noise of surprise against him. </p>
<p>Ten jolts and arches into Taeyong when he feels his gentle hands on his hips, trembling ever so slightly. Their kiss slowly builds into something too intimate for words and Ten lets his hands fall to Taeyong’s neck, holding him steady and playing with the soft hairs at the base of his neck. He gasps against Taeyong’s mouth when he inches closer and feels Taeyong’s arousal manifesting into the soft prods against his thighs. He taps Taeyong’s shoulder to pull away out of his hold, but the sight of Taeyong’s kissed lips is so tempting he almost forgets why he stopped kissing him in the first place. </p>
<p>“Tenie, do you want to…?” </p>
<p>Ten smiles, running his fingers gently over Taeyong’s face, down his temples to his cheeks to his jaw. He nods and Taeyong blushes, getting up off the bed to walk over to his folded up vest. Ten busies himself with removing his briefs and spreads his legs when Taeyong finally returns, crawling to fit between Ten’s thighs. </p>
<p>Taeyong sets a square foil aside and squeezes out some lube onto his fingers. Ten sits up, taking hold of Taeyong’s wrist and guiding his fingers to his rim. Taeyong blushes when his fingers make contact with his soft flesh, but he translates that nervous excitement into an eagerness to pleasure. Ten lets go of his wrist when Taeyong eases one finger in, slowly thrusting it in and out. </p>
<p>This isn’t their first or second time but Ten finds it endearing how Taeyong is still cautious not to hurt him, still unsure of his ability to pleasure him. Ten exhales softly as Taeyong continues to work him open, eventually easing another finger in. </p>
<p>The first time he remembers how nervous they were with each other, it would be Ten’s first time sleeping with Taeyong in who knows how long. And while he remembered just how Taeyong moved, he was still nervous, unsure if things would be the same. Taeyong took charge with Ten’s guidance. </p>
<p>Ten groans softly when Taeyong eases a third finger in, still patiently thrusting them into him. “I-I’m ready, Taeyongie.” </p>
<p>Taeyong presses a kiss to his knee and draws his fingers away slowly. He pulls his briefs off and grabs the condom, ripping it open and rolling it onto his member as Ten presses a pillow under his hips. He pours more lube onto Ten’s rim and his erection and finally eases down to cage Ten between his forearms. </p>
<p>With Ten’s help, he presses the head of his dick against his relaxed rim and enters Ten inch by inch, already breathing heavily and blushing. Ten takes Taeyong’s face into his hands, brushing his thumbs over his cheekbones. They’re both flushing pink, the light that reaches them from the window only makes that more visible, makes Ten’s cherry red and Taeyong’s silver more vibrant. Taeyong moans softly when Ten squirms beneath him, walls shifting and seemingly sucking him in deeper. </p>
<p>Ten presses kisses to the apples of his cheeks, murmuring against his skin. “Ready when you are, Yongie.” Taeyong smiles, huffing out a small giggle and starts moving his hips at a steady unhurried pace. Ten moans and groans with every press of Taeyong’s hips against his pelvis. </p>
<p>Taeyong groans unabashedly, gaze locked with Ten’s, admiring the way his face contorts in pleasure. Ten finds Taeyong’s hands clutching at the white sheets as he increases the pace ever so slightly, he snakes his fingers under his palms and smiles when Taeyong intertwines their fingers, but even with how close they are, it’s still not enough. Ten puckers his lips and Taeyong tilts his head to kiss him, properly kiss him. </p>
<p>They moan and groan against each other’s lips, seemingly harmonizing. Taeyong leans down to trail kisses down Ten’s jaw and neck. Ten can’t help the way his back arches off the bed, towards Taeyong. He thinks, this is what it must feel like when two souls desperately try to become one. He runs his hands over Taeyong’s sweaty back, clutching at his shoulders to pull him closer, to mold their bodies together, and looks into Taeyong’s eyes, hazy with lust and adoration. </p>
<p>“Taeyong, I… I love you… so much–” He moans it like he’ll never be able to tell Taeyong again–“I-I’ve always been in love with you-” He mewls when Taeyong surges forward suddenly, kissing him passionately. Taeyong breaks the kiss only when both of their lungs burn with the need for air. “I love you,” Ten pants, “I love you, Taeyong.” </p>
<p>But then, Taeyong stops altogether and Ten worries he might’ve gone too far, but then he feels it too. The ground rumbles beneath them and at first, Ten thinks it’s a planetquake, but Taeyong is quick to draw his legs away from around his waist and his arms away from his shoulders, curling Ten in on himself, shielding him with his body. </p>
<p>He hears automatic gunfire, unceasingly shooting. He sees splinters of the door shower towards them and his eyes widen with fear at the prospect of Taeyong being blown apart but his boyfriend’s eyes are free of pain and he sees the bullets, falling to the edges of the bed, pooling around Taeyong’s knees. </p>
<p>The gunfire stops after a solid 10 seconds of continuous rounds and Taeyong holds Ten as he moves them off the bed out of the way of the door, or where the door used to stand. Ten pulls on his briefs and bodysuit as Taeyong grabs his gun and enters the hall. He hears one loud bang and he jumps, dreading the worst, but Taeyong comes marching back all in one piece. </p>
<p>“We have to-” </p>
<p>But Ten doesn’t get to finish his sentence because at that very moment, it seems the ground beneath their feet opens up. Taeyong grabs Ten’s arm, pulling him away from the crevice that just opened up in the middle of their safe house. And then the far wall falls away with a rumbulous sound to reveal the outside. Ten squints his eyes against the sudden sunlight and his heart plummets when he sees what awaits them outside. </p>
<p>Two giant vessels, one an Intergalactic Guard warship, the other the Weishen V command ship. There’s a port open on the warship with a big machine gun aimed right at them. He sees Kun standing at the helm of his ship, Hendery at his side, holding a sniper of sorts, one Ten has definitely never seen before. </p>
<p>“Ten, turn yourself over immediately. We have you and your android surrounded,” Kun’s voice booms over the Guard’s speakers, “Don’t be stupid.” </p>
<p>Ten grits his teeth and he catches movement out of his peripheral, two Intergalactic Guard officers, in full riot gear, approaching them with laser guns in their hands through what used to be the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Can you get us to the backup ship, Taeyongie?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>“Let’s go.” </p>
<p>“Don’t make this hard for yourse- Ten!” Kun’s voice comes through again as Ten follows behind Taeyong, the naked android disarming both of the officers with a strength that shouldn’t be possible. The officers scream as they’re thrown off the edge of the crumbling tower to plummet to their deaths. </p>
<p>Ten stays close to Taeyong’s side as they make their way to the vines still intact, but then the clang of a sniper resounds with a loud boom and Taeyong drops, convulsing on the ground before stilling completely. “No! Taeyong!” Ten turns Taeyong onto his back and feels for the faux heartbeat of his power core. </p>
<p>It’s like the entire world goes silent when he feels nothing against his hand, when the warmth of Taeyong’s body disappears like a candle snuffed out. Something breaks inside of Ten then and he leans down to press a kiss to Taeyong’s forehead one last time, sweeping a hand over his face to close his eyes. </p>
<p>He picks up the gun lying at Taeyong’s feet and reloads it, turning on the warship with a cry of anger and hurt. His aim is precise as he fires away mercilessly, picking off the soldiers and officers manning the machine gun, but then his aim goes astray as tears build and spill over his cheeks in torrents, as anger and agony alike fill every fiber of his being. </p>
<p>It’s why he doesn’t see the ship coming up from below, it’s how Kun is able to easily overpower Ten and restrain him. Ten trashes against the restraints like a man gone mad. </p>
<p>“Let me go! <em>LET ME GO</em>!” </p>
<p>An armored ship approaches and two soldiers hop out of the back to bring Ten in. </p>
<p>“NOOO! NO! NO!” Ten’s voice is hoarse from yelling, but he keeps screaming and kicking as he’s dragged away, as he loses sight of Taeyong’s corpse.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Taeil rushes into the living room when he hears glass shatter. </p>
<p>“Johnny.” </p>
<p>He sees his broken coffee mug on the floor in a pool of dark liquid and Johnny standing stoic still in front of the tv. He walks over to his side. </p>
<p>“Johnny?” </p>
<p>“-The mercenary, known only as Ten, was apprehended by the Intergalactic Guard this morning with the help of hero group, Weishen V. Ten has been taken into custody and his android, with which he performed most of his crimes, was put down at the scene of the arrest. The Intergalactic Guard says today is a win for everyone-” </p>
<p>Taeil grasps at Johnny’s arm when he feels the ground sway beneath him, when all the air rushes out of his lungs. Johnny turns around to hook his arms under Taeil’s and hold him up. </p>
<p>They sink to their knees together, Johnny crying and sobbing horridly into Taeil’s shoulder, his hands twisting themselves up in Taeil’s dress shirt. Taeil hugs Johnny close, no tears leave his eyes but he feels horribly numb from the simple thought that he’ll never see the pure-hearted android he loves ever again.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dawkheraa; Escapism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Ten was taken back to his home planet, Dawkheraa, he was taken straight to the King and promptly convicted and sentenced under Directive Prague-99, which is an agreement between all the planets under the protection of the Intergalactic Guard that those convicted are to be punished with their planet's form of execution because of their atrocious, unlawful acts towards one or more planets. It was a law made before Ten was even born, before </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> parents were born. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King told him his execution would take place at the end of the rotation and at first, he didn’t understand why, didn’t want to understand, but now he’s been in this beige cell for who knows how many days and he understands when he gets a third visit. He doesn’t bother looking up, can barely see anyway with the way his eyes are purple and swollen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t think we’d see you again, but look where we are,” a gruff male voice echoes in the cell and two other voices cackle. “I’d been dreaming of this day for a long time now. Dreaming of the moment when I’d see the supposedly elusive Ten down on his knees.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand grabs his hair and roughly jerks his head up, he can barely see the gangster right in front of him, but he feels the warm, rancid breath on his face when he laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, they really jacked up that mug of yours. Not so tough now without your robot boy toy, huh?” The gangster chuckles darkly, “We heard about your capture, about how the Guards found you with your legs spread like a whore, and we've seen your little robot too... You couldn't have made him bigger? I can show you what a real man looks like.” He cackles again, grabbing his crotch for emphasis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gangster cries out in pain when Ten inches as close as his restraints will allow and headbutts the being straight between the legs with all he’s got. “You fucking bitch!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gangster’s lackeys close in on him, kicking at his sides and back until grunts and heaves leave his busted lips. The gangster rounds him and raises a foot, bringing it down on Ten’s leg with a sickening </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ten yells in agony and writhes in his metal bindings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gangster smirks. “I’ll be looking forward to your execution.” He gestures for his lackeys to follow, spitting on Ten as he leaves the cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten pants harshly, tears collecting in his squinting eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It hurts so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s glad at least that Taeyong was spared of this cruelty, it doesn’t stop his heart from aching though... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gangsters walk away from the cell, chuckling amongst themselves, passing up a janitor’s cart as they go. The janitor that was cleaning the hall pokes their head out of the room once they’ve passed by and sighs, relieved when they disappear around a corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They return to the room they were in and continue sweeping, getting all the space beneath where an android lays on a medical table. They whistle as they work and hiss when they get a static shock from brushing up against the limp arm of the android.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s eyes snap open and he sits up, looking around, assessing the situation. He looks down at himself, at the cloth lying on his lap covering his groin. He has no idea where he is. And then he remembers. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ten!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He notices the janitor pressed against the far wall of the room, broom clutched in their hands and a terrified expression on their face, slowly inching towards the door. Taeyong swings his legs over the side of the table, looks the janitor up and down, and approaches them with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, I need to borrow your clothes, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong steps out of the room in the navy jumpsuit uniform and slides the door closed behind him. Pushing the janitor’s cart through the white fluorescent-lit halls, he quickly figures out he’s in a prison of sorts, and getting out is easy enough when he finds a window on the top level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he breaks the locks on the window, he looks back. Ten is somewhere inside the complex, he can feel it and as much as he hates leaving him behind, he knows he wouldn’t be able to get him out on his own. He doesn’t hesitate when he pries the bars off the window, ripping the skin on his arms as he does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignores the throb of pain running up to his shoulders and hops out into an empty alleyway. There are guards in funny purple suits, long pointed guns strapped around their chests, at either end of the alleyway, but they haven’t seen him. He looks up at the building opposite and begins to scale it, digging his hands into the brick until he’s on the roof of the building. There’s more guards here and he ducks, hiding in a grove of plants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a farmer in the row he ducked into with a bewildered look on their face. Taeyong holds a finger up to his mouth and the farmer nods slowly, returning to their task, pretending Taeyong isn’t even there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From here, he gets a clear look at the sky. It’s red and orange clouds obscure the sun. He crawls to the edge of the row, makes sure the guards aren’t looking, and runs to the other end of the building, vaulting over the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He falls, slowing his descent with a hand against the building until he lands on the sidewalk below, rolling to his feet. Beings move out of his way, murmuring out of surprise before continuing on their way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong looks round through the crowds and the street filled with hovercars, trying to find any landmark he recognizes, but it’s becoming increasingly clear that he’s never been on this planet before. He doesn’t even know how he got here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand stings and he looks down to see most of the skin ripped off, the muscles visible. He winces at the sight and sticks his hand into his pocket, quickly marching down the street with his head ducked until he finds a telephone. He steps closer to the metal box, shielding it with his frame to keep what he’s about to do out of sight. He rips open the front panel, hissing when pain travels through his arms in shock. He grabs the wires inside, ripping two before twisting them together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The transmitter beeps with a dial tone and Taeyong quickly presses in a code, holding up the device to his ear. The phone patches him through and Johnny’s voice follows, devoid of emotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny, it’s me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-Taeyong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears Taeil in the background, confusion in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ok. I escaped, but I don’t know where I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sniffles, clearing his throat, “I know where you are. We’ll come for you right now.” He hears Johnny moving quickly. “Is Ten with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… I’m calling from a landline. I’ll be five blocks east of the prison.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, we’ll be there as soon as we can. Stay safe, Yong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.” Taeyong hangs up and steps away from the telephone, walking away with his hands stuffed in his pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the fifth block, he finds an empty lot sitting between two apartment buildings. Kids are playing there, kicking a ball between in each other all while somersaulting and twisting in the air like acrobats. Taeyong watches for a moment in awe until the kids start to get called away by their mothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun is starting to set and Taeyong turns to watch the sky. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen so many different shades of red, he imagines that’s what the sky would look like if he could paint it with crushed flower petals, if he could suffocate a flower in his hand and press it to the wide expanse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun sets and the street lamps come on along the street. He finds the tallest building on the block and climbs to the roof. It probably won’t be soon before Johnny arrives so he curls up on the cold cement of the building. His hand and arms are starting to throb again but he closes his eyes to try and ignore the pain building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears slip down his cheeks when his thoughts drift to Ten. He failed to protect him, failed to show him his love is true. Dull pains bloom in so many places that he loses count and succumbs to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong slips in and out of consciousness, dreaming of home between his moments of wakefulness that ultimately blend together like watercolors on the muddled canvas of an amateur artist, full of passion and grit dissolved in uncertainty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears Johnny’s voice heave, tired, but the words uttered lose their meaning when Taeyong disappears again into a dream and he’s flying high over buildings and mountains through clouds in shades of orange and pink that take him back to the afternoons spent lying completely still on the floor of Johnny and Taeil’s homes, of the plate he was offered of peach and orange slices. And the image is so clear, so crisp, he can see the fuzz along the peach, the multiple transparent carpels and white veins of the orange, and maybe if he focuses he’ll be able to taste the fruit on his tongue, feel the firmness between his teeth or the stickiness on his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s gone again and he’s standing at the edge of a precipice, staring down at the bottomless pit. He thinks he sees some light down there, the faded twinkle of a star lightyears away. It feels like a call and he wants to reach out, but there’s a voice at the back of his head, echoing, commanding him from behind a curtain. And he wants to listen to them both, but the twinkle he thinks he saw, he’s so sure was there, is gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The darkness is spiraling up then, climbing up the cliff towards him. He tries to move, to get away from the inky black threatening to swallow him whole, but his feet are glued to the ground, stuck in more murky darkness like globs of black glue. The darkness comes up faster with ferocity and he raises his arms to shield his face but the attack never comes and when he squints his eyes open he sees himself standing in a room, the walls are of adobe. There’s a candle by the door, sitting on an old stool, and by that light, he’s able to see a few boxes sitting around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The candle is blown out when the door slams open, moonlight spills in around a silhouette. There’s a glint of a knife and he feels fear course through him, feels it so vividly like his soul trying, clawing to get out of his body. The silhouette comes close and he takes a step back. The knife flashes and it’s raised threateningly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sinks to his knees, there’s so much fear in him at that single image, but it isn’t an image, it feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> and as the knife comes down, he grits his teeth. He doesn’t want to die, he doesn’t want to die, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he doesn’t want to die</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to live one more day! He gets up with a yell, a war cry, and the silhouette and the knife are no more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squints his eyes open, expecting to see a night sky above, but there’s a ceiling, and the rough concrete he fell asleep on feels softer. He grasps at the material, sheets crumple between his fingers and his left hand stings. He sits up with a wince and he becomes acutely aware of a growl in his stomach, of itching on his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long gone is the jumpsuit, replaced with shorts and an oversized shirt. He wonders if this is another dream as he stands and makes his way to the door. It materializes out of the way to reveal a warmly lit hall. As he steps through, it materializes again behind him. The carpet beneath his feet is so plush, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> be dreaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hall opens up into a dining room and around an expensive-looking table sit Johnny, Mark, and Taeil. Their faces are sullen, tired, and Taeil looks like he may have been crying, then he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> this must be some sort of nightmare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark notices him first and sits up, turning in his seat. His movement draws Johnny and Taeil’s attention and when their eyes land on him, he can see relief flood in them. They cross the room to him, enveloping him in their arms, and it feels like home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes water, hugging them, feeling the warmth of their solid bodies beneath his hands. Johnny’s hand is in his hair, holding him close like he’s afraid he’ll disappear and Taeil is wiping away his tears with a smile on his trembling lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re so glad you’re ok, Yongie… We were so scared,” Taeil whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sniffles and puts on his best scowl. “You’re grounded for infinity, mister.” Taeyong smiles and hugs them closer. “No more crazy missions… </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong doesn’t respond, lets Johnny run his hand through his hair and Taeil press kisses to his temple and cheek. His stomach decides to growl then and the couple steps away, scrambling over each other to get to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a seat, Yong, we’ll have something ready really quick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark stands when he approaches the table and hugs him. They sit after a brief moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does your hand feel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It still stings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong flexes his left hand, surprised to see it covered in skin again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your arms?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Itchy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ripped the skin up to your shoulders. I had to stitch them up–” he reaches in the pocket of his cargo pants and sets a white ballpoint bullet down on the table–“You had this embedded in your shoulder.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong grabs it, watches it roll in his palm. “What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An android EMP.” Taeyong looks up into Mark’s eyes. “I’ve never seen anything like it before. It’s a miracle it didn’t wipe you out… Taeyong, Ten is going to be executed in 4 days… and I’m not going to stand by and watch. He’s my friend…” Mark quiets when Johnny comes near, setting a plate of food down in front of Taeyong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles up at him and starts scarfing the sandwich like it’s the last thing he’ll ever eat. Mark seems to wait patiently while he eats but as soon as he’s done, he’s passing him a little holographic screen and his stomach twists hard, threatening to spill all his food at what’s displayed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten in his metal bindings, beaten and bloodied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong doesn’t hear anything after that, doesn’t hear Johnny and Mark arguing over the table. Pure rage fills him, floods his veins until all he sees is red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can’t go back, he just got out! They’ll kill him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten will die if we don’t do anything! We can’t leave him behind!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark.” They stop their argument immediately when they hear the deep timbre of Taeyong’s voice. “How do we get him out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babie, you can’t go, please. We don’t want to lose you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong meets Taeil’s eyes, sitting beside Johnny. “I have to, Ilie… Ten is… I love him and I can’t let him die… Please, trust me. Trust us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil shakes his head, squeezing Johnny’s hand held in his own. “Taeyong, if anything happens to you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t be alone,” Mark steps in, placing a gentle hand on Taeyong’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sighs heavily, “Ok, fine, but only if you let us in on your plans.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong and Mark glance at each other and nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if we use this as our home base?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t leave anything lying around, ok? There’s gonna be guests coming over this rotation to ‘celebrate’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Celebrate what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New magazine cover.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beings throw parties for that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we’re only doing these at Jae and Doie’s insistence to try and cheer us up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s eyebrows crease with worry as Mark sets a small device down on the middle of the table. The device comes to life and throws up a holographic map of the universe. Taeyong, Johnny, and Taeil’s eyes widen at the sheer amount of stars, of galaxies suddenly alight in the dining room. Taeil grabs Johnny’s arm, pointing at the Milky Way in the center of them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark grabs two points with his index finger and thumb and pulls apart until they’re left looking at two galaxies, one irregular, the other barred spiral. Mark points at the spiral one. “This is ZECH-2L. We’re here–” He points at a system near the outer edge and then at one on the other side, near the center of the galaxy–“Ten is here in the heavily guarded prison under the King’s castle. There’s two ways we can go about this but first I need to know how you got out. There’s multiple blueprints of the prison and they’re all very different. I need to know which is the right one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong crosses his arms. “I was in a medical bay when I woke up, but there were other cells in that hall, I didn’t stop to look what else there was. There were stairs on the first four floors, after that there was an elevator, but there were guards so I hitched a ride with them. From the looks of it, there were five other floors after that and no way to get into the elevator shaft without ripping through the hull. I got out through a window, I guess I ripped my arms pulling the bars out of the cement.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ten floors total.” Mark reaches into his pocket for another device, swiping on its screen quickly. “Ok, can you tell me what direction the windows were facing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“East.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we got a blueprint. Like I said, two ways we can do this. We go in by ourselves or we recruit two mercs. They only go by the names Taemin and Kai. They’re ruthless and have been arrested more times than any of us in this room can count, but they’ve escaped every single time. With them on our side, this would be a flawless rescue mission. The only thing is finding them, they were last spotted in this galaxy, Pen Xantray–” He gestures at the irregular galaxy–“And I have some ideas of where they could be hiding, but it’s going to take time searching for them and then proposing our idea. Keep in mind, we only have 3 days. If we go this alone, there’s a huge chance we could fail. They’ve probably noticed you’re gone by now so they might antsy up the prison security. So, what do we do, Yong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all look to him. Taeyong thinks maybe he should feel nervous or scared even, but there’s only clarity and his voice doesn’t waver as he speaks, “Let’s find those mercs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark nods and puts away the star map. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Weishen V? They’ll know you escaped, they might come after you,” Taeil says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong glances at Mark, “Can you make a distress beacon with no traceable location?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark nods, an eyebrow arched. “Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get one set up for me. There’s an android on their team, we were built at the same time.” Taeyong doesn’t offer any more explanation after that as he stares down at the white EMP sniper bullet still clutched in his hand. He looks up at Johnny and Taeil. “We’ll come back as soon as we find them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny frowns and Taeil puts on a brave smile. “We’ll be here–” he pats Johnny’s butt–“Give the kid some proper clothes. He’s going on a mission.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Johnny starts down the hall and Taeyong follows after him. He steps into his and Taeil’s room and gestures towards the bathroom door. “There’s an autodresser in there.” Johnny sits on the bed as Taeyong goes into the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He comes back out in a black shirt, cargo pants, and combat boots. Their eyes lock. There’s a heavy sadness in Johnny’s and Taeyong feels guilt start to march straight to his heart. Johnny stands and Taeyong pounces, pressing his face to his chest and hugging him tight. Johnny leans down to wrap him up in his arms and press his face to the side of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t say anything, but they don’t have to. They both understand what the other feels, words would only make it sloppy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, Yong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Johnny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pull away with smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left your clothes on the sink.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you wore them already so they're yours now. No take-backs.” Taeyong giggles and Johnny smiles, leading him out of the room. “You find those mercenaries and if they need compensation, I’ll write them the fattest check. I can’t have you coming to my wedding without a date, alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. He’s all yours, Mark.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark nods, taking a lunch bag Taeil holds out to him. “Watch each other’s backs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong nods. “We will.” He looks down at the little purple lunch bag and then back at Taeil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snacks for the way. I know Mark doesn’t have any candies on his ship.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark smiles slightly and shrugs. Taeyong smiles. “Thank you. Let’s go.” Mark and Taeyong take the elevator down to Johnny and Taeil’s private hangar, where Mark’s ship sits, battered and old, but Taeyong knows Mark takes a special pride in that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike most of the ships he’s been in, the dashboard of Mark’s ship shines yellow, hinting towards the ship’s age and that’s not to mention the two bays behind the cockpit. The one immediately behind is a rest area, cots that unfold from the wall of the ship across from a workbench doubling as a food area. The section behind that is the tail, there’s weapons, some bought, some developed by Mark himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship takes off, Mark at the helm, leaving behind Johnny and Taeil’s penthouse. Once the ship is in space, Mark lets autopilot take over and pulls a laptop out from under the dashboard. Taeyong glances over and his eyes nearly bug out of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s an ancient laptop! The kind you fold up and clicks and clacks as you type, the kind of thing you’d see in really really old cartoons or museums. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get that? I thought those were all gone!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark smiles as he types. “I found it, floating around with other space junk, Terran space junk, and I fixed it. Took me a while but it’s my most secure connection to the rest of the universe. So you need a beacon, want it to be a text one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I need to talk to them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it.” Mark starts typing away and gets up only to grab a headset from a drawer in the wall behind him. He passes him the headset. “Alright, show’s all yours. You’ll have to wait for them to answer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong nods and slips the headset on, lowering the wire mic. He wonders briefly if all of this stuff is just more space junk Mark’s repaired while he waits for the beacon to patch through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas walks through the white halls of the Weishen V command ship, their base of operations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kun called them in for a meeting and let them rest for the night so he’s headed towards the comms room, where he knows his boyfriend will be. When he gets there though, the room is empty save for the radio/holo interface against the wall. He must’ve gone back to their room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, when he walks in, Jungwoo is sitting on their bed in his pajamas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guess what!? Ten’s android escaped. Kun says we’re gonna start searching for him tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name is Taeyong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas frowns as he approaches, sitting beside Jungwoo. “How do you know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xuxi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to do something bad, something really bad.” Lucas’ eyebrows twitch up in concern. Jungwoo shifts to face Lucas. “He’s like me, Xuxi. He’s going to save Ten and I’m going to tell Kun we got a beacon from somewhere far away so he has time to get him out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas looks bewildered. “How- When did-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try and stop me, Xuxi… Ten is your friend too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas gapes like a fish before taking hold of one of Jungwoo’s hands, running his thumb over the soft skin of his knuckles. “I’m not gonna stop you… When are you going to sound an alarm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“12 hours before they move in I’m going to sound it so that we get far away enough that it’ll take just as long to get back to thwart them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas lifts Jungwoo’s hand to kiss it gently. “He’s not forcing you to do this, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo shakes his head no and smiles. “They’re like us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it clicks for Lucas and he looks up, clear resolve in his eyes. “What can I do?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we're back! 3 more to go!</p><p>Hope you're all staying safe and healthy and well! And that you're continuing to steadily and surely do your part in the fight for justice. We can do it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Traced in Constellations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong joins Mark in the rest bay when he’s done talking with Jungwoo. He finds the younger boy by the workbench, flipping switches, pressing buttons, and turning a dial on the wall. A tiny yellow screen lights up and makes a soft whirring sound before dinging. Two little doors open up and a tray slides out with a rehydrated meal of chicken rice.</p>
<p>“Just how <em> old </em> is this ship?”</p>
<p>Mark looks over his shoulder and smiles. “There’s a seat over there–” He gestures with a nod of his head–“You want something?” He asks, pulling his tray close and pushing aside some tools lying on the bench. He reaches over the tray, careful not to touch the hot plate of food, and opens a drawer near the two, now dark, doors, below the panel of buttons, dials, and switches. </p>
<p>He rifles through plastic silver packets. “I’ve got chicken rice, regular rice, biscuits and gravy- that one’s actually really good- tomato soup, aaaand oatmeal.” Mark looks up when Taeyong brings a seat close and plops down. </p>
<p>“No, thank you. I’m not hungry.” </p>
<p>“You should eat <em> something </em>. It’ll be a bit before we get to Pen Xantray.” </p>
<p>“Well, ok… Biscuits and gravy, please.” </p>
<p>Mark smiles and grabs one of the packets. He opens the two little doors and empties out the packet onto a new tray sitting inside. He closes the doors and gets rid of the silver packaging in a waste collector hatch beside the workbench. He flips switches, presses buttons, and turns a dial. The doors light up in a yellow light for a few moments and dings, ejecting the tray. Taeyong grabs it. </p>
<p>“Careful with the plate. They get really hot.” </p>
<p>Taeyong sets the tray down and takes the fork and knife Mark passes him. “Thank you.” </p>
<p>“How’d the call go?” </p>
<p>“We don’t have to worry about Weishen V anymore.” </p>
<p>Mark quirks an eyebrow. “How’d you pull that off?” </p>
<p>“The android on their team is named Jungwoo. Jungwoo is in charge of searching for any distress beacons out in the universe, he gathers information and sends it straight to Kun. That’s how they decide who to help and where.” Taeyong splits a biscuit in half, running it round in the white thick sauce with black specks. “We were ‘re-animated’ in the same revolution, and the beings that brought us back were friends and are now our romantic partners. He agreed to help based on our similarities.” </p>
<p>“That’s pretty… cool of him.” </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles and nods, popping biscuit into his mouth. “So how much information do you have on Taemin and Kai?” </p>
<p>“A little bit.” </p>
<p>They quiet as they eat, an old song playing over the PA system of the ship. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I'll be looking at the moon, but I'll be seeing you.” </em>
</p>
<p><br/>Mark stands, grabbing two tin cups from a compartment above the food. He presses the cups into a holder beside the twin doors and there’s a small hiss as they’re filled. He sets the cups of water down. Taeyong murmurs a thank you and sips from the cool water. </p>
<p>When they’re done eating, Mark takes their trays and slides them into a slot below the table. </p>
<p>“They’re notorious, Yong. They’re like you and Ten but a hundred times crazier. No one knows where they’re from but everyone in the dark <em> knows </em> who they are. But here’s the catch, they’re both good and bad… Just… They’re crazy! They once helped this colony drive off an entire gang that was leeching off of them, using the kids for labor. </p>
<p>“A lot of beings thought one of them had to be from that village, but the beings there were green-toned.” Mark grabs the skin on his hand, pinching it lightly. “And Taemin and Kai aren’t. So they save this colony and not one span after, there’s news of them ambushing a carrier, and not just any carrier, a <em> government </em> carrier full of tech materials, a scientist’s dreamboat basically. They completely destroy the carrier and leave the materials to be sucked away into the empty vacuum of space.” Mark shakes his head as Taeyong quirks an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Has anyone contracted them before?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, beings of corrupt businesses wanting some kind of job done. I guess they do them, but every single time, the CEO or whoever contracted them is found dead within a span of the job.” </p>
<p>“That’s not very comforting.” </p>
<p>“It’s our only chance, Taeyong. There’s no one else I can think of close enough or willing enough to bust Ten out. Ten isn’t very popular to begin with, you know… I mean, a single dude coming out of nowhere, fucking up gangs left and right without a care.” </p>
<p>“I know…” </p>
<p>“Ten is like a brother to me… I mean, do you <em> know </em> how amazing he is? How much <em> good </em> he could do if he wanted?... And that doesn’t even begin to cover it! You're a marvel of science! This is the closest anyone has gotten to moving a consciousness and it continuing to grow and learn, and that's despite leaving the host body! Ten is one of the brightest minds in the universe–” Mark looks down at his lap, at his clenched fists–“He deserves his happy ending, just like the rest of us.” </p>
<p>Taeyong watches Mark for a moment. “Do you have somewhere I can access the archives?” </p>
<p>“You can borrow my laptop, it has access to the archives and a couple of hidden networks. What are you gonna do?” </p>
<p>“Going to find Taemin and Kai.” </p>
<p>Taeyong gets up and heads into the cockpit. Mark watches him go and moves across the room to one of the cots to take a nap. </p>
<p>Taeyong spends the next few hours pouring over every piece of information he can find on the two mercenaries. The countdown in the top right counter of Mark’s laptop reads 62 hours and 30 minutes when he’s done. He puts the laptop away and searches for the button on the dash to pull up the star map. He finds it as Mark steps into the cockpit, yawning, arms stretched over his head. </p>
<p>“I found them.” </p>
<p>“You did?!”</p>
<p>“Well, I’ve pinpointed their location to two areas.” </p>
<p>Mark plops down in his seat as Taeyong points out two dark areas near the center of the galaxy. “How-” </p>
<p>“Went over all their records. Last time they were active was two rotations ago, they made off with some valuable ore. They haven’t sold any yet because the Guard would be able to track them and because no buyers have reported any increase in credits. The only place to hide a payload like that without being detected-” </p>
<p>“-Would be near a neutron star…” </p>
<p>Taeyong nods. “There’s only around 3,000 neutron stars in this galaxy, but those two aren’t going to just hide near one, they’re gonna go for a magnetar.” </p>
<p>“Taeyong… do you really think they’re crazy enough to risk being dissolved just for some jewels?” </p>
<p>“Based on their track record, yes.” </p>
<p>“So what do you think we should do?” </p>
<p>“How’s your echolocation device coming along?” </p>
<p>Mark smiles. “Just about done. It could use a test run.” </p>
<p>“Then this will be the perfect opportunity to see if it works.” </p>
<p>“I just need to increase the range. We can’t get too close or we’ll end up dissolved.” </p>
<p>Taeyong nods as Mark sets a course for the nearest waypoint to get to the first magnetar. He turns on the scramblers, which will keep them off the Intergalactic Guard’s radar, as they pass by the hub planet of the system they’re in and enter the waypoint, traveling through a light tunnel for a couple of minutes before exiting through a different one. Mark shifts the ship into autopilot. </p>
<p>“Alright, it’ll be about two hours before we get there. Wanna help me with the locator in the back?” </p>
<p>“Sure.” Taeyong gets up, following Mark to the tail of the ship. </p>
<p>They’re putting the finishing touches on the device when the ship jerks to a stop, sending them both flying into the wall. Taeyong squawks and falls to the floor with a thud. Mark gets up, chuckling and rubbing his arm. “I guess we’re here.” </p>
<p>They head towards the cockpit to see that they’re out in the middle of nowhere. Mark looks down at a display on the dash and points a finger ahead. “The magnetar is just over there. If we get any closer, we’ll disappear. I need you to circle it and stay out of reach of the magnetic fields while I take readings with the locator.” </p>
<p>“I can do that.” </p>
<p>Mark passes him a headset and takes one for himself. “Can you hear me?” </p>
<p>“Loud and clear.” </p>
<p>Mark smiles. “Alright, let’s get it!” He walks off into the back and Taeyong waits for the command to move as he slides into the pilot seat. </p>
<p>“Alright, on my mark. We need to circle this thing in five minutes.” </p>
<p>“Got it.” </p>
<p>“Aaaaaaaaannd go!” </p>
<p>Taeyong takes off, using the ship’s interface to keep them out of reach of the magnetar’s fields. He manages to get them around completely in five minutes and stops the ship. </p>
<p>“Did it work?” </p>
<p>Mark murmurs something into the mic and Taeyong’s about to go check on him when he comes in, bursting into the cockpit. </p>
<p>“They’re not here. Let’s go to the next one.” </p>
<p>Taeyong nods and heads a course for the next magnetar. They take a waypoint and that only leaves them 5 hours away from their target. Taeyong glances at Mark, who’s been silent since earlier. He’s hugging his knees to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” </p>
<p>Mark sighs and nods, moving his legs to sit properly. “I’m just worried… that we’ll run out of time.” He moves in his seat to face Taeyong. “You’re holding up pretty well all things considered.” </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles slightly. “Ten is tougher than beings give him credit for. He might look delicate but I’ve been by his side in the worst fights. He once decapitated a mutant with his bare hands all while suffering from two broken ribs… I’m worried and scared, but I’ve gotta keep my head straight to save him.” </p>
<p>Mark smiles, watching the small smile on Taeyong’s lips, the determined glint in his dark eyes. “You two are something else.” </p>
<p>They sit in silence for a while and Mark goes towards the back to check on all his weapons when he gets bored, leaving Taeyong in the cockpit. Taeyong sits stoic-still, staring out the windshield at the nothingness of space, at the few distant twinkling stars. </p>
<p>He’s reminded of the dreams he had that were more like visions and omens. His heart aches in his chest, aches for Ten lightyears away. He has to do his best to save him… He deserves his own happy ending too with Ten at his side! </p>
<p>The five hours pass in what feels like five minutes. Taeyong keeps the ship from jerking to a stop again and slips on his headset. “Mark. We’re here.” </p>
<p>Mark’s voice comes through after a moment. “Alright, let me get the device set up…. Ok, we’re ready. And go.” </p>
<p>Taeyong navigates the ship forward, making the trip around the magnetar in five minutes. He waits for a response from Mark, listening to the silent static coming through the set. </p>
<p>“I don’t know how you did it, Yong, but there’s something in there, in the field. It’s big enough to be an asteroid, but I doubt it is. I think we just found our mercenaries.” </p>
<p>Taeyong grins and looks back as Mark comes into the cockpit. “How are we going to get to it without dissolving?” </p>
<p>“There’s a path to the asteroid, but it passes by so fast we’d have to time it just right.” </p>
<p>“How fast is the field spinning?” </p>
<p>“It takes it five seconds to make one turn.” </p>
<p>“How far is the asteroid?” </p>
<p>“8 miles in.” </p>
<p>“I can get us in… Do you have back up thrusters?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. Why?” </p>
<p>“I need you to set them backwards and throw them into full power when I tell you. Otherwise, we’re gonna rip through the asteroid. Game over.”  </p>
<p>Mark stares at Taeyong wide-eyed for a moment before sliding into the passenger’s seat. Taeyong grabs the echolocation device strapped to Mark’s vest and connects it to the ship’s dashboard until the interface pops up with a new scanner, showing the magnetar’s invisible magnetic fields, spinning along with the asteroid and the marked path leading into it as Mark flips switches and adjusts dials. </p>
<p>“Once we’re in there, we won’t be able to get a message or signal out.” Mark holds out a transmitter to Taeyong but he declines it. </p>
<p>“We won’t be in there for long.” </p>
<p>Mark smiles slightly and puts it away as Taeyong flips the engine to full power but holds on to the brakes. The ship begins to rumble and rattle around them with the force of the engine. “Ready, Mark?” </p>
<p>“Ready as I’ll ever be.” </p>
<p>“Let’s go.” Taeyong breathes in, breathes out, and lets go of the brakes. The ship shoots forward as if shot from the barrel of a laser gun, through the cleared path. Mark and Taeyong are pressed back into their seats from the force. And before they can even see the asteroid, Taeyong fights a hand forward to grab the brakes. “Now, Mark!” </p>
<p>The thrusters come on and Taeyong yanks the brakes on, pain rips up his arms as he does, pulling the stick towards himself. The ship, rattling all around them, comes to a hurtling stop in a cavern and crashes against the floor. Mark winces, pressing buttons to eject the emergency land gear. </p>
<p>The sound of scraping metal fills their ears until the ship slows to a stop, tilted forward. Taeyong looks at the interface and lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when it shows their location, safe inside the asteroid. Beside him, Mark sighs relieved and chuckles when he meets Taeyong’s eyes. Taeyong smiles and undoes his seatbelt. </p>
<p>Together they climb out of the cockpit, up towards the end of the ship. Mark stops at the airlock, pressing on a display beside the door. “Alright, we can breathe easy out there, but the gravity is a little stronger than we’re used to. You want some anti-gravity shoes? It’ll make it easier to move around out there.” </p>
<p>“I’m alright.” </p>
<p>“You sure?” </p>
<p>Taeyong nods as Mark goes back in to grab some shoes from a compartment. As he puts them on, Taeyong grabs a first aid kit. Mark rushes back over to the display when it beeps and curses under his breath. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” </p>
<p>“We lost some of the landing gear. I’m going to need to repair that before we leave.” </p>
<p>“How long will it take?” </p>
<p>“Maybe an hour or two.” Mark frowns and goes back in to grab a tool kit. </p>
<p>“Could you help me with something first? I think I reopened the stitches.” </p>
<p>Mark drops the tool kit, it lands on the floor with a heavy metallic thud, and motions for Taeyong to sit on the bench by the wall. “You gotta be more careful. Ten will kill me.” </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles a bit as Mark stitches the ripped seams of his skin back together under the focused yellow lights. “Alright, there.” Mark puts away the first aid kit and goes to pick up the tote holding his tools. </p>
<p>Once they step out onto the asteroid, Mark rounds the ship to the front, flashlight attached to his forehead. Taeyong looks around at the cavern walls, at the way they glow deep red in patches. It’s enough light to see but not enough for working on a ship. He follows Mark, it feels like he’s trudging through sand, but he’ll be alright. </p>
<p>“I’m going to go find them.” </p>
<p>Mark looks up then, flashing the light into Taeyong’s dark brown eyes. “What?–” He points the flashlight away–“Sorry. Yong, I’ll go with you-” </p>
<p>“No, you’re fixing the ship, and we need to get out of here as soon as we can. We don’t have time to spare.” Mark gnaws on his bottom lip, contemplating this before sighing. </p>
<p>“There’s all kinds of weapons on the ship. The password to the safes is 0606.” </p>
<p>“I’m just taking your location device.” </p>
<p>“Taeyong...” </p>
<p>“Trust me.”</p>
<p>Mark sighs again. “I do trust you… Just… Remember, we can’t exchange any sort of signals in here. If something goes wrong, start a riot or something and I’ll come as quick as I can.” </p>
<p>Taeyong nods. “I’ll be back with Taemin and Kai.” </p>
<p>“Yeah…” Mark watches Taeyong walk off into the depths of the cave of the asteroid, completely unarmed. </p>
<p>Taeyong follows the little square device in his palm, it draws a map for him as he continues forward. The rock of the cavern continues to glow in that weird red pattern of splotches and patches, Taeyong wonders if there’s a pattern to the dull light. He can’t tell how far he’s walked but he knows Mark is nowhere near. </p>
<p>He’s beginning to think the asteroid is abandoned when something humanoid appears on the screen of the device. It’s gone before Taeyong can get a good look but there was definitely something there. He looks up to see if he can see anything ahead, but there’s nothing but more boulders and darkness. He stays still, he’s not alone in here. </p>
<p>Instinct tells him to jump out of the way and he rolls forward, spinning in place as something crashes into the ground where he stood moments ago. He tucks the location device into his pocket as the something rises, as he comes face to face with another being, dressed in combat clothes and standing tall. </p>
<p>A patch glows over them momentarily, letting him get a good look at his stoic face in the dark red light, short brown hair swept back. </p>
<p>“Kai.” </p>
<p>He springs forward aiming for Taeyong’s chest. Taeyong dodges out of the way, letting his body take over as Kai relentlessly attacks him. He isn’t holding any weapons but Taeyong knows he doesn’t need any to incapacitate him. They haven’t even been at their game of cat and mouse for a minute before Kai starts picking up on his patterns, almost catching him off guard. His movements are too precise to be a normal being… <em> Is he like me?  </em></p>
<p>Kai catches him on the shoulder, over the stitching, and Taeyong winces for just a millisecond, but it’s enough for Kai to sweep his feet out from under him and pin him to the floor. He raises a fist, poised to kill, but Taeyong holds his hands up in surrender. </p>
<p>“I didn’t come here looking for a fight. I came to ask for your help.” </p>
<p>There’s another glow and from the light, Taeyong can see the lupus constellation on his temple, fashioned with a metallic shine. Kai’s eyes bore into his, seemingly staring into his soul before standing, pulling him to his feet with a hand twisted in his vest. Taeyong keeps his hands held up as Kai pats him down for weapons. He finds the locator and pulls it out, looking it over before stuffing it into his own pocket. </p>
<p>With a hand on the collar of his vest, he drags him forward, further into the tunnel. Ahead the tunnel lights up in a brighter red, this must be the center of the asteroid. The tunnel opens up into a large cavern, jewels upon jewels upon ores sit there, seemingly glowing under the red light, but that’s not what draws Taeyong’s attention. What draws his attention is the being sitting on top of them all, a mop of blond hair obscuring dark eyes. </p>
<p>The being, clad in a suit and frilly dress shirt, looks up from his spot to level Taeyong with a hard stare, like Kai, his eyes seem to be all-knowing. </p>
<p>“You have a lot of balls coming to our hideout… But now that you’re here what do you plan to do? Perhaps here to steal my jewels?... You are Ten’s android. Maybe you’re stealing to prove yourself to your master.” </p>
<p>“I’m not Ten’s android. I don’t belong to anyone.” </p>
<p>Plump lips pull into a smirk. </p>
<p>“My name is Taeyong and I’ve come to ask for your help. Someone I care about was arrested. He’s going to be executed in exactly 56 hours. I’m going to bust him out but I can’t do it alone.” </p>
<p>Behind him, Kai shifts his weight but keeps a firm grip on the collar of his vest. </p>
<p>“How did you find us?” </p>
<p>“I studied your movements, all I could find on the archives, and narrowed it down to two magnetars, but I wouldn’t have a clue of who you were had it not been for my friend.” </p>
<p>“Your friend… There’s no such thing as ‘friends’ in this business, I’m sure you know that.” </p>
<p>Taeyong watches with bated breath as the being, Taemin, stands and jumps off the pile, landing on his feet gracefully. </p>
<p>“So Ten finally got caught, that’s unfortunate. Charged under Prague-99 I’m guessing?” </p>
<p>Taeyong nods. </p>
<p>“You sure are going through a lot of trouble for your master.” </p>
<p>“I am my own being.” </p>
<p>At that, Taemin quirks an eyebrow, but the smirk stays on his lips. He reaches into his pocket, “That means no one will care if I kill you right now, hm?” Taemin flings his arm out, tossing a dagger his way, but Taeyong can see the trajectory, an intentional miss, and he doesn’t flinch as it zips past his ear to be caught by Kai. Taemin smiles and Kai lets go of him. </p>
<p>“We’ll help you.” Taemin chuckles at the way Taeyong’s eyebrows shoot up. “I met Ten when he was just beginning. He didn’t know who we were or what we could do to him, but he didn’t care–” Taemin stalks forward placing a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder and squeezing lightly–“And it’s one of the only times I’ve ever been beaten in a knife fight. We’ll discuss payment after we’ve rescued your- Well, <em> what </em>is he to you?” </p>
<p>Taeyong blushes, averting his gaze. </p>
<p>Behind him, Kai raises the sleeve of his shirt to get a better look at the stitching on his arm. He jumps and glances back. Kai has an unreadable expression on his face, but Taeyong can see the etching on his temple more clearly here and he gulps when he realizes it’s been carved into his skin, through it so he can see his metallic insides. </p>
<p>“You’re like me…” </p>
<p>Kai meets his eyes and he speaks, “No.” </p>
<p>Taemin walks past. “There’s time to talk later. You didn’t completely destroy your ship getting here, right? Let’s go.” </p>
<p>Kai presses the location device into his hand and gestures for him to lead the way out. Taeyong leads them back towards Mark, wondering what they’ll want for payment, if they’ll turn on them and try to overpower them once they’re all out of the dangerous fields of the magnetar. </p>
<p>Ahead they see Mark’s flashlight moving as he does, still working at the landing gear. Mark looks up when he hears them and lets go of his tools to raise an automatic laser rifle he had perched on his lap. “Taeyong-” He quiets when he sees Taemin and Kai standing just behind him and stands, raising the gun onto his shoulder, looking down the iron sight. </p>
<p>Taemin raises his hands, the smirk still on his lips. “We’re unarmed. Why don’t you lower that light so I can see your face?” </p>
<p>“I’ll lower it once my partner makes sure you don’t have any weapons.” </p>
<p>“Fine. Get it over with, Tae... Can I call you ‘Tae’?” </p>
<p>Taeyong turns to pat Kai down first. “No, my friends call me ‘Yong’.” He turns to Taemin when he finds no weapons on Kai. </p>
<p>“Oh, we’re friends?” Taemin chuckles when Taeyong finds the daggers in his pockets. “Go ahead and take them. I don’t need ‘em to take care of you two.” </p>
<p>Taeyong takes the daggers and walks over to Mark’s side. Mark keeps both Taemin and Kai held on the spot, aiming them down. “They agreed to help,” Taeyong says. </p>
<p>“On what price?” </p>
<p>“We just want passage off this magnetar for now. We destroyed our ship getting out here.” </p>
<p>“You <em> purposefully </em> got yourselves stuck out here with no chance of leaving whatsoever?” Mark asks incredulously. </p>
<p>Taemin shrugs, glancing at Kai. “I would’ve been fine spending eternity with this man here.” </p>
<p>Kai makes no outward sign acknowledging Taemin. “You need to save Ten. We need to get off this asteroid.” </p>
<p>“How do I know you won’t attack us once we’re out of here?” Mark flips the safety off the gun with a small click that seems to echo in the cavern. </p>
<p>Kai doesn’t flinch and turns his face, pointing at the etching on his temple, the lupus constellation shining under the light. “I give you my word.” </p>
<p>Mark lowers the gun then, a half-glare on his features. Taemin has remained quiet up to that point, but the way they move and talk without needing to confer with each other, Taeyong can only surmise they have a crazy strong bond forged either by their profession or by time itself. Mark hunkers back down to continue his work. “We’ll leave as soon as this is fixed.” </p>
<p>Taemin walks over, crouching across from Mark. “Oh! Intergalactic Robin Hood!” </p>
<p>Mark flushes pink and glares at Taemin. </p>
<p>“I didn’t think I’d get the honor of meeting you in this lifetime. You look younger than the wanted posters show you. How’s the cyber arm? Always oiled, huh?” Taemin chuckles and glances up at Taeyong. “Yong, you didn’t tell me you were friends with Mark! Don’t look at me like that, Robin Hood. I keep tabs on everyone, but if it makes you feel any better, Nini and I are the only ones that know. I support your work. You helped my parents’ planet a while back.” </p>
<p>Mark shakes his head as he works, Taeyong hunkers down beside Taemin, tools in his hands to help the younger. “Excuse me.” </p>
<p>Taemin glances at Taeyong, studying his face for a moment before stepping away. It doesn’t take them long to fix the ship. Taemin and Kai sit around, minding their own business, but Taeyong doesn’t know why he gets this unnerving sensation under his skin like they’re watching him, scrutinizing his every move. </p>
<p>When they board the ship, Mark lets the duo stay in the rest bay while he goes into the cockpit to get them off the magnetar. Taeyong watches as Kai makes himself comfortable on one of the cots, sitting as Taemin finds the food packets, helping himself to them. </p>
<p>The ship rattles around them for a few long seconds and then quiets, Mark’s voice comes through the PA system as Taemin is finishing his third cup of water. “We’re off the magnetar. It’ll be 5 hours till we make it to a waypoint and then 15 minutes from there to get to home base.” </p>
<p>Taemin stands and strolls over to the cockpit door, past Taeyong. “It’s gonna be a long flight. Mind if I chat with Mark for a bit?” Taeyong doesn’t answer, looking into Taemin’s sage green eyes. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna do anything to him.” Taemin smiles, squeezing Taeyong’s shoulder lightly before walking into the cockpit, the door closing behind him with a thud. </p>
<p>Taeyong looks over at Kai, he’s still sitting at the edge of the cot, eyes on his hands interlaced on his lap. He fights with the accuracy of a machine, of an android, but there was something so fluid to it. Taeyong can only compare it to that of a being of flesh and bone. He’s never seen anyone fight like that. </p>
<p>“Why are you staring at me?” </p>
<p>Taeyong blushes when Kai looks up at him. He steps closer, “I’m sorry…” </p>
<p>Kai scoots over, letting Taeyong sit next to him. They stay quiet for a few moments. </p>
<p>“You’re an android too,” Taeyong starts softly, wringing his fingers on his lap. Kai glances at him, curiously. “I haven’t met many beings like me.” </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>Taeyong looks up into Kai’s dark eyes, surprised. </p>
<p>“You were built. I was born. We are not the same.” </p>
<p>“...Born?” </p>
<p>Kai looks away, chin held high. </p>
<p>Taeyong can’t see the constellation on his temple from here but something about it irks him. He feels like he should know what it means. “Did you get that scar when you were born?” </p>
<p>Kai looks at him again with what Taeyong can only assume is a bewildered expression. He turns around, crossing his legs to face Taeyong on the cot. “This?” He turns his head so Taeyong can see the metallic lines boring through his skin. </p>
<p>Taeyong nods, wide-eyed, turning so he’s facing Kai too. </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>Taeyong frowns and Kai quirks an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Ten was kind to you… if you don’t know what this is.” </p>
<p>Kai seems to soften up then, hunching over so he can be level with Taeyong. They look into each other’s eyes for a moment, in silence, gathering their thoughts. </p>
<p>“... I was born Kim Jongin on the planet Kherux Gynt. It’s a planet of androids, all borne, all free. I had a good life there, a good upbringing. I didn’t have to worry about food or a place to stay. I didn’t have to look over my shoulder constantly. Then one day it was all gone. I was taken from my parents, from my life to be sold off as a servant to other beings on a completely different planet.” </p>
<p>Kai doesn’t break eye-contact with Taeyong, not like Taeyong could look away anyway, not with the longing in his eyes, the somber tone of his deep voice. </p>
<p>“I didn’t understand why beings would just take other beings like them and make them out to be less… I didn’t stay with that nasty old creature for long… It was my first crime. My second crime would be much worse… I was branded with this constellation and passed around between sellers… until I met Taemin. He was a slave too, like me… but he hadn’t resigned himself as cattle. We escaped together… He gave me a reason to start fighting.” Kai reaches forward to grab one of Taeyong’s hands. “This universe is so much bigger than any of us can comprehend… There are so many planets of androids, born and leading happy lives, and so many still being robbed of their families to be sold, just because we are forged of metal and wires, and not flesh. </p>
<p>“This lupus–” Kai turns his head–“is the symbol of an android. Some planets have both androids and flesh beings and segregation is law. They’re made to wear this symbol… because they’re afraid and they claim we’re unnatural… I fight for them. I carved this lupus onto myself as a reminder.” </p>
<p>Taeyong remains quiet, mouth slightly agape and tiny tears building at the corners of his eyes. Kai squeezes his hand softly, eyebrows quirking up in concern. </p>
<p>They sit in silence for a few moments. </p>
<p>“I never knew… All the androids I’ve met were built… were minions for their creators… I… I know who I am but… but I’m not sure what I am…” Kai quirks an eyebrow and Taeyong squeezes, looking down at their hands… They look the same… “I was born in a body of flesh and I was resuscitated into a body built for me with no memories… My body was built, but I came from a…” He feels Kai’s hand in his hair, stroking lightly. </p>
<p>“You are something new.” </p>
<p>Taeyong looks up to see Kai smiling softly. </p>
<p>“You’re young and still have a lot to learn about this universe we live in… We are androids, take pride in it.” </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles. </p>
<p>“Now, will you tell me what Ten is to you?” </p>
<p>“He… He’s my very special one…” Taeyong looks down, blushing pink. </p>
<p>Kai smiles. “Is he good to you?” </p>
<p>Taeyong nods. </p>
<p>“Good.” </p>
<p>Kai ruffles his hair and turns away as Taemin comes out of the cockpit. When he sees how close the two androids are, he smiles. “Yong, Mark is asking for you.” </p>
<p>Taeyong slides off the cot, walking past Taemin and the small smile on his face. He slides into the passenger’s seat. </p>
<p>“You wanna send Johnny and Taeil a transmission? Let them know we’re bringing two criminals into their home? We’ve still got time before we get to the waypoint.” </p>
<p>Taeyong hums and Mark glances at him, watching the way he crosses his arms over his chest and stares out the windshield. </p>
<p>“Hey.” </p>
<p>Taeyong looks over. </p>
<p>“You did good. With them, this mission will do itself. We’ll get Ten out of there without a hitch.” Mark smiles reassuringly. Taeyong smiles slightly. </p>
<p>“I hope so.” </p>
<p>“We will.” </p>
<p>Taeyong sends Johnny and Taeil a small transmission. He spends the rest of the time in the cockpit with Mark, thinking about what Kai told him. </p>
<p>It’s hard to imagine that there’s planets of androids out there, but that’s due to his own ignorance. He’s only met two other androids with their own wills and consciousnesses after all… but even then he isn’t like them. Jungwoo was an AI that developed a personality and Kai has always inhabited his body. </p>
<p>He really is in a league of his own.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2 chapters left! Writing this chapter though, made me fall in love with space and galaxies and the universe (as cheesy as that sounds.)</p>
<p>Hope you're all staying safe and well and healthy! :)<br/>Keep fighting for what's right!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Rescue; Hocus Pocus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The countdown reads 50 hours as they arrive at Taeil and Johnny’s penthouse. </p>
<p>They were told a small party was being held and as the lift stops at their floor from the hangar, they can hear the music. Cheerful jazz. The smell of finger foods. </p>
<p>Taeil is waiting for them just outside the lift, dressed in a suit. Taeyong steps forward to hug him and gestures back at the mercenary duo. “Ilie, this is Taemin and Kai. They’re going to help us save Ten.” Taeil looks past Taeyong at them, at Taemin with his smiling eyes, hands folded politely in front of him, and Kai standing right beside him, cold look in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry. They won’t make any disruptions,” Mark says, brushing past Taeil to head to the dining room, separate and hidden from the living room where they can hear the other celebrities. </p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you. We’re big fans of your music.” Taemin smiles, shaking Taeil’s hand before following Mark. Kai bows his head politely and follows after Taemin. Taeil looks up at Taeyong. </p>
<p>“I hope they don’t have sticky fingers.” </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles and follows behind Taeil. Mark is already laying out schematics of the prison alongside a map of the city on the table. Taemin is inching towards the kitchen. Taeil rushes over, getting in his way. </p>
<p>“Where are you going?” </p>
<p>“We need snacks.” </p>
<p>“<em> I’ll </em> get you some.” </p>
<p>“I’ll <em> help </em>.” Taemin steps around Taeil, walking into the kitchen, slowly making his way over to the doorway that leads into the living room, but before he can sneak a peek Johnny comes through, completely blocking off the doorway. </p>
<p>Taemin looks up, unfazed, smirk still on his lips. “Wow, Mr. Seo, you’re bigger in real life.” </p>
<p>Johnny arches a brow. </p>
<p>“I’m Taemin.” He smiles and glances back at Taeil. “So when’s the wedding?” </p>
<p>“None of your business,” Johnny says and steps forward, forcing Taemin a step back. </p>
<p>Taemin chuckles and goes back towards the dining room. </p>
<p>“That’s them?” Johnny places a hand on Taeil’s waist lightly as he gathers a plate of snacks. </p>
<p>“They don’t look too bad, huh?” </p>
<p>“Taemin could be a model, but his android homeboy over there looks two seconds from killing-” Johnny’s sentence dies on his lips when he sees how Taeyong clings to his side, Kai doesn’t seem to care as he looks over the schematics Mark laid out. </p>
<p>Taeil looks over, eyes nearly bugging out of his head. “Well at least he’s meeting more beings like him,” he murmurs. </p>
<p>“Did they say what they want as payment?” </p>
<p>Taeil shakes his head no. </p>
<p>Johnny takes the plate from his hands. “You go. I’ll keep an eye on them.” </p>
<p>Taeil leans up to kiss Johnny’s chin and walks off into the living room. Johnny takes the snacks over to the dining room, setting it down in front of Taemin where he sits lazily beside Kai. He smiles. “Thanks!” </p>
<p>Mark clears his throat, stuffing a transmitter in his pocket. </p>
<p>“Ok, Weishen V should be moving away from Dawkheraa now. Here’s what we’re facing. Ten is being held in an underground prison beneath the King’s castle. There’s ten floors and he’s locked up at the very bottom in <em> this </em> cell–” He gestures at a rounded cell on the 1st floor–“We know that he’s there because it’s the only cell that’s completely separate from the rest. There’s no vents and 6 foot thick walls of earth/metal alloy make it impossible to just excavate our way in. The only way to him is through the doors. </p>
<p>“Thanks to Taeyong, we also know that we can get in through windows on the east side. There’s some ventilation on the first five floors, but they close off after that. From there, there’s stairwells with who knows how many guards. Past them, it’s a straight shot to Ten. Once you have him, it’s back the way you came and we’re done.” </p>
<p>“So who’s doing what?” Taemin pops a fruit tart into his mouth. </p>
<p>“I’m going to be in my ship in a junkyard about 10 blocks away from the prison. That’s where we meet up. I think Taeyong should go into the prison with one of you, the other will be outside waiting with motorbikes for a quick getaway.” </p>
<p>“I’ll go in. We can get in and out in a few minutes.” Kai crosses his arms. </p>
<p>Taemin smiles. “And I’ll wait outside. I’ll need some laser guns in case things go south.” </p>
<p>“What if an alarm is sounded?” Taeyong asks. </p>
<p>“I can help,” a new voice says. </p>
<p>They all turn on the new being, standing behind Johnny. The guy smiles charmingly in his white suit. </p>
<p>“Mr. Byun- What are you-'' Johnny sputters. </p>
<p>“It’s Mr. Zhang-Byun now, thanks.” Baekhyun smiles and walks over to the table beside Mark, hands behind his back. “The King of Dawkheraa is a big fan of mine. I can distract him.” </p>
<p>“Why do <em> you </em>want in on this?” Johnny questions. </p>
<p>“Well, I overheard you guys talking and this sounds exciting. I never get to do anything like this.” Baekhyun pouts. </p>
<p>“Won’t your husband notice you’re gone?” </p>
<p>“Yixing isn’t fawning after me 24/7. He won’t mind.” </p>
<p>“Uh, Baekhyun, I don’t think you understand. This is a real mission with real guns and real danger.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s not a movie set,” Taemin snorts. </p>
<p>“No, wait, we could use him. The guards won’t completely mobilize unless the King says so. If he’s really a big fan of yours, he won’t give the command right away. Can you distract him for at least 10 minutes? You’ll need your own driver to get in and out of there. I don’t want anyone pinning anything on you.” </p>
<p>Baekhyun smiles wide. “I can do that.” </p>
<p>“Ok, everybody understands the plan?” </p>
<p>They all nod and Mark exhales softly. “Ok, we move out in an hour and 30 minutes. Baekhyun, if you want, you can go ahead. All you have to do is go to the king at noon, their time.” </p>
<p>“Roger that!” Baekhyun walks off, back out to the living room. </p>
<p>Taemin giggles then, making eye contact with Kai. Johnny arches a brow as Mark and Taeyong continue studying the prison schematics. </p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” </p>
<p>“Well, we figured out what we want as payment.” </p>
<p>“Money?” </p>
<p>“Nope!” </p>
<p>“We want custody of Taeyong,” Kai says very seriously. </p>
<p>Johnny laughs, “Hell no. Get your own kid.” </p>
<p>“Fine, give us a wedding invitation,” Taemin smirks, resting his chin on his interlaced hands. </p>
<p>Johnny narrows his eyes. “You are <em> not </em>ruining my wedding, you hear?” </p>
<p>“Wait, that’s all you want?” Taeil pops up from behind Johnny. </p>
<p>Taemin smiles all angelic-like and nods. </p>
<p>“Ilie, you’re not really-” </p>
<p>“Ok, you guys have an address I can mail the invite to?” </p>
<p>Kai walks over with a phone in hand, exchanging codes with Taeil as Johnny glares daggers at the mercenary duo. Taemin chuckles, “How exciting!” </p>
<p>Taeil looks up at Johnny. “Sorry, Bacon got out of my sight. He told me he’s helping.” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” </p>
<p>Taeyong walks up to them, Mark at his side. “Johnny, Ilie. Once the mission is over and I have Ten, I’m going to a hideout… I’m going to lay low with Ten, for real this time… You probably won’t hear from us for a while…” He looks down. </p>
<p>Johnny places a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder and squeezes lightly. “It’s ok. Just don’t miss our wedding, alright? Remember what we talked about?” Johnny winks and Taeyong smiles, nodding. </p>
<p>Taeil hugs Taeyong suddenly, pressing his face to his shoulder. Taeyong hugs back, surprised but he stills when he hears Taeil whisper, “I’m so, so proud of you, babie. I love you, Yongie.” </p>
<p>“I love you too.” </p>
<p>Taeil steps away, blinking the tears out of his eyes. Taeyong chews at the inside of his cheek when he feels the back of his eyes start to sting. </p>
<p>Mark smiles and rubs Taeyong’s back. “You should get ready.” </p>
<p>Taeyong nods, breathing out and straightening up before walking down the hall. They watch him go with small smiles. </p>
<p>“So should we let everyone else know he isn’t dead? Hyuck has been blasting my phone,” Taeil murmurs. </p>
<p>“I’ll let them know. No traceable messages, remember?” Mark smiles. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” </p>
<p>“Hey, he has a dad. A real dad. Back on his home planet. Could you let him know too?” Johnny asks. </p>
<p>Mark nods. “Yeah, I’ll see what I can do. Can I borrow a room for now? I’m gonna nap before we go.” </p>
<p>Taeil smiles. “Yeah, any room besides this first one on the right.” </p>
<p>“Thanks.” </p>
<p>Johnny and Taeil return to their party once Taeyong has come out to the dining room, showered and in dark clothes. Taemin and Kai eat from the food Johnny and Taeil give them and sit around. </p>
<p>Mark comes to them when their countdown hits 48 hours. “Let’s go. We have an hour to get into position.” </p>
<p>They say their goodbyes and leave. Mark’s ship is on autopilot with a course towards Dawkheraa, giving them ample time to gear up. Mark gives them all bullet and laser proof vests and lets them have their pick from his wide range of arsenals. </p>
<p>Taemin and Kai are looking over everything while Mark undoes two compartments from the ceiling. With a press of a button, two motorbikes are lowered to the floor with a metallic creak, maglev disks acting as wheels glow blue, contrasting sharply with the dim yellow light of the room. Mark smiles when he sees Taeyong watching with wide eyes. </p>
<p>“Where’d you get those?” </p>
<p>“Made them myself. They can hit speeds of 200 km/h–” Mark shrugs–“Nowhere near as fast as a racer ship, but with the right driver, you can leave an entire Guard force in your dust.” </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles as Mark procures two helmets, setting them on the seats of the bikes. Mark moves away from the bikes to dig in another metallic drawer and draws out a duffel bag with a crossbody strap, handing it to Taeyong. </p>
<p>“This is going to be a fast operation. In here, you’ll find all kinds of medical equipment, some my own inventions. Patch Ten up the best you can and get him out of there.” There’s a strain in Mark’s voice. Taeyong nods, slinging the bag on. </p>
<p>“We’re ready,” Kai calls. </p>
<p>They look over to see Kai has a metal baton strapped to his back and nothing else, Taemin has two laser pistols holstered on his thighs and his daggers attached to a magnetic strap across his chest. </p>
<p>“Ok.” The ship rumbles slightly around them. “We’ve entered the atmosphere of Dawkheraa. Once you’re all back on this ship, where do you want me to drop you off?” </p>
<p>Taemin smiles easy, interlacing his hands and leaning on Kai’s shoulder. “You can just drop us off at some random diner.” </p>
<p>“Alright. I’m gonna land the ship, there’s the bikes.” Mark turns away, walking towards the cockpit. Taeyong climbs onto one of the bikes, Kai getting on behind him while Taemin takes the other. They feel when the ship lands and the door opens, letting the light from outside in. </p>
<p>Taeyong squints against the light and slides his helmet on. His mental clock tells him it’s 15 minutes from noon. The motorbikes come on with a low hum. He glances at Taemin, who nods, face obscured by the black helmet. Taeyong takes off, zipping through the abandoned junkyard full of old cars and ships. </p>
<p>The sky is as red as when he left and through the helmet’s visor, it seems almost marron. He rears the bike, breaking down the old chainlink gate and driving between hovercars along the street. Taemin follows close behind. </p>
<p>Ahead they see the castle grounds. Guards block their alleyway, but just as the clock hits noon, they stand up straighter and march off towards the castle gates. They race forward, turning into the alleyway. Two industrial dumpsters sit in the mostly empty alleyway and that’s where they park their bikes. Taeyong props the bike, taking off the helmet and setting it on the seat. </p>
<p>“Baekhyun must be here already. I’ll wait here. You two need to hurry,” Taemin says, looking both ways down the alley. </p>
<p>Kai nods and jogs over to the nearest window, Taeyong follows close behind him. The taller android crouches and looks into the window. “No bars, new window. This is the one you came out of.” </p>
<p>Taeyong nods even though Kai wasn’t really asking. Kai holds a hand up to the glass and twists his wrist. Taeyong cocks his head but then he hears the lock mechanism of the window click open. Kai pulls the window open and holds it up, glancing up at Taeyong. Taeyong tries not to look as surprised as he is and slides into the open frame. Kai follows him in, smiling at Taeyong’s expression. </p>
<p>“Magnetism.” </p>
<p>“Oh.” </p>
<p>Kai runs down the empty hall, stopping under a grate. He undoes it and pulls himself into it. Taeyong follows and closes it behind himself before they start crawling through the vents, following the fastest path they’d memorized. </p>
<p>It takes them all but five minutes to get to the fifth floor. When Kai drops onto the floor, he dashes off immediately. Taeyong lands, sees him disarming and knocking out the two guards stationed in front of the gate blocking off the stairwell. Taeyong pushes the grate back into place and runs up to Kai as he’s unlocking the gate. </p>
<p>Kai vaults over the metal banister of the stairs, hopping from one down to another soundlessly, completely avoiding the guards on each floor. Taeyong watches him in amazement and follows in his actions, ignoring the small jolts of pain in his arms. Kai lands on the very bottom floor, rolling to his feet and dusting off his vest as he walks up to the cell at the end of the hall, breaking the camera over the door with a jab of his baton. Taeyong lands behind him and dashes up to the cell. Kai uses his magnetism again, fingers moving as if on a piano as he undoes the lock of the cell. It clicks and Taeyong yanks the door open. </p>
<p>There in the middle of the floor is Ten, seemingly passed out in his metal bindings. Kai stations himself at the door of the cell as Taeyong skids forward, stomach twisting at the sight of his battered boyfriend. </p>
<p>“Tenie,” he murmurs softly. </p>
<p>Ten’s head shoots up, swollen eyes squinting through his greasy hair. “T… Taeyong?” He croaks, throat horribly dry and broken. </p>
<p>“It’s me, Tenie.” Taeyong runs a gentle hand over the mottled skin of Ten’s cheek. “I’m here.” </p>
<p>Tears start to build in Ten’s eyes and spill over his cheeks, over his busted lips as Taeyong undoes his bindings, ripping the shackles open. Taeyong opens the medkit slung over his chest and draws out a bandage spray. </p>
<p>“You’re safe. I’m here,” Taeyong shushes Ten’s quiet sobs, spraying the small soothing cobweb-like substance onto the cuts on his body and over his eyes. </p>
<p>“Tae- Taeyongie… m-my leg is broken.” </p>
<p>“Ok, don’t worry. I’ve got you.” Taeyong lays Ten down on his back gently and draws out stints to set his leg and keep it from moving too much. Ten grimaces, a small pained noise leaving his lips. </p>
<p>“Taeyong, we need to go,” Kai says from the door. </p>
<p>Ten sits up. “W-Who’s that?” </p>
<p>“A friend. He’s helping me get you out. I’m going to carry you now, ok?” </p>
<p>Ten nods and lets Taeyong scoop him up, wrapping his arms around his neck and shoulders, pressing his face to his chest. </p>
<p>“Let’s go.” </p>
<p>Kai nods. “Stay behind me. We’ll need to use the elevator on the top floors.” </p>
<p>“Ok.” </p>
<p>Kai takes off at a quick pace down the hall to the stairwell. Taeyong follows, trying not to jostle Ten so much. Ten keeps quiet and hangs on, keeping his face hidden in the crook of Taeyong’s neck. </p>
<p>As they’re climbing onto the fifth floor, an alarm resounds through the beige halls so loud that Ten jumps in Taeyong’s arms. Blue lights flash in the halls and Kai shakes his head, grabbing the baton from his back. </p>
<p>“Don’t die.” Is all he says as prison guards from where the elevator is run towards them, laser rifles in their hands. Kai dashes forward, swinging the baton. Taeyong watches him in surprise, he’s moving so fast that he’s sure he must look like a blur to the prison guards. </p>
<p>Taeyong hugs Ten closer as he follows Kai, or rather, follows the path of destruction he leaves, knocking out and disarming guards faster than he can keep up. They make it to the elevator in one piece and Kai steps in, ripping off the panel of buttons to get to the wiring. He cuts three and twists them together. </p>
<p>The elevator doors close and they ride straight up to the top floor. Kai glances at Taeyong and smiles, tapping his bloody baton against his shoulder, the muzak playing over the elevator speakers seeming especially loud. </p>
<p>The elevator dings softly and the doors slide open to reveal an army waiting for them in the hall. Kai sighs and gestures for Taeyong to step back out of sight as the prison guards start firing, their laser shots burning into the back of the elevator. </p>
<p>“Wait here, I’ll take care of them.” </p>
<p>Kai rolls his shoulders and cracks his neck before seemingly teleporting out of the elevator. Taeyong blinks in surprise and holds Ten close as screams of horror and gunshots resound from the hall. Ten’s hands on his vest and shirt tighten their grip. </p>
<p>The noise dies out until all they can hear is the gentle muzak. </p>
<p>“Come on, Yong.” He hears Kai call and steps out into the hall. His stomach lurches at the sight he’s greeted with, blood is splattered all over the hall, dismembered and unrecognizable pieces of what he <em> knows </em> are the prison guards lay scattered everywhere. </p>
<p>Ten must’ve felt the way he freezed up because he turns his head, even though he can’t see. “W… What happened?” </p>
<p>“Nothing…” </p>
<p>Kai stands near the window, baton bent in so many places at his feet, he has no blood whatsoever on himself. He crawls through the window first, out into the alley, and holds out his arms for Ten. “Come. We have to go.” </p>
<p>Taeyong kisses the top of Ten’s head. “I’m passing you to my friend now. It’s ok. I’m right behind you.” </p>
<p>Ten reluctantly lets go of Taeyong and lets Kai lift him out through the window, clutching onto his arms. Taeyong holds Ten’s legs steady as he’s lifted out before pulling himself through. </p>
<p>Kai is already down the alley where Taemin waits, pistol in his hand, and dead prison guards at either end of the alleyway. </p>
<p>“You found him. Hi, Ten! Wow, they really did a number on you.” </p>
<p>Ten looks around when he’s called, searching for the direction of the voice. “T-Taemin?” </p>
<p>“Aww, you remember me.” Taemin grins. </p>
<p>Kai passes Ten to Taeyong once he’s seated on the hoverbike and climbs onto the other one behind Taemin. Ten hangs onto Taeyong, relaxing into the android’s body. </p>
<p>They speed off down the alley and down the streets, definitely breaking many laws while they do, but that doesn’t matter. Taemin is whooping like a maniac while Kai hangs on to his waist and Taeyong is speeding ahead of them, Ten safe between his arms as he drifts into the junkyard and up to the waiting open maw of Mark’s ship. </p>
<p>With Mark’s help, Taeyong carries Ten into the rest bay and lays him down on a cot while Taemin and Kai go into the cockpit to take them off the planet. </p>
<p>It’s when they’re breaking out of the atmosphere that Mark puts Ten under to operate on his leg and fix it. The last thing Ten registers before he loses consciousness is Mark’s voice, full of worry, and Taeyong’s hand in his, a steady comforting pressure.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’ll be ok here?” </p>
<p>“Yes, it’s the first hideout we made. Everything we need is here and I’ll make sure Ten recovers completely.” </p>
<p>“Ok… Take this transmitter… Let me know how he’s doing?” </p>
<p>“I will. Thank you, Mark.” </p>
<p>“Bye, Yong. Love you.” </p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oooooo, one more left! Hope y'all look forward to the end of this story.</p>
<p>Hope you're all staying safe and healthy and well :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Love Like You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ten wakes up to music, gentle and resounding from somewhere in the house. He doesn’t recognize the tune but it’s so soft that he feels like he should know it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening his eyes, he’s greeted with sunlight shining in from the far window to his right, reaching as far as the bed and falling on his skin, now free of bruises and cuts, back to its healthy honey glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The open layout of the house lets him see as far as the kitchen and past it to the living room. A pink radio sits on its own at the table behind the couch and in front sits an old tv on its milk crate display. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers sitting there with Taeyong when he finally woke up, watching the news and laughing as Dawkheraa’s king and Kun alike were shown, stupefied and pissed off. They continued to keep track of the news, of the special Intergalactic Guard detective unit assigned to find Ten and his cold-blooded android. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten smiles and pulls the dark grey covers off as he sits up, slowly moving his legs over the edge. He grabs the crutch resting by the headboard and brings it close as he stands, keeping his weight off his healing right leg. There’s doodles all over the white crutch of flowers, frogs, and kittens, Taeyong’s doing. He hobbles around the bed and towards the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turns out, the detectives could not for the life of them find any trace of Taeyong and Ten and promptly gave up their search after a span. From Mark, they learn that Baekhyun was questioned and in turn so were Johnny and Taeil, but the detectives came up with nothing helpful. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If I could begin to do something that does right by you, I would do about anything. I would even learn how to love.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The song grows louder as he nears, the wooden floor feels so cool under his feet contrasting with the warmth of the planet they reside on. It has the perfect climate and is mostly uninhabited save for the creatures that reside on it, some as minuscule as his fingernails, others big enough to rival being-made skyscrapers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sliding door leading into the garden on the side of the house is open and he’s drawn to the light spilling into the house from there. He crosses through the kitchen and steps into the light, leaning against the doorframe and setting his crutch aside. From here he can see the rows of veggies and Taeyong crouching along the green stalks, picking off tomatoes and setting them alongside potatoes and other vegetables in the basket near his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky above is a swirl of purple and blue blending into the jungle in the horizon and the meadow surrounding their hideout, the red sun continues climbing into the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s hands are stained with dirt the color of mulberry up to his wrists and there’s a small smile on his face as he hums to himself. A bandana tied around his forehead keeps his blond hair off his face, the pink dye long washed away, and his roots growing out his original dark brown. He watches as Taeyong continues picking out the ripe vegetables and finally stands when he notices him standing there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tenie,” he breathes out softly as if he’s the answer to all his questions, his eyes grow softer and warmer as he approaches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like that,” Ten murmurs, running his hands over the scars on Taeyong’s arms once he’s close, tracing the faded stitching to his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Taeyong reaches for Ten, wanting to pull him closer but also not wanting to get his dark blue pajamas dirty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I’m your everything.” Ten grabs Taeyong’s hands and places them on his waist, smiling when they draw him in closer, pressing against his lower back adoringly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how else to look at you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten grins wide, heart thudding in his chest, threatening to burst from the pure emotions. Taeyong smiles, rubbing their noses together before pressing his forehead to Ten’s. He keeps his hands on his waist steady as Ten reaches for his crutch, pulling it close to lean on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s it feel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better. Maybe I’ll be walking by John and Taeil’s wedding.” Ten grins, hopeful. Taeyong presses a kiss to his ear and his temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in a few days, Tenie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong nods as Ten hobbles over to the table to turn down the radio as a radio jockey chatters, cutting through the music. “Is Mark giving us a ride?” Ten calls as Taeyong walks out to pick up the basket. Taeyong slides the door closed and takes off his muddied boots before walking over to the sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s picking us up a day before so we have enough time to go get our things from Ulmarus before the wedding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten watches as Taeyong washes his hands in the wooden basin acting as a sink and then proceeds to wash the vegetables, running water over them. “Well, at least I don’t have to worry about wearing a cast and ruining the suit.” Ten leans against the table, watching Taeyong’s back. “I’m actually kind of nervous…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong glances over. “Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten shrugs and scratches the back of his arm. “I don’t know… I mean what if the Guard finds us there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles. “They can come if they want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten chuckles. “You sound pretty confident.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong dries his hands on his pants and steps closer to Ten, running his hands over his face. Ten had healed almost completely over the two spans they spent in their hideout with no company but each others. The only reminder of Ten’s capture and torture was his leg, healing steadily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m never letting anyone hurt you, Tenie, not again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten blushes and rests his hands on Taeyong’s waist, looking into his eyes. “And Kai and Taemin will be there. The Guard won’t stand a chance,” Taeyong grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten shakes his head, “I can’t believe you got those two to help you. Only </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>could befriend the universe’s most dangerous mercs, Yongie.” Ten isn’t really surprised though, Taeyong is probably the most warm-hearted being there is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the past two spans, he has been diligently taking care of him, bathing him, feeding him, dressing his wounds. Ten wishes he could repay all his love a gazillion times over, but Taeyong was fine with Ten just cleaning the stitches holding his skin together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles, leaning in and stopping just centimeters away from Ten, a silent question of consent. Ten’s heart flutters in his chest and he wonders what he did to deserve Taeyong. He meets him halfway and can’t help the smile that pulls at his lips at the simple act of being able to kiss Taeyong. He feels Taeyong’s lips smiling against his and they pull away from each other, giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p>
<h4>
  <span>~~~</span>
</h4><p>
  <span>“It feels so weird having short hair again,” Johnny murmurs, looking into the mirror at his white tuxedo, smoothing down the front. Taeyong giggles behind him as he styles his hair, brushing it back off his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I do, I just miss my hair.” Johnny pouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong grins and steps back. “You’re ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny stands from his seat and exhales softly. “I’m like nervous and excited all at the same time. It’s such a weird feeling, dude.” Johnny looks down at Taeyong and smiles, brushing invisible lint off his shoulders. “You’re looking good too. Nice choice of color.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and stands straighter in his royal yellow suit, puffing out his chest and squaring his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have the rings?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong nods and pats his chest pocket. Johnny exhales again and reaches up to run a hand through his hair but stops, not wanting to mess up Taeyong’s work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I’m nervous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? You’ve been with Taeil for over 5 revolutions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but this is different. This day is important. I mean not that every other day with Ilie isn’t important or special but this one- It’s our wedding!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been planning this for 9 spans, Johnny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but still.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a knock at the door and Yuta pokes his head in. “Hey, it’s time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny exhales softly again and breathes in, mustering up all his courage. “Ok, I’m ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong and Johnny follow Yuta out, from here they can already hear the soft guitar announcing the beginning of the ceremony. Yuta pats Taeyong’s shoulder. “You can go ahead to your spot. I think Ten’s saving you a seat up there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and nods, walking off down a secret hall that’ll bring him to the front of the room where the ceremony will be held. He can hear the low chatter of the guests invited and chances a glance around the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the front row sits Mark, Donghyuck, and Ten on the left and on the right, he can see Taeil and Johnny’s parents sitting side by side, Taeil’s mothers look beautiful in their silver dresses, Johnny’s father sits stoically in his grey suit beside Johnny’s mother in her yellow summer dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is lit only by the sunlight spilling into the room from the open walls with a view of the two suns beginning to set and the natural flora of the small planet. Taeil and Johnny settled on a light yellow and grey palette for decoration and dress code, and Taeyong is so glad everything turned out better than he could have imagined. He spots Jungwoo and Lucas at the back of the room, both dashing in their suits, seated with Yixing and Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong grins and makes his way over to the empty seat beside Ten. Ten is sans crutch, using a special brace Mark fashioned for him beneath his grey tuxedo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything good?” Ten asks, hooking his arm with Taeyong’s. Taeyong nods, smiling when Ten presses a kiss to his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officiant comes up to the front from the hall Taeyong just came from. Taeyong grins, surprised when he recognizes the old red-toned woman, the florist from the market, Miz. Caera. She’s dressed in white and her antennae sway with her movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone falls silent and stands as the guitar takes on a different chord, playing the tune to “Can’t Help Falling In Love”. There’s murmured gasps of awe as the white double doors at the back open up, revealing Johnny and Taeil, arm-in-arm, matching in their white tuxedos. Taeil’s hair unlike Johnny’s is brushed naturally, cascading over his forehead cutely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re both smiling as they make their way down the aisle together. Their friends make gestures of their favor, thumbs up and grins, until they’re standing in front of Miz. Caera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please be seated,” Miz. Caera says in her own language. Everyone sits, understanding her words thanks to the small white earpieces handed out at the beginning, translating in real-time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Taeil and Johnny a very important moment in their lives. In the revolutions they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husbands. Now, I’ve been asked to keep this ceremony short and simple. I know I’m as eager as everyone else to get to the festivities.” She smiles brightly and the room chortles with her. “Our grooms have already exchanged their vows in private, so before we move to the exchanging of the rings, I would like to recite a small poem for Johnny and Taeil.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clears his throat and smiles up at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We, unaccustomed to courage, exiles from delight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>live coiled in shells of loneliness until love leaves its high holy temple</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and comes into our sight to liberate us into life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love arrives and in its train come ecstasies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>old memories of pleasure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ancient histories of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet if we are bold,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>love strikes away the chains of fear from our souls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We are weaned from our timidity</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the flush of love’s light, we dare be brave</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly we see that love costs all we are</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and will ever be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet it is only love, which sets us free.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny reaches up, trying to discreetly wipe a tear away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miz. Caera smiles, “In other words, my dears, love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope! And I hope you will both keep this in mind as you continue your lives together in this wide universe. May we have the rings, please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong stands and makes his way over, handing Johnny and Taeil their platinum bands before sitting once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Taeil, please place the ring on Johnny’s left hand and repeat after me: I give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and commitment to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil smiles up at Johnny, squeezing his hand gently as he slides the ring onto Johnny’s finger. “I give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and commitment to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny, please place the ring on Taeil’s left hand and repeat after me: I give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and commitment to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sniffles, voice wavering as he slides the ring onto Taeil’s finger. “I give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and commitment to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil grins, beyond endeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind them, the suns continue to set and the room seems to burst with colors, orange and red, but their focus is wholly on each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeil, Johnny, I offer these good wishes to you. May your life together be blessed with prosperity and good health.  May you always share open and honest communication with each other.  May you respect each other’s individual talents and gifts and give full support to each other’s professional and personal pursuits. May you cherish the home and family you will create together. And, above all, may you always love each other unconditionally and relentlessly through the good days and, especially, through the bad days. Now, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s whistles and hollers as Taeil practically hops up to press his lips to Johnny’s, wrapping his arms around his neck. Johnny leans down, pulling Taeil into his arms as tears stream down both their cheeks. They pull away with grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so pleased to present the newlyweds, Taeil and Johnny!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stands, clapping enthusiastically as Johnny and Taeil walk hand in hand back down the aisle. Their parents follow behind them and then they’re all being escorted out to the ballroom. Cheerful music plays in the pristine room, round tables sit towards the edges, and an open area is left in the middle for dancing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next moments pass in a blur of neverending smiles and good feelings. Johnny and Taeil share their first dance to “If I Ain’t Got You” sung beautifully by Donghyuck, they thank everyone for attending their wedding, dinner is served, Jaehyun and Doyoung give small speeches for their friends, and then the dance floor is opened to everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten leans into Taeyong’s side, full from the food and champagne, lazy smile on his lips. Taeyong smiles, pressing a kiss to his temple. They’re watching as most everyone dances to the groovy music playing over the speakers, giggling when Taemin and Kai outdance everyone, moving with each other like professionals, like swans destined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten presses a chaste kiss to Taeyong’s jaw and sits up. “I’m gonna get more snacks. You want something, Tae?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ok.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten smiles and stands, slowly making his way over to the refreshments. Taeyong watches him go before he catches Jungwoo and Lucas stepping away from the dance floor out of the corner of his eye. He grins and stands, striding over to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo notices him first and smiles wide, pulling Lucas along as he meets Taeyong in the middle. They hug each other tightly as if they’ve known each other for years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you came!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I couldn’t refuse an invitation from </span>
  <em>
    <span>THE </span>
  </em>
  <span>Moon Taeil.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong giggles and Jungwoo smiles, shrugging. “Besides, Kun gave us a break and a wedding seems like the perfect way to kick it off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he ever…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t suspect a thing. I still feel bad for lying to him, but I think it was worth it. You’re glowing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong grins, “I can’t thank you enough, both of you.” He glances at Lucas, who smiles charmingly and nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, so where is Ten? We didn’t get to say hi to him earlier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He might be over by the drinks.” Taeyong gestures across the dance floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten sees Johnny and grins, making his way over to his side, “Heyyyyy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny spins around and smiles, “Ten! Look at you, walking all on your own!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten chuckles, “Well, I couldn’t bring my crutch. It wasn’t invited.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny guffaws, “So what do you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was so beautiful. I can’t believe your dad came though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shrugs, “He can’t stay mad at me and no one in the universe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span>, can resist Taeil’s cuteness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” Ten smiles. Johnny looks Ten over, eyes landing on the black ring on his right hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, what’s that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten looks down and smiles. “Taeyong gave it to me. It’s so cute. It shimmers yellow in moonlight and blue in sunlight. Isn’t that cool? He’s so thoughtful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny glances at his best friend’s face, he is blissfully unaware of what the ring really is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He’s still looking down at the ring, admiring it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s his father’s wedding ring. Like his </span>
  <em>
    <span>biological</span>
  </em>
  <span> father.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten’s smile stills and he looks up at Johnny. “You’re shitting me, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m dead serious. Did he tell you anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten shakes his head. “No, he… he just gave it to me yesterday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny grins and then chuckles, “That sly little android. I guess he did learn something from me after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil comes up then, hugging a dazed Ten. “Hi, Ten! I gotta steal John from you real quick.” Ten smiles, regaining his senses enough to hug back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s all yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil grins, hooking his arm with Johnny’s and leading him away. Ten watches them walk off and looks down at the ring again, at all the implications it holds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs to find Taeyong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels someone tap his shoulder and turns around, his heart leaps up in his throat as he comes face to face with an assassin, a very dangerous assassin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng smiles, “Hi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attending a wedding. Same as you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Sicheng is here, then- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother looking. No one’s here to capture you or arrest you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about how things turned out. I can’t speak for Kun, but the rest of us miss you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a funny way of showing it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just business, you know, like you taught me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to see you’re doing well, but I gotta ask-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m not… I’m not going back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng smiles. “You two look good together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Ten murmurs, “So why are you really here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was invited. I’ll be seeing you around.” Sicheng hugs Ten briefly and walks off. Ten watches him go as he joins Yuta’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a small universe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he’s going to find Taeyong, he’s stopped again by Jungwoo and Lucas. “You too!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas smiles, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, Taeyong got us some invites.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten shakes his head and then hugs them both tight, surprising even them. “Thank you,” he whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas grins. “You deserve to be happy too, Ten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am–” he turns to Jungwoo–“I’m so sorry for what I’ve said about you and to you. It was so insensitive and prejudiced-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo shakes his head with a small smile. “Apology accepted. Besides, a little bird told me you’re on good terms with a certain other android.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of, have you guys seen him? I need to talk to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas and Jungwoo smile, their hands interlaced between them. “He was over by you guys’ table last we saw him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten smiles. “Thank you.” He rushes off before anyone else can stop him. Their table is empty and his eyes sweep the rest of the ballroom before landing on a familiar figure standing at the edge of the dancefloor, swaying by himself to the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten approaches slowly until he’s standing next to him. He bows with a grin and holds out a hand. “May I have this dance?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong glances at him with wide eyes and nods, taking hold of his hand. Ten leads him onto a clearing on the dancefloor, brushing past Mark, Donghyuck, and the rest of the Dreamies going berserk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turn to face each other, Ten rests his hands on Taeyong’s shoulders and Taeyong’s hands come to his waist. They slow dance to the upbeat music playing, not caring about anything else but each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten looks into Taeyong’s eyes, falling in love with the way they twinkle and look at him with so much adoration. Sometimes he feels he isn’t deserving of so pure a gaze, but, hey, he’ll continue to cheat fate if he gets to be with Taeyong. Ten smiles and rests his head against Taeyong’s shoulder, reveling in the way the older instinctively pulls him closer, their chests pressed together. He can smell the perfume Taeyong’s wearing and if he really focuses, he can feel the thrum of his heartbeat, but really that’s just the champagne buzzing his senses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny told me… about this ring.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s hands hold him more firmly then and Ten pulls away enough to look into Taeyong’s eyes. Taeyong blushes pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not asking you to marry me… not yet… but I wanted you to have it anyway… Tenie, I love you more than anything and I want you to know how much you mean to me... I could lose my memories a hundred times. I could pass on to the next life for good. But, Ten, you will always remain my constant. No matter what, it will always be you for me. I want to live my life doing what I love, but I can’t do it if you’re not there with me… S-So, I hope you’ll keep the ring as a reminder… and a promise, of you and me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten blinks away the tears in his eyes and smiles. “Taeyong…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong grins and presses his forehead to Ten’s, nothing will ever match the exhilaration he feels from being able to live in this moment with Ten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continue to slow dance, completely enamored, in their own little world. Taeyong doesn’t think he’d ever been able to predict this, that he’d be a witness and sole beneficiary to so much love and happiness and kindness, that all his hardships would result in this. And maybe some things all could have been avoided or even altered but this was the way Taeyong’s path unraveled, and he wouldn’t change a thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their attention is drawn away when loud laughter erupts around them. They look over to see Taeil has smeared cake on Johnny’s face, covering his jaw completely. Taeil is laughing high and breathless until Johnny leans down to kiss him, getting his face dirty with cake too. Taeyong giggles at the sight and Ten smiles up at him, watching the way his face scrunches up with glee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jockey decides then it’s time to really break it down and plays a song so full of rhythm and bass that everyone can’t help but dance without inhibitions. Johnny and Taeil have cleaned the cake off of each other and Johnny takes off, doing a funny dance that’s more shoulder movements than anything as he heads to the floor. Taeil follows right behind him, mimicking his jig with a wide grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong dances with Ten at the edge, away from the mess of excitement, at their own pace. It amazes Ten how Taeyong is still looking after him even with all that’s going on around them. Taeyong is smiling and Ten’s heart is racing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you mean it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong quirks an eyebrow, but he’s still smiling as he nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s you… Only you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten smiles wide and hopes he never has to live a day without Taeyong’s warm presence, his quirkiness, his love, his everything. He steps closer, enough for them to be breathing the same air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Teah samang.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Taeyong really can’t help the lovesick grin that overtakes his face.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And it's done. I really hope y'all liked this and the way it ended.<br/>Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and comment!</p><p>I don't have any long fics in the works at the moment, but I do have a handful of small ones, so I hope y'all look forward to those.</p><p>Again, a million times thank you!</p><p>See you in the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>